What You Believe In
by Omega Wing
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle finds out she's to be married to an arrogant Prince, will she be able to go through with it if it means protecting her beloved home? And with rumours of a warlord, hell-bent on making Princess Celestia his, spreading through Equestria, Celestia and Luna must prepare their Kingdom for a possible war. Eventual Twilight SparklexOC, RarityxSpike, FluttershyxOC
1. Prologue

**This is my first long fic so let's hope it goes smoothly without any setbacks, of course, when does that ever happen though?**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

**Summary: When Twilight Sparkle finds out she's to be engaged to an arrogant Prince, will she be able to go through with it if it means protecting her beloved home? And with rumours of a warlord, hell-bent on making Princess Celestia his, spreading through Equestria, Celestia and Luna must prepare their Kingdom for a possible war.**

* * *

**What You Believe In  
By: Omega Wing**

**'Prologue'**

_Dear Princesses of Canterlot,_

_Brutal rampages have recently took place around my Kingdom, and I find it most troubling that they may affect its growth. This is no mere band of renegades, that much I assure you, rather, rumours have been circulating that a sadistic Unicorn is amassing an army to assault and take my Kingdom. My forces are strong but they still have yet to grow in number. That is why I have taken my time to honour you with my words, I foresee that it won't just be my Kingdom up here in the Frozen North, I predict they will strike at the Crystal Empire afterwards, then they will aim for Canterlot. To avoid ruination, I propose an Alliance, I can offer my own troops to bolster Canterlots defence and ensure the safety of your Kingdom, I shall do this to guarantee my reliability. To ensure a permanent alliance between our Kingdoms though, it cannot be through mere agreements or an exchange of military power, I will leave the methods of an alliance to you, I'm sure you will make the smart decision._

_Prince Dusk_

Celestia let out a low sigh as she finished reading the scroll, her sister, Luna, was the first to speak. "It does sound most troubling, in my opinion though, it sounds more like a demand than a proposal."

"Some ponies have their ways with words my sister..." Celestia replied before using the magic of her horn to open up a blank scroll. "Even so, I shall send him a reply."

Luna narrowed her eyes as she looked down at her hoofs. "I don't like it...why would he willingly offer his own troops to us and risk the destruction of his own Kingdom? Something isn't right here..."

"Please sister..." Celestia replied softly. "I don't want him to think that we are ungrateful for his generosity."

"Hmph!" Luna turned her back to the white Alicorn and walked off. "Do as you like Celestia, but leave me out it, I dislike that overconfident fool."

Upon watching her sister leave the royal hall, Celestia finished her letter and used her magic to make it vanish into thin air, sending it to the Frozen North. "A rising force...if this is true then I believe Twilight Sparkle may play a most important role in the events to come, in fact, it may just be her first step as a Princess. I can only hope my letter satisfies the Prince of the North, I'm all too aware of his short temper."

* * *

A blue Pegasus, covered from neck to hoof in gleaming silver armour marched through the dark halls of the castle towards the throne room, several silver armoured ponies at his rear.

The large doors opened for him, revealing the dimly lit throne room and a golden throne at the end. Sitting on the throne was a younger looking Unicorn, his coat was a dark shaded peach colour with a short yellow mane and tail. He wore gold armour around his chest and hoofs and his cutie mark was a small light green snake with its fangs showing.

Upon reaching the bottom of the throne staircase, the silver armoured Pegasus bowed. "Your majesty..."

"Magister...I trust this is important?" Prince Dusk asked in a clearly bored tone.

The Magister slowly approached and held out a scroll to the Prince. "A reply from Princess Celestia."

Dusk raised a brow. "So soon? Unexpected...I just hope her words are worthy of my time." He stated as he used his magic to open the scroll. "Let us see..."

_Dear Prince Dusk,_

_It saddens me to hear of the events that are transpiring around your Kingdom and I am deeply sorry for the trouble you are enduring, you have my sincerest condolences. I agree that the rumours of this force in the North is most troublesome, and an alliance would be most beneficial. I am deeply touched that you are showing more care for my Kingdom than your own and I am eternally grateful that you are providing us with your own troops, I shall treat them well upon their arrival. I am unsure of which methods would be suitable to ensure a permanent alliance, as such, I ask that you give me some time to consult with my sister and the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle. I hope this does not trouble you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

As he finished reading the letter out, Dusk remained silent. The Magister gave him a concerned look. "Your majesty?"

Dusk narrowed his piercing red eyes at the Magister. "Such words are not worthy of my eyes, let alone my voice..."

"What is your command? Shall I send a reply?" The Magister asked.

With a wave of his armoured hoof, Dusk said, "I will send another letter when I deem it worthy of my time. Celestia should be honoured enough that I bothered to waste my words on her."

"You, already know what your reply is?" The Magister replied.

"But of course..." Dusk said with a smirk. "Now, Princess Twilight Sparkle was the new one, am I correct?"

The Magister brushed back his short orange mane before speaking. "Yes your majesty. Twilight Sparkle is the name of the newest Princess, she's much younger than Celestia and Luna but she is bright and smart."

"I shall be the judge of that..." Dusk replied. "An arranged marriage is what I will suggest to Celestia...this is what must be done if she wants to keep her Kingdom safe." He turned back to the Magister. "Sky Shadow, I've already wasted enough of my glorious time exchanging my superior words with her, I command you to write the letter in my place."

With a disappointed look in his eyes, the Magister bowed and walked away. "As you command."

As soon as the silver armoured Pegasus was no longer in the throne room, Dusk lay back against his throne and looked down at the silver armoured ponies. "Guards, I require entertainment, bring me the dancers."

"Sire!" All guards said.

* * *

"Come on Twilight! You can be faster than that!"

Twilight Sparkle glared at her friend Rainbow Dash, who was flying ahead of her. The cyan Pegasus asked the newly crowned Princess to fly with her to test out how fast she was with her new wings, suffice to say, Twilight wasn't nearly as interested as her friend. To her, Rainbow most likely wanted to see just how fast she was, but the princess wasn't as interested in the race as her friend was, even then, she really had nothing to prove, as the cyan Pegasus was still clearly faster.

"Yeah! I win!" Rainbow shouted out as she reached the finish line.

Twilight slowly landed next to her and gave a friendly smile. "You sure did Rainbow Dash."

"And I'm STILL the fastest flier in Equestria!" The cyan Pegasus added with a very overconfident tone.

Upon listening to Rainbow boast for a few more minutes, Twilight went back into town to look for the rest of her friends, she was surprised by the greeting she received.

"It's Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

"Good day your highness!"

"We're honoured to be in your presence."

Twilight's smile lowered as she looked at all of the ponies who bowed to her as she walked by, as much as she appreciated their loyalty and the kindness they were showing towards her, it didn't exactly make her feel happy. If she were to say a good time ago that she was to be a Princess, nopony would believe her, not even her friends.

As her thoughts drifted to her friends, Twilight Sparkle saw Fluttershy's home just up ahead. Considering everypony had been treating her like a princess all day today, it would be a large relief to be treated just like everypony else for a change.

"Who knew becoming a princess would change so much?" She said with a sigh. As she got closer, she could hear a faint voice singing.

As usual, Fluttershy was singing while flying around and taking care of the animals, as she always does.

Approaching her from behind, Twilight said, "Hey Fluttershy!"

"Eep!" The princess wasn't surprised when the Pegasus jumped into a nearby bush.

"Relax Fluttershy, it's just me." Twilight said with a giggle.

Fluttershy slowly came out of the bush with a nervous look on her face. "Oh...I...I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you..."

"You could never offend anyone, you're better than that and you know it. So, what are you doing?" The princess asked.

Finally managing a smile, Fluttershy said, "I was just doing my usual routine, making sure all of the animals are well fed, making sure they're doing fine, you know. Speaking of which..." She started looking around.

"You lose something Fluttershy?" Twilight asked in curious tone.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh, no...I was just looking for-" She was cut off as something fell from above and landed right on Twilight. "Starlight!" She finished.

A red pony with a short brown mane and crystal blue eyes, Starlight sat up and shook his head and smiled. "Hey Fluttershy!"

"So how are the birds doing?" The cream coloured Pegasus asked.

Starlight chuckled. "Well the birds are doing great, I organized their nests so the parents babies have more space to sleep in, I even made sure to build several spare nests in case something happens to ones they're using!"

"Oh that's wonderful! Thank you for your help Starlight!" Fluttershy said in her usual soft tone.

Starlight smiled cheerfully. "Don't mention it! I'm always happy to help out a friend!" He laughed again.

Upon setting her eyes on Twilight, Fluttershy said, "Oh my, Starlight, please step back!"

Starlight gave her a confused look but finally understood what she meant when he looked down to see he was sitting on top of the princess. "T-Twilight?!" He jumped off of her and bowed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to fall on top of you!"

Twilight got to her hoofs and wiped the leaves off before giving him a friendly smile. "For the last time, it's ok Starlight, even though you've fallen on me like several times in the past, I know you didn't mean any harm. Really, you've got to stop being so apologetic for the most littlest things."

Starlight looked up at her, upon seeing her smile, he quickly got to his hoofs and nodded. "Phew, well thanks Twilight, I can only imagine how furious Princess Celestia would be with me if she found out I accidentally hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me at all Starlight..." Twilight replied with a giggle. "Speaking of which, what were you doing in the trees anyway?"

"Well umm..." Starlight tried to think of the right words to say. "I decided to help Fluttershy out with the animals because I was really bored and had nothing to do at all today, thankfully she let me. I was just taking care of the birds in the trees..." He pointed to the tree he fell out of. "This was the last tree by the way so no more falling for the rest of the day."

Twilight chuckled. "I can see...but why?"

"Well...you know, I'm just...trying to be helpful." Starlight said nervously.

"No I mean, why are you climbing up the trees when Fluttershy can just fly up? Wouldn't it have been more easier for you if you handled the animals on the ground?" Twilight replied.

Starlight remained silent at her words, noticing this, Fluttershy spoke for him. "He said he didn't mind Twilight. He just wanted to prove he was able that's all..."

"Y-Yeah! And, atleast this way Fluttershy doesn't have to waste her wing strength. Right?" Starlight said.

Twilight nodded. "Right...well, I'm going to go back into town, good luck with the animals."

"I'll go with you! I'm done for today anyway, is...that ok Fluttershy?" Starlight asked.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded at him. "Sure, I can handle the rest, thanks again for your help Starlight."

The two walked away leaving Fluttershy to tend to the animals.

"So how are things going in Canterlot?" Starlight asked.

Twilight shrugged. "Oh you know...same as always, things have been really nice and peaceful lately. Everypony can finally go outside and enjoy their lives without having to worry about any trouble heading their way."

"That sounds great! I'm assuming Princess Celestia is planning on holding a celebration in honour of your coronation?" Starlight asked.

"I wouldn't know...I think the coronation itself was more than enough of a celebration. I wouldn't want her to spoil me by throwing another..." She stopped and took in a deep breath. "To be honest with you Starlight, ever since I became a Princess, everyone's been treating me like one."

Starlight gave her a confused look. "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"It is..." Twilight sighed and looked at him. "I mean, it isn't really it's just...I don't really like how everyone treats me like I'm their superior, it seems a little, unfair."

"Oh..." Starlight gave her a comforting smile. "I see what you mean, you think everyone treats you as if you're above them all and it's making you feel uneasy..."

The Princess replied with a simple nod.

Starlight's smile lowered a little. "Well...if it makes you feel a little better, we can still act like friends if you want."

"That..." Twilight started before smiling back at him. "That would be wonderful."

As the two Ponies saw Ponyville just up ahead, they could feel the ground shake beneath their hoofs. "What is that?" Twilight asked as she looked around.

A faint sound was heard, coming from Ponyville, the sound of metal clanging. "Over there!" Starlight pointed to something moving around Ponyville.

There was a large line of ponies, fitted in silver armour around their chests and hoofs and silver helmets, marching around Ponyville, heading in Canterlots direction. "Who are they?"

"Twilight! Twilight!"

The two Ponies turned to see Spike rushing towards them. "Twilight...you have...a message...from...Princess Celestia." He said between breaths as he handed her a rolled up scroll.

"A message...?" Twilight replied as she used the magic from her horn to open the scroll. "I wonder what it says..."

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_Something really important has come up and I ask that you return to Canterlot as soon as possible so we may discuss our course of action. It involves a situation that has recently taken place in the Frozen North, please return as soon you can._

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight blinked in confusion. "It must be important if the letter is really short..."

"A situation in the Frozen North? The only situation over there is that idiot Unicorn who thinks he is a Prince." Starlight said.

Turning to her friend, Twilight said, "I can't ignore this, I'm sorry Starlight but I have to go." She said before flying off towards Canterlot. "It was great talking to you again!"

The red pony let out a depressed sigh, earning a concerned glance from the small dragon next to him. "What's the matter Starlight?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little upset that Twilight no longer has time to hang out with me. We only ever get to spend like, a few minutes together before she gets called back to the castle, it happens all the time." The red pony said in a clearly sad tone.

Spike smiled and patted the ponies front leg. "Hey, she's a Princess now, she's going to be really busy from now on. But if you're lucky, she may decide to give herself a day off just so she can spend time with us! What do you think of that?!"

Starlight managed a smile. "Yeah, that could work, thanks Spike..." He stopped and looked at the marching line of armoured ponies. "So they're from the Frozen North?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming Prince Dusk sent them to reinforce Canterlot for some reason. Which I think is highly unusual because I heard he's quite a jerk." The small dragon said.

"He's no Prince." Starlight said. "I'll never see him as a Prince, he just appeared one day and founded his Kingdom in a place where nopony could possibly challenge his rule."

Spike gave him a nervous look. "I kinda agree with you Starlight, but...you might want to make sure nopony hears you say things like that, you could get into trouble."

Starlight shrugged. "I'm just speaking the truth Spike, you know I'm right. He's just a pretender with a small piece of power in his hoofs, he'll never be on par with leaders like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and of course, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Starlight..." He turned his back to the pony. "Well, I'm heading to Rarity's place, you wanna come?"

"I'll catch up." Starlight replied.

With another shrug of his shoulders, Spike ran off back to Ponyville.

No matter how many times he tried to forget about her, his thoughts drifted back to Twilight. While he was grateful that Spike tried to cheer him up, he still couldn't help but be a little upset at the lack of time he got to spend with the new Princess. He did everything he could to push the thoughts out of his head and turned back to the marching line of armoured Ponies, who were all just about gone.

"A situation in the Frozen North..." He said before turning to catch up with Spike. "Well, whatever it is, atleast it's all the way over there and not down here in Ponyville."

The red pony however would soon find out just how wrong he was.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Finally got the story started and I believe it started out pretty good. Dusk is another of my OC's, I was trying to do everything I could to make him seem like such a huge jerk, I think that worked out alright. Starlight is also another of my OC's, he himself is just an Earth Pony if you haven't figured it out yet, he'll play a most important role later in the story. Things get a move on in the next chapter so keep an eye out. Hope you enjoyed the prologue, please Review, the feedback is always helpful!**


	2. Everfree Ambush

**I believe I did ok in the first chapter, the only reason it was short was because it was, as it's title stated, a Prologue, I'll be aiming for longer chapters so I can slowly advance the plot while ensuring good character development, I may even add in a good few filler chapters from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
'Everfree Ambush'**

Twilight Sparkle received the usual royal welcome when a group of guards arrived to escort her inside the castle. Unsurprisingly, the marching ponies from the North were not far behind, and with the gates open, she could only assume Celestia ordered for them to be allowed into the castle.

Upon entering the large throne room, Twilight saw her fellow princesses at the end waiting for her. Besides the generous smile Celestia gave her, she felt a little intimidated at the glare she was receiving from Luna.

"I'm...I'm here Princess Celestia." Despite being of the same title as Celestia and Luna now, Twilight still believed it was necessary to address them royally by their titles.

"Twilight Sparkle, please, for last time, you are a Princess now, there's no need to address me as such anymore." Celestia stated with her usual caring tone.

With a nervous chuckle, Twilight said, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still trying to get use to it..." She turned to Luna and tried to keep up her smile. "Good morning Princess Luna, how are you feeling?"

Luna just continued to glare at her but satisfied her with a reply. "We art feeling much...I mean, I am feeling, fine...thank you for asking." She said, clearly showing she was still having a hard time adjusting to normal speech.

"So, what's going on? Why are those guards coming here? What's the situation in the Frozen North?" Twilight asked with a curious tone.

"Twilight please, one question at a time..." Celestia said as she raised her hoof. "First of all, we weren't given all of the details and we asked you to be here so you could discuss it with us. You know of Prince Dusk correct?"

"Yes, I know of him, the Unicorn who founded his Kingdom in the Frozen North some time after the day of my coronation?" Twilight replied.

Celestia nodded. "The same. He recently sent us a letter stating that he would like to form an alliance with us. He mentioned in his letter that a supposed warlord has been rampaging throughout his Kingdom, as such, he sent some of his own forces here to ensure we can rely on him to assist us."

That certainly explained the ponies she and Starlight saw earlier, but she was still confused as to why Dusk was putting his Kingdom at risk by sending most of his forces to Canterlot. Celestia noticed her expression and continued. "We cannot ignore Prince Dusk's generosity and must repay him in some form. We still have yet to decide the method of an alliance, that's why you are here Twilight, we'd like to know what your thoughts are on this."

Talk about pressure. As if things weren't bad enough, Twilight now had a lot more weight on her back, knowing full well that the fate of another's kingdom was on the line. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a reply, but no words came to mind, and she could see in Princess Celestia's eyes that her struggle to find an answer was clearly showing.

Suddenly, she got a lucky break, as a rolled up scroll appeared before them just like the scrolls the two used to always send each other. "What's that?" Luna asked.

"Another letter from Prince Dusk I believe." Celestia used her magic to bring the scroll towards her. "I hope it's more information regarding this warlord, we really know nothing about him yet." She said as she opened the scroll.

_Dear Princesses of Canterlot,_

_I send this letter to you in my lords stead, he has his own duties to attend to. The Prince has come to a decision on a method of forming an alliance and has stated it as the method he will stand by. Prince Dusk of the Frozen North has declared that he will marry the newest crowned Princess of Canterlot, and in doing so, ensuring a trustful and permanent alliance between our kingdoms. My deepest apologies for this unexpected change on such short notice and I hope that you will agree to these terms for the sake of our homes. I also hope Princess Twilight Sparkle is okay with this decision, as it would be most unsatisfying if she were to turn the offer down and put our kingdoms at risk._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Magister Sky Shadow_

Twilight saw the look on Celestia's face and immediately came to the conclusion that the letter held very bad news. "What is it sister?" Luna asked, puzzled by Celestia's silence.

When no reply came, the dark Alicorn slowly approached her sister and looked at the letter also, her expression also changed upon reading its contents. Twilight noticed the change and finally spoke up. "What? What is it?" She asked as she took a step forward.

"Wait!" Celestia said out loud, stopping the young Princess in her tracks. "Twilight Sparkle, please give me and sister some time to consult with each other on this."

Now she was really curious as to what the letter said. "But why? What does the letter say?"

"I promise, I will tell you, just...just not at the moment. I don't think you'll be particularly happy with what is written on it. Return to Ponyville and come back to the Castle at night." Celestia said in a slightly nervous tone.

"But..." Twilight tried to argue but retracted what she was about to say when she saw the sad look in Celestia's eyes. It'd be impossible to argue with her when she had such an expression on her face, Twilight decided to accept defeat for the moment. "Ok, I'll come back later." Twilight said before turning to leave.

Celestia sighed. "I'm sorry Twilight..."

The purple Alicorn continued to walk on, not acknowledging the Princess's apology. "Celestia?" Luna said, catching her sisters attention.

"I'm afraid to make a decision I may regret." Celestia said.

Luna narrowed her eyes at the white Alicorn. If Twilight were to be married to Prince Dusk then that would mean that their homes would be safe from whoever is causing all of the destruction in the Frozen North. The pressure was just as equally on her back as it was her sisters, as they knew the importance of this alliance and if they were to agree, Twilight would have no choice but to accept even if she didn't want to. That's why Celestia was having a hard time thinking about it, as she would be making the younger Princess do something against her will, and she'd never do that to anypony.

At the moment, they had some time to discuss the matter, and if Luna knew her sister, there was no doubt that she would probably try and convince Twilight to agree to this marriage. They would have to tell her at night, and Celestia was only hoping it wouldn't create a rift between her and her former student.

* * *

"Everything is going as our master planned. Now then, all we have to do is stir up a little bit of trouble here and there, kill a few ponies and get away before the Princess's royal guard catches us." A silver Pegasus said darkly as he set his beaming red eyes on Ponyville.

A red earth Pony chuckled and brushed his mane back with his hoof. "And if we happen to get caught?"

"Kill any witnesses, I would very much like to succeed without any setbacks this time." The Pegasus said.

The sound of laughter caught their attention. The two remained hidden in a tree and watched as three little fillies were passing by. "I still think those Ponies were from the Crystal Empire!" Said the one of the fillies.

One had a horn and a light grey coat. Her mane and tail were a greyish mulberry colour with pale and light greyish rose streaks. Her eyes were also a pale and light greyish harlequin colour.

The second had gamboge coloured eyes and pale and a light greyish olive coloured coat. Her mane and tail were both amaranth coloured and she wore a light crimson bow.

The last one had greyish purple eyes and a cerise coloured mane and tail. Her coat was also a light gamboge colour and she had small wings.

"And I'm telling you they came from the Frozen North Sweetie Belle! I even heard some of the older Ponies mentioning it!" Said the filly with the wings.

"Ah'm willin' to bet that the Prince there is plannin' on movin' 'ere." Said the filly with the bow.

Sweetie Belle laughed. "I think that would be great Apple Bloom! A new Pony to talk to! He might even know of a way for us to get our Cutie Marks! What do you think Scootaloo?"

Scootalo shrugged. "I don't know, Rainbow Dash told me that the Prince over there is a huge jerk. Atleast, that's what someponies say."

"Ya think so? Applejack told me the exact same thing, but ah think yer all jus over-exaggeratin' a little too much. He may actually be pretty nice!" Apple Bloom added.

As the three fillies walked on, they were suddenly stopped by a silver Pegasus that landed in front of them. He had a short, spiky white coloured mane and tail and beaming red eyes that looked like he was on the verge of insanity.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

The silver Pegasus smirked deviously and stood straight, towering over the three fillies. "I am Blitz Bolt, and I couldn't help but overhear-"

"Nice ta meet ya Blitz Bolt! Ah'm Apple Bloom! This here is mah friends Sweetie Belle 'n' Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom interrupted.

Blitz Bolt raised a brow and continued. "Right. Anyway as I was saying-"

"Are you with those ponies who were marching towards Canterlot?!" Sweetie Belle interrupted.

Attempting to speak again, Blitz Bolt said, "Actually I'm-"

"Because if you are then that'd be so cool! You can tell us what's happening and why you and your friends are moving into the Princess's castle!" Scootaloo interrupted.

On the verge of screaming, Blitz Bolt took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Ok. Now, to answer your question, I'm actually here to-"

"Hey ah just thought of a great idea!" Apple Bloom, once again, interrupted.

"What is it Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Apple Bloom smiled and pointed at Blitz Bolt. "Maybe he can tell us how he got his Cutie Mark an' give us some ideas on how we can get ours! Wha'cha think?!"

"I think that's a great idea!" Sweetie Belle replied.

"Yeah we should totally-" Scootaloo couldn't finish as she was cut off by a loud high pitched yell.

"NO! NO! NO! NO AND NO!" Blitz Bolt kneeled down and clutched his head in his hoofs.

Apple Bloom blinked in confusion. "Is somethin' wrong? Oh! Ah know! Maybe we can-"

"NO!" Blitz Bolt stood on all four hoofs and gave them a raging glare. "THE TIME FOR WORDS ENDED A MINUTE AGO! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

The three fillies eyes widened as the silver Pegasus raised his hoof at them. "Whoa!" They rushed around him, avoiding the hit. "W-We're sorry if upset you sir! M-Maybe we can make it up to you somehow?" Sweetie Belle said a very scared tone.

Blitz Bolt smirked at them. "You sure can make it up to me...by STAYING STILL!" He lashed out at them again.

However, just as the silver Pegasus was about to strike, he felt a huge amount of pain coursing through his hind leg. He turned around just in time to see Apple Bloom kick his other leg. "AH!"

"C'mon you two!" Apple Bloom yelled before running off with the other two fillies.

Blitz Bolt sat down and rubbed his hind legs like crazy. "Curse them! Curse them all! I hate fillies!" He growled like mad before looking up at the tree he jumped down from. "KICKBACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!"

Kickback, the red pony with a short and tidy grey coloured mane and tail, looked into a mirror he placed on an empty nest and brushed his mane back with his hoof. "Who's the dashing one? Oh...that's right...YOU ARE!" He narrowed his red eyes and grinned deviously at his reflection. "I'm so dashing, I make myself jealous." He chuckled evilly as he brushed his mane back a little more.

"KICKBACK!"

Hearing Blitz Bolt's angry cursing, Kickback carefully jumped down from the tree and approached the Pegasus. "You needed something Blitz?"

"Why didn't you help me back there?!" Blitz Bolt growled.

Kickback smiled at him.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?!" Blitz Bolt added.

"Blitz..." Kickback took a deep breath and continued. "Blitz...if our master ever learned that you were unable to handle three little fillies, you would forever go down in Equestria history as a laughing stock. Ponies would use your name as a nickname for Ponies who can't..." He started chuckling. "Pff...handle...THREE LITTLE FILLIES! HAHAHA!" The red pony burst out laughing again, much to Blitz Bolt's chagrin.

Blitz Bolt covered his face with his hoofs. "I'm never going to hear the end of it now am I?"

"Don't worry Blitz..." Kickback said as he patted him on the back. "This will be our little secret..." He chuckled again. "Our...pff...HILARIOUS little secret! HAHAHA!"

With a flap of his wings, Blitz Bolt flew into the air. "Forget this!" He shouted before flying after the fillies.

Kickback merely chuckled as he casually walked after the silver Pegasus.

* * *

Spike sat in silence as he continued to happily watch Rarity sew up more new clothing for the upcoming fashion show. After finding out that Photo Finish wanted to promote more of her dresses, Rarity began working like crazy to create some of the best threads she could, if not, THE best.

The young dragon was joined by his friend Starlight, who somehow found himself assisting Rarity with retrieving all the materials and tools she needed. He again did not mind helping out the Element of Generosity, as it was his own way of showing his gratitude to her for fixing his mane up when it was overly messy. Though she may have overdone it just a little back then.

"Oh my! Starlight! The needle broke! I must have applied too much pressure. Be a dear and fetch me another one would you?" Rarity asked.

Just as the red pony was about to go and get her another needle, Spike jumped off of his chair and beat him too it. "I got it!" The young dragon rushed over to the Unicorn, needle in hand. "Here you go Rarity!"

"Thank you Spikey-Wikey." She replied with a smile before using her magic to take the needle out of his hands.

As the young dragon sat back down, he turned Starlight, who just blinked at him. "You gotta take it easy lover boy. If you work yourself too hard then you're gonna exhaust yourself."

"For Rarity, I'll work to my last breath!" The dragon said proudly.

Rolling his eyes, Starlight said, "Right, whatever you say. You still have a long way to go before having a chance with her."

Spike narrowed his eyes at him and grinned. "That's funny coming from the same stallion who likes a certain mare I know."

"W-What?! What are you talking about?!" Starlight replied in a surprised tone.

The dragon chuckled. "Oh nothing, nothing."

Before the red pony could push the topic any further, they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Ah hope ah'm not interruptin' anythin' here."

Spike and Starlight turned to the Pony that entered, Applejack. "Oh hey Applejack, how are you doing today?" Starlight asked with a smile.

"Sorry but ah can't chat right now, mah little sister's gone off somewhere an' ah can't find her. You see her anywhere?" Applejack asked.

Before the two could answer, Rarity spoke over them. "Now that you mention, I haven't seen Sweetie Belle for a while either, I hope they're ok."

Starlight shrugged. "They'll be fine, they always are. Like that time you all thought that Zecora took Apple Bloom and it turned out she was just helping her make a potion that would heal you all of the afflictions you got from the Poison Joke Flowers."

"How...how did you know about that?" Rarity asked in a very curious tone.

With another shrug, Starlight said, "Pinkie Pie told me."

"Figures!" Rarity said before tending back to her sewing.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyway, did ya see her or not?"

Spike shrugged. "Sorry Applejack, we haven't seen her."

With a sigh, the Pony turned to leave when something outside caught her eye. "Twilight? Maybe she knows where mah little sis' is!"

"Twilight?!" Starlight said in surprise, earning a smirk from Spike. There was no hesitation when the red pony rushed out after Applejack to see the Princess.

"Hey Twilight!" Applejack called out, catching the Alicorn's attention. "Twilight wait up a second..." Applejack said as she tried catching her breath.

The Princess just blinked in confusion. "Is something wrong Applejack?"

"Yer darn right somethin's wrong! Ah can't find Apple Bloom anywhere!" Applejack said in a rather loud and frustrated tone.

Twilight pondered around in her thoughts for a few seconds before replying. "Well, when did you see her last?"

Applejack shrugged. "Last ah saw her, she 'n' her friends were goin' off to check out those Ponies that were marchin' towards Canterlot."

Starlight reached them just as the Alicorn replied. "Ok, let me think...they decided to check out the guards marching from the North. That wasn't far outside Ponyville either, and..." Twilight gulped.

"W-What? What is Twilight? Tell me, ah can handle it..." Applejack said.

Twilight looked at her friend nervously. "Everfree Forest is right next to where the guards were marching."

"It wouldn't be the first time they went in there." Starlight added.

Applejack's eye twitched. "Those...those insane...little..." With a loud yell of anger, Applejack took off towards Everfree Forest.

"We better go after her, if Apple Bloom and her friends did indeed go into the Everfree Forest then they might be in trouble." Twilight said to Starlight before running off.

"I'm right behind you!" Starlight replied as he rushed after her.

* * *

"Keep running, I think we've almost lost them!" Sweetie Belle yelled as she continue to run through the forest.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom weren't far behind. "What do we do?!" Scootaloo said as she looked around for a place to hide.

They didn't exactly understand why the Pegasus called Blitz Bolt tried to hit them, or kill them for that matter. Sure enough, they knew they could be annoying to some Ponies from time to time, to the point of making them really angry, but any punishment they got would just be something minor, like not being allowed to go out and play with each other, or not being allowed to leave their homes. This was a first, a Pegasus that was trying to 'kill' them, all because they were being annoying? They each had mixed thoughts about this, either the Pegasus had major issues, or they must have been more extremely annoying than ever and they just didn't know it, either way, it didn't change the fact that they had a very angry Pegasus on their tails trying to 'kill' them.

Of course, the only reason they were out to begin with was so they could watch the guards from the North march into Canterlot, as they were returning to Ponyville, they weren't paying attention to their surroundings and found out too late that they cut through the Everfree Forest. But the forest itself didn't scare them much due to the amount of times they had already been in it, the only issue they really had was that it was large, and they had no idea where they were going. It was now much worse because they now had an angry Pegasus running after them, or flying maybe, and they knew that one mistake or one wrong turn would be the end of them.

It's times like these that the three of them thought to themselves that they shouldn't have bothered going outside of Ponyville, or that they should have brought somepony with them, like Applejack, Rarity or Big McIntosh. But what were the chances of running into a Pegasus like Blitz Bolt, who just went insane in less than a minute or two upon meeting them? A more curious question entered their thoughts, what was he doing in Everfree Forest anyway?

The three fillies were starting to get tired from all of the running. With no choice left, they quickly stopped and jumped behind separate bushes, Apple Bloom in one, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in another on the opposite side.

They waited patiently for a few long minutes while catching their breath, it wasn't long before the enraged silver Pegasus stopped in the pathway between the trees and bushes they were hiding in. "My little ponies! Come out come out wherever you are!"

"What makes you think they're around here?" Another voice said.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo turned to see a red pony approaching. "Is he-"

"SHH!" Sweetie Belle tried her best to keep quiet.

Blitz Bolt looked at the ground and smirked. "Because the tracks end here Kickback...see the hoofprints?"

The fillies held their breath as the red pony walked in front of the silver Pegasus. Scootaloo decided to take advantage of the situation and looked at Blitz Bolt's Cutie Mark. It was just a silver lightning bolt, they wouldn't know what he got that Cutie Mark for.

They then turned their attention to the red Earth Pony, Kickback, as Blitz Bolt called him. His Cutie Mark appeared to be a medical cross, this one was a little easier but they still had no idea what he got it for. Though, they had a hunch.

"Maybe they're just trying to scare us. You don't think they'd actually kill us, do you?" Scootaloo asked as quietly as she could.

Sweetie Belle remained silent and looked up ahead to see if Apple Bloom was still hiding in the other bushes. "I...I can't see Apple Bloom..."

"Sorry I'm late, but I caught this little filly hidin' while I was cuttin' through the forest." A new voice said.

"Let me go! Let me go!" That was Apple Bloom's voice. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo peeked through the bushes and saw a larger Pony slowly approaching Blitz Bolt and Kickback from Apple Bloom's hiding place, with Apple Bloom in one foreleg.

This big Pony was all blue, he had a very short and messy silver mane and a short messy silver tail. His eyes were a piercing yellow colour and his Cutie Mark was a hammer.

"Ah, Air Break, you got here just in time." Kickback said with a friendly smirk.

The blue Earth Pony, Air Break, dropped Apple Bloom in front of Blitz Bolt and Kickback. "So, Apple Bloom was it? Want to tell me where your other two filly friends are hiding?" Blitz Bolt said with a smug grin.

Apple Bloom looked up at Blitz Bolt with a very scared look in her eyes. "Ah swear, we...we didn't mean ta make ya angry sir. We were jus' tryin' ta find out how ta get-"

"Your Cutie Marks?" Blitz Bolt interrupted. "Yes I am aware as much. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not angry at that..." His grin faded as he lowered himself until he and Apple Bloom's eyes were inches away from each other. "What I am angry at are those kicks you gave me earlier, my little pony." He said with a venomous tone.

Kickback rolled his eyes, Air Break on the other hand, started to laugh. "Pff...Hehe...HA! HAHAHA!"

"W-What?! What's so funny?!" Blitz Bolt asked as he raised his head back up to glare at the large blue Earth Pony.

Air Break's laughter slowly came to a halt and rubbed Apple Bloom's head with his hoof. "THIS little filly outsmarted YOU Blitz Bolt?! Sorry but I can't hold in my laughter on that one, IT'S JUST HILARIOUS! HAHAHA!"

Blitz Bolt's eye twitched like crazy. Kickback sighed and put a comforting hoof on the Pegasus's back. "You couldn't even keep your own secret." He said in a clearly fake sympathetic tone.

Trying to remain calm, Blitz Bolt turned back to Apple Bloom. "Now, tell me where your friends are, and I'll make sure you have a quick and painless death."

"But why? What did we do ta make ya so mad?" Apple Bloom asked in a tone mixed with fear and sadness.

Kickback chuckled. "My little pony, you didn't make him mad at all...we were just given specific instructions to kill a few Ponies, that's all. You and your filly friends just happened to have run into us and became the unfortunate victims."

Stomping his hoof on the ground, Air Break said, "Nothin' personal little filly, we're just followin' our leaders orders."

Taking in the biggest breath that she could, Apple Bloom shouted out as loud as she could, "APPLEJACK!"

Her yell of her sisters name echoed in the air for a few long seconds before it finally died out.

Blitz Bolt, Kickback and Air Break just stared at her for a moment, it was then, the other fillies decided to jump to their friends rescue. "Leave her alone you big jerks!" Scootaloo said with a confident glare, Sweetie Belle's wasn't as confident however.

"Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom said with a slightly renewed hope.

Air Break raised a brow and grinned at them. "Ah I see, there's three of them, one for each of us to smash then?"

Kickback stepped away. "I don't think so! I just cleaned my hoofs not that long ago, I am NOT getting blood or dirt or anything on them unless it's clean!"

"Sounds a lot like Rarity." Sweetie Belle muttered to Scootaloo.

Blitz Bolt shook his head. "Enough of this foolishness! We were supposed to complete our task ages ago..." He pinned Apple Bloom onto the ground with one hoof and raised the other. "Let's hurry up and finish them so we can-" The silver Pegasus wasn't allowed to finish however, as he was forcefully rammed aside by something very, very fast.

"What the...who dares attack me?!" Blitz Bolt growled out as he looked around for his attacker.

The attacker landed in front of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, with Apple Bloom in one foreleg. It was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane and tail.

"Rainbow Dash!" All three fillies said simultaneously.

With a surprisingly angry look in her eyes, Rainbow Dash turned and said, "Picking on a few fillies that can't even defend themselves? I never thought I'd see the day somepony would sink so low!"

Kickback rolled his eyes. "Oh please, as if you haven't seen worse."

"As a matter of fact, I haven't!" Rainbow said in an angry tone.

Blitz Bolt narrowed his eyes at her. "Wait a minute...something seems awfully familiar about this one."

"Heard of me have you? Well I wouldn't be surprised, I am the best flier in all of Equestria! Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow said, her ego suddenly showing again.

It took a long minute of studying her for Blitz Bolt to find out who she really was. "I see...I see now! The Element of Loyalty...one of the six Elements of Harmony!"

"WHAT?!" Kickback and Air Break said.

Blitz Bolt chuckled. "I have to say, it's an honour to meet one of the famous Elements of Harmony who helped defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord. I never thought I'd receive an opportunity, Rainbow Dash."

Confusion filled Rainbow's eyes when he said her name as if he knew her. "Do I know you?"

"No you do not..." Blitz Bolt said with a chuckle. "But I know you...and all of your friends too, the other Elements of Harmony. I'd be surprised if nopony heard of you and the other Elements, after all, the six of you did save Equestria like, what, two? Three times? More?"

Rainbow narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Hearing a loud cough, Blitz Bolt turned to Kickback, who whispered to him. "If I recall, our task was to merely kill a few Ponies, right Blitz? So...how pleased do you think our leader would be if we returned to him with news that the Element of Loyalty is no more?"

"I like the way you think Kickback..." Blitz Bolt turned back to the cyan Pegasus and smirked venomously. "We will allow the three little fillies to leave, but you stay here, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow could clearly tell that these three jerks were planning on ganging up on her, fortunately, only one of them had wings, which would even the odds if she took to the sky. The disadvantage however was whether or not Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo would be able to get away in time, she'd have to make sure they were safe first before fighting the stallions.

"Apple Bloom, you and the others go on and get outta here, I'll handle these losers." Rainbow said confidently.

Sweetie Belle backed away. "But what about you Rainbow Dash?"

"I'll be fine! I'll kick their tails all the way to Canterlot!" Rainbow added with a smirk.

The three fillies hesitated for a long minute, but eventually decided it was best to listen to the cyan Pegasus and took off as fast as they could.

"And there they go..." Kickback said with a smirk.

Rainbow Dash waited until the fillies were no longer in sight before making her move. "Alright then! You want me?! Come and get me!"

With a loud roar, Air Break jumped at the cyan Pegasus, but she leaped into the air and used her wings to keep herself from getting hit by his large hoofs.

"You aren't the only one with wings!" Blitz Bolt said as he flew into the air. "If you're as fast as you say you are, then prove it right now!" He added before flying into the sky.

"A challenge huh?! Fine then! Sounds good to me!" Rainbow said as she flew after him, thrilled by the challenge.

Air Break scratched his head before turning to Kickback. "I'm assumin' he led her away so we could go after those fillies."

Kickback rolled his eyes. "Oh fine! Fine! But you're the one that's gonna crush them, I'm not getting blood on my hoofs, I just had them cleaned remember."

The two Earth Ponies ran off after the three fillies, while Rainbow Dash chased Blitz Bolt in the sky.

* * *

In Canterlot, Princess Luna finished welcoming the guards from the North and provided them with an empty area in the castle for them to rest in. She and Celestia had discussed their approach on the marriage proposal, while neither of them liked the idea of Twilight marrying Prince Dusk, they knew that if they refused to let it take place, Dusk would recall his troops and Canterlot would have to fend for itself. While there was a chance that they would be fine against this unknown enemy, they didn't want to count out the possibility that their forces would be bigger than their own.

Even if they were to send a message to Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor of the Crystal Empire, they were still at a major disadvantage as they had no idea what they were really up against or what this enemy was capable of. As such, Luna, although she did not like it, suggested to Celestia that the marriage should take place, for the sake of their Kingdom.

Celestia needed time to think, she knew that Twilight Sparkle wouldn't like the sound of marriage, but what else was she to do? She knew better than anypony that she couldn't place one before many, her options were greatly limited, it was either persuade Twilight Sparkle to marry Prince Dusk and keep their kingdom safe through the alliance in the process, or allow Twilight to refuse the marriage proposal and lose the only chance of an alliance, putting their kingdom in possible danger.

She knew that no matter what choice she made, there would still be negative results. Celestia could never bring herself to hurt anypony, especially her former student, and that's why she was having a hard time trying to decide what to do. Whichever decision she made, somepony would be hurt.

"Sister..." Luna's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "I understand your struggle in making a decision, but you know better than I that we need to keep the kingdom safe. As much as I hate the idea, Twilight Sparkle must be married to Dusk if we are to form a permanent alliance between our kingdoms."

Celestia said nothing and continued to stare out at the sky. Luna approached her sister and said, "Celestia, you know what will happen if Twilight doesn't marry Dusk. Like I said, I'm against it aswell, but you're going to have to put your own personal feelings aside for the good of the kingdom."

Finally, Celestia said, "I will."

"Hm?" Luna raised a brow.

Celestia faced the dark Alicorn and sighed. "I'll ask Twilight to go through with the marriage. In the meantime, I'm going to send a letter to Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor, and another to Prince Dusk."

"What for sister?" Luna asked.

Facing the sky again, Celestia said, "If we're going to form an alliance, I want to atleast know what we're forming it against. I'm going to ask Cadence, Shining Armor and Dusk to gather here at Canterlot so we may discuss this together. I will ask Dusk to provide us with every detail of information regarding this warlord and his forces."

Luna nodded. "A good idea sister, I would actually like to see this so-called Prince with my own eyes and see if he is really worthy of the title."

Celestia managed a slight smile as she wrote the first letter using her magic. "I understand why you dislike him sister, but please try and refrain from saying anything that would offend him, we wouldn't want to make a bad first impression."

"He believes himself to be above everypony else, sister, I don't understand how you can defend somepony like that." Luna said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I am not defending him sister. I admit, he is quite arrogant..." Celestia saw Luna raise a brow and sighed. "Ok, he is very arrogant, but if he is willing to help keep our kingdom safe, I can't risk losing that help just because we didn't show him respect. We have to show him respect so he knows he can rely on us, and I am sure he will show us respect in return."

Luna narrowed her eyes at the white Alicorn and turned to leave. "I pray that you are right sister. I'll let you speak to Twilight alone, I hope you can make her see reason." The dark Alicorn said before leaving.

Celestia watched her sister leave before finishing the letter, she rolled it up and sent it away, the scroll itself vanishing into thin air. She then used the magic from her horn to bring over another, and began writing her next letter to Dusk. "I hope that I can make Twilight see reason aswell sister, because I could never force her to do anything against her will."

Although she could ask Prince Dusk for another method of forming an alliance, she refrained from doing so, unwilling to risk testing the Prince's supposedly short temper and making him change his mind. She only hoped that it would all be worth it in the end, but she was still puzzled about this warlord. Judging by Dusk's words in his first letter, he made it sound like the warlord was unstoppable, but surely this warlord couldn't be any different than Nightmare Moon, or Discord, or Queen Chrysalis or even King Sombra. Even if things were to take a bad turn, Celestia had faith that the Elements of Harmony would be able to stop this warlord. She knew that as long as Twilight and her friends remained united through the bonds of their powerful friendship, there would always be a chance at putting a stop to any enemy.

As she finished her letter, Celestia used the magic from her horn once again to roll it up and send it away. Celestia knew that Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor would arrive, she could only hope that Prince Dusk would set aside his arrogance to meet her request aswell. When her thoughts jumped back to Twilights brother, she shivered a little, wondering how he would take the news that his sister was to be married to Dusk. She didn't doubt for a second that he knew what Dusk was like, so she wouldn't exactly be surprised if he got enraged over the news of the marriage proposal. Only time would tell, and if Dusk were to accept her request and come to Canterlot, it would be a chance for Twilight to meet him for the first time. Hopefully the arrogant Prince would leave a good first impression, although, Celestia knew the chances of that were slim to none.

Soon enough, Luna would raise the moon and night will have come, Twilight would return to the castle and Celestia would have to tell her about the marriage proposal. Despite the outcome from either decision, Celestia was going to risk breaking the bond between her and her former student for the sake of the kingdom, she only hoped that the newest Princess would see reason as her sister previously stated.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I may not have been able to add in the rest of the Mane Six, but atleast I managed to get most of them in this chapter, hope I did a good job keeping them in character. We're introduced to Blitz Bolt, Kickback and Air Break, they're my OC's aswell of course and I'm sure you've noticed by now that they're serving as supporting villains, their purpose is a bit comic relief but mostly to rival some of the main, or mane, characters. I'm proud of how this chapter came out, I mostly enjoyed writing Blitz Bolt and the Cutie Mark Crusaders part, I hope you got a 'kick' out of that.**

**Next Chapter: Twilight Sparkle is told of the marriage proposal and Celestia is informed of the events in Everfree Forest.**


	3. The Greater Good

**Trying to get this chapter done was an overall uphill battle. My laptop screwed up on me, TWICE in a row, preventing me access to Fanfiction and Internet overall. I would've had this chapter finished a while ago were it not for that.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
'The Greater Good'**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders continued to run through the Everfree Forest, attempting to escape the Ponies they had encountered not too long ago. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle didn't stop to rest, knowing there was a possible chance that the Ponies were after them, they ran as fast as they could, not slowing down, not stopping, not until they were out of the Everfree Forest, not until they were back in Ponyville where it was safe. Scootaloo took a slight risk and managed to take a quick look behind her to see if they were still being pursued, they weren't. However, things changed in the blink of an eye when she saw two Ponies emerging from the distance, she was able to tell just by their colours that it was Kickback and Air Break, which meant that Rainbow Dash was probably dealing with Blitz Bolt.

"They're gaining on us! Go faster!" Scootaloo yelled as she tried to increase her pace.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle took a quick look before running faster themselves.

Kickback and Air Break merely chuckled at their attempts to escape. "I have to admit, for a few mere fillies, they're pretty quick." Kickback said.

"How much further do you think we have left to go?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

Apple Bloom faced her friend and said, "Ah don't know! We'll jus' have ta keep runnin' until we find a way out!"

The three fillies managed to keep up their quick pace, dodging a few branches in the process, which thankfully slowed down their pursuers. Air Break forced his way through everything, unfazed by the sting of the branches, while Kickback squealed as he did his best to avoid being hit by them.

A good few long minutes went by, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were beginning to lose stamina, their legs were starting to ache and they were almost out of energy. However, knowing what would happen if they stopped now, the three fillies pushed themselves to keep going, refusing to give up, as they knew they giving up would be the worst thing to do. Scootaloo knew that Rainbow Dash would never give up, even if that Blitz Bolt jerk was fast and tough, Rainbow Dash wouldn't give up just because she was exhausted, she'd keep going until her last breath. The thought of the cyan Pegasus inspired Scootaloo to keep going. Apple Bloom knew that her big sister Applejack would never give up even in the toughest situations, like the time when Applejack tried to buck apples for Apple Harvesting Season by herself. Despite how tired and exhausted Applejack was back then, she continued to do it, refusing to stop until she got all of the apples, of course she did get them all eventually with the help of her friends, but it was that determination she showed that inspired Apple Bloom to keep going.

Sweetie Belle didn't need to dwell on her own sister, as she knew Rarity never gave up when it came to anything. If she ever tried to make a perfect dress and failed, she'd go back and do it again, and again, and again, no matter how many attempts it took, Rarity wouldn't give up until she succeeded in her attempts at making a perfect dress. That thought alone was enough to help Sweetie Belle stay on her hoofs.

Sure, the situation they were currently in was quite different, and more dangerous, but it was all about whether or not they had what it took to keep on going. The fillies knew that if they put their minds to it and never gave up, they could accomplish anything, and it looked like their hard work was paying off when they were finally losing the two stallions.

"Hey! Ah think we're nearly out!" Apple Bloom yelled out as she slowly made out a bright light up ahead.

Scootaloo panted and was starting to slow down, but a quick nudge from Sweetie Belle got her to focus again. The three fillies were finally almost out of the Everfree Forest, and they could only hope the two Ponies behind had given up their pursue.

* * *

Rainbow Dash chased Blitz Bolt around the sky, the latter who used clouds to hide himself so he could catch the cyan Pegasus off guard. Rainbow slowed down so she could get a longer and better look at each of the clouds to see which one he was hiding in, but to no avail. She started wondering how the silver Pegasus could have hidden himself so quickly without her seeing, and assumed he was faster than she was led to believe. But of course, she still said to herself in her head that she was the 'fastest flier in Equestria' and didn't plan on stopping her search until she found him.

She started pondering on what to do when she finally got her hoofs on him. At first, she thought that she could beat him to a pulp, it was way more than he deserved for threatening the lives of three young fillies. Or, she could merely beat him within an inch of his life and hand him over to Princess Celestia, there would be no doubt that the Princess would throw him in the dungeon for the rest of his life after hearing about what he tried to do. Or she could...no...Rainbow Dash pushed the thought of killing out of her head, although she thought she could beat up anypony, she didn't want to bring herself down to the level Blitz Bolt was at.

The cyan Pegasus decided that a good beating was all Blitz Bolt needed, then she would hand him over to Princess Celestia so he would be thrown in the dungeon, that's if she ever found him of course.

However, Rainbow was so deep in thought that she failed to notice something hard colliding with her back. She grunted in pain as she started to fall, but quickly regained control and used her wings to keep herself in the air. She looked up and saw nothing, but knew without a doubt it was Blitz Bolt who attacked her, from behind no less.

"That wimp!" Rainbow said out loud before flying back up to the clouds.

Beginning her search again, Rainbow made sure to keep a closer eye on her surroundings this time in order to avoid more of the Blitz Bolt's surprise attacks. Unfortunately, she was fooled a second time, when she took one cautious look behind her for a long moment, she was hit from the front this time. She fell once more, rubbing her head with her hoofs before regaining control again.

She glared up at the clouds and let out a frustrated growl when she didn't catch sight of him. After her brief conversation with him back in the Everfree Forest below, she first assumed he was atleast tough enough to back up his words, but now she had seen everything. Blitz Bolt was nothing but a coward, hiding wherever he could and using hit and run tactics. Just thinking about that made Rainbow so angry, that an idea suddenly entered her mind.

With a grin, Rainbow flew faster, her speed increasing to the point that she started leaving a rainbow coloured trail behind her, which followed her everywhere she flew. The cyan Pegasus started clearing the clouds, at a very impressive speed, and more of the light blue sky was being revealed for every cloud she cleared.

Rainbow Dash finally got the lucky break she needed, as the next cloud she cleared turned out to be Blitz Bolt's hiding place. The silver Pegasus, shocked that his cover was cleared away, glared at Rainbow before flying off to hide behind another cloud. Rainbow however managed to keep her eyes on him long enough to find out which cloud he ran for.

Once again, she cleared the cloud that Blitz Bolt hid behind, forcing the silver Pegasus to run for another cloud. Rainbow Dash had him on the run now and continued to clear away every cloud that he tried to use as cover.

Only one cloud was left, Rainbow wasted now time and quickly cleared it away, revealing a stunned Blitz Bolt. The cyan Pegasus looked back and smirked at him. Recovering from his shocked state, Blitz Bolt attempted to run and hide again, but realised there were literally no more clouds left in the sky, Rainbow Dash had cleared them all.

"Uh oh." Blitz Bolt flew off.

"Get back here!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew after him.

Blitz Bolt attempted to lose her by flying through the forest below, hoping she'd fly into a tree and lose track of him, however, he saw no sign of her chasing him and wondered if he had lost her already.

His curiosity was answered when he reached the end of the forest, as soon as he flew out into the open, floating there and waiting for him, was Rainbow Dash. "What?! How?!" He yelled in disbelief.

Rainbow folded her forelegs and smirked at him. "Like I said, I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria."

"AH!" Blitz Bolt once again attempted to make a run for it, but this time Rainbow Dash was on his tail.

As soon as she was close enough, Rainbow flew right into Blitz Bolt, the two landed hard on the ground and ended rolling into the river.

It was nearly a minute before one of them came jumping out of the river. Blitz Bolt coughed heavily and spat out the water, he then slowly turned back to the river and smirked. "Too bad Rainbow Dash. Looks like you weren't as good as you thought."

Believing himself to be victorious, Blitz Bolt turned to leave, but stopped when he heard something jump out of the water. Just as he turned to look, Rainbow Dash flew right into him, the two struggled to overpower the other as they rolled across the ground.

Finally, Rainbow hit her hoof across Blitz Bolt's face, stunning him for a few seconds, which allowed her to stand back up and pin him under her two front hoofs before he could get away. "You're not getting away this time!" Rainbow said victoriously.

Blitz Bolt glared at her, clear hatred in his eyes. "You just got lucky! If I wasn't holding back, you'd be at the bottom of the river right now!"

"Oh really?" Rainbow Dash laughed a little. "Considering all you did was run away and attempt to attack me from behind, it's pretty funny how somepony like you can claim that you were holding back."

No reply came from the silver Pegasus, instead he just looked away, as if he was trying to think of what to say.

Rainbow Dash's smile suddenly lowered into a frown. "Now, I think it's time for you to get that beating you deserve for threatening Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

Blitz Bolt's eyes widened and shrieked as she raised a hoof. "AH! NO! NO WAIT! I-I was just following orders! I wasn't actually going to hurt them! I-I...I was just messing around with them that's all! What kind of Pony would be so sick and twisted enough to hurt a few young fillies?!"

Lowering her hoof, Rainbow said, "Following orders huh? From who? Tell me!" She said, stomping her hoof onto the ground, earning another shriek from the silver Pegasus.

"I can't tell you that! My master would most certainly have my head on a plate if I spilled such information!" Blitz Bolt said.

With a sigh, Rainbow raised her hoof again. "Well then, I guess I'll have to give you that beating after all. Once I'm done with you, you can explain yourself to Princess Celestia when I take you to Canterlot."

The silver Pegasus shrieked at her words and said, "NO! NOT PRINCESS CELESTIA! ANYPONY BUT HER!"

Rainbow Dash raised a brow and smirked at him. "Ok then...Princess Luna it is."

Once again, Blitz Bolt shrieked. "AH! NO! NOT PRINCESS LUNA! SHE'S MORE WORSE THAN HER SISTER!"

Upon hearing those words, Rainbow smacked her hoof across his face. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Blitz Bolt rubbed his face with his hoof and glared at her. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, he smirked at Rainbow Dash. "Tell me, even if you beat me to within an inch of my life and take me to Celestia, do you really think that'll help your little filly friends?"

Rainbow's eyes widened. "W-What?" She said, taking a few steps back, releasing him from her hold.

"I mean, if you think about it..." Blitz Bolt said as he got to his hoofs. "You wasted your time going after me when you could have protected them. I'm willing to bet that my two friends Kickback and Air Break are already finishing off the last one even as we speak."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Even if they ran away, and even if she did take care of Blitz Bolt, there was still the matter of those other two stallions. Rainbow Dash started to worry as horrifying images entered her mind. Did she really believe that three little fillies could outrun two stallions? She let out a quiet growl, realising the huge mistake she made, despite the fact that the three fillies had a head start, there was still a high possibility that the two stallions would have caught up to them.

There was only one way to find out, after giving Blitz Bolt a death glare, Rainbow Dash flew off back to the Everfree Forest, while Blitz Bolt laughed maniacally.

* * *

After running for what seemed like forever, the Cutie Mark Crusaders finally made it out of the Everfree Forest. They decided to rest for a moment to recover from their exhaustion, but before either of them had the chance, they heard something approaching from inside the forest, and fast.

"They're still after us!" Sweetie Belle said, clearly shocked that their pursuers hadn't given up despite how far behind they were.

Apple Bloom turned and ran on. "Keep runnin' you two! Ponyville's jus' up ahead!"

Not willing to give the two stallions a chance to catch up to them, the other two fillies followed Apple Bloom towards Ponyville.

Just as Ponyville came into sight, the three fillies saw three Ponies running towards them. As soon as they were close enough, they were able to make out that it was Twilight Sparkle, Apple Bloom's sister Applejack and Twilight's friend Starlight.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack called out to her sister.

"APPLEJACK! APPLEJACK!" When they finally reached the older Ponies, the three young fillies held onto them and cried. "APPLEJACK! AH'M SO GLAD YER HERE!"

Applejack looked down at her sister, confusion spread across her face. "Apple Bloom? What's wrong? Are ya okay?"

Scootaloo buried her face into Starlight's foreleg and said, "NO WE'RE NOT OKAY! THOSE MEAN STALLIONS HAVE BEEN CHASING US THROUGH THE WHOLE FOREST!"

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened a little at the filly's words. "Mean...stallions?" She looked down at Sweetie Belle, who was holding onto her foreleg for dear life. "Sweetie Belle, what is she talking about?"

Sweetie Belle continued to sob as she said, "W-We...we were just watching those Ponies marching towards Canterlot...and...and as...as we were coming back..." She stopped and continued to cry.

Applejack gave her little sister a comforting hug and said, "Hey...it's ok Apple Bloom, it's ok, ah'm here now. Jus' take a deep breath 'n' tell me what happened." The Pony lowered herself until she and Apple Bloom were staring into each others eyes. After Apple Bloom finally calmed down, Applejack said, "That's good. Now tell us, what happened while you 'n' yer friends were out here?"

The filly rubbed her eyes and took another deep breath, she looked back at her sister and said, "Me 'n' the others were jus' watchin' the guards marchin' to Canterlot. When they were gone, we were headin' on back to Ponyville, but we were so busy talkin' about them, we realised too late that we were walkin' through the Everfree Forest! And then...and then..." Apple Bloom looked at the ground and yelled out, "And then these three Ponies came out of nowhere and said they were goin' to kill us!" She started crying again.

"WHAT?!" Twilight, Applejack and Starlight all said simultaneously.

Before either of them could reply, they heard something approaching from the same direction the three fillies came from. A large light blue Earth Pony and a shorter red Earth Pony.

"I gotta say...you're certainly givin' me a workout ya little pests!" The blue Pony said.

The red Pony panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "Just...just give me a moment..."

Applejack looked down at her little sister, only to notice that she, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were now hiding behind her and Twilight. She turned and glared at the two stallions in front of them and said, "So ah take it these are two of the Ponies that were chasin' ya Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom merely nodded. The red Pony chuckled and said, "Moi? Whatever do you mean? It was all in good fun, right Air Break?"

The large blue Pony, Air Break, turned to his friend and smirked. "Right...fun."

Applejack narrowed her eyes at the two Ponies and said, "What did you two try ta do ta mah little sis' 'n' her friends?!"

Air Break stomped his large hoof on the ground and then looked at it with a smug grin. "Nothin' much, we were just doin' what we were told, that's all. If it was anypony else, it wouldn't have been any different." He then set his yellow eyes on Applejack and said, "Unfortunately, it looks as if you'll have to be added to the list."

"You won't be harming anypony, whoever you are..." Twilight said as she took a step back. "If you even attempt to lay a hoof on my friends, I'll make you regret it."

Air Break and Kickback exchanged looks, Kickback turned back to Twilight and said, "The only thing we regret is not putting those three little fillies into the ground when we had the chance. Seriously, they're a lot more trouble than they're worth."

Before Twilight could unleash a retort, Starlight rushed towards the two stallions. "YOU BIG JERK!"

Just as the young stallion reached them, Kickback stepped to the side, dodging his attack. Starlight turned around and attempted to rush them again, but as soon as he was about to ram himself into Air Break, the large blue Pony lifted up his hoof and smacked him aside.

"Starlight!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle rushed over to Starlight's side. "Starlight! Are you okay?!"

Rubbing his face with his hoof, Starlight opened his eyes and said, "Y-Yeah...I'm fine." With the two fillies help, he was able to stand.

"Hahaha! Don't try and act so tough little colt! Ya got no chance against me." Air Break said with a confident grin.

"Oh yeah?"

Hearing her voice, Air Break turned back to Applejack, only to be met with a kick to the face, forcing him back a few steps. "How's that fer tough?!" Applejack said.

Air Break wiped his mouth with his hoof and glared at her. "Cheap shot! Ya won't get lucky a second time!" He yelled as he rushed towards the smaller Pony.

He ran, and ran, but Air Break soon realised that he wasn't getting anywhere close to Applejack. Kickback growled and said, "It's the Unicorn's magic Air Break!"

The large blue Pony looked around himself and noticed there was a pinkish, purple magical aura surrounding his entire body, keeping him from moving. "What?!" He glared at Twilight, who's horn was glowing the same colour. "You Unicorn's and your magic!"

Twilight narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Last I checked, you threatened three young fillies for no reason. You had better hope you can think of a way to explain this when I take you to Princess Celestia!" She used her magic and threw Air Break towards Kickback.

Seeing his partner flying towards him, Kickback shrieked and ducked, only for Air Break to land in a large puddle behind him, splashing the red Pony soaking wet. "AH! MY MANE! MY BEAUTIFUL MANE! AND MY TAIL! AND MY WONDERFUL COAT!" Kickback screamed as he looked at his soaking body.

Twilight raised a brow at him before turning to the three fillies, who were all now next to Applejack and Starlight. "They aren't going to hurt you anymore. Go on home, we'll catch up soon."

"Are ya sure?" Apple Bloom asked with a very concerned tone.

"I'm sure." Twilight said with her usual gentle smile.

Applejack gently nudged the three fillies and said, "Go on now, the three of ya have been through enough for one day ah'm ah right?"

"Y-Yeah...I guess...come on, let's go." Scootaloo replied. But just as the filly was about to turn and leave, she saw Air Break rushing towards them again. "A-Applejack! Watch out!"

Twilight and Applejack turned to face Air Break again, the large blue Pony growled as he got closer. "You're mine now ya little-" He was unable to finish, as he was knocked aside by a cyan Pegasus that flew in, followed by a rainbow coloured trail.

"RAINBOW DASH! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Scootaloo ran over to Rainbow Dash after she landed and hugged her foreleg.

"Of course I'm alright!" Rainbow said with a proud smirk, but her expression slowly changed into one of concern as she placed a hoof on Scootaloo's head. "What about you? Are you and the others okay?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah we're okay. We were lucky we ran into Applejack when we did, those jerks almost had us."

After exchanging looks with Twilight, Applejack and Starlight, Rainbow Dash turned back to the other two stallions. "Speaking of those jerks..." She watched as Air Break got back to his hoofs, while Kickback was busy rubbing and patting himself dry, much to her confusion and slight amusement.

"Rainbow Dash?! I thought you went after Blitz Bolt!" Kickback said, clearly shocked by her arrival.

"Well I did, and I made sure he got a good beating before I came back to make sure you didn't lay a hoof on Scootaloo and her friends." Rainbow said, clearly proud of her supposed victory over Blitz Bolt.

Twilight then spoke up. "We've had enough, now tell us, who are you?!" She used the magic of her horn to lift Air Break and Kickback into the air. "If you don't tell us, we'll just take you to Canterlot so you can explain yourself to Princess Celestia!"

Kickback and Air Break gave no reply and merely glared at Twilight Sparkle with expressions of frustration and anger. Twilight sighed. "Fine, have it your way..."

Just as she was about to use her magic to take them away, she felt her hold weakening. "W-What? What's going on?"

"What's wrong Twilight?" Starlight asked, giving her a concerned look.

Twilight looked back at the two stallions that were in her magical hold and noticed the pinkish aura around them was slowly changing into a dark blue colour. "Something's wrong! I can't control my hold over them anymore!" Twilight said in shock.

Kickback narrowed his eyes and smirked at them. "Ah...glad you decided to join us Vanisher."

"Vanisher?" Applejack repeated him,

"A-Applejack! Twilight!" Sweetie Belle yelled out their names.

The group of Ponies turned and saw another Pony standing not far from them. He was a Unicorn, that much they knew. He was a navy blue coloured Unicorn, he had a slightly long and tidy purple mane and a short purple tail. The most confusing feature though was that the Unicorn was wearing a dark grey blindfold around his eyes. His mouth however showed no expression or emotion, he looked completely blank.

"Who's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Kickback smirked. "Vanisher, as you can see, me and Air Break have the situation completely under control, you can tell our master that-" Before Kickback could finish his sentence, he and Air Break just disappeared in a flash blue light.

The group of Ponies stared in shock at where the two stallions previously floated, and then turned back to the one called Vanisher. "What did you do?!" Starlight asked.

Vanisher said nothing and turned to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Rainbow Dash flew towards him, but just as she about to collide with the Unicorn, she saw a blue flash that blinded her for a quick moment. The cyan Pegasus suddenly found herself flying into her friends instead.

"OW!"

"WHAT THE-"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were thankfully able to avoid being hit and watched as all of the older Ponies struggled back to their hoofs.

"R-Rainbow...Dash...what just happened?" Twilight asked as she tried to stand back up.

The cyan Pegasus got back to her hoofs and said, "I-I don't know! One minute I was flying towards him! The next, I see a blue light and find myself behind all of you again!"

Twilight looked back at Vanisher, she could see a blue light around his horn. "I don't think I can recall such magic, it seems much similar to teleportation except..."

The navy blue Unicorn merely looked at them behind his blindfold for a moment before disappearing in a flash of blue light. Twilight however swore she thought his 'eyes' were on her.

"Who was that?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack shook her head. "Ah dunno little sis' but, ah think it's over fer now..."

Twilight looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was almost down, and soon the moon would be up. "It's almost night...I better get ready to head back to Canterlot." She said. Those words made Starlight wince.

Rainbow spoke up. "Hold it...before any of us go anywhere...I just figured it'd be a good idea to let you all know that that those jerks might be working for somepony. The one that I was dealing with blurted out something about following orders and a 'master' or something."

"Yeah! I remember they mentioned something like that earlier too!" Sweetie Belle said.

Twilight looked back at where Kickback and Air Break previously floated and said, "Kickback said something about a 'master' too so it's possible they're under orders."

Applejack sighed. "Well ah dunno who they are but if they're really workin' for somepony then we need to tell the Princess..." She stopped and looked at Twilight. "Uhh..."

Twilight giggled a little. "It's okay Applejack...I'll tell Princess Celestia when I get back to Canterlot." She flapped her wings open.

"Do you really have to go right now?" Starlight asked, upset that she had to leave again.

"Sorry Starlight..." Twilight said, giving him a sympathetic look. "But as soon as I'm done with my business in Canterlot, we can spend the rest of the night together, how does that sound?"

Despite the possibility that she would be unable to keep her word due to more royal business, Starlight nonetheless managed a smile and said. "Ok..."

With one more nod, Twilight flew off back to Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash put a foreleg around him and said, "Cheer up Starlight..."

Starlight slowly backed away out of her hold and walked back towards Ponyville. Applejack looked down at her sister and said, "Come on little sis', ah think we better be headin' back too."

Apple Bloom nodded and followed her sister back home. Rainbow merely shrugged and eventually followed, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo right behind her.

* * *

"I really hope they're okay..." Spike said as he looked out the window of Rarity's Boutique.

Rarity finished putting a completed dress on another mannequin and started using her magic to put all of her things away. "I'm sure they're fine..." She stopped for a moment and faced the young dragon. "Spike, could you take the garbage out?"

Deciding it would keep his mind off of the others for a bit, Spike agreed to her request and went into the kitchen. Rarity was right, wherever the fillies were, they would be fine, they always are no matter what they're up to. The dragon finished tying up the garbage bags to make sure nothing would fall out, he was about to take them outside but stopped when he heard Rarity speaking from the other room.

"Sweetie Belle?! What's the matter?!"

Upon hearing those words, Spike rushed back into the other room to find Rarity comforting a crying Sweetie Belle. "What happened Rarity?!" He asked as he rushed over to them, eventually facing Starlight when the red Pony entered. "Starlight! What happened?!"

Starlight sighed. "I...really don't know. There were these stallions and..." He stopped and looked down at Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, I think you'll be better at explaining this than me."

Trying to cease her crying, Sweetie Belle looked up at Rarity and said. "We were...we were watching those Ponies from the North marching not far from here, that's all we were doing I swear!" She said out loud, tears continuously flowing down her face.

Rarity gave her a sympathetic look and put a foreleg around her. "Oh dear, please calm yourself Sweetie Belle...it's okay...big sister is here..." She said as she hugged the little filly.

Spike and Starlight watched in silence, the two exchanging looks before Rarity spoke up again. "Dry those tears now little sister. Come, sit down..." She led the filly over to a small stool and sat her down, she then used her magic to bring another stool over and sat down next to her. "Now...take your time...start from the beginning...tell me what happened."

After wiping her tears away, Sweetie Belle explained everything that had transpired in the Everfree Forest, not missing out a single detail. She explained again how she and the others were watching the guards from the North marching to Canterlot, and how they had accidentally went through the Everfree Forest. Sweetie Belle started to hesitate a little as she starting telling her sister about the three stallions she and the others met in the Forest and, as soon as she said that the three stallions tried to 'kill' them, Rarity's eyes widened. Spike figured it would be a good idea to write this all down in a scroll and send it to Princess Celestia as soon as he got the full story.

As Sweetie Belle continued, Spike and Starlight exchanged nervous glances when they noticed the angry expression on Rarity's face. It was only after Sweetie Belle finished that the two braced themselves for the white Unicorns raging outburst.

* * *

Night had come, the moon was high in the dark sky and Twilight had returned to Canterlot once more to finally find out what it was that Princess Celestia wanted to discuss with her. She remembered the letter the Princess had gotten, wondering what exactly was on it that made her so nervous, even though Princess Luna wasn't really nervous at all, the way Celestia spoke to her after reading it was enough to make Twilight nervous. Either way, whatever the situation was, Twilight Sparkle swore that she'd do everything she could to help.

As the newest Princess of Canterlot, she knew she would have to try and be more responsible and do her duty, attending to royal business whenever and wherever it was needed, especially if Celestia and Luna were busy themselves. Even though she was still getting used to being a Princess, she was nonetheless prepared for anything and, upon reaching the large doors to the throne room where Celestia and Luna resided, she took in a deep breath and entered.

As usual, standing on the podium at the end of the large room was the two Princesses, Celestia and Luna. Twilight Sparkle slowly approached them, noticing the concerned and worried look on Celestia's face, while Luna looked the same as always, glaring at Twilight.

Upon reaching the podium, the young Alicorn was about to speak but stopped. She remembered that she had to inform Celestia and Luna of the events that took place in the Everfree Forest. She wondered what Celestia's reaction would be, two stallions, or three as Apple Bloom stated, that threatened the lives of three young fillies. Twilight could only imagine how Celestia would react to such news, instead, she decided to wait and first figure out what it was that the white Alicorn wanted to talk to her about.

Celestia, after being silent for what seemed like forever, finally spoke. "Twilight Sparkle...I've put a lot of thought into this..."

Twilight just stared at her with a nervous look, Celestia noticed this and continued. "Me and Luna discussed it ourselves and while she agrees that it must be done, I admit that I've been having a much more difficult time making a decision."

"What...what do you mean Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

With a sigh, Celestia said, "Twilight Sparkle...we have known each other for a good long time, and, Princess or not, you always be my most faithful student. I hope that, no matter what decisions are made, we will always be close..." Celestia used her magic to bring a letter over to them. She levitated it in front of Twilight and said, "Please think about this for a moment before speaking your mind."

Twilight knew that it was the same letter Celestia had read before, the same that suddenly got the white Alicorn all worried. And considering how she was acting at the moment, Twilight Sparkle hesitated to take the letter and read it.

"Read it Twilight Sparkle." Luna said in a slightly demanding tone.

Unwilling to test the dark Alicorns patience, Twilight used her magic to take and hold the letter in front of her. She lowered it until she was able to make out it's contents.

All Celestia and Luna could do now was wait. They both watched in silence as Twilight's eyes slowly looked down the letter, her expression slowly changing, from confusion, to nervous, to worried, to horror.

Twilight stopped using her magic, the letter fell to the floor, barely causing a sound. The purple Alicorn continued to look at it with a shocked and scared expression on her face. There was no word in existence that could describe how she felt right now upon reading the letter.

"M-Marriage?" Twilight stuttered, her tone filled with fear and worry, earning a sympathetic look from Princess Celestia. Twilight looked at Celestia, hoping for an explanation, but none came, the white Alicorn was too emotionally hurt right now to speak to her former student.

Luna noticed this and spoke for her sister. "I will explain it to you Twilight Sparkle. Prince Dusk seeks a permanent and trustworthy alliance between us, but to ensure that, it needs to be formed by marriage so that neither Celestia, nor I, can betray him. Not that we would think to do such a thing..." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "I have already made my own decision and have agreed that you should marry..." She turned to Celestia. "My sister however wanted to know what your thoughts were on this before she made her own."

Twilight looked back at Celestia, noticing the sad look she was giving her, she said, "Princess Celestia...why didn't you just tell me as soon as you got the letter?"

The white Alicorn Princess looked away, unable to answer the younger Alicorn. Twilight looked at the floor and sighed, it made sense now why Celestia was so worried earlier. She was afraid of how Twilight would react to this unexpected news, and she didn't blame her, it was beyond shocking.

"I...Princess Celestia...why must I marry?" Twilight asked in a sad tone.

Finally, Celestia responded. "Because...Prince Dusk stated that this is the method he will stand by. But..." She looked at her sister for a moment before continuing. "The reason for the alliance is also to ensure our kingdom, our home, is kept safe from the forces that is said to be residing in the Frozen North, the same forces that have been rampaging throughout Dusk's kingdom. This is very important Twilight Sparkle, because if you refuse to marry Prince Dusk, he will recall his guards and forget all about the alliance."

Twilight's eyes widened at the Princess's words. Luna stepped forward and said, "Thus, we will be vulnerable to attack and we are at a major disadvantage because we know nothing about this unknown enemy. Simply put, Twilight Sparkle, the future of our kingdom and our home, aswell as Dusk's, depends on your decision."

This was probably the biggest pressure Twilight Sparkle ever had throughout her entire life. She had been in a lot of tough spots and had been pressured on many things before, but nothing even came close to comparing with this. If she were to marry Prince Dusk then he would help guarantee the safety of their kingdom, Ponyville and all other towns and cities alike. But if she were to refuse, she didn't even want to think about it, that's when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Princess Celestia...Princess Luna...you said that Prince Dusk's kingdom was being attacked by an unknown enemy right? And that this enemy may threaten our kingdom aswell?" Twilight asked.

Celestia and Luna both nodded, Twilight then recalled the earlier events that took place just outside the Everfree Forest and decided to bring it up. "Then I believe this enemy is already making their move."

This surprised the older Alicorns, Celestia merely exchanged looks with Luna before saying, "What makes you say that Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight went into as much detail as possible, trying to make sure she never left anything out as she explained to the two Princesses about what happened earlier during the day. She even made sure to include what Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo told her. After Twilight Sparkle finished explaining what happened, she wasn't surprised by the shocked expressions the two Princesses were giving her.

Celestia was about to reply but stopped when she saw ashes floating down to her. The ashes then materialized into a scroll. Twilight didn't need to guess where that came from, as she was all too familiar with it. "A letter from Spike...I'm willing to bet he was still with Rarity and Sweetie Belle told them what happened aswell."

Upon opening the scroll and reading it's contents, Celestia put it away with her magic and sighed. "I feared as much. What you say is indeed true Twilight Sparkle, Spike's letter said the exact same thing..."

Luna gave a slight sympathetic look at her sister before facing Twilight again. "Who exactly are these stallions that you encountered outside Everfree Forest?"

"I...I don't know...they just seemed like ordinary Ponies but...there was a Unicorn who arrived not long after and used some sort of new teleportation spell on them. He then disappeared before we had a chance to catch him." Twilight said.

Celestia closed her eyes and sighed. "To threaten the lives of three young fillies. To try and kill them...how could anypony possibly resort to such a thing?"

Once again, Twilight could feel all of the pressure on her back. She knew that if she were to go through with this marriage, then everypony would be safe. Whoever they were, the stallions that attacked them would no longer be able to threaten anypony again as long as the alliance was in effect. Even if they were crazy, nopony would be insane enough to try and attack a village or a town with a large number of guards patrolling everywhere. But again, she didn't like the idea of marriage, and if she refused, then more of those attacks would come and more lives would be at risk. The young Princess was having a hard time making a decision, she did not want to marry Prince Dusk, she didn't even know what he looked like and from what she knew, he was the biggest jerk in all of Equestria, so much so that he made Discord look like a nice guy.

Celestia and Luna pondered on everything they had just recently learned and were trying to figure out a course of action should Twilight refuse to go through with the marriage. Celestia decided to let Twilight make the choice, she would never force anypony to do anything against their will. Even though she was allowing Twilight to decide, the white Alicorn Princess was still worried that her former student would refuse to go through with the marriage, not that she wanted her to.

After a long moment of silence however, Twilight Sparkle's next words shocked the two Princesses.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Things start escalate now that Celestia and Luna have found out what happened in the Everfree Forest, and Twilight Sparkle has agreed to the marriage proposal. I'm sure some of you were expecting a little more than that but I actually had to add in a bit extra with the Mane Six against Blitz Bolt, Kickback and Air Break, and I have to say I think it was a good idea, turned out better than I wanted it to. For the record, I'm debating on the term arms and forelegs, as I've seen both being used in various fics, but I'm probably going to try and continue with the latter.**

**Next Chapter: Prince Dusk departs for Canterlot, as does Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor, and Blitz Bolt tries to explain his failure to his master.**


	4. The Iron King

**So, the last chapter went well, the main plot is finally underway with a good number of sub-plots approaching. As stated in the previous authors notes, things finally start to escalate now that Twilight Sparkle has found out what's happening.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
'The Iron King'**

Many guards were lined up on both sides of the large throne room as Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor were preparing to depart for Canterlot. As soon as they received the letter from Princess Celestia stating that their presence was required, they couldn't afford to decline the Princess's request, especially since the letter also stated that it involved the growing threat in the Frozen North, where Prince Dusk resided. Celestia had also sent a letter to Prince Dusk, requesting that he also come Canterlot so he could fill them all in on this supposed threat.

Prince Shining Armor knew little of the situation, even though the Frozen North was literally just right next to the Crystal Empire. When the thought entered his head, he started wondering, why did Prince Dusk send a letter to Princess Celestia and not Cadence? Surely anypony would know that it takes longer for a letter to reach Canterlot from the Frozen North, while it would only take mere minutes to reach the Crystal Empire. He started asking himself, why didn't Dusk ask him and Cadence for help instead?

If the Prince in the North wanted help then he could have gotten it quickly by requesting it from the Crystal Empire instead of Canterlot. Cadence would have happily obliged to send guards to aid him against this unknown threat. Instead, he took a longer route and asked Celestia and Luna for help. Shining Armor started to wonder if Dusk merely didn't trust him and Cadence, after all, the Prince in the North knew about the situation with Queen Chrysalis a while back, so it wouldn't exactly be a surprise if that was the reason for not asking the Crystal Empire for help. In all honesty, Shining Armor couldn't blame him, nopony would want to take a risk in asking help from a kingdom or empire that was once ruled by an imposter, even if the ruler of that empire guaranteed they were trustworthy.

As he continued to ponder in his thoughts, he noticed he and Cadence made it outside of the castle, and saw a royal carriage up ahead with two saddled Pegasi waiting for them. A large number of guards were also lined up behind the carriage, prepared to go to Canterlot with them.

Cadence moved on ahead and told all of the guards that they were to remain in the Crystal Empire. No guard attempted to protest but they all had concerned expressions on their faces, knowing it would be dangerous to let their royal leaders go without a large escort. Cadence however assured all of them that there was no cause for concern, and that she and Shining would be ok heading to Canterlot alone.

The guards all returned to their posts and Cadence motioned for Shining Armor to sit with her on the carriage. As soon as he did so, the Pegasi took off, pulling the carriage with them into the sky.

"Do you think Prince Dusk will show?" Cadence asked.

Shining Armor sighed. "I don't know. Considering how arrogant he is, it'd be a miracle if he did. I actually hope he does, because I'm really curious about this threat he speaks so much about."

"I agree..." Cadence said before looking at the land below them. "This land is beautiful, it frightens me to think what would happen if evil continued to plague it."

Hearing her words, Shining Armor nuzzled her and said, "Evil will always be defeated, just like we defeated Queen Chrysalis..." He leaned away and looked back at the Crystal Empire. "And King Sombra." He looked back at the front and his smile widened. "Just like my sister and her friends defeated Discord."

The mention of King Sombra's name made Cadence quiver with fear. Shining then said, "Don't worry, whatever this threat is, we'll beat it. As long we're united, nothing will stop us from protecting our home."

After hearing his confident words, she was able to relax again. Even if this threat was powerful, the combined might of Canterlot, the Crystal Empire and the North Kingdom would be more than enough to stand against it. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Atleast twenty guards were lined up outside the silver castle, prepared and ready to depart. All they were waiting for was their Prince.

Magister Sky Shadow entered the throne room to escort Dusk out of the castle, but was surprised when he found that the Unicorn was not in his throne, where he usually always is. He checked to make sure he was appropriately dressed, as he didn't intend on making a bad first impression on the Princesses of Canterlot. His gleaming silver armour covered his entire body from neck to hoof, his wings however stuck out so he could still take flight, there was also a pattern of white blossoms decorated on the chest plate that went down to his right foreleg. His mane was nice and tidy and his tail was tied up, he also had a silver cape that went slightly past his tail, the cape itself also had a design of white blossoms that were patterned in a circle. On his back was a helmet, it looked like it could cover a Ponies head completely, it had a sort of noble knight look to it and there were two eye holes at the front.

After standing and waiting for a good long moment, he was relieved when the golden armoured Prince appeared from the open doorway just behind the throne. "Your highness." Sky Shadow bowed, his silver armour made a small rattling sound as he did so.

Dusk merely looked at him for a moment before making his way down the small set of stairs that was in front of the throne. "Celestia should be grateful that I'm even bothering to show up at this royal gathering. I assume the rulers of the Crystal Empire will be there too?"

Sky Shadow nodded. "Yes, Princess Celestia stated that she sent a letter to Princess Mi Amore Cadenza..." He said Cadence's name proudly. "And...Prince Shining Armor." He was hesitant as he said Shining Armor's name. Dusk started making his way towards the doors at the end the throne room, Sky Shadow followed. "Both of them will arrive in Canterlot way before us. If we hasten a little, we should be able to arrive without missing anything of importance, though I doubt Princess Celestia would start anything important without you."

Dusk narrowed his eyes as the two exited through the doors and into a small hallway. "I've ordered the guard to remain on high alert and keep the castle safe from his forces while we are away, I have faith that they will be up to the task. I've also sent word to the other Magisters, they are almost finished with their council and will move to catch up with us as soon as their done."

"I'd rather not leave my castle." Dusk stated as they reached another set of doors.

Sky Shadow opened the doors for the Prince, the two then exited out onto the snow covered bridge where the Pegasus guards were waiting, unfazed by the never-ending blizzard. Sky Shadow then put on his helmet, covering his head completely. "I understand your desire to stay your highness! But I believe this may be a good thing! After all, if Princess Twilight Sparkle agrees to marry, then you will atleast get to see what your future wife looks like! I heard she is quite beautiful!" He said loudly behind his helmet trying to make sure his slightly muffled voice was heard over the blizzard.

Dusk's horn began to glow a dark red colour. Within the blink of an eye, green wings of light that resembled that of an Alicorns suddenly appeared on his back. After casting his wing spell, Dusk flew off, Sky Shadow followed closely. "I will be the judge of that Magister! The only thing Princess Twilight Sparkle needs to worry about is whether or not she is worthy of me!"

Sky Shadow narrowed his eyes a little at the Prince. The twenty Pegasus guards caught up and formed around the Prince and the Magister. As soon as they reached and passed the top of the mountains, the beautiful land of Equestria came into view. "We fly for Canterlot!"

* * *

Sitting in silence and pondering on her future, Twilight Sparkle sent a quick glance towards Celestia and Luna, both who were sitting outside on the large balcony of Celestia's room. The white Alicorn Princess had brought the sun up not too long ago, which meant the start of another day, and the day that Twilight Sparkle would meet her future husband, if he was going to show up of course. Though she was still uncomfortable with the idea of marriage, she was able to relax a little bit more now that she knew what was going to happen.

The other problem she had to deal with now was her brother when he eventually finds out that she is to be married to Dusk. She didn't doubt for a second that the Prince of the Crystal Empire would try and talk her out of it.

She then started wondering what her friends would think, especially Spike, as the dragon had been with her for a long time, and even he knew how arrogant Prince Dusk was. Just like her brother, they would most likely try and talk her out of it, but even so, she had made her decision and she was going to stand by it.

If those stallions that attacked them really were a part of this threat, then she would have to marry in order to protect her friends. Not just her friends though, but Ponies everywhere. Prince Dusk clearly stated that he would help protect their homes, and that being the case, marriage was a small price to pay for the happiness of others.

"Twilight Sparkle..." Celestia's voice caught the young Alicorn's attention.

Approaching the two older Princesses, Twilight said, "Yes Princess Celestia?"

Celestia slowly turned and faced her. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"Yes..." Twilight didn't hesitate to answer that one. Of course she was nervous, she was going to be married, to a Prince who has quite the reputation for being the biggest jerk in all of Equestria. She could only imagine how much Ponies opinions of her would change when this news begins to spread. "I am nervous, but I promise, I won't disappoint you."

Hearing those words made Celestia smile a little. "You could never disappoint me, Twilight Sparkle."

Rolling her eyes, Princess Luna turned and said, "I think we should prepare for Cadence and Shining Armor's arrival. Dusk too, if he is coming."

"I agree sister..." Celestia turned to her former student and said, "Twilight...if Prince Dusk does come then I would like for you to be here when he tells us about this threat in the North. We will all need to know everything about it if we are to defend ourselves against it. If you were planning on returning to Ponyville to see your friends, I'm afraid I must ask you wait a little while until we have spoken with the other royal leaders."

At the mention of her friends, Twilight's eyes widened, remembering what she had said to Starlight last night.

_"But as soon as I'm done with my business in Canterlot, we can spend the rest of the night together, how does that sound?"_

The young Alicorn Princess started feeling guilty, wondering how the red Earth Pony was feeling when she didn't return to Ponyville last night like she said she would. She made a mental note to send a letter to Spike later.

"Is something wrong Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asked.

Twilight shook her head and walked by the white Alicorn's side. "I'm fine. Just...thinking about something."

"You're thinking about your friends aren't you?" Celestia said.

"...Yes." Of course, Celestia can read her like an open book. She started thinking about her friends again, and wondered, what would happen once she married Prince Dusk? Would she go with him to live in the Frozen North once this threat was dealt with? Would she never be able to see her friends again? The thought of never seeing her friends again terrified her greatly, it was her friends that stuck with her through thick and thin, it was her friends who were always there for her when she needed help. Now she was worried, because there was a chance that she may have to leave them all behind, she could never do that, but she wouldn't exactly have a choice. "Princess Celestia...what happens once we've gotten rid of this threat? After I marry Dusk I mean."

Celestia had no answer for that question. Luna on the other hoof, said, "Once all is done...you may have to go with Dusk to the Frozen North."

"But...that means I would have to leave my friends behind." Twilight replied.

Luna said nothing to that and walked on. Celestia sighed and finally spoke up. "I understand how you feel Twilight Sparkle...but when the time comes, you will have to go with Dusk. He will not allow you to remain in Canterlot, and if anything were to ever happen to him, it would be up to you to lead his kingdom."

Things just continued to get better and better. First the Cutie Mark Crusaders were attacked by a group of Ponies who were believed to be a part of this large threat, then she found out that she was to be married to the biggest jerk in all of Equestria, then she forgets to spend the rest of last night with Starlight when she said she would. Now she may have to leave Canterlot and live the rest of her life in the Frozen North, never to see her friends again, the thought was driving her crazy.

Despite this though, Twilight decided it would be best to just accept whatever happens through this marriage, for everyponies sake, and Celestia's. "I wonder how the others are doing right now."

* * *

Applejack and Rarity had gathered the others together to inform them of the events that had taken place near the Everfree Forest. Pinkie Pie was her usual cheerful self, and she asked a large number of questions, one of which was why they hadn't introduced the stallions to her. Of course, the pink Pony didn't fully understand what they meant, and so she had a hard time processing what was said to her, the fact that those same, dangerous stallions tried to hurt Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Fluttershy on the other hoof, was devastated and was on the verge of tears, wondering how anypony could possibly sink so low. The group, which consisted of Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike, were all inside Fluttershy's cottage, thankfully Fluttershy was already done tending to the animals by the time they all arrived.

"So...what do you think's gonna happen?" Spike asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?! We're gonna have a PARTY!" Pinkie Pie yelled out in her usual hyper tone.

They all looked at her for moment, she sat back down and said, "Sorry...got carried away again."

Rarity narrowed her eyes as she looked at the floor. "Well I certainly know one thing...if something is not done about those brutes then they may try to harm other Ponies. We simply cannot allow such evil acts to go unpunished!"

"An' what do ya expect us ta do? If ah remember correctly, we aren't in any position ta do anythin' about 'em. We'll jus' have ta hope Princess Celestia is able ta figure out what ta do, after all, Spike did send her a letter, and ah'm sure Twilight told her what happened aswell." Applejack replied.

"Unless of course they decide to come back here." Said a voice.

The group turned to see Starlight standing by the open door. "Starlight, how are you feeling?" Rarity asked.

Starlight shrugged as he walked over and sat down next to Fluttershy, the latter who was giving him a very concerned look. "Well, let's just say that if it wasn't for Pinkie Pie cheering me up with another one of her cheer up parties, I'd be worse for wear. Thanks again Pinkie." He said as he gave Pinkie a smile.

"You're absolutely welcome!" Pinkie replied, still smiling.

Fluttershy decided to speak up. "Um...I..."

"Yeah Fluttershy?" Applejack said, curious about what she was going to say.

With all eyes on her, Fluttershy merely backed down and remained silent.

"Come on! Spit it out!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy looked at Spike and said, "Well...Spike? Do you think you could send Princess Celestia a letter?"

"A letter for what Fluttershy?" The young dragon asked curiously.

"I just think...maybe we should...you know, go to Canterlot. It might be a little easier if we discuss this with Celestia herself right?" Fluttershy replied.

Rainbow Dash raised a brow and nodded. "Good point. The sooner the better I say..."

Spike rolled his eyes before leaving to retrieve a quill and a scroll.

Rarity turned back to Starlight and noticed something. There was a large mark on his face, as she closed in, she realised it was a bruise, and a rather painful looking one at that. "Oh dear!"

Starlight looked at her, confused. "Umm...what is it Rarity?"

"Your face dear! What happened to your face?!" She asked as she grabbed his head and pulled him towards her so she could inspect the bruise.

Applejack, upon noticing the bruise aswell, said, "Ah think ah know how he got that."

"Do tell..." Rarity said, Starlight's head still held in her hoofs.

When all eyes were on her, Applejack explained. "Ah know it couldn't have been anywhere else but the Everfree Forest. That's the only place he could've gotten the bruise."

Fluttershy spoke up. "But...umm...how did he get it exactly?"

Starlight was about to answer until Applejack continued. "Well, you remember what we told ya'll about those stallions? One of 'em was a big blue Pony, and let me tell ya, his hoofs were probably some of the biggest ah ever done seen."

"Air Break his name was." Starlight added.

Applejack nodded. "Right. Air Break. Anyway, it was him that gave Starlight that bruise. Ah saw it happen with mah own eyes, Starlight rushed him and got smacked right across the face."

"Oh dear..." Rarity said as she looked back at the bruise on the red Ponies face. "How did I not notice this last night?"

Starlight shrugged. "The pain was there but the bruise hadn't formed yet. And I woke up this morning with a major headache."

"I could throw you a get well Party if you'd like!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Uhh...no thanks Pinkie." Starlight said. Rarity gently rubbed the bruise, Starlight winced when she put on a little more pressure. "If it's still painful then we'll need to get you a bandage or something darling."

Starlight slowly backed away. "Really Rarity, I'm fine." He gently pushed her back. "It is painful but I can deal with it."

Rarity sighed. "Wait! I know what do!" She approached Starlight again and put her horn up against his face. "Just stay still..."

The others watched as Rarity's horn began to glow, the light eventually engulfed half of Starlight's face. He closed his eyes as the light got brighter, after a few long seconds went by, the glow died down and disappeared. "There we go! Good as new darling!"

Starlight rubbed his face and noticed the pain was no more. He rushed over to a mirror at the corner of the room and was shocked when he saw the bruise was gone. "Whoa!" He turned to Rarity and said, "How did you do you that Rarity?!"

Rarity smiled. "Simple healing magic dear. It comes quite in handy in case situations like this ever came up."

"I see..." He rubbed his face again before walking back over to the group of mares. "Well whatever the case, thanks Rarity. I owe you, again."

Rarity giggled. "You're very welcome darling, just be more careful next time ok?"

"Hmph!" Spike frowned at the red Earth Pony before walking back over to Fluttershy, quill and scroll in hand.

"Alright...any volunteers?" Spike asked as he was ready to write the letter.

Fluttershy decided to speak up. "I'll do it..." She cleared her throat. "Dear Princess Celestia..."

Spike started writing down everything Fluttershy said.

"...I understand that...that there is important business going on at the moment within Canterlot, and I'm sure you have been informed of what happened outside the Everfree Forest. It makes me a little worried and I'm very concerned for the well-being of my friends and animals and all of the other Ponies. So, I would like to ask, if it is not too much trouble, if we could come to Canterlot and speak to you directly about this. The group of stallions hurt one of my friends and came close to hurting a few young fillies, if you already know what needs to be done, we would like to be there to hear it. Sincerely, Fluttershy."

Spike stopped writing, rolled the scroll up and breathed his magic fire onto it before blowing the ashes away into the air. "Done."

Rainbow Dash spoke up. "So...what? We just wait? Why don't we just go to Canterlot right now?"

Pinkie gave a cheery grin and yelled out, "We can have a party to pass the time! How about that?! Great idea! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!"

"Umm...maybe another time Pinkie Pie. Ah think we should jus' wait it out." Applejack said.

Not liking the sound of that, Rainbow Dash floated in the air and said, "I could think of a thousand things to do to pass the time and you say we just sit and wait?! Who knows how long Princess Celestia will take to send a letter back! She's probably so busy that she might not even be able to send one back at all!"

Applejack raised a brow. "Ah'm quite sure the Princess will be able ta put some time aside ta send a letter back Rainbow."

Starlight turned to see Spike leaving the cottage. Since the mares were talking amongst themselves, he decided to follow the young dragon out. After closing the door behind him, he saw the dragon just sitting by the river up ahead. "Hey Spike!" He called out.

Spike looked at him for a quick second before turning back. Confused, Starlight approached him and said, "Are you okay Spike?"

"I'm fine Starlight." Spike replied.

The red Earth Pony raised a brow. "You don't look fine."

Spike looked at him once more. "Really Starlight, I'm fine. I just need some time alone right now..."

There was definitely something wrong with Spike, and Starlight began going through the list of what it could be. He was positive on one thing though, the dragon seemed quite angry at him. He sat down next to the dragon and stayed quiet, listening to the flow of the river and the birds singing.

Starlight looked up at the sunny sky and smiled.

"Nice day huh?"

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains, North of the Crystal Empire...

Blitz Bolt flew up and landed just outside a cave that was hidden halfway up the mountain. He took in a few deep breaths and turned back to look at the vast land before him. He could practically see all of Equestria from where he stood. Not far to his left was the large castle of the Crystal Empire. Further on in the distance, he was able to easily make out the large towering mountain, and on the side of that mountain, the white castle, Canterlot.

His thoughts drifted back to the mare whom he had fought not too long ago. Rainbow Dash. He cursed silently and stomped his hoof on the ground, clearly furious that he suffered a humiliating defeat. Or rather, as he thought about it, he was not defeated, as Rainbow Dash had flew off to find her filly friends after he brought them up, as such, there was no true outcome. Even so, he was still angry that he was almost beaten by the cyan Pegasus, almost beaten by one of the famous Elements of Harmony.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he turned and entered the cave. It was large and dark but he was still able to make out where he was going. He started going through a list of excuses, how would he explain what happened last night? How would explain why he took so long to return? How would he explain how he got outwitted, by a bunch of fillies?

...Without a doubt, he had no problem keeping that last one to himself. Unless Kickback or Air Break blurted it out, then all he knew was that he had to prepare himself for the worst beating of his life.

He finally reached the end of the tunnel, there was a dim light shining through the opening up ahead. He walked on through the opening and into the large open cavern. There were stone pillars and statues lined up on both sides of the cavern, a large stairway up ahead that led to what looked like a ruined castle.

Movement caught his eye and he set his sights on the source.

Changelings.

There was a large number of Changelings walking around the cavern, some sitting down, they had set up small fires in various parts of the cavern and were eating various types of food. And if Changelings were here, then that meant only one thing.

Knowing something important was going on, Blitz Bolt wasted no time making for the ruined castle.

Upon reaching the top of the stairway, he slowly made his way over to the doors that led inside. As he was almost within reach to open them, they suddenly opened themselves. Exiting from the inside, was none other than Queen Chrysalis herself. Blitz Bolt stood still and watched as she was walking in his direction.

As soon as she reached him, she stopped. "Blitz Bolt I assume?"

Blitz Bolt merely looked at her, refusing to speak. Chrysalis chuckled. "Don't be afraid my friend...I am only here to help." She said with an evil grin before continuing on to meet with her Changelings.

He studied her, the holes in her legs, her messy mane, tail and wings, one would think she got caught in a stampede and barely made it out alive. Even so, the silver Pegasus couldn't help but sympathize a little, as he knew all about Queen Chrysalis's history.

Turning around once more, he opened the rusty doors and already found himself entering a large dark and rusty throne room. At the very end of the throne room, he could see his allies standing in front of a podium, there was also a large number of grey armoured guards lined up on both sides of the hall.

As soon as he nearly made it, all eyes in the throne room were on him. He was able to make out who stood beside the podium. Kickback and Air Break, and of course, the blind navy blue Unicorn, Vanisher.

"Ah! Blitz Bolt! You finally made it!" Kickback said, sounding a little happy to see him.

Blitz Bolt nodded. "Indeed, sorry I took so long, I was...err...busy. So, what happened?"

Air Break stomped his hoof onto the floor. "We got our tails handed to us! That's what!"

"I...I see..." Blitz Bolt said.

Kickback rubbed and patted his coat as he said, "Just look at what they did to my beautiful coat! AND my mane! Let's not forget about my wonderful tail! They have committed the crime of all crimes! And they must pay for it!"

Blitz Bolt, Air Break and Vanisher merely stared at him. "It was just water Kickback." Air Break said.

"DIRTY...water." Kickback replied.

Suddenly, a loud sound echoed through the hall, it sounded like a door getting slammed shut. Blitz Bolt and the others noticed that all of the guards that were lined up on both sides of the hall turned to the podium next to them and bowed.

"Blitz Bolt." A dark voice said.

The silver Pegasus froze as he heard his name being called. He, along with Kickback, Air Break and Vanisher, turned to the podium next to them and bowed. "My lord."

A tall stallion stood on top of the podium, hidden and shrouded by the darkness that covered almost the entire hall. "I was beginning to think that you had perished, Blitz Bolt."

"Of course not, my lord. I don't die easy." Blitz Bolt said, trying to keep calm.

The stallion slowly moved forward and into what little light was shining through the openings in the ceiling. As he emerged from the shadows and into the light, they were able to make out his appearance. He was tall, very tall, in fact, he was taller than Princess Celestia herself, if only slightly. He was a Unicorn, that much was obvious due to the long and terrifying horn on his head. His coat was a dark silver colour, the rest of his features however were covered up by the silver metal armour he was wearing.

He wore a jagged metal helmet that covered the whole top part of his head and face, two eyes holes that revealed his eyes, his left eye was a blood red colour, his right eye however was pale and almost all white, his horn stuck out from a small hole that was carved into it. His hoofs were covered by large metal bracers and he had a large metal breastplate covering his whole chest and the lower part of his neck. What stood out the most though, was the large metal wings that stuck out the back of the breastplate. The wings looked as sharp as a blade and they resembled that of a dragons wings. There was a small design of a dark grey crown decorated on the chest of the breastplate, as well as the large bracers.

And, although the jagged helmet covered up almost his entire head and face, there was a burn mark slightly showing on the right side of his face, which immediately explained the reason for his pale right eye. Only a small part of his dark grey mane was showing, sticking out through the back of his helmet. There were small metal plates covering his left and right flank, which could only mean that he did not want his Cutie Mark being seen.

Simply put, this metal armoured stallion looked like evil incarnate.

"And yet...here you return to me, with no satisfying news. I am disappointed in you Blitz Bolt, I was expecting my second in command to return with good news for once. But I should have known, you have failed me far too many times and my patience is nearing its limit." The metal Unicorn stated in a dark and cold tone.

Blitz Bolt cringed and kept his eyes on the floor. "I...I am sorry for not returning much earlier master...but..." He tried to think of something that would prevent him from suffering the worst beating of his life. With no excuses however, he resorted to the only possible thing that would save him. He lied. "But...I was too busy finishing off that Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash. You know, one of the Elements of Harmony?"

This caused the metal stallions eyes to widen a little. "Really? Do tell, Blitz Bolt." He said with an intrigued tone.

Hearing his tone, Blitz Bolt was able to relax a little. "I led her away and lured her into a trap. She was so helpless, she couldn't see where I was coming from, and before she knew it, I knocked her right out of the sky!" Blitz Bolt said in a proud tone.

Narrowing his dark eyes, the metal stallion said, "Is that so? From what Kickback and Air Break told me, they were attacked by Rainbow Dash as they tried to carry out the task I gave them. And you're telling me you killed her?"

Busted. But the silver Pegasus didn't give up and tried to keep up his act. "I-I...I was...I was not looking at the time, and...and she attacked me from behind like the coward that she is. She then ran off to help her friends, I pursued her and...and I...umm..." He scratched his head with his hoof before continuing. "I found her again...she was with a few others, but I can't remember them exactly. All I know is, we fought each other again, and I left her to drown in the river." He looked at the metal stallion and tried to keep up a confident look, hoping nopony would see through his lie.

A long silence lasted for a good long moment before the metal stallion spoke up again. "Are you sure that the Element of Loyalty is no more? You saw her die with your own eyes?"

Blitz Bolt shrugged. "I know I saw her fall into the river and not come back up again."

"So you aren't fully positive..." The metal stallion said.

The silver Pegasus merely looked at the dusty floor and remained silent.

After looking at the Pegasus for a moment, the metal stallion turned away. "Very well...whether or not she is dead is of no concern at the moment, I shall let you off this time Blitz Bolt."

"T-Thank you, master. I will not fail you again." Blitz Bolt replied.

Kickback chuckled. "Where have we heard that before huh?" He muttered to the blind Unicorn, Vanisher.

Vanisher merely stared at him behind his blindfold, his face was blank as usual.

The metal stallion turned back to the group. "I have a task that requires all of you to carry out."

With another chuckle, Kickback said, "How wonderful. And I'm assuming you're going to send Fire Shock with us this time?"

"Fire Shock is currently halfway around the world right now searching for more allies. He won't be returning for a very long time." The metal stallion said.

Air Break raised a brow. "So...what's the task exactly?"

The metal stallion narrowed his dark eyes at them. "While I would like to believe that Blitz Bolt successfully killed one of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, I am not going to take any chances. The Elements of Harmony have defeated others before me...Nightmare Moon...Discord...I will not allow myself to be added to that list. I have planned this for a long time now, and if I am to succeed, then I must get the Elements of Harmony out of the way, as I know all too well how powerful they are."

Blitz Bolt's eyes widened a little. "Wait...what are you saying master?"

The metal stallion slowly made his way off of the podium. "I want the four of you to meet up with Cloud Hunter. He is currently waiting in Canterlot. As soon as you arrive, he will lead you inside the castle. From there, I want the five of you to retrieve the Elements of Harmony and bring them back here."

"W-What?! You...I...but...but he...ugh..." Kickback took a deep breath and continued. "Right. Let me get this straight. You're suggesting, that we go all the way over to Canterlot. Voluntarily...ENTER it. And while somehow remaining UNDETECTED...we make our way to the room where the Elements of Harmony are being kept, sealed up behind a magical door that only Princess Celestia can open, retrieve them, and get out of there, while trying not to get our limbs torn off by the Princesses magic? Really? REALLY?!"

The metal stallion merely stared at him. "I have every confidence that you and the others will be up to the task."

"But why send me?!" Kickback replied.

"Simple Kickback..." The metal stallion said. "For one, Vanisher and myself don't have the ability to use healing magic, but you have experienced medical abilities, which is why you are our armies medical officer, am I right?"

Kickback sighed. "I...suppose you're right."

"If something where to happen to the others, they'd need somepony to treat their wounds. Who better than you?" The metal stallion added.

Realising he brought up various good points, Kickback sighed in defeat. "...As you command my lord."

The metal stallion narrowed his eyes at them all. "For the record, you may want to be careful who you attack this time. One of the Ponies you attacked was Princess Twilight Sparkle." As he said this, their eyes all widened in shock. "And had you actually killed her, you would have ruined my plan, be glad that you didn't."

"H-How...how do you-" Before Air Break could ask, the metal stallions spoke over him.

"Simple Air Break. Vanisher showed me what happened, Twilight Sparkle and another wielder of the Elements of Harmony, Applejack, were the Ponies who defeated you. Keep in mind that I do not care if you kill any of the other Elements of Harmony, but Twilight Sparkle must live in order for my plan to succeed. Am I understood?" The metal stallion said.

"Understood master." The three said, while Vanisher merely nodded.

The metal stallion grinned. "Now go! Retrieve the Elements of Harmony and bring them back to me! The rise of the Iron Empire begins now!"

* * *

"Magister Sky Shadow did say that he and Prince Dusk left for Canterlot correct?"

Four Unicorns, clad in armour, slowly made their way down the empty throne room of Dusk's castle as they discussed the possible marriage that was to take place.

"Indeed Snow Charm. Though I do not know why Dusk is suggesting marriage as the method for an alliance, but I would assume he will tell us in due time. It would be quite foolish to keep information from the very Ponies who keep order around here." One of the Magisters said. Unlike the others, he wore gold plated armour much similar to Dusk's, only his covered up his entire body, minus his mane and tail. His helmet also looked like it resembled that of a Manticore's head, it had large red fur attached to the top and went down the back of the helmet and was tied around his neck. It was also complete with a design that looked like fangs on the mouth of the helmet, there was also two eye holes that allowed the Unicorn to see. There was also fire patterns designed on his armour, and his white cape was no different as it had a large fireball design on it.

Snow Charm faced the golden armoured Magister. "Burning Mace...do you think it is wise for him to be making such a move? After all, I do not think that marriage is necessary. A temporary alliance was all he could have offered until we have defeated the enemy." Snow Charm's armour was pretty much similar to Burning Mace's, only it was silver. She had a breastplate around her chest aswell as bracers around her hoofs and a helmet that pretty much resembled the same helmets the guards in Canterlot wore. There were snowflake designs carved into the breastplate and the bracers, and just like Burning Mace, she also had a cape only this one had a snowflake design aswell. Her coat was a bright blue colour and her eyes were a light yellow, her mane and tail were also a dark grey colour.

"All is an enemy of the North Kingdom..." The third Magister wore complete black armour. His helmet resembled that of a dragons head and it had a thinly carved slit where his eyes was. Unlike the others, there was no design on his armour or his black cape.

Snow Charm faced him. "And what is that supposed to mean Black Lance? Surely you are not implying that Canterlot and the Crystal Empire are our enemies too."

Black Lance continued walking on and spoke in a dark and cold tone. "That's exactly what I'm implying, just as Dusk had created his own Kingdom, so too did Celestia and Luna. Had it not been for their meddling, Discord would still be ruling Equestria even as we speak."

"You cannot be serious! Are you saying Equestria would have been better off with Discord as its ruler?!" Snow Charm replied.

No reply came from the black armoured Magister. Snow Charm said, "If Celestia or Luna hear you say such words then they will have you thrown into the dungeon."

"Ha!" Black Lance stopped walking, as did the rest of them. "I am a Magister of the North Kingdom, Celestia and Luna know that if they even so much as touched me, Dusk would retaliate in his own way. That of course, would be cancelling the alliance and the marriage, not that I would mind him doing that, I think it'd be a splendid idea." He turned to Snow Charm. "Marrying Princess Twilight Sparkle is a grave mistake on his part, she is nothing but a little filly with a piece of power that was hoofed down to her, she did not earn the right to be called Princess."

Burning Mace nodded. "I concur with Black Lance, I do not think this Twilight Sparkle is worthy of the honour... she is indeed nothing more than a little filly. I really have no idea what Princess Celestia was thinking when she made such a decision. It is because of this very reason, that I question Equestria's rule."

Snow Charm turned to the last Magister. "Freed...what of you? Do you believe this is the best course of action for our Prince to take? I for one, believe Princess Twilight Sparkle earned what was given to her and I am sure that, although she is lacking in experience, she will make up for in smarts."

All pairs of eyes were on Magister Freed. He wore silver plated armour much similar to Sky Shadow's, only it had no design and his black cape was no different than Black Lance's. His helmet however resembled a minotaur, there were two thin eye holes which allowed him to see, and there were two horns attached to it. After a long silence, Freed spoke up. "Black Lance...Burning Mace...the two of you would do well to hold your tongues. If I recall, that little filly as you call her is to be Prince Dusk's wife, thus, that makes her our future Queen. You would be wise to remember that." He said in what one would consider the calmest tone possible.

Black Lance and Burning Mace said nothing after that and remained where they stood. Snow Charm spoke up. "Now then...to make up for lost time, let us combine our magic, we should be able to create a teleportation spell powerful enough to take us right to the gates of Canterlot. We will await Prince Dusk and Sky Shadow if they have not arrived already."

"So be it." Black Lance said as his horn started to glow a black colour. Snow Charm's horn glowed a bright blue, whereas Burning Mace's glowed a fiery orange. Freed's horn glowed a simple white light, and as all glows began to get brighter, the four Magister's were engulfed in the light. Eventually, it disappeared, and they along with it.

* * *

Once again, night had come and Luna had raised the moon as was her duty. Twilight was kept inside the castle the whole day and there were no words in existence to describe just how bored she was. It was because of this, she started thinking that being a Princess wasn't all as amazing as she thought it'd be.

Thankfully, her company consisted of Princess Celestia herself, Princess Luna however was too busy to talk to her, as she had taken up the duty of welcoming Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor, whom she was looking forward to seeing. At the same time however, she wasn't looking forward to seeing her brother, as he still had yet to be informed of her marriage.

As Celestia walked to her side, she asked, "Princess Celestia...do you think my brother will be mad at me for agreeing to Dusk's marriage?"

The tall white Alicorn Princess smiled at her. "If I recall, was it not you who didn't like the idea of your brother marrying at first?"

Wow. Good point on her part. Twilight chuckled a little. "True...but I'm just a little worried, what if he tries to stop it? Dusk will no doubt cancel the alliance between us and we'll be vulnerable to this enemy."

Celestia put a hoof on her back and said, "Worry not, young Twilight Sparkle, I promise you, no matter what happens, your brother will support you every step of the way. That is what family is for is it not?"

And of course, another point goes to the all powerful white Alicorn Princess. "I suppose..."

Before the two could continue their conversation, a guard rushed into the room. "Your highnesses! Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor of the Crystal Empire have arrived!"

Celestia looked down at Twilight and smiled. "Let's go and greet them, shall we?" Twilight returned her smile and nodded.

They caught no break however, for as soon as they left Celestia's room, they saw another guard rushing towards them. "Your highnesses! Prince Dusk of the North Kingdom is approaching."

"Oh dear..." Celestia muttered.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Oh dear indeed. I apologize if this chapter may seem a little rushed, but I had to get something out and I couldn't push the damn story out of my mind despite how much I was trying to keep myself busy with other things, so yeah. We see the other Magisters and we get a glimpse of the main villain, his name will be revealed in the next chapter that I assure you. For the record, if I didn't mention it before then I will now, this story does contain quite a bit of death, so if you're not the type of person, or Pony, to read those kind of stories then you may be better off stopping here.**

**Next Chapter: Celestia gathers the royal leaders and prepares to begin the royal council, but not before appropriate introductions. Meanwhile, Fluttershy has a nightmare about a Pitch Black Unicorn.**


	5. Royal Gathering

**I actually enjoyed writing the last chapter, despite the amount of time it took. Of course, now that I've nearly introduced just about all key characters aswell as finally reaching this point of the story, I should be able to move things along a little more quickly.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
'Royal Gathering'**

Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight Sparkle, upon hearing of the arrival of the Crystal Empire's Princess Cadence and Prince Shining, quickly made their way to the front gates to join Luna in welcoming them. However, it wasn't just them that had arrived, as a guard had informed them not too long ago that Prince Dusk of the North Kingdom was also arriving.

The news was indeed correct, for as soon as the two Alicorn Princesses made their way out onto one of the castles balconies, they saw something in the distance. From where they stood, it looked like a large number of shadows that was slowly approaching, one of the shadows let off a faint green light. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that those shadows were actually Prince Dusk and his royal guard, which confused Celestia greatly as there were more than enough guards within the castle.

Of course, she assumed that Dusk didn't have faith in her castles security and decided to bring along his own guards because he believed them to be more capable than her own. If that was the reason, Celestia swore she would have to do everything in her power to refrain from bringing it up, as she was all too aware of Dusk's temper, and the last thing she needed was an argument with another royal leader over something so trivial.

Her thoughts then went back to Twilight as she remembered the younger Princess was standing right next to her, watching as Dusk and his guard were getting closer. As it was night time, and no doubt Dusk would be feeling very, VERY, tired, Celestia decided it would be best if everypony got some sleep and saved any introductions for tomorrow, where she would also be holding the royal council.

"Go and get some rest Twilight Sparkle..." Celestia said softly.

Twilight looked up at her with confusion across her face. "What? But why?"

Celestia smiled a little at her. "I'm sure you may be eager to see Cadence and your brother, but it's very late, I think it'd be best if we all go and get some sleep before we do anything. Don't you think?"

"I...I suppose...but..." Twilight continued to ponder away at her thoughts.

"Don't worry Twilight Sparkle...I will handle their arrivals, you can see your brother and meet Dusk in the morning." Celestia said.

And as usual, the young Alicorn couldn't say no to her fellow Princess, as she did indeed bring up a good point. Deciding it would be best, Twilight replied with a simple nod, gave one last glance at the large group in the distance, and left for her quarters.

Now that Twilight had gone to get some sleep, Celestia was able to relax a little easier, knowing it would be a good idea if Twilight were to meet Dusk tomorrow rather than now. She wasted no time and flew off of the balcony, quickly turning and making her way for the castle gate. As she predicted, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor were right there along with her sister, Luna.

"Sister, I assume you are also aware that Dusk is arriving?" Celestia asked as she approached the slightly shorter Alicorn Princess.

Luna gave her a slight glare before facing the approaching group. "So he decided to come after all? Surprising. He's much earlier than expected. I suppose that's fine, the sooner we have spoken with him, the sooner we can see him leave."

Celestia gave her sister a worried glance, hoping she wouldn't say anything to offend the Prince from the North. "I told Twilight Sparkle to get some sleep, I said that it'd be best if we wait until morning for introductions, as it would seem more appropriate, since it is very late." She turned to the rulers of the Crystal Empire. "I hope that won't be a problem."

Cadence smiled. "Not at all Princess Celestia, me and Shining would be happy to spend a night in the castle."

The white Alicorn Princess was just hoping the same could be said for Dusk. To fly all the way from the Frozen North to Canterlot, just to find out that the royal council would be held tomorrow, would no doubt be frustrating news to the Prince.

Knowing that she had a few minutes to spare, Celestia decided to take a look at the scroll that Spike had sent her not too long ago. It was from Fluttershy, and putting it plain and simple, she, along with the other Elements of Harmony, were requesting Celestia's permission to be at the royal council. She pondered on it for a moment, it wouldn't do any harm as they were the ones responsible for defeating Nightmare Moon and Discord, and knowing of this new enemy would help them prepare better should the need come to use the magical artifacts. The only downside of course, would be if whether or not Dusk could tolerate their presence. She decided to take the risk and made sure to send a reply as soon as she got back inside.

Hearing the flapping of wings above them, the royal leaders aswell as the guards around them, all looked up in time to see the others land. Atleast twenty black armoured Pegasi landed, their armour clearly stated that they were indeed guards.

The next one that landed got their attention. Unlike the guards, this Pegasus was literally covered from head to hoof in gleaming silver armour with white blossom designs on the chest plate that went down to his right foreleg. His silver cape also had the same design and his helmet looked expertly crafted, which prevented his face from being seen. His orange mane and tail still stuck out and they were both tied up, and his blue wings were still showing of course. He was the perfect example of a knight, and he was slightly taller than Shining Armour.

Just as Celestia was about to greet the silver armoured Pegasus, one more landed. Only this one wasn't a Pegasus, he was a Unicorn. He wore golden armour around his chest and hoofs and he had piercing red eyes that looked like they could strike fear into a dragon. She then noticed the green lights on his back, clearly, this one had used a wing spell to travel, which immediately reminded her of the time Rarity also had wings. He had a decent physique and he was just slightly shorter than Luna.

In all honesty, Celestia had never seen Prince Dusk before, so she found herself in a difficult position, wondering which of these two regal looking Ponies was Prince Dusk. She saw Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor were also looking at them the same way she was, clearly they had no idea which one was Dusk either. Not willing to allow the silence to last much longer, Celestia was about to speak when...

"Allow me to introduce you..." The silver armoured Pegasus said. "Prince Dusk, of the North Kingdom." He said as he bowed.

All eyes were now on the golden armoured one. So, that was Prince Dusk. He definitely did indeed look exactly as she sort of expected him to. The dark look in his eyes made her feel a little uneasy. Just as she was about to introduce herself, a blinding flash of light appeared right next to them.

As things weren't awkward enough, they just got more awkward. Standing where the light had briefly been, were four more armoured Ponies, Unicorns to be exact. Three of which who were all fully armoured up just like the silver one, while the fourth, a mare, was wearing less armour, which was most likely for more mobility.

The silver armoured Pegasus faced them. "Good to see you again fellow Magisters."

The four merely nodded before turning to Princess Celestia. Dusk, getting all of their attention when he cleared his throat, said, "They are with me, I believe it would be best if we saved introductions for tomorrow Celestia. I have travelled far, and I am...tired. Though I would like to get this gathering over with as quickly as possible, I need my rest, I trust you already have spare rooms ready?"

Such an arrogant tone! Celestia didn't deny that the way he just spoke annoyed her, and she didn't even want to think of what thoughts were running through Luna's mind right now. She refrained from looking at her sister and faced Dusk again. "First of all, welcome to Canterlot, Prince Dusk, I am glad you decided to agree to my request to come here, I am most grateful."

Dusk narrowed his eyes. Celestia noticed this and said, "I apologize, it is quite necessary to welcome one into your kingdom, especially if they have never been in it before."

The golden armoured Prince's look remained the same as he spoke. "I see...well, far be it from me to ruin the welcome, if you'd be so kind as to have a guard show me to where I may rest for the night, I'd be grateful."

"Grateful...yeah right..." Luna muttered.

She was taken slightly aback as Dusk set his gaze on her. The two locked eyes for a moment before the golden armoured Prince walked on, following one of Celestia's guards into the castle.

The four Magisters who had just arrived then followed him.

After letting out a sigh of relief, Celestia set her eyes on the silver armoured Pegasus. He slowly approached her and gave a polite bow. "I apologize for my Prince's attitude...he is merely tired you see. I am also honoured to be in your presence Princess Celestia..." He turned to Luna. "And you Princess Luna. I thank you for allowing us to rest within Canterlot's walls, I'll see to it that you are repaid eventually."

Celestia and Luna blushed a little at the Pegasus's surprisingly polite and noble words. "Rise my friend, you need not bow." Celestia stated with a slight giggle.

Standing back on all fours, the Pegasus said, "I will be glad to introduce myself more appropriately tomorrow at the royal council. Until then, goodnight Princesses." With that said, he marched into the castle, his armour rattling with each step he took.

For a moment, time seemed to slow down, and as he passed by, Shining Armor could have sworn the armoured Pegasus locked eyes with him, even though he was wearing that helmet. He felt a chill run down his spine as the Pegasus walked by him.

"Is something wrong?" Cadence asked.

Shining Armor shook his head and turned to her. "No...nothing's wrong. Let's go inside." He said. Cadence nodded and followed her husband into the castle.

The twenty Pegasus guards who had arrived with Dusk had all entered the castle by now aswell, no doubt they would be posting themselves near Dusk's room to keep him safe. Even though Celestia could guarantee that the castle was secure, it wouldn't exactly come as a surprise if Dusk still had his guards keep an eye out for any assassins.

Luna sighed. "I've only met him for a couple of minutes and I already despise him."

"Please sister..." Celestia said as she placed a hoof on the dark Alicorn's back. "If we want to learn more about this rising threat and keep Equestria safe, we will need Dusk's cooperation, and so we must give him ours aswell."

Again, Luna sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_Fluttershy's eyes shot open as she felt a burning heat all around her. She found herself lying down in the middle of a grassy field, surrounded by black smoke. As she got to her hoofs, she noticed that everything around her was on fire, literally, the entire field and all of the once beautiful trees around her were consumed by a scorching inferno._

_She gasped at the horrible sight and attempted to turn and run away, but she was stopped by the sudden sight of...her cottage. Her cottage, her home, was nothing but a burning ruin. It wasn't just her home though, as she set her eyes on Ponyville which was just up ahead. To her shock, even Ponyville was in ruins, engulfed by a never-ending swarm of flames that only continued to expand further._

_Walking through the ruined town, she was surprised when she noticed there were no Ponies walking about, or rather, running about. No Ponies, crying, screaming or yelling as the entire town continued to burn._

_Fluttershy saw the flower shop not far ahead and gasped when she noticed the flowers were also nothing more than shadows of their former selves._

_"This is...so awful." She muttered as a tear dripped down her face._

_As she silently cried at all of the destruction around her, a sound caught her attention. The sound of rattling metal, getting closer and closer. From behind._

_She slowly, slowly turned. She took in a few heavy breaths as she did so, and when she fully turned around, her eyes widened in horror._

_A dark shadow stood before her, standing not too far from her, but not too close either. She was frozen with fear, unable to comprehend what she was seeing, but at the same time, it seemed familiar, almost as if she had seen it before. The shadow was that of a Unicorn, shrouded completely by a black aura. It was literally covered from head to hoof in pitch black armour. The helmet itself had two thin eye slits, the eyes of the Unicorn glowed a dark blood red colour. The dark blue mane and tail slowly floated in the air as the hot wind blew against them._

_Fluttershy's eyes followed the black aura that continued to float around the entire Unicorn's figure, and, as the scared Pegasus set her eyes on the helmet once more, her eyes widened with complete and utter terror._

_The horn on this Unicorn's head was made completely out of metal, it was as sharp as a sword and it was about the same length as Princess Celestia's horn._

_Finally, she looked into its glowing red eyes again. Working up enough courage to speak, she said, "What are you?"_

_The black Unicorn merely stared at her, the look it gave her was unknown due to the helmet blocking its face, its glowing red eyes were completely devoid of all emotion. Looking at it up and down, she was able to tell that this Unicorn was just about the same height as Princess Luna herself, if not, slightly taller. Fluttershy slowly turned away to leave, and as she did so, she turned to look back at the Unicorn one more time, only to find it wasn't there._

_Sighing with slight relief, she turned back to keep walking on, she then found herself mere inches away from a metal face._

"AHHHH!"

Fluttershy panted heavily like she had just ran from one end of Equestria to the other. She looked around to find herself in her bed, safely in her cottage, which was thankfully intact and not burning like she had seen it not moments ago. Looking out her window, she saw that it was morning, and the beautiful grassy fields were untouched.

But what she saw had terrified her so much that she suddenly burst into tears.

"Fluttershy?! Fluttershy?! Can you hear me?!"

The voice of Rarity could be heard from outside her door. The next instant, it slammed open, Rarity stormed in, followed by Spike and Starlight, who both entered into fighting stances. "We heard you scream! What happened?!" Spike said as he looked around.

Upon seeing her crying into her bed sheets, Starlight and Spike lowered their guard and followed Rarity over to the crying Pegasi. "Fluttershy dear, what happened?" Rarity asked in a soft tone as she put her forelegs around Fluttershy and pulled her into a gentle hug.

Fluttershy then looked at them, they were taken greatly aback when they saw the look in her eyes, as if she had seen a ghost. "It...it..." She stumbled on her words and continued to sob. "OH RARITY! IT WAS AWFUL!" She hugged Rarity back, holding onto her for dear life.

The red pony and the young dragon stared in silence as Rarity comforted her friend. They had seen Fluttershy cry before, a few times, but never, ever, like this. She cried like she had lost the most important thing in her life, whatever that was. But even so, the two couldn't help but take a step back to give her some space, the most likely case was that she had a bad dream since she was still in her bed. What kind of bad dream could make her cry like this though, they didn't know.

Spike looked at Starlight. "I guess we better show her Celestia's letter when she's calmed down."

Wiping her eyes, Fluttershy faced them and said, "Princess Celestia?!" She took the letter from Spike's claws and read it.

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_Your concern is noted and the feeling is quite mutual. I would be more than happy to have you and the rest of Twilight Sparkle's friends here at the Royal Gathering, as I too believe it would be most appropriate to have the wielders of the Elements of Harmony here. I cannot however say the same for Prince Dusk and whether or not he will tolerate your presence remains to be seen. If you still wish to come to council, please do not delay and come as soon as possible._

_Yours sincerely,  
Princess Celestia_

The news that she and the others were allowed to be at the council calmed her down a little. But no matter how much she tried to forget, the images of the ruined Ponyville continued to appear in her head. As did the black Unicorn. She started thinking if she should bring the topic up with Celestia herself.

"Fluttershy?" Starlight's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay Fluttershy?"

With a nod, Fluttershy said, "I'm...I'm fine. Just a...a bad dream. We should probably go to Canterlot now so we're not late for the council." She decided it would be best to drop the subject for now, as she didn't want her friends worrying about her.

Even though she successfully changed the subject, her friends still couldn't help but give her concerned looks.

* * *

Morning had come and as was her duty, Celestia raised the sun once again. Knowing it would be a good few long minutes before everypony had arrived for the council, the white Alicorn Princess took the time to step out onto the throne rooms balcony where she could see all of Canterlot. Taking in a breath of fresh air, Celestia smiled a little at the beautiful land before her, the land she ruled. She didn't care how dangerous this threat was, all she cared about was ensuring that it was stopped before it could bring harm to her subjects and destruction to her home.

Celestia was so deep in thought however, she failed to notice the dark Alicorn standing at the side of the balcony. "You're up early again sister."

Were it not for the fact that her tone was calm and quiet, Celestia would have jumped. "Luna, you haven't been up all night have you?"

"Of course not." Luna replied as she narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Though, I must confess, something has been troubling me, I can't figure out what though."

She first assumed it had to do with Dusk considering the slight introductions they had last night, the way Luna and Dusk glared at each other didn't go unnoticed. Again, Celestia was just hoping Luna could keep herself under control, no matter what he said.

"The feeling of being threatened by an unknown enemy is most likely the case. I understand all too well sister..." Celestia said with a sigh. "When I think about everything we've been through...all of the foes we have faced off against, I think to myself that everything will be alright, because in the end, somehow, no matter how dire the situation is, we will always triumph."

Luna narrowed her eyes a little at the white Alicorn. "Do you think Dusk will participate in battling against this enemy?"

"I have no doubt Luna. I know for a fact, that Dusk will enter the field of battle, as he cannot afford to stay out of it, especially considering the fact that he was attacked first." Celestia stated.

As the two exchanged words, Canterlot was eventually getting crowded. Celestia and Luna kept their eyes on their loyal subjects for a moment before setting their sights on something else. "Hey...isn't that..." Celestia started.

They had noticed that the large crowd had stopped moving around and where facing something that was slowly walking through them. The crowd started to split apart, revealing the source of all the commotion.

Walking through the path between the crowd, was none other than Dusk himself. Behind him, were his five Magisters, Snow Charm and Sky Shadow on his left, Burning Mace, Black Lance and Freed on his right. And behind them, where the twenty black armoured Pegasus guards that had accompanied him, all marching in a straight line towards the castle.

"Looks like he got up early." A voice said.

Celestia and Luna turned to see Cadence and Shining Armor approaching them. "Yes...I'm assuming he merely went out to explore Canterlot itself, seeing as how this is his first time here." Celestia said.

"I didn't think him to be the exploring type." Shining Armor said.

The crowd all kept their distance, making sure there was plenty of space for Dusk and his followers to walk through. Some started muttering to each other, while others continued to look at him with nervous expressions.

"I didn't expect the Prince from the North to be here."

"Some say he's immortal, just like the Princesses."

"Rumours state that he had fought and defeated several dragons all by himself."

"Wasn't that the Magisters?"

"No, it was said that the Magisters merely supported him, while he himself was the one to strike the dragons down."

"Why is he here?"

"What business does he have with the Princesses?"

Dusk narrowed his eyes at the large crowd on both of his sides. "These inferior beings aren't worthy to look upon my glorious presence."

Black Lance narrowed his eyes behind his helmet and yelled out, "You are all in the presence of Prince Dusk! Show some respect and bow before him!" He stated in his usual dark and cold tone.

Everypony did as they were told and bowed, by then, Dusk and his followers had already arrived and entered the castle.

"I don't like that one." Luna said. "In fact, I don't feel comfortable with any of those Magisters nearby."

Celestia faced her. "What about-" Before she could continue, Luna spoke over her.

"The one from last night...is an exception. Although I admit, I haven't exactly been able to converse with the rest of them, I suppose it's only fair to see what the rest of them are like before jumping to conclusions." Luna said.

A good long moment had gone by, Dusk and his followers had made it into the throne room. His twenty guards lined up on one side of the large hall, while ten of Celestia's guards and ten of Luna's guards were lined on the other side. By now, a large rectangular table was being set up in the middle of the throne room, plenty of chairs were also placed around it, though Dusk didn't seem overly satisfied with the chairs.

"Before we begin the council, I believe it is time we finally introduce ourselves properly, after all, some of us are still unfamiliar with each other." Celestia stated with her usual calm smile.

"Hmph." All eyes were on Dusk. "Very well, I am Prince Dusk...ruler of the North Kingdom that currently resides in the Frozen North." He said with a hint of boredom in his tone.

Princess Cadence stepped forth. "I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza of the Crystal Empire, but you can just call me Cadence for short. It is pleasure to meet you Prince Dusk."

Shining Armor then stepped forth, catching the attention of Magister Sky Shadow. "I am Prince Shining Armor, also of the Crystal Empire, I've heard quite a bit about you."

Dusk merely gave a slight nod. Luna then spoke up. **"WE ART PRINCESS LUNA! PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT! WE WELCOME THY PRINCE TO OUR CASTLE AND BID THEE GOOD TIDINGS!" **She said in the Royal Canterlot Voice.

With the exception of Dusk and Black Lance, the rest of the Magisters aswell as the guards behind them all winced at the unexpected outburst from Princess Luna, minus Magister Freed, who remained surprisingly composed.

"We thankest...and ask that thou never do that again." Dusk said quietly, mocking the Royal Canterlot Voice.

Luna was on the verge of unleashing her rage on the golden armoured Prince when he said that but stopped when she felt a hoof on her back. She turned to her sister, Celestia. "Remember Luna...cooperation." The white Alicorn whispered.

With a sigh, Luna nodded and stepped back.

Celestia then set her eyes on the five Magisters that were lined up behind Dusk. "May we have the honour of knowing the names of your Magisters?"

Dusk rolled his eyes and waved his hoof, clearly giving the five permission to speak.

"I am Magister Snow Charm, it as an honour to meet you both, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. I have heard much about you two and I am glad to see Equestria is indeed safe under the rule of such kind and caring leaders." Snow Charm stated with a polite tone as she gave a quick bow.

Celestia and Luna immediately took a liking to this one, as she was probably the first of them all to speak such kind words to them, with the exception of the one from last night.

Burning Mace decided to speak up. "I am Magister Burning Mace. Even though you have both ruled Equestria for a long time, I must say that some of your decisions have been most...questionable at best."

Both Princesses didn't exactly know what he meant when he said that. They could tell however that under the golden manticore looking helmet was an old stallion who seemed to be in his grumpy years.

The two then turned to the most intimidating of the five, Black Lance. "I...am Magister Black Lance." He merely said in a tone that clearly stated he didn't care at all.

Luna already disliked this one, as she and her sister did indeed witness how he forced all of the Ponies outside to bow to Dusk as they made their way to the castle. They then set their sights on Magister Freed. After noticing his horned helmet, they were quite interested to see just how this one would speak to them. "I am Magister Freed, it as an honour to meet the Princesses of day and night. If you are ever in need of assistance with any matter, don't hesitate to ask me your highnesses."

Wow. His tone was so calm it seemed almost impossible to copy. That, and there was a sort of coldness to it yet it was clearly friendly and kind.

Finally, the two Princesses faced the last Magister, the one they had a brief conversation with last night. It was then they noticed that the silver armoured Pegasus was staring at Shining Armor, the latter stared back in return. Not only that, it was only now that they noticed that he was the only Pegasus Magister, the other four were all Unicorns, one could only imagine how left out he was probably feeling.

Shining Armor stared at him nervously, wondering what thoughts were running through the mind of the silver armoured Pegasus.

The fifth Magister then faced the Princesses and said, "I believe we have spoken once already. I am Magister Sky Shadow, again, I am honoured to be in your presence, your highnesses. I shall do my utmost best to meet your expectations."

They had already indeed spoken briefly with him last night so they already liked this one too.

With a wave of his hoof, Dusk said, "I believe that is all, shall we begin the council?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes...let us begin."

* * *

**Authors Notes: ARGH! I was gonna reveal the main villains name in this chapter, I was even gonna show Blitz Bolt and the others trying to sneak into Canterlot, but I limited how many words this chapter would have and I reached the limit before I could do ANY of those. Great. Sorry if any of you were expecting to hear the villains name or if you were expecting to see Blitz Bolt and company, I was too focused on the literal royal gathering of this chapter. Atleast it turned out ok. As for Fluttershy's nightmare, the Pitch Black Armoured Unicorn that she saw is a character that will appear soon enough, in fact, you could say the character himself is on the cover image of this story, along with Celestia, Luna, the Mane Six and Starlight. Hope that intrigued you a little.**

**Next Chapter: Dusk reveals who the enemy is and explains to Celestia about the possibility of war. Twilight Sparkle's friends arrive in time to hear about her marriage to Dusk, much to Shining Armor's shock. Meanwhile, Blitz Bolt and company attempt to sneak into Canterlot.**


	6. News from the North

**Events that were planned for the last chapter were unexpectedly moved to this one due to reaching the word limit in the last one, let's hope I don't make that mistake again.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
'News from the North'**

The royal leaders took their seats and were prepared to begin the council. The purpose of this council was to discuss and finalise the terms of the alliance between Canterlot, the Crystal Empire and the North Kingdom.

Celestia gently clasped her hoofs together and was the first to bring up the most important topic at the moment. "Now, Dusk, we have been patiently waiting for this discussion for a while so I must ask that you tell us right now, who is this enemy we are up against?"

Dusk rested his head against his hoof and sighed. "Very well. The enemy we are up against is the leader of the Iron Empire. His name is **Metal Wing**." He made sure the name was clear enough for everypony to hear.

Celestia narrowed her eyes at him. "Metal Wing..."

"Yes...have you heard of him?" Dusk asked.

Shaking her head, Celestia said, "No, I've never heard of him before."

"Not once in fact, and we have been around for a long time to know much." Luna added.

Dusk closed his eyes for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "That doesn't surprise me..."

Ignoring his tone, Celestia continued. "So tell us Dusk, who is this Metal Wing exactly and what is his goal?"

Cadence then spoke up next. "And why is he called Metal Wing exactly?"

Magister Freed was the one to answer that question. "They call him Metal Wing because of the metal wings on his back. Magical armour that gives him the ability of flight."

That caught their attention, especially Celestia's. "So, he is an Alicorn?"

Freed nodded. "He can be considered one but he is technically a Unicorn from what we know. He wears the magical Wings of Metal to give him the edge he needs in an aerial battle should there ever be one."

Luna raised a brow. "So, how powerful is Metal Wing exactly?"

"Quite." Dusk merely said. "Let me ask you something, Princesses. Have the two of you ever heard of the Dalkia Republic?"

This question caught them by surprise. Celestia then decided to answer. "Yes, we have heard of it, a land far away from Equestria. I've never been there though."

Dusk nodded. "Then I assume you also know of its leader, King Grande?"

"Yes, I've heard of him." Celestia replied.

Silence followed for a moment. Just as Celestia was about to ask why he was asking such questions, he spoke up. "King Grande is dead."

"What?!" The other royal leaders all said simultaneously.

Dusk sighed. "He's been dead for twelve years now. You're telling me you didn't know?"

No answer came from them, they all just slowly shook their heads. "It was Metal Wing and myself that killed him." Dusk explained.

The surprised looks on their faces remained. Celestia then spoke again. "You were working with Metal Wing?"

With a nod, Dusk said, "I used to. Twelve years ago, Metal Wing led his army to numerous victories against the forces of Dalkia, I was leading a rebellion against King Grande at that point. During the battle at Fort Ramast, me and my forces ran into Metal Wing. He told us that he sought to free Dalkia's citizens from Grande's corrupt and ruthless leadership, my goal was to merely get rid of Grande. As we had a common enemy, Metal Wing and I formed an alliance and together, our combined armies obliterated the Dalkia forces at Fort Ramast."

Nopony dared to interrupt as they were too intrigued by the story the golden armoured Prince was telling them. "One week after that battle, we marched on Dalkia's capital, the city of Gustahl." He let out a frustrated sigh as he said that. "That was probably the most difficult battle I had ever fought in my entire life. It lasted many days, and it was only after we broke through the inner defences, that we were able to make it inside the castle. Soon, the city was taken, all of its citizens were safe to leave their homes, others were rescued from the castles dungeon. Metal Wing fought against King Grande in front of the entire city, all of us witnessed Metal Wing decapitate him, and every single one of us, cheered. Dalkia was free from Grande's rule, Metal Wing announced that all of Dalkia's citizens were free to live the way they wanted to, under his fair and noble leadership."

Celestia and Luna both nodded. Cadence then said, "What happened then?"

Dusk sighed. "With Grande defeated and Dalkia finally free from his rule, I told Metal Wing that I was leaving to return to Equestria, he had no objections of course, and I left with my forces. After that, I officially established my Kingdom in the Frozen North, that was one year ago as I'm sure you all know. Then, one month ago, I received a letter from Metal Wing himself. He said he was planning to conquer and unite Equestria under his rule, and that he wanted my help once more, I refused."

The Princesses exchanged nervous looks as they knew what his story was leading up to. Dusk frowned at them. "You know the rest. Not that long ago now, my land was attacked so I decided to send you that letter asking for an alliance, which is why we are here right now." He raised his head and lowered his hoof onto the table.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "Why didn't you just fight against Metal Wing yourself? Surely you're capable of-" Before she could finish however, Dusk spoke over her.

"Because Luna...I fought alongside Metal Wing during two of the most difficult battles in Dalkia. I assure you, I know exactly what he is capable of, and his forces far outnumber mine, if I were to fight against him, me and my forces would be obliterated." Dusk explained.

Celestia sighed as all eyes were on her now. She knew she was going to have to bring up the terms of the alliance eventually, and she would have to brace herself for Shining Armor's outburst when he hears it.

* * *

At the gates of Canterlot...

"Finally made it..." Spike said as he jumped up onto Starlight's back. "Carry me the rest of the way would ya?"

Starlight rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sure thing." He set his eyes on the bag that the young dragon was carrying. "Why did you bring the Elements of Harmony by the way?"

Spike shrugged. "I thought it'd be a good idea, you know, considering if any more of those jerks show up, we'll be prepared next time."

"I suppose that's a good idea, just make sure you don't lose them." Starlight replied.

Rarity, followed by Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike and Starlight, all entered into the city, access was immediately granted to them by the guards, not that nopony was allowed in of course.

"I could never get tired of looking at this wonderful place." Rarity said as she stepped out into the sunlight.

Spike nodded as he kept his eyes on her shining beauty. "I could never get tired of looking either." He said quiet tone.

Pinkie Pie looked around and was about to do her usual disappearing act but was stopped by Applejack. "Now hold on there sugarcube! Remember what we're here for."

"Aww but I wanted to go explore!" Pinkie Pie said in a slightly upset tone.

Applejack smiled at her. "Well ya can go an' explore as much as ya want once we're done visitin' the castle. Remember, we're here ta see what all this is about."

With a simple nod, Pinkie Pie turned and kept walking, clearly still a bit upset that wasn't allowed to explore first.

"She's in an awfully sour mood today don't ya think?" Applejack asked.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash merely shrugged. "As much as I'm also tempted to explore and, do some shopping of course, we must hurry to the castle if we want to get to the royal council in time." Rarity said before moving on.

No reply came from Applejack this time and she followed Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Starlight then followed, with Spike still on his back.

As Fluttershy was about to follow, she was stopped when she heard a sound. It sounded like somepony was groaning in pain.

"OW!"

She heard another and decided to check it out. She slowly walked around the corner of one of the towering structures to find...nothing? She knew there was something, or somepony there not a few seconds ago and suddenly there was nothing there at all.

Deciding it was not important, she turned and moved on to catch up with her friends.

Behind the structure, four stallions appeared in a flash of blue light. "I gotta say, THAT, was a close one." Kickback said.

Blitz Bolt was breathing heavily. "Yeah...totally. Thank Celestia that Vanisher was able to use that invisibility spell at the last second."

"How did you know she was coming anyway Vanisher?" Kickback asked.

Vanisher merely stared at him, his blindfold covering his eyes as usual and his mouth showing no expression.

"Right. Anyway, now that we're in the city, we have to sneak into the castle." Kickback added.

Air Break raised a brow. "Aren't you forgetting something? We're supposed to meet up with Cloud Hunter."

Blitz Bolt faced him. "And just how are we supposed to find him?"

"Well if I remember correctly, he was supposed to be undercover so all we have to do is just keep an eye out, maybe he'll come to us." Air Break replied.

Blitz Bolt led the three out into the open, only to jump and shove them back around the corner. "BLITZ BOLT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kickback yelled.

"SHH!" Blitz Bolt shushed him and pointed at something.

Kickback carefully peeked out and saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash and the other Pegasus who nearly saw them, along with a few others. "Uh-oh."

"Great, they've already seen us once, if they see us again then they'll get the guards and we can kiss our tails goodbye." Blitz Bolt said.

Air Break smirked. "No problem, I say we just attack them while their backs are turned and crush 'em while we have the chance."

"In the middle of the city? Where everypony can see us? No thanks. Look, just follow my lead." Blitz Bolt said before quietly moving through the city without attracting attention. The others exchanged looks before following.

Pinkie Pie turned around and barely saw something quickly making a run for cover. Raising a brow, she decided to ignore it and moved on.

The entrance to the castle was just up ahead, thankfully they were already known so they knew they would be allowed in without any trouble. "Hey!" Rainbow Dash flew over to one of the Pegasus guards. "We were invited by Princess Celestia to be at the council or whatever."

The guard nodded and was about to turn until Pinkie Pie shouted. "HI!"

All of them faced Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie? What are ya wavin' at?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie Pie smiled at them and pointed at the corner of a small tower not far behind. "Those stallions who just ran behind that building over there!"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "Stallions huh?"

Behind the tower, Blitz Bolt and Kickback were panicking. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. What do we do? What do we do?!" Kickback looked around for a place to hide.

Blitz Bolt looked and saw a large waste bin up ahead. He ran over to it and opened it. "GET INSIDE!"

Kickback looked inside the waste bin and then glared at the silver Pegasus. "...Never."

"Sorry pal! No choice!" Air Break said as he grabbed the red Pony and threw him inside, followed by a loud squeal. Blitz Bolt jumped in next, followed by Vanisher, then Air Break, who then closed it.

"It's a tight space enough as it is! Try going on a diet big guy!"

"Buck you!"

Pinkie Pie led the others over to the small area and started looking around. "Hey that's strange, they were here just a minute ago."

Rarity gave her a curious look. "Well what did they look like dear?"

"Well, two of them were Ponies and another one was a Pegasus and another one was a Unicorn and-" Before Pinkie could finish, Applejack cut in.

"Ah think yer gonna have ta be more specific than that sugarcube." Applejack said.

Pinkie laughed. "Oh sorry! Well, the Ponies were-" Again, she was cut off, not by the others, but by a faint sound. They all turned and saw the waste bin not far ahead, and, for some reason, it was shaking.

"Hey...I wonder..." Rarity slowly walked over to the waste bin. As she did, three stallions were quietly saying their prayers while a fourth was contemplating his future.

However, before she could take a look inside, a loud voice made them all jump. "Hey! You there!"

The group of Ponies all turned to see a Pegasus guard walking over to them. "I heard you all came here for the royal council am I right?"

Rarity eyed the guard up and down, he was quite different, in fact, he was way different than all of the other guards she had ever seen before. He was just about as tall as Princess Celestia and his coat was a dark blue colour. His long blade looking tail was a dark yellow colour, the same could be said for his mane, which was barely seen due to his golden helmet.

The thing that stood out the most about this guard though were his wings. His wings were much, much larger, almost as large as Princess Celestia's wings. Rarity took a step back when she stared into his piercing red eyes. Something seemed awfully suspicious about this one but she concluded that he was probably just a new captain of some sort. "Yes good sir, we came here for the royal council, with Princess Celestia's permission of course."

The guard nodded. "Then go, head on over to the castle, you don't want to keep them waiting."

"O-Of course!" Rarity turned to the others. "Let's go girls!" Without another word, they all headed back towards the castle.

As soon as they were out of sight, the guard made his way over to the large waste bin and opened it. "You idiots owe me one."

The four stallions, all piled on top of each other, slowly looked up at the guard for a moment before tipping the waste bin over, falling out one by one.

"Uh, thanks, Cloud Hunter." Blitz Bolt said as he wiped all of the rotten food off of his coat.

Kickback on the other hoof, looked like he was having a panic attack as he looked at all of the filth on his body. "...Blitz...Blitz Bolt...I...I am going to murder you."

"Save it for when we get back, the Elements of Harmony are our target right now." Cloud Hunter stated.

"Why didn't Vanisher just use his magic to make us invisible again?!" Kickback yelled.

Cloud Hunter glared at him. "Because, if we want to break the magic seal that Celestia placed on the room that holds the Elements of Harmony, Vanisher needs to make sure he doesn't exhaust himself, as he's the only one here with magic and the only one capable of breaking it."

Kickback grumbled as he sent an angry glare towards the blind Unicorn.

"Now, we've wasted enough time, let's hurry up and get inside. I scouted the entire castle and I found a way inside that'll allow to get in without being seen." Cloud Hunter said as he moved on. Vanisher then followed, Air Break was next, then Blitz Bolt and Kickback, the latter who continued to mumble to himself about his dirty body.

Rarity and the others had already wasted enough time and were in a hurry to get into the castle. Pinkie Pie's talk of stallions delayed them a little and they were now worried they may have missed something important. They were finally relieved as they reached the entrance to the castle once more, but just as they were about to enter, a Pegasus guard unfurled his wing, blocking them access.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out.

The guard faced Starlight. "I was informed that the wielders of the Elements of Harmony were to be allowed in, but there was no mention of any friends. I'm sorry."

Starlight's eyes widened a little. "What? But-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in." The guard interrupted.

Spike jumped down from Starlight's back and shrugged. "Oh well, better luck next time."

"SPIKE!" Applejack glared at him for a moment before turning back to the guard. "Look, ah know we didn't mention anythin' about bringin' friends, but he's with us. Can't ya just let him in?"

"No exceptions." The guard said.

Starlight's ears dropped, he turned around and sighed. "Figures. It's fine you guys, just go on in." As he walked away, the were barely able to make out the sad look on his face, and it made them feel quite guilty. "I'll be waiting for you back in Ponyville."

"Oh but Starlight!" Fluttershy called out to him but he ignored her.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes and glared at the guard. "Didn't you hear what she just said?! He's with us!"

"No exceptions." The guard repeated.

On the verge of unleashing her anger on him, Rainbow Dash was stopped when she felt a hoof pull her down to the ground. "Don't worry Rainbow, we'll go and see how Starlight's doin' after we're done with this council." Applejack said.

Rainbow rolled her eyes and sighed before following the group into the castle.

"Poor Starlight..." Rarity muttered.

Spike then grinned a little. "Atleast I was let in." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"So Dusk, since you used to be Metal Wing's ally, what would YOU suggest as the best course of action?" Luna asked as she clasped her hoofs together.

Dusk rested his hoof against his head. "I don't know."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "You fought alongside him and yet you don't even have an idea as to what he is planning?!"

Black Lance got up from his chair. "Watch your tone when you speak to Prince Dusk, Luna!"

The dark Alicorn glared at him. "I apologize Magister Black Lance, but I find it completely idiotic to request an alliance with another against an enemy when we don't know what that enemy is up to!"

Black Lance's horn started to glow. "You insult Prince Dusk! I recommend you rethink your words carefully _Princess _because you're stepping into the fire!"

Luna got up from her chair and her horn started to glow aswell. "Is that a threat?" She locked eyes with the slit of Black Lance's helmet.

Celestia waved her hoof. "ENOUGH!"

The glows around their horns disappeared as they set their eyes on the white Alicorn. "There will be no fighting and no arguing in this council! If we don't know what the enemy is planning then we just have to come to the most likely assumption." Celestia stated.

"Hmph!" Black Lance sat back down, Luna then did the same.

Celestia turned back to Dusk. "Prince Dusk, do you atleast know where the enemies main stronghold is?"

"I would assume it isn't far in the Frozen North, but I'm not fully positive." Dusk said as he raised his head again. "I do however have reason to believe that they have a secret stronghold set up somewhere in the Smokey Mountain, just South of Vanhoover."

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes at him. "That's also West of Canterlot."

"Indeed. As I said, I'm not fully positive on their main stronghold, but I know for a fact that they have a temporary one set up in the Smokey Mountain. Their numbers however are unknown, it could either be the majority of Metal Wing's army, half, or only a little, either way, I don't plan on taking any chances." Dusk said.

Cadence then spoke up. "If that is the case, we can just send a few guards to scout out the area, surely-"

"The guards would get killed before they even had a chance to spot a single one of them." Magister Burning Mace interrupted.

Things weren't exactly getting any easier for Celestia. She already knew that Luna and Black Lance wanted to rip each other apart, and Dusk's lack of knowledge on the enemies whereabouts didn't make things any better. Add to the fact that she still had yet to inform Shining Armor of his sisters marriage to Dusk, and the current absence of the Elements of Harmony, she was already under enough pressure as it was.

"In any case, Dusk, I was recently informed not too long ago that some of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony were attacked by an unknown group of stallions. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you?" Celestia asked.

Dusk seemed a little surprised when she brought up the Elements of Harmony, his look returned to normal as he spoke up. "I would assume that the stallions were Metal Wing's troops. That's the only logical explanation if they were after the Elements of Harmony."

Shining Armor spoke up again. "Wait. If they're after the Elements of Harmony then doesn't that mean my sister and her friends are in danger?"

Celestia nodded slightly. "Possible, but they drove the stallions off so I wouldn't doubt their abilities to defend themselves. Still..." She turned back to Dusk. "We shall send a group of guards to look around the Smokey Mountains, and we will increase the number of guards to make all towns and cities more secure. As for the terms of the alliance..." She started to hesitate.

Dusk nodded. "I shall provide a large number of my troops to patrol Canterlot and the Crystal Empire, should an enemy ever be nearby, they'll be seen before they have a chance to do anything." He then narrowed his eyes at her. "And to ensure the alliance between us is permanent and reliable, I will marry Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Shining Armor and Cadence's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" They both said simultaneously.

"WHAT?!" Said a few other voices.

Everypony in the throne room turned to a group of mares and a young dragon that were standing by the throne room doors.

* * *

Blitz Bolt sent nervous glances in every direction, worried that a guard was going appear and ask who they were and why they were wandering around in the castle. Even with Cloud Hunter's disguise, there's no way the veteran Pegasus would be able to deceive a guard, after all, how would he explain a group of stallions following him around like they owned the place? He wouldn't, that's why he was being extra cautious.

"Relax Blitz Bolt, nopony is going to see us, I figured you'd realise that after the last few empty hallways we've been through." Cloud Hunter said as he led the group of stallions through another empty hallway.

Even if Cloud Hunter already took the liberty of making sure all of the hallways were clear, Blitz Bolt was still nervous. Kickback looked slightly nervous, Air Break looked like he wanted a fight, and Vanisher was just...Vanisher.

"Well, look on the bright side, atleast the Iron Five is together again." Blitz Bolt said with a confident grin.

Cloud Hunter rolled his eyes. "You're still calling the five of us, the Iron Five?"

Blitz Bolt chuckled. "Well of course! Ever since lord Metal Wing started conquering the other lands, it was always us that was by his side. Even...even if we were still just colts at the time." He grinned at Cloud Hunter. "But you were old enough to join him in battle back then Cloud Hunter, seriously, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky that I was usually charged with foalsitting the four of you? Yeah, I was REAL lucky." Cloud Hunter said with clear sarcasm in his tone.

Kickback smirked. "Ah, those were the days. Remember when we accidentally made Cloud Hunter fall off that cliff?"

Air Break and Blitz Bolt chuckled at his words. Cloud Hunter frowned at them. "Fortunately I was already good at flying back then, I really wanted to kill the three of you."

After a long pause, the four of them laughed.

Finally, they made it the large open hallway where the Elements were supposedly being kept. As they entered, they couldn't help but stare in awe at the stained glass windows depicting various events that took place in Equestria. From Celestia banishing Nightmare Moon to Discord's defeat at the hoofs of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, and a whole bunch of others.

"Ha! Celestia and her subjects sure like to boast about their accomplishments don't they?" Air Break said.

Blitz Bolt growled a little. "I bet they're already working on a new stained glass window of them defeating lord Metal Wing. But that won't happen, lord Metal Wing will reign supreme, just as he always has!"

Cloud Hunter nodded. "Well said my friend." He made his way over to the large sealed door. "Vanisher, it's time."

The blind and silent navy blue Unicorn made his way over to the door. After looking at it for a moment, his horn started to glow, he then shot a beam of blue light at it.

The rest of the Iron Five stood back and watched with interest as the Unicorn went to work on breaking the magic seal on the door. The door itself began to glow a bright blue light, and after a good long minute, Vanisher stepped back and watched as the door finally opened up, unleashing a large blue flash that almost blinded the rest of them. The group of stallions exchanged glances before making their way over to the small room.

Inside on a small stand was a case with jewels decorated on it. Kickback raised a brow and smirked. "Ooh...I think I'll take that case while we're at it."

Air Break rolled his eyes. "Or, you could leave it and make sure they don't know the darn things are missing."

With a wave of his hoof, Cloud Hunter said, "Quiet! Let's hurry up and take the Elements before the council is over, we only have one shot at this."

Just as the tall blue Pegasus took the case, Vanisher used his magic to snatch it out of his hoofs and placed it on the floor. "Vanisher, what are you doing?!"

The silent Unicorn walked over to the case and put his hoof on it. After a long awkward silence, Vanisher opened it.

Blitz Bolt, Cloud Hunter, Kickback and Air Break looked inside, their faces immediately turned to shock.

"WHERE ARE THE ELEMENTS?!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: I only got this done a little quicker than the others because I had a little bit of more free time than usual, so "Thank Celestia" for that. Now I'm sure you've probably noticed by now the little possible rivalry that's starting up between Luna and Black Lance, I have yet to make final decisions on that and a few other things so don't jump to conclusions. I was originally planning on writing a small flashback with Dusk and Metal Wing, who is of course, our main antagonist here, but I decided to forget about that as I didn't believe it'd be a good idea to delve into their past, I can always do a separate fic on that maybe. On another note, please Review, as usual, the feedback is appreciated and I'll need all the feedback I can get if I want to make this fic worth something.**

**Next Chapter: Shining Armor agrees to let his sister be married, much to the Mane Six's dismay, while the Iron Five stumble upon Princess Twilight Sparkle, who is in possession of her Element of Harmony.**


	7. Course of Action

**As usual, I got this done in a pretty decent amount of time, mostly thanks to the free time I've been recently getting. Things now start to escalate even further in this chapter, expect the inevitable encounter between the Mane Six and the Iron Five.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
'Course of Action'**

All eyes in the throne room were on the five mares and the small dragon. While Celestia was thankful that the wielders of the Elements of Harmony were now here, their timing was rather, bad. She could tell just by the look on Dusk's face that he seemed confused and annoyed, and if that wasn't bad enough, she knew there were a lot of thoughts running through Shining Armor's head right now after hearing about the marriage. The same of course, could be said for the Element wielders, who all continued to stare at Dusk in shock.

Finally, the silence was broken when Dusk spoke up. "Who...are they?" He asked as he glared slightly at Celestia.

Celestia took in a deep breath. "I'm deeply sorry for not informing you earlier Dusk..." She tried to think of way to explain their presence, but unfortunately, somepony else spoke up before she could.

Black Lance huffed. "You little fillies are intruding on a royal council, get lost."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at him. "Why...you...!"

Without hesitation, the cyan Pegasus shot through the air towards the black armoured Magister. "RAINBOW DASH! STOP!" Shining Armor yelled out, but she didn't listen.

Just as her hoofs were about to connect with Black Lance's helmet, the Magister surprisingly dodged them with ease. He then grabbed Rainbow Dash and threw her onto the floor. His horn started to glow, and as he stood over the recovering Rainbow Dash, a long thin sword materialized in his hoof.

Everypony watched in shock as he lowered the sword until it was against Rainbow's cheek. "Stupid filly, attacking a Magister." Black Lance muttered in an amused tone.

Rainbow Dash glared up at him. "W-What...?"

Just as Black Lance was about to strike her, he was blown back by a powerful wind. He remained standing and turned to the source of the wind. Standing in front of Rainbow Dash, was Luna. **"THOU WILL NOT DARE BRINGETH HARM TO THY ELEMENT WIELDER, BLACK LANCE!"**

Luna speaking in the Royal Canterlot Voice once again caught almost everypony off guard. Black Lance remained where he stood however, unfazed and not even close to being intimidated. The sword in his hoof started to glow, had it not it been for his helmet, everypony would of seen the grin on his face.

Fluttershy watched nervously as the two were staring each other down. She noticed that Black Lance was slightly taller than Luna, and after seeing how quick he was even with all of that armour on, she assumed he was very skilled at combat.

"Wait!" Magister Snow Charm stepped between the two. "That's enough Black Lance! Stay your hoof!"

Black Lance faced her. "That little filly tried to attack a Magister of the North Kingdom, she deserves to be punished."

Celestia waved her hoof. "ENOUGH! THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING!"

All eyes were on her now. Rainbow Dash and the others were surprised at her loud tone, they had never seen Celestia so angry before.

Black Lance turned back to Luna and Rainbow Dash. "I will not be commanded by-" Before the Magister could finish however, he was cut off by a calm toned voice.

"Enough Black Lance. I believe you have embarrassed us long enough."

Everypony turned to Magister Freed, who continued. "It's clear that these mares and their little dragon companion were given permission by Princess Celestia to be here at the council, otherwise, what other reason would they have for being here? You yourself provoked the young Pegasus into 'attacking' you and don't deny you'd do the same thing were you in her position. Now put your sword away and let us continue this council, if you desire a fight so badly then you can save it for the enemy. We will have not have this alliance cancelled because of your temper."

Much to the their shock, Black Lance did indeed let his sword fade from his hoof before making his way back to his seat. Celestia eyed Magister Freed and noticed he gave her a slight nod. She smiled, atleast there was one Magister who seemed to have more control over the others.

With the situation back to normal, Luna helped Rainbow Dash up and led her to a seat. She then motioned for the others to sit by their friend.

Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack sent nervous glances towards each of the Magister's as they sat down next to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, are ya feelin' alright?" Applejack whispered.

Rainbow just nodded.

Celestia sighed. "I'm really sorry about that Prince Dusk, I should have informed you sooner that I had invited the Element wielders to this council."

Dusk narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm willing to overlook it. But are there anymore surprises that you have yet to tell me of?"

"No. I merely called them here because I believe it would be beneficial, as I'm sure they can use the Elements to help defeat Metal Wing." Celestia explained. Although, in all honesty, Celestia was really hoping they wouldn't have to resort to the Elements.

Spike nodded. "Yeah..." He showed them the bag he was carrying. "All of the Elements are right here, safe and sound, and ready to save Equestria once again."

Dusk's eyes widened a little. "Weren't the Elements supposed to be kept here in Canterlot?"

"They originally were." Celestia replied. "But after a while, we decided they would be better off with the wielders themselves."

"I see." Was Dusk's reply.

Shining Armor then spoke up. "Alright, enough of that! I want to know what this is about my sister getting married!"

Magister Sky Shadow glared at him from behind his helmet.

Dusk sighed. "I assume you were not informed Prince Shining Armor?"

"I was never told anything about any marriage! Princess Celestia, what is he talking about?!"

Celestia faced him and the rest of Twilight's friends. "Dusk stated that to ensure our alliance would be trustworthy, he would marry the newest crowned Princess of Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle."

Rainbow Dash glared at Dusk for a moment and was about to speak, only for Rarity to restrain her. "But, does...does Twilight know about this?"

"Yes...she does." Celestia replied. "And she agreed."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

Dusk himself was slightly surprised as he also had yet to find out what Twilight Sparkle's answer was. Though he still had yet to meet her, he was partially satisfied.

It took a long moment of silence for them to recover from the shock. Shining Armor was the first to speak. "But...why?"

Rainbow Dash pointed at Dusk. "Yeah! I mean come on! Why would she want to marry-" She was restrained by Rarity again.

"Ah know this alliance is important 'an all but, is marriage really the only way?" Applejack asked.

Celestia and Luna exchanged looks before turning back to the Element wielders. They didn't blame them for their reaction, after all, Twilight Sparkle was their close friend and the thought of her marrying somepony like Dusk clearly didn't sit well with them, but sadly, there was nothing the Princesses could do about it.

Shining Armor sighed. "No. I refuse..." All eyes were on him as he said those words. "I refuse to let my sister be married to you Dusk. I'm sorry if this alliance is important but I can't let my sister go through with that."

Magister Sky Shadow, who had been silent practically the whole time, finally made himself known. "It's not your place to decide."

"What?" Shining Armor faced him.

Sky Shadow continued. "She is a Princess of Canterlot and as such, it's not your place to decide what she can and cannot do, Shining Armor. Princess Twilight Sparkle is doing this to protect her loved ones and all those she cares about, if you were to stop her, how do you think she would feel?"

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't know my sister!"

"I would have...were it not for you." Sky Shadow muttered quietly in a slightly hurt tone.

"What was that?" Shining Armor replied.

Sky Shadow faced him again. "The fact of the matter is this, if Twilight Sparkle marries Prince Dusk, he will be able to ensure the complete protection of the villages and towns all over Equestria. Canterlot and the Crystal Empire will be able to rely on his forces for help should the enemy attack, as such, this marriage must happen if we hope to defend our homes and loved ones against Metal Wing. I suggest you see reason Shining Armor."

He didn't want to admit it, but the Magister had a point. Shining Armor just couldn't stand the fact that his little sister, whom he loved so deeply, was marrying Dusk of all Ponies. As much as he didn't want to, he had to go through with it. "Fine...you bring up a valid point."

Sky Shadow nodded before looking at the table. "I can assure you, this is for the best."

"I just hope she will be happy after this over." Shining Armor muttered.

Rarity and the others just stared in shock, unable to believe that Shining Armor was actually allowing his sister to get married. Clearly everypony in the throne room was behind this decision except them, but even if they were to voice their opinions, it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Pinkie Pie then spoke up. "So! Does this mean that there'll be a party?! A celebration?! I mean it is a wedding after all! And all weddings have to have parties! Right?! Right?! Right?!"

All eyes were on her for a short moment. "That one is quite the cheery type, isn't she?" Freed muttered to Sky Shadow, who merely nodded in response.

Rarity then decided to speak. "I..." As soon as everypony turned to her, she stopped.

"Please, don't hesitate to speak your mind dear." The calm and caring voice of Magister Freed made Rarity blush a little, she did everything she could to hide it, and thankfully, nopony noticed.

Facing Magister Freed, Rarity said, "It's nothing...I was just wondering, when exactly will the wedding happen?"

Dusk sighed. "That has yet to be decided." He turned back to Celestia. "Since she has agreed, I guess that means the alliance is technically finalised." He got up from his seat and made sure he was loud enough for all to hear him. "Canterlot and the Crystal Empire will have the support of the North Kingdom. If the enemy makes their move, we will be ready."

Rainbow Dash merely glared at him. She had a hard time swallowing the fact that this Prince was their ally, as he sure wasn't acting like it.

Celestia spoke up. "We agree to the terms of the alliance. Canterlot gladly accepts the help of the North Kingdom, we are grateful for your support."

"As does the Crystal Empire, we shall do our best to support one another." Cadence added.

Fluttershy looked around and started wondering where Twilight was.

Luna faced her sister. "Celestia, perhaps we should go and see how Twilight is doing. She'll want to know what happened, and I'm quite positive that Dusk himself will want to meet her." She whispered.

Celestia nodded. "You're right sister."

The two Princesses decided that finally introducing Dusk to Twilight would be the best thing to do. Considering a fight almost erupted between Luna and Black Lance, the white Alicorn Princess was nervous enough about leaving the Magister's alone with the Element wielders. She decided to bring them along, as they no doubt wanted to see how Twilight was doing.

* * *

Outside the room where the Elements of Harmony were once kept, Cloud Hunter paced back and forth as he continued ranting on and on about how the Elements were supposed to be right there. The other four Ponies just continued to watch, well, Kickback was too busy admiring the jewel decorated case and Blitz Bolt was too busy thinking of a plan.

"This just doesn't make sense! My information couldn't have been off! It was clearly mentioned that the Elements of Harmony were kept right HERE!" Cloud Hunter pointed at the open room again.

Air Break rolled his eyes. "We get it Cloud Hunter. You've said that like twenty times."

"It doesn't make sense!" Cloud Hunter said out loud.

"Twenty-one." Air Break replied.

Unfortunately, their continuous ranting was so loud that it caught the ears of several guards nearby. Vanisher stared at the door where he heard hoofsteps coming from. Blitz Bolt and Kickback's eyes widened when they saw a total of seven guards enter the hallway. "Uh-oh."

Cloud Hunter let out a quiet growl. Clearly the situation just got worse, and the last thing he needed right now was getting asked questions.

"You there...why aren't you at your post?" A Unicorn guard asked.

"And who are these stallions that are with you?" Asked a Pegasus guard.

Cloud Hunter narrowed his eyes at them. There was no way he'd be able to talk his way out of this and he knew it.

An Earth Pony guard stepped forward and pointed his spear at them. "We heard yelling and came to investigate. You know this hallway is off limits due to the council."

Neither of the Iron Five said anything.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us. You'll need to explain yourself to Princess Celestia." Said another Pegasus guard.

Cloud Hunter chuckled. "I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"Hm?"

Within the blink of an eye, Cloud Hunter unfurled his wings and shot forward, he was already behind the guards by the time they realised what happened. He twirled around and hammered his armoured hoof into the Unicorn guards head, knocking him out immediately.

"TAKE THEM! THEY'RE INTRUDERS! ALERT THE PRINCESSES IMMEDIATELY!" An Earth Pony guard shouted. Two Pegasi guards then turned and flew off.

Cloud Hunter smirked. "You're not going anywhere."

As the two Pegasi guards flew down the other hallway, a blue light suddenly appeared in front of them, and as they hit it, they found themselves back in the stained glass window hallway with the others. "What the-" Before they could question what happened, they were knocked out from behind by Air Break.

"Nice one Vanisher!" Air Break said.

Vanisher just stared and then turned his attention to an Earth Pony guard who was charging towards him, spear pointed at his head. As the guard was about to impale the silent Unicorn, he instead found himself running into a blue light...and found himself falling from the ceiling of the hallway. Vanisher stepped to the side and watched as the guard landed on the floor, followed by a loud sickening crack.

Another Unicorn guard attempted to impale Kickback with his spear, but the red Pony was much quicker and continued to dodge him. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DAMAGE MY COAT!"

The guard growled, his horn then started to glow, but before he could use any magic, he felt two large hoofs on his head. Kickback merely turned away and clenched his eyes shut as he heard a loud crack. When he turned back and opened his eyes again, he saw the guard laying on the floor, dead. "Thanks, Air Break."

Air Break laughed. "They don't call me Air BREAK for nothing!"

The two last Earth Pony guards didn't retreat and instead continued to fight. As one of them rushed towards Cloud Hunter, the other was about to throw his spear at Blitz Bolt, who stayed in the air where they couldn't reach him.

As soon as Blitz Bolt saw the guard aiming for him, he shrieked and flew behind Cloud Hunter, who quickly knocked out the other guard with a simple punch. Realising he was outnumbered, the last guard attempted to get away, only for a large hoof to collide with his face, knocking him out.

"And that's the last of 'em!" Air Break said with a large grin.

Cloud Hunter looked at the mess they caused. "Five knocked out, two dead...no doubt Celestia will want our heads when she finds them like this." He turned to the others. "We've wasted enough time, they may have moved the Elements somewhere else. I would assume the Princesses quarters is the most likely option."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Blitz Bolt replied.

"Right. LET'S GO!" Cloud Hunter flew off down the other hallway, Blitz Bolt, Kickback, Air Break and Vanisher followed.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle remained in her quarters, she knew the council was going on right now but she decided to not bother showing up. She knew that Celestia would inform her brother that she was to be married to Dusk, and she didn't doubt for a second that he'd go insane as soon as he heard it. What's more, she knew that Dusk was there too, and while she was tempted to see what her future husband looked like, and how he acted, she decided to remain in her room. If she were to meet Dusk then she wanted to meet him alone, as it would be slightly embarrassing for her to try and talk to him in front of the others. It would be much more easier to start conversation when there were no one else watching them.

She was slightly disturbed when she felt a powerful presence not too long ago, she could only come to the immediate assumption that somepony got on Princess Luna's bad side and was suddenly paying the price for it.

Despite not knowing what was going on, she had faith that Celestia and Luna would be able to keep the council going without any trouble. She was hoping her friends would show up to the council, but she had little doubt that they'd be allowed in, even if Celestia gave them permission, she didn't doubt for a second that Dusk would be against it. She took her crown off of her head and placed it on her bed before walking over to a mirror.

All of a sudden, a sound caught her attention. It sounded like hoofsteps, and they were getting closer. She was able to make out a rattling sound aswell, she immediately assumed that it was a guard and decided not to worry about it.

However, she had no choice but to worry as her doors slammed open. Twilight turned and saw a tall guard standing there, staring back at her with a confused look. The guard slowly looked to his left and shook his head at something before entering the room, closing the doors behind him. "Umm...apologies Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"W-What's going on?" Twilight asked in a nervous tone.

The guard looked away for a moment before providing her with an answer. "There's been a problem...apparently there are intruders in the castle, and I was ordered to come here and make sure you were okay."

Twilight nodded. "Well...I'm fine..." She looked at this guard and noted how clearly different he was from all the others. He was almost as tall as Princess Celestia, his coat was blue and his long blade looking tail was a dark yellow colour. She got slightly nervous when she looked into his red eyes, she had never seen a guard as intimidating as this one before. His wings were also large, just like Celestia's.

She had never seen this guard before, of course, it was possible that he was just a new recruit, but then again, a new recruit wouldn't be relied on to protect one of the Princesses. He could have been a captain, but she would have seen him atleast a few times before, something wasn't right here.

The guard narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw Twilight Sparkle's crown on the bed. _'That's one of them! Her crown is one of the Elements!'_ He said to himself in his head.

"Princess Twilight...where exactly are the Elements of Harmony being kept?" The guard asked.

Twilight then narrowed her own eyes at him. "Why would you want to know that?"

The guard then raised a brow. "Just...curious."

Something was clearly wrong here, and Twilight knew it. Whatever reason he had for asking such a question, she decided it would be best not to give him an answer. "I'm sorry, but I can't say."

The guard frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Twilight Sparkle had the biggest shock of her life when this 'guard' just lunged forward and snatched her crown from the bed. "Tell me where the other Elements are!"

There was no denying it, he was no guard. Twilight stepped back and used her magic to teleport the crown out of his hoofs, and into her own hoof. "Sorry, but I can't tell you that! More importantly, who are YOU?!"

"I am Cloud Hunter! That's all you're going to get out of me, now give me the Elements!" Cloud Hunter yelled.

Twilight shook her head. "I don't think so! I'll see you in the throne room!" She attempted to teleport herself and Cloud Hunter to the throne room where all of the others were, only to find that she couldn't. "What's going on?!"

Suddenly, the Purple Alicorn found herself floating in the air, surrounded by a dark blue aura. Her room doors slammed open again, and entered a few familiar faces. "YOU!"

Kickback chuckled. "Well now, it's good to see you again _Princess _Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm sure you remember us now don't ya?" Air Break added.

Twilight attempted to use her magic again, but she couldn't. She turned to the source that was holding her and blocking her magic, a navy blue Unicorn with a blindfold around his eyes and a complete blank expression on his face. The dark blue aura around his horn was a dead giveaway that he was the one blocking her magic. "You...who are you?"

The Unicorn said nothing and merely stared at her.

"We are the Iron Five!" Said a new voice.

Twilight turned to see a silver Pegasus flying into the room. "I am Blitz Bolt. I'm sure you've already met Kickback and Air Break..." He turned to the blind Unicorn and smirked. "And of course, Vanisher."

The young Princess remained silent as Blitz Bolt floated over to her. "You have something that we want..." He said as he snatched the crown from Twilight's hoof. "The Element of Magic! Perfect! One down and five more to go!" He turned back to her. "Now tell us, where are the other five?"

Twilight smirked at him. "You're insane if you think I'm going to tell a bunch of idiots like you."

Blitz Bolt raised a brow. Cloud Hunter stepped forward. "We don't have time for games Princess, tell us where they are now!"

"Never!" Twilight yelled.

Cloud Hunter growled. "Listen here! We've only got a short amount of time left before that darn council ends and all of the guards return to their original posts! So unless you know what's good for you, you'll tell us where the Elements are!"

Twilight glared at him. "I'll never tell you anything! Why would I give an answer to a bunch of jerks who tried to hurt a few defenceless fillies?!"

Cloud Hunter's eyes widened when she said that. He turned to Blitz Bolt and said, "What is she talking about?"

Blitz Bolt turned his back to him. "Umm...I...I don't know. Kickback?"

Kickback shrugged. "I think she's gone insane, just ignore her."

Twilight glared at them. "Don't you dare lie! You guys are nothing but a couple of bullies! You threatened Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!"

Things suddenly got a little awkward. Cloud Hunter slowly turned and glared at Blitz Bolt, Kickback and Air Break. "When you were give your assignment to take a few lives...you chose...fillies?"

The three exchanged nervous looks before turning back to the angry Pegasus. "I'll deal with the three of you when we get back..." Cloud Hunter said before turning back to Twilight. "As for you, tell us where the other Elements of Harmony are and we won't hurt you."

Twilight shook her head. "I don't care what you do to me, I won't tell you anything."

"Very well. You don't need to tell us anything." Cloud Hunter replied before turning to the silent Unicorn. "Vanisher?"

Vanisher nodded and turned back to Twilight. The glow around his horn grew brighter, as did the dark blue aura around Twilight as she was brought to the floor.

The young Princess started to feel an aching pain in her head, it was just slightly painful, then it became unbearable. She started to cry in pain.

Cloud Hunter placed his hoofs on her to restrain her. "Don't worry, it is just a side effect of the spell, you'll be okay. The pain will pass soon."

"Stop...please stop..." Twilight muttered out.

Vanisher however, didn't stop and continued to dive deeper into her mind.

Twilight continued to cry in pain, but Cloud Hunter restrained her and attempted to give some form of comfort to help ease the pain the spell was putting her through. He watched as she squirmed about in his forelegs, crying and eventually pleading for him to make it stop. Cloud Hunter sighed as he tightened his grip around her a little. "It'll be over in a minute, I promise." He said with a clearly upset tone.

Even if obtaining the Elements of Harmony was his task, it made him feel very uneasy that he had to put her through this. He knew Twilight Sparkle was the enemy, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy the pain and suffering she was enduring. If anything, he was regretting it and was even cursing at himself for having to resort to such brutal methods.

Twilight however, may have hit the final nail on the coffin for them when she let out a loud scream that echoed far down the hallways of the castle.

* * *

Celestia and Luna's eyes widened with horror upon hearing a loud scream coming from further down the hallways.

"That was Twilight!" Rarity said.

Spike also knew that it was Twilight's scream and no words could describe how worried he was. "She's in trouble! We have to help her!"

"Ah'm right on it!" Applejack said before rushing down the hallways.

Rainbow Dash flew after her.

Just as the rest of them were about to follow, Celestia and Luna saw Magister Sky Shadow rushing to join them. "I heard a scream, what happened?!"

"Twilight Sparkle is in trouble! Something has happened!" Celestia said.

As soon she said those words, Sky Shadow was already ahead. Shining Armor then ran on next, everypony else then followed.

* * *

Finally, the dark blue aura around Twilight disappeared and Vanisher's horn stopped glowing.

Cloud Hunter gently lay Twilight down on the rug he was standing on and turned to the silent Unicorn. "Alright, show me what you got."

Vanisher nodded and placed his horn against Cloud Hunter's head. The horn started to glow again and hundreds of images were already speeding through Cloud Hunter's mind.

Blitz Bolt grinned as he looked at the crown in his hoof. "Soon we'll have them all."

Vanisher stepped back and watched as Cloud Hunter processed everything he had seen. "So...that's where they are..."

"You get what you were lookin' for?" Air Break asked.

Cloud Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I know where the rest of the Elements are now." He looked at the unconscious Twilight Sparkle once more before turning to leave. "Let's get moving, no doubt her scream would have caught the entire castles attention."

As if on cue, the doors slammed open and a large group of Ponies had entered, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna among them.

Shining Armor shoved his way through them and his eyes widened upon seeing his unconscious sister.

"TWILY!"

"PRINCESS TWILIGHT!"

"BLITZ BOLT!"

"THE ELEMENTS!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Wow, that was one heck of a chapter, if I do say so myself. I figured Rainbow Dash would try and attack anyone who told her to get lost, as we all know she doesn't take that kind of talk from anyone. And another brief encounter with Luna and Black Lance, again, I'm not entirely one hundred percent certain on this little rivalry as I'm still thinking about it. The Iron Five have a chance to show what they're made of and now they're confronted by the whole main cast from the show. I managed to develop Cloud Hunter's character quite a good bit too, just by reading this chapter you'll see that he has some sense of honour, and that he's one of those bad guy types that isn't always happy with the decisions he makes. Either way, his character will develop more over time.**

**Next Chapter: It's a scramble for the Elements of Harmony as Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor and the Mane Six go head to head with the Iron Five.**


	8. Every Stallion For Himself

**Now I really enjoyed writing the last chapter as it allowed me to show more character development for a few characters, after all, a story is nothing without characters. Now I've finally reached one of the key points of the story, the encounter between the Mane Six and the Iron Five, hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
'Every Stallion for himself'**

Things were surprisingly quiet as both groups merely continued to glare at each other. Shining Armor couldn't take his eyes off of his unconscious sister, fearing that the stallions may have done something very awful to her.

A long moment of silence went by, and Rainbow Dash was the one to finally break it. "YOU! BLITZ BOLT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TWILIGHT?!"

Blitz Bolt chuckled. "Oh don't worry about your friend Rainbow Dash, she's perfectly fine. She's just resting for the moment."

Pinkie Pie jumped forward until she was mere inches away from Blitz Bolt's face. "So I take you all know each other?! Because if you do then that's really awesome but I think it'd be even more awesome if WE could get to know each other too! Because I know everypony that steps into Ponyville and since I heard you stepped into Ponyville I was hoping I could get to meet you but I didn't get to meet you but now that you're here we can finally get to know each other!"

Blitz Bolt, aswell as the rest of the Iron Five, minus Vanisher, merely exchanged confused glances before turning back to Pinkie Pie. "...What?"

Before Pinkie Pie could continue, Celestia used her magic to bring her back over to the others. "Pinkie Pie, please."

Pinkie Pie's smile lowered. "Sorry Princess..."

Celestia nodded before turning back to the Iron Five. "Who are you and what are you doing here? And what have you done to Princess Twilight Sparkle?" She said, trying to keep her tone as calm as possible.

Cloud Hunter stepped forward. "I assure you Celestia that Twilight Sparkle is perfectly fine, we merely used a spell on her to see into her memories, nothing more. It took quite a toll on her and put her into the unconscious state that she is in right now."

Celestia looked at Cloud Hunter and was beyond surprised when she noticed he was wearing her royal guards armour. "You...you're not a member of my royal guard..."

Cloud Hunter raised a brow. "So you've noticed..." Within a few short seconds, Cloud Hunter quickly removed all of the armour from his body. Celestia noted his large white hoofs and his sharp blade looking mane that she wasn't able to make out before. "I am Cloud Hunter...loyal officer to lord Metal Wing." He turned to the rest of the Iron Five. "As are the others..." He gestured towards each of them with his hoof. "Blitz Bolt...Kickback...Air Break...and Vanisher."

Celestia took a longer look at Vanisher and noticed he was looking at her from behind the blindfold he was wearing. The expression on his face was completely blank and emotionless. "So...you are all officers of the Iron Empire. Metal Wing's followers."

Cloud Hunter nodded. "Indeed."

Luna stepped forward. "Then perhaps you could spare the time to tell us why you have assaulted a Princess of Canterlot."

Kickback laughed. "HAHAHA! Assault?" His words got all of their attention. "No assault here Luna. We were just having a nice friendly conversation with Twilight Sparkle, that's all, no harm was done if that's what you were wondering."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him before using her magic to levitate the unconscious Twilight towards the other Element wielders.

"Twilight!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Say something!"

"Please wake up!"

Shining Armor held his unconscious sister in his forelegs for a good long moment before glaring at the Iron Five. "You...you did this to my sister...YOU WILL PAY!" He picked up his spear and rushed towards them, but before he could land a hit, he ended up running into a blue light instead...and found himself running right into Rainbow Dash.

"OW!"

Surprised by this, Celestia and Luna turned and noticed the blue glow around Vanisher's horn. "Thank you Vanisher." Blitz Bolt said with a smirk.

Vanisher said nothing.

Applejack pointed at the silent Unicorn. "That's the same Unicorn from before too! He did the exact same thing ta Rainbow Dash!"

Celestia, curiosity piqued, turned to Vanisher again and said, "Your name is Vanisher?"

Vanisher just stared and remained silent.

"Do you not speak Unicorn?" Luna asked.

Once again, Vanisher said nothing, even when he faced the dark Alicorn.

"You'll have to excuse Vanisher, he's not really the talking type." Blitz Bolt said with a chuckle.

Celestia narrowed her eyes at the silent Unicorn. _'I feel a very powerful aura coming from this Unicorn. It's the same as...it's the same as when I first discovered Twilight Sparkle's power. Only, this one seems to be more powerful, yet, even by just looking at him, I cannot figure out anything about him. He's a complete mystery.'_

Luna saw that Blitz Bolt was holding Twilight Sparkle's crown and immediately spoke up. "What are you doing with her crown? Return it this instant!"

Blitz Bolt chuckled. "I don't think so Princess...we need this crown." He turned to the other Element wielders. "In fact...we need ALL of the Elements."

Spike, who was by Twilight's side, heard the silver Pegasus's words and tightened his grip around the bag that contained the other Elements.

Vanisher noticed this and, within the blink of an eye, the bag disappeared from Spike's arms, and ended up at Vanisher's hoofs. "THE ELEMENTS!" Spike yelled.

"Good job Vanisher." Cloud Hunter said before turning back to the Princesses. "Now that we have what we came for, we will take our leave."

Rainbow Dash growled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" She jumped into the air and flew towards him. But just as she was about to land a hit on Cloud Hunter, she ended up falling for Vanisher's trick again, flying into a blue light and suddenly finding herself flying into Applejack.

"That's gettin' real old real fast." Applejack muttered as she tried to stand back up.

Celestia stepped forward. "We will not allow you to leave here with the Elements of Harmony. Return them this instant!"

Air Break chuckled. "Return 'em? Sorry, but we went through a lot of trouble just to get in here and find the darn things."

Kickback nodded. "That's right, we're not leaving here empty-hoofed so if you want them back, you'll have to take them!"

Celestia sighed. She took a moment to study the five Ponies before them. These were officers of the Iron Empire? They looked just like ordinary Ponies, it was hard to imagine how they could possibly be a threat when they looked just like everypony else. Cloud Hunter, the tallest of the five, almost as tall as herself, seemed to be the oldest, that much was obvious, he didn't exactly give off any evil aura as far as she could tell.

Blitz Bolt looked like he was the same age as Twilight Sparkle herself, he looked just slightly taller than Rainbow Dash and the other Element wielders, and while he looked normal, his red eyes said otherwise. Kickback looked about the same age, and he was slightly shorter than Blitz Bolt, that and he didn't even look like the fighting type. Air Break, who was slightly bigger than Blitz Bolt, seemed to be around the same age as them too, and his muscular appearance was enough to tell her that he was definitely the type that loves to fight.

Then there was Vanisher himself, the only one of the five who was a Unicorn. He was a complete mystery, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the blind and silent Unicorn was very, very powerful and dangerous. His magic alone was proof enough of that.

"I don't wish to resort to violence, please, just return the Elements to us." Celestia said softly.

Cloud Hunter sighed. He hated it when she sounded like that, it made him want to comply with her request, but he just couldn't. "Sorry Princess Celestia, but we were given specific orders to retrieve the Elements, those orders still stand."

Air Break chuckled. "Yeah, so you're all better off just staying out of our way." He turned to Applejack. "I'm sure the little fillies we were chasing not too long ago have already told you how dangerous we are, am I right?"

Luna and Celestia narrowed their eyes at them. Before either could speak up however, Rarity beat them to it. "So it WAS you!"

All eyes were on the white Unicorn mare as she slowly approached the five of them. "You were the ruffians who were picking on my little sister and her friends! How dare you! How DARE you do such a thing! Were it not for the fact that the Princesses were standing amongst us right now, I WOULD RIP YOU ALL TO PIECES!"

Blitz Bolt and Kickback were shaking a little at Rarity's tone, Air Break just stared, his eyes widened with surprise. Vanisher just stared blankly while Cloud Hunter himself had a surprised but confused look on his face.

A look of anger slightly made its way onto Celestia's face. "How can you possibly threaten the lives of three young fillies the way you did?"

"It's one thing alone to threaten a life, or to even attempt to take one. But the lives of three young fillies?!" Luna added.

Cloud Hunter let out a low sigh. He knew that whatever Blitz Bolt and the others did, it only gave the Princesses more than enough reason to annihilate them, and he was unfortunately dragged into it even when he wasn't involved. Then, he was surprised when he heard Applejack's next words.

"Well...the tall blue fella wasn't there when it happened Princesses, an' the Unicorn only showed up after it was over." Applejack said.

Hearing those words, Cloud Hunter was able to relax a little, Applejack practically just saved him from suffering extra wrath from the Princesses.

Deciding they had been on the topic long enough, Cloud Hunter said, "I apologize for what Blitz Bolt and the others did, or tried to do, I assure you, they will be punished for it..." Blitz Bolt, Kickback and Air Break winced a little upon hearing that. "That said, we will take our leave now."

"You're not going anywhere! Not with those Elements anyway!" Rainbow Dash said as she stepped forward. She stopped however when she noticed Vanisher charging up his horn, ready to use another one of his teleportation tricks on her.

Luna spoke up again. "Enough is enough! Return the Elements immediately and face judgement for the crimes you have committed!"

The Iron Five all exchanged looks before turning back to Luna.

Then, without hesitation, Blitz Bolt put Twilight's crown into the bag with the other Elements, picked it up and unfurled his wings. "EVERY STALLION FOR HIMSELF!" The silver Pegasus bolted right out through balcony.

Cloud Hunter then followed. Vanisher used his magic and teleported himself, Kickback and Air Break out of the room.

"ALERT THE GUARDS! WE HAVE INTRUDERS WANDERING THE CASTLE! SEARCH THE ENTIRE AREA AND MAKE SURE THOSE PONIES ARE APPREHENDED!" Luna shouted as she took off down the hallway with Shining Armor.

Rainbow Dash however flew out through the balcony to go after Blitz Bolt.

"Ah think it'd be a good idea if ah helped the guards look for 'em. Don't worry Princess Celestia, we'll find 'em!" Applejack said before running off to catch up with Luna.

Celestia sighed and turned to Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, who were busy tending to the unconscious Twilight Sparkle. Her thoughts then drifted back to Cloud Hunter, the tall blue Pegasus who was, not long ago, wearing her royal guards armour. How could she have not noticed him before? All of her guards had white coats, well, almost all of them, but he should have been easy to spot. She didn't understand how she did not notice how different he was from the rest of her guards, that, and she would have met him. She could only conclude that he somehow managed to sneak his way into Canterlot and managed to get a hold of a set of armour that allowed him to pass off as guard. "He's good..." She muttered quietly.

She couldn't stop thinking about the five Ponies that just escaped them. How could five ordinary looking Ponies like them possibly be officers of the Iron Empire? Cloud Hunter looked like he was perfectly fit for the role of course, and Air Break wasn't too far off, but Blitz Bolt, Kickback and Vanisher, they looked...normal. In fact, Celestia even went so far as to think that when she looked at the five of them, something about them reminded her of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, no matter different they were.

Finally making himself known, Magister Sky Shadow entered the room. "Apologies Princess Celestia...I should have stepped in when I had the chance."

Celestia shook her head. "It's ok, Magister. The Unicorn would have stopped you even if you tried."

Sky Shadow narrowed his eyes at her behind his helmet before looking at the other Element wielders. His eyes then went to the unconscious Twilight Sparkle. "...Twilight..."

"Hm?" Celestia faced him. "Did you say something?"

Sky Shadow shook his head. "No...nothing." He turned to Rarity. "Put the Princess on the bed. I'll stay here and guard her while the rest of you look for those stallions."

"Good idea." Rarity said as she used her magic to levitate Twilight onto the bed. She put the unconscious Princess under the covers and made sure she was comfortable before making her way for the door. "I will spare those brutes no mercy when I find them!"

Celestia raised her hoof. "Please Rarity...despite their recent actions, I do not wish to see them harmed, only apprehended. I want to speak with them."

"But Princess Celestia! Look at what they did to dear Twilight! They are beyond reason!" Rarity said loudly.

Celestia sighed. "I know how you feel, but please understand. Those stallions, neither of them gave off an evil aura, I don't think they're as bad as they make themselves out to be. We simply need to apprehend them so we can speak with them."

While Pinkie Pie sat by the unconscious Twilight, Fluttershy decided to speak up. "Umm...Princess Celestia...I don't really understand but...are you saying that you want to try and reform them?"

Celestia nodded. "Indeed. Remember Fluttershy, you managed to reform Discord did you not? These five stallions don't even come close to being as evil as Discord once was, therefor, I believe reforming them won't take as much effort as he did. There is clear hope for them, I know there is, the last thing I want is for any lives to be taken."

Fluttershy became nervous. "S-So...you...you want...umm...you want me to...try and reform the five of them?"

"Not you dear Fluttershy, though I'm sure you would succeed, it is best that we focus on catching them first. Once we do, Luna and I will deal with reforming them ourselves." Celestia explained.

* * *

Blitz Bolt laughed like a maniac as he looked at the bag in his hoofs. "YES! THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY ARE OURS!" He took a deep breath and chuckled. "Wow...I can't believe that plan actually worked."

Cloud Hunter flew by his side. "Keep a hold of those, we can't afford to lose them now. Lord Metal Wing will be furious if we return empty-hoofed."

"Relax Cloud Hunter." Blitz Bolt said with a smug grin. "There's no way I'm going to drop them."

"BLITZ BOLT!"

Turning around to the source of who called his name, Blitz Bolt was immediately rammed by Rainbow Dash, forcing him to lose his grip and drop the Elements.

The three stopped flying and watched as the bag with the Elements fell towards the city below them.

Cloud Hunter glared at Blitz Bolt, who in turn, pointed at Rainbow Dash. "DARN IT!" Cloud Hunter shouted before bolting after the bag, Rainbow Dash in hot pursuit, with Blitz Bolt right behind her.

"JUST GIVE IT UP RAINBOW DASH! WE GOT YOU BEAT!" Blitz Bolt shouted as he grabbed a hold of Rainbow Dash's tail and threw her aside.

Recovering from his throw, Rainbow glared at the laughing Blitz Bolt as he flew on ahead before going after him. "I AM SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" She shouted over the sound of the wind blowing against her.

Blitz Bolt grinned. "WELL THEN! TRY AND GET ME!" He increased his speed.

Rainbow Dash then grinned herself and started to speed up too.

Cloud Hunter landed in the city and saw the bag just outside the castle gates. At the same time, guards rushed out to stop him. "I don't have time for this." He muttered before zooming by all of them at a near impossible speed. He picked up the bag and flew off again.

"AFTER HIM!" One of the guards shouted.

A few Pegasus guards then flew off after Cloud Hunter, the others stayed on the ground and aimed their bows at him.

Blitz Bolt noticed Rainbow Dash had just about caught up to him. Thinking quickly, he surprised her when he suddenly back-flipped while in mid-air, forcing her to fly right under him, and then past him, and right into a group of guards.

"Wow...maybe you should change your name from Rainbow Dash...to Rainbow CRASH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Blitz Bolt taunted loudly before flying off.

Those words however, really made Rainbow mad, so much so that she didn't waste a single second getting back to her hoofs before flying after the silver Pegasus.

* * *

"THE THREE OF THEM WENT THIS WAY! HURRY!" A large group of guards rushed down the hallways in pursuit of Vanisher, Kickback and Air Break.

However, as soon as they were gone, the three Ponies appeared in a flash of blue light. "Once again, your invisibility spell is absolutely astounding Vanisher!" Kickback said with a smirk.

Vanisher merely stared blankly at him for a moment before walking on.

"Why are we hidin' from those guards? We should be crushin' every last one of 'em, you know we can!" Air Break said as he stomped his hoofs hard on the floor.

Kickback rolled his eyes. "Because I'd rather not get my wonderful coat all ruined."

"YOU AND YOUR-"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The three turned and saw a group of guards rushing towards them from behind.

With a loud roar, Air Break leaped forward with his forelegs open, swinging them into the heads of two guards, knocking right to the floor. "COME ON! I'LL SMASH EVERY LAST ONE OF YA!"

The guards aimed their spears at the blue Earth Pony, but before they could attempt to strike him, all of their weapons were suddenly yanked out of their hoofs by a large blue aura.

They all turned to Vanisher, who used his magic to levitate the spears into the air, aiming them right at the guards who just previously wielded them.

Frozen with fear, the guards just watched and waited for the silent Unicorn to throw the spears at them. Fortunately, they caught a lucky break when Princess Luna herself suddenly teleported between them all. "PRINCESS LUNA!"

"Uh-oh." Kickback quickly turned and ran off. Air Break just growled before following him.

Luna turned to the guards. "Go after those two. I'll deal with this one." She said as she set her eyes on Vanisher.

The guards nodded and rushed on ahead, they sent a few glances at Vanisher as they ran by him.

"I suppose I would be wasting my breath if I asked you to come quietly?" Luna said.

Vanisher merely stared at her, his lips didn't move, his face didn't even twitch. He was completely blank.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "I must say, you are an odd one. Never have I met a Pony like you before."

Again, Vanisher said nothing and stared blankly behind his blindfold.

"Can you speak Unicorn? Or do you choose to just not to speak?" Luna asked.

No reply came from Vanisher.

Luna knew she wasn't getting anywhere but continued to try. "Do you even understand me?"

This time, she was met with a reply, however, it wasn't the kind of reply she was expecting. One of the spears that Vanisher had in his magic hold shot towards the Princess of the Night.

Luna however jumped to the side, barely dodging it. She glared at him. "I swore I would take you all alive and that's exactly what I'll do..." She started to float into the air, her eyes then started to glow a bright white colour. **"PREPARE THYSELF SILENT ONE! THOU SHALL FACE THY PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT HERSELF!"** Her Royal Canterlot Voice boomed in the air, echoing down the hallways of the castle.

Surprisingly, Vanisher still remained where he stood, face blank and completely unfazed by Luna's power. Luna fired a beam of energy from her horn. Vanisher teleported back a few steps, dodging it. He then retaliated by shooting several spears from his magic hold towards her.

Luna, still floating in the air, used her magic to stop the spears and turned them around. She then fired them back at the silent Unicorn.

Knowing the number of spears they had were equal, Vanisher used his magic to throw the spears towards the ones that Luna fired back at him. Each spear collided with the other, the sound of metal clanging and breaking echoed down the hallways of the castle as pieces of metal fell to the floor.

By the time the last of the spears collided, Vanisher charged up his horn and fired a beam at the Princess. Luna copied his move and did the same, both beams collided and the two began a struggle to overpower the other with their magic.

* * *

Cloud Hunter growled as continued to fly in a zigzag pattern in attempt to dodge all of the arrows that were being shot at him. At least eight Pegasus guards were on his tail and they didn't seem to be halting their pursuit anytime soon.

Acting quick, Cloud Hunter slowed his pace and sped back towards the Pegasi, delivering a kick to one of them which caused him to fall. Another guard flew down to help the guard, which lowered their numbers a little.

Flying off again, the blue Pegasus noticed a rainbow and silver trail not far ahead at his left. It didn't take long to identify that it was Rainbow Dash chasing Blitz Bolt.

A Pegasus guard fired one of his arrows again. Hearing it, Cloud Hunter quickly shifted to his right, but that only made the arrow rip through the bag. "Oh no..."

Cloud Hunter noticed too late that two of the Elements slipped out of the opening, one fell down into the Everfree Forest below, while the other fell into the nearby river. "NO!" He was about to go after them but quickly refrained from doing so when he had to dodge two more arrows.

Growling out loud, he increased his speed and rushed on...only to be stopped by Blitz Bolt and Rainbow Dash who zoomed right in front of him.

This gave the guards a chance to catch up, and one immediately grabbed a hold of Cloud Hunter. "GET OFF OF ME!" Cloud Hunter yelled as he smacked his hoof right across the guards face, knocking him out instantly.

Knowing he wouldn't survive the fall, another Pegasus guard flew down to help his ally and drag him back to the castle.

Cloud Hunter floated in the air and glared at the four remaining Pegasus guards, who had their bows trained on him.

* * *

"COME ON! STEP IT UP RAINBOW DASH! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO A LOT BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU WANNA CATCH ME!" Blitz Bolt shouted.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at him and tried to fly faster, but Blitz Bolt was surprisingly fast himself. And this time, he wasn't using hit and run tactics like he did last time.

As Blitz Bolt started getting further ahead of her, she found herself...grinning. "Heh...funny enough...I like the challenge." She said to herself before flying after the silver Pegasus.

Taking one quick look behind him, Blitz Bolt was surprised when he saw Rainbow Dash catching up to him, and quickly. "Well, it looks like things are about to get interesting." He turned back around and flew faster.

"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU WHY I'M THE BESTEST FLIER IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA!" Rainbow shouted as she caught up to the silver Pegasus.

Blitz Bolt laughed. "HAHAHA! WELL THEN RAINBOW DASH, YOU BETTER BE READY TO LOSE THAT TITLE BECAUSE IT'LL BE MINE WHEN I OUTFLY YOU!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" She replied before getting ahead of him.

What she didn't expect however, was Blitz Bolt grabbing onto her tail yet again before throwing her back and flying on ahead.

Rainbow quickly recovered from his cheap tactic and glared with rage-filled eyes. "YOU BUCKING CHEATER!" She shouted before flying after him.

* * *

Making it outside, Kickback and Air Break were met with quite a surprise when they found that the castle gardens were empty. Which was probably only because the guards may not have expected them to run to the garden of all places.

"Well, I say we just relax here for a little bit until Vanisher catches up, then we can get out of here." Kickback said as he sat down to catch his breath.

Air Break looked around. "There's somepony here."

"WHAT?!" Kickback jumped to his hoofs and looked around. "WHERE?!"

A voice spoke up. "Very perceptive."

The two turned to see Shining Armor emerging from the corner of a bush. "I had a hunch you two would be making a run for the garden, looks like I was right."

"Heh, the Captain of the guard himself. This'll be fun." Air Break said as he stomped his hoofs onto the ground.

Kickback raised a brow. "You do realise he has a spear right? And you're going to fight him with just your hoofs?"

"CAPTAIN!"

The two Iron Empire officers looked behind them to see three guards exiting through the doors. With a loud battle cry, Air Break lunged at one of them and hammered his hoof across his face, knocking him out cold.

The other went to impale Kickback with his spear, but Kickback dodged it. "WATCH MY COAT! WATCH MY COAT!"

Unfortunately, the guard cut off a single strand of hair from Kickback's coat. With a loud growl, Kickback jumped forward and slammed his hoof right into the guards face. "HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY COAT!"

Seeing his ally get knocked out by the short red Pony, the other guard was about to make his move, but was stopped when he was impaled by a spear from behind.

"NO!" Shining Armor watched in horror as Air Break removed the spear from the guards body.

As soon as the guard fell to the ground, Air Break turned back to Shining Armor. "You know...I happen to be a Captain of the Iron Empires forces...and let me tell ya, nopony can beat me in a one on one fight."

Shining Armor merely growled as he watched the guard bleeding to death. "You'll pay for that...I swear you will."

Air Break laughed. "HAHA! MAKE ME PAY THEN!" He jumped forward, spear in hoof, and immediately started exchanging blows with the Captain of the guard.

Kickback looked at his coat and sighed with relief. "Phew...no marks, no scratches, atleast fur grows back." He turned his attention back to Shining Armor and Air Break and noticed that Air Break seemed to be overpowering the Captain of the guard.

"Keep it up Air Break! You have him right where you want him!" Kickback cheered.

Unfortunately, his cheering immediately stopped when Shining Armor kicked Air Break away with one of his rear hoofs.

"Uh-oh." Wasting no time, Kickback picked up one of the other spears.

Shining Armor and Air Break circled each other. "You're pretty quick, I gotta admit. But surely you don't think you stand a chance against me do ya?" Air Break said in a confident tone.

"I'm the Captain of the guard, I got that position for a REASON!" Shining went to impale the blue Pony but Air Break jumped to the side.

Seeing an opening, Shining went to swing his spear sideways, only for it to collide with another spear. He turned and glared at Kickback, who smirked at him. "Not so fast my friend."

Shining Armor quickly jumped back and narrowed his eyes as Kickback and Air Break both entered into fighting stances with their spears. "Two on one huh?" Shining said with a disappointed look, which quickly turned into a confident one. "I can go with that."

* * *

**Authors Notes: So yeah, the reason this chapter took a little longer than the others was because I was working on another story and I wanted to take some time to read a few other fics that got my interest. That said, this chapter was mainly action packed, so I hope you enjoyed it, I never said this story wouldn't have any action, we just had yet to get to it and I assure you, there will be plenty more in the later chapters. So Rainbow Dash is currently trying to catch Blitz Bolt, Cloud Hunter is at a standoff with four Pegasi guards, Shining Armor is holding off Kickback and Air Break, and Luna and Vanisher are duking it out with magic, can't get any better than that eh? As usual, please Review, the feedback is appreciated.**

**Next Chapter: The fight continues in Canterlot as Celestia and Luna attempt to stop the Iron Five from getting away with the Elements of Harmony.**


	9. Scattered Elements

**The last chapter was mostly action packed and this one is barely different as we finally see characters clash against each other. Hope you enjoy this one as much as I did writing it.**

**In response to The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i's review: It's actually a good question but easy to answer. The reason Celestia and Luna didn't teleport the Elements back into their possession was because Twilight Sparkle was unconscious so using them wouldn't have worked, they also knew Vanisher was watching them, and if they had attempted anything, he would have countered them, and they have no idea what he is capable of. **

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
'Scattered Elements'**

Luna could feel sweat slowly dripping down her head as she could feel herself being overpowered by Vanisher's magic. She had to give credit where credit was due, Vanisher's face remained blank even when he was using up a lot of magic to push her back.

Finally, the two beams exploded, sending both of them back a few steps. Luna took in a few deep breaths and faced the silent Unicorn again, and she couldn't help but stare in shock when she saw that he wasn't even close to being exhausted, in fact, the way he stood and the usual blank look on his face clearly stated he wasn't even exhausted at all.

Vanisher continued to watch her silently as she recovered from the blast. After taking another deep breath, Luna said, "I must admit, I'm surprised my sister never found you before. Had she found you before Twilight Sparkle, I wouldn't doubt for a second that she would have taken you under her wing instead."

Those words however, must have offended the silent Unicorn as he fired another beam at her.

Luna wasn't prepared for it, but luck remained on her side when a magical barrier suddenly surrounded her, blocking the beam. As soon as the barrier lowered, Luna and Vanisher turned to the one who conjured it up.

"Celestia!"

The white Alicorn Princess, Celestia flew over to her sister and landed next to her. "Are you okay Luna?"

"I'm fine." Luna said with a nod. "Though I suppose the same could be said for him over there." She added, gesturing towards Vanisher.

Celestia narrowed her eyes at the blind Unicorn. "How can he possibly fight with that blindfold around his eyes?"

Luna shook her head. "I really wish I knew the answer to that sister. The fact that he was able to effortlessly push me back is proof enough that we should not underestimate him."

Wanting to avoid meaningless conflict, Celestia stepped in front of her sister and faced Vanisher. "Silent one, I do not wish to inflict any harm, nor do I desire to fight, I merely ask that you listen to my words."

Vanisher's face remained blank but from the way he stood now, it was clear he was willing to hear Celestia out, much to her relief. "I do not know who Metal Wing is and I can state that we will defend ourselves if necessary, but I do not see the need to fight amongst ourselves when we can end this without any meaningless conflict or bloodshed. I merely ask of you, to surrender and I swear no harm will come to you or your allies, I will allow you to send your leader Metal Wing a message so that the two of us may meet and negotiate for peace."

Luna waited patiently and kept her eyes on Vanisher as he was no doubt processing what Celestia had said to him.

Unfortunately, the silent Unicorn's next move made his decision clear. He charged up his horn and fired a beam at Celestia. Luna retaliated and protected her sister with a barrier, just as Celestia did a moment ago.

"It would appear that he is not going to comply sister." Luna said.

Celestia sighed. "Please, I do not wish to-" She couldn't finish however, as Vanisher had fired another beam at her, to which Luna conjured up another barrier to protect her sister.

Acting quickly, Vanisher turned his attention to Luna and fired a beam at her, but once more, she blocked it with a barrier. Growing tired of his continuous attacks, Luna decided to fire back at him and charged up her horn once more. Despite her sisters protests, Luna fired a beam at the silent Unicorn, a beam that would only stun him temporarily.

However, Vanisher had another surprise in store for the Princesses. A blue light appeared before him and swallowed the beam up, after which, it disappeared. "What just happened?!" Luna said, her eyes widened in shock.

Her question was answered, when the blue light reappeared behind her and her sister. The next instant, her beam shot out of the blue light and ended up striking Celestia, bringing the white Alicorn Princess to the floor. "SISTER!" Luna cried as she rushed to Celestia's side. "SISTER! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Slowly opening her eyes, Celestia said, "I...I'm fine..." She was too stunned from the beam to talk, let alone stand.

Luna glared at Vanisher. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME STRIKE MY OWN SISTER!"

Vanisher merely stared blankly at her, once again, no reply came from him. It was clear what methods the silent Unicorn used to defeat his opponents, but even then, that wasn't all of them and Luna knew it.

Celestia managed to find the strength to stand again and took in a few deep breaths. Luna supported her and said, "Celestia, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for-"

"It's ok Luna..." She smiled weakly at the dark Alicorn before turning her attention back to the blind and silent Unicorn, Vanisher. "I do not wish to resort to force, but he has left me with no choice. Let us make this quick, I do not wish for him or his allies to be harmed." Celestia said as she charged up his horn.

Luna nodded. "I understand, I will do my best to end this quickly without inflicting any harm on him." She replied as she copied her sister and charged up her horn.

Vanisher's horn then charged up. What he did next surprised both Princesses.

A number of blue lights suddenly emerged from Vanisher's horn. There were atleast seven, and before Celestia and Luna knew it, the lights morphed, taking on a physical form.

"WHAT MAGIC IS THIS?!" Luna shouted as she and Celestia stared on in horror.

Standing beside Vanisher were...seven more Vanisher's, copies to be exact. "How is this possible?" Celestia said, unable to believe the sight before her.

The next thing the two Alicorn sisters knew, the eight Vanisher's charged up their horns and fired beams at them.

* * *

Shining Armor dodged all of Kickback and Air Break's attacks as they continuously attempted to slash and impale him with their spears. Because there were two of them, he barely had a chance to attempt a counterattack, dodging was all he could do at the moment.

"Stay still _Prince_, I promise this will only hurt for a second!" Kickback shouted as he lunged at the Unicorn.

The red Earth Pony was coming at him from the front, while the large blue Earth Pony, Air Break, was circling around to get him from the side. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

Acting quick, Shining Armor buried one of his rear hoofs into the ground, he swiftly turned around and prepared himself for Air Break's attack.

"HA! TOO EASY!" Kickback shouted as he went to impale the Captain of the Guard.

However, his eyes widened with horror when Shining Armor kicked his rear hoof forward, splashing dirt all over Kickback's body, stopping him in his tracks, after which, the Unicorn blocked Air Break's attack.

Kickback stumbled away a few steps and looked like was having a panic attack as he looked at his body. "My coat...my coat..."

Shining Armor and Air Break both looked at Kickback as he screamed like a little filly, brushing off all of the dirt. "MY COAT! MY WONDERFUL COAT! THE HORROR! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING! THIS IS THE CRIME OF ALL CRIMES! A SIN IN ITSELF!"

Both captains were so busy watching the short red Pony brush the dirt off of his coat that they had almost forgotten their spears were still clashed with each other. Turning back to each other, Air Break made the first move and attempted to throw a punch, but Shining Armor saw it and quickly jumped back.

Acting quickly, Shining Armor swung his spear down at the large blue Earth Pony.

Though Air Break had pulled his hoof back in time, he was too late to block Shining Armor's strike, all he could do was let himself fall backwards to the ground, the tip of the spear slowly cutting its way across his face in the process.

Kickback's eyes widened in horror as he watched Air Break fall to the ground, blood slowly dripping from his face in the process. "AIR BREAK!"

Shining Armor stepped back and readied his spear again as he turned his sights to Kickback now.

Looking at his downed partner, Kickback shivered slightly as he glared back at Shining Armor. He knew he didn't stand a ghost of a chance against the Captain of the Guard, not by himself anyway. Shining Armor was bigger and stronger than him, if he attempted to fight the Captain by himself, he knew he would get his tail kicked, his options at this point were currently limited.

Option one, stay and fight, risk getting his rear kicked in the process and probably killed.

Option two, run away and try and escape, with a fifty-fifty chance of actually escaping.

Option three...commit suicide.

Kickback shook his head at that last one, whereas Shining Armor merely looked on with a confused look across his face. The red Earth Pony stood strong however and readied his spear.

Shining Armor couldn't help but smile slightly. "I admire your bravery, even knowing your opponent is stronger than you, you still stand and fight."

Kickback chuckled. "Just because I'm a medic, doesn't mean I can't fight, in fact, I can still fight with the best of them."

"Well then..." Shining Armor took a few steps forward, passing Air Break's body in the process, and pointed his spear at Kickback. "Fight me and prove it."

Narrowing his eyes at something, Kickback slowly stepped away from the Captain and smirked.

Shining Armor looked at him in confusion.

Just then, the garden doors slammed open, Shining Armor and Kickback turned to see Applejack running towards them. "SHININ' WATCH OUT!"

Shining Armor wondered what she was talking about, but finally understood what she meant when he heard a large roar behind him. Spinning around, he could only watch in shock as Air Break was back on his hoofs, swinging his spear at him.

Applejack leaped over Shining Armor's head and ended up slamming herself into Air Break in the process. The two were lying on the ground for only a short moment before they rushed back to their hoofs, Applejack quickly rushed over to Shining Armor and the two ended up back to back as they faced their respective opponents, Shining Armor against Kickback and Applejack against Air Break.

"Thanks for the save there Applejack, I really appreciate it." Shining said as he readied his spear again, Kickback did the same.

Applejack smiled at him. "Don't mention it partner, glad ah could help."

Kickback narrowed his eyes at them before looking at Air Break, noticing the blood dripping from the blue Earth Pony's right eye. "Air Break, you okay?"

Air Break wiped some of the blood off of his face before replying. "I'm fine! Let's just kill these pests so we can move on and get out of here!"

Noticing that Applejack didn't have a weapon, Shining Armor said, "Hey Applejack, are you going to be okay fighting him without a weapon? He's really strong you know."

Applejack smiled at him. "Don't you worry about me sugarcube, ah can handle this big guy. Ah beat him once and ah can do it again."

"ENOUGH TALK! LET'S END THIS!" Air Break shouted.

Applejack and Shining Armor braced themselves as Kickback and Air Break charged at them.

* * *

"We will ask you one more time, surrender and return with us to the castle immediately."

Cloud Hunter narrowed his eyes at the four Pegasus guards as they kept their bows aimed at him. The plan to steal the Elements of Harmony and escape while remaining undetected had gone completely sour.

He and the rest of his fellow officers were currently fighting for their lives, and who knows which poor soul ended up facing Celestia and Luna. Blitz Bolt was the only one who had it easy. He could see the silver Pegasus flying all over the place, being chased by the rainbow trail that was Rainbow Dash.

"We will not ask again! Surrender immediately or we will use force!" A Pegasus guard said.

Cloud Hunter sighed and faced the guards again. He had already accidentally lost two of the Elements, and searching for them would be impossible with all of Canterlot after him and the others.

Wasting no time, he flew around the Pegasus guards and hammered his rear hoofs into one of the guards heads.

Seeing their ally fall, one of the guards flew down to catch him.

The two remaining guards fired arrows at the blue Pegasus. Cloud Hunter flew on ahead while dodging them, he couldn't help but growl as an arrow shot by his face, barely missing him. At the same time, one of the Elements fell out of the opening in the bag.

He decided against going after it, as even he knew it would be suicidal at this point, but he really started considering it when two more Elements slipped out. "This isn't working! I've only got one left!"

The blue Pegasus stopped flying for a moment and took the last Element out of the bag to see which one was left. He looked at it and noted the pink butterfly-shaped gem on it. "Hmph. Cute." He said before putting it back into the bag.

"INCOMING!"

Cloud Hunter turned around and his eyes widened with horror as he saw Blitz Bolt speeding towards him. At the last second however, Blitz Bolt managed to fly around him.

Just as he was about to be relieved at the close call, Rainbow Dash accidentally flew into him instead, making him lose his grip on the bag.

"No...NO!" Cloud Hunter shouted as he watched the bag fade into the distance below. The two other Pegasus guards arrived at the same time.

Blitz Bolt looked at Cloud Hunter, then at the guards, then back at Cloud Hunter. "Oops.."

"Enough running! Surrender or you will leave us with no choice but to take you down!" One of the guards said.

Rainbow Dash slowly backed away from Cloud Hunter as his head remained low, knowing she had just stopped him from completing his mission.

As he raised his head and glared at the two Pegasus guards, they all backed away as they saw the pure rage in his eyes. "AHHHHH!" Cloud Hunter shot towards and behind the guards. By the time they realised he was there, Cloud Hunter slammed their armoured heads against each other, knocking them out immediately.

Cloud Hunter watched coldly as they fell down to the forest below, while Rainbow Dash couldn't help but stare in awe at his speed.

Blitz Bolt narrowed his eyes at the tall blue Pegasus. "What now?"

"The mission is a failure, we need to return to the castle immediately and inform lord Metal Wing that we couldn't retrieve the Elements." Cloud Hunter explained.

Blitz Bolt rolled his eyes. "And you were getting on MY case about dropping and losing the Elements?"

Cloud Hunter glared at him. "Do you want to join those two guards Blitz Bolt?"

Shrieking at his threat, Blitz Bolt backed away and said, "I WAS KIDDING!"

Rainbow Dash looked back and forth at them, she was in between both of them but it seemed as if they were too busy talking to each other to notice she was there. "Why don't we just go after the Elements right now though?" Blitz Bolt asked.

Cloud Hunter shook his head. "They're scattered all over the place. Celestia and Luna's guards will have caught us way before we find even one."

Blitz Bolt scratched his head with his hoof. "But you know lord Metal Wing will not be happy if we return with nothing."

"There's no need to worry, I have another plan." Cloud Hunter explained. "Even if we have lost our chance at retrieving the Elements right now, as I said, they are scattered. It will be a good while before Celestia and her subjects even so much as find one, let alone all six."

Blitz Bolt smirked. "Ah...a temporary withdrawal then?"

Cloud Hunter sighed. "I shouldn't have overlooked the fact that something would have went wrong with this plan. But I was so sure it was flawless."

"Relax Cloud, strategy was never your department, that was always for a certain Unicorn who I won't bother naming." Blitz Bolt said.

Facing the silver Pegasus, Cloud Hunter said, "We return to the castle immediately. Blitz Bolt, you go on ahead, I'll go back into Canterlot's castle and get the others."

Rainbow Dash finally made herself known when she shouted. "You two ain't going anywhere!"

"Oh...I forgot she was even there." Blitz Bolt said with a grin.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN BLITZ BOLT!" Rainbow Dash shot towards Blitz Bolt and managed to get a hold of him.

However, just as the cyan Pegasus was about to punch Blitz Bolt with her hoof, something hard struck the back of her head.

The last thing Rainbow Dash saw was Blitz Bolt grinning at her as she blacked out.

* * *

Celestia and Luna had done away with the seventh and final Vanisher copy.

Looking around the wrecked hallway, they couldn't help but sigh at the damage their fight had caused. They were only a little exhausted, but that didn't stop them from panting heavily as if they ran several miles without any breaks.

After exchanging looks with each other, the two Alicorn sisters turned to the source of their exhaustion, the blind and silent Unicorn, Vanisher, who merely stood not far ahead, staring blankly at them.

"His power...it's amazing..." Celestia admitted as she narrowed her eyes at the Unicorn.

Luna merely looked at her sister for a moment before turning to Vanisher also. "That only makes him even more dangerous Celestia."

Suddenly, Vanisher looked over his shoulder. Celestia and Luna saw a large group of guards rushing towards them. "Princesses! Are you okay?!"

"We're fine..." Celestia said.

The guards aimed their bows at Vanisher. "PROTECT THE PRINCESSES! MAKE SURE THAT UNICORN DOES NOT HARM THEM!"

"NO! NO DON'T!" Celestia cried out.

But she was too late.

The guards had fired a volley of arrows at Vanisher.

Vanisher's horn glowed again, and a large blue light appeared in front of him. Just like Luna's beam, the large blue light swallowed up all of the arrows, and disappeared.

"What the...what just happened?!" One of the guards said.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Luna shouted.

Just as the dark Alicorn had told them to run, the same large blue light reappeared behind the group of guards, after which, the volley of arrows that were swallowed up came shooting back out and towards the guards.

"NO!" Celestia rushed forward but she was too late. The two Princesses could only watch in horror as the group of guards were struck down by the very arrows that they fired.

Vanisher looked down and saw a surviving guard crawling towards him. "I...I will not...allow you...to harm...the...Princesses..."

The guards wounds were bad but not enough to kill him it seemed. Just as he reached Vanisher, the silent Unicorn placed his hoof on top of the guards armoured head. The guard growled in pain as he felt Vanisher push his hoof down even harder, to the point that his helmet started to crack.

"STOP! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Luna shouted.

Vanisher didn't stop however and continued to push down on the guards head.

Celestia clenched her eyes shut, refusing to watch.

Finally, Luna had enough. **"WE SAID STOP!"**

Opening her eyes after hearing the Royal Canterlot Voice, Celestia was just in time to witness Luna fire a powerful dark beam at Vanisher.

Turning to her, Vanisher had no time to react, as the beam slammed into him and sent him flying all the way to the end of the hallway and right through the wall, sending him plummeting outside.

Celestia rushed over to the injured guards side. "Are you okay?!"

The guard looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I...I'm fine...Princess...Celestia." His head fell and he went unconscious.

Celestia wasted no time in using her magic to heal up his more fatal injuries, if anything, he would atleast survive now. The same however could not be said for the rest of the guards.

Seeing all of them laying dead on the floor, Celestia quickly turned away, unable to look at the horrible sight. "It's...so awful...how can anypony do such a thing?"

Luna sighed. "They're evil sister...you need to accept that. Whatever your intentions are, whatever you hope to gain by reasoning with them, it won't work."

Celestia heard her sisters words but she refused to accept them. She still held on to a thread of hope that Vanisher and the rest of his allies could be reformed, no matter what evil deeds they had committed.

The question that remained was whether or not Vanisher was still alive after Luna's attack. Celestia, honestly hoped he was.

* * *

Shining Armor, Applejack, Air Break and Kickback all panted heavily as they glared each other. After a long brutal fight between each other, the four of them remained standing, despite the exhaustion coursing through their bodies.

Shining Armor had a few cuts over his body, but nothing too serious. Applejack had dodged all of Air Breaks attacks but he had managed to cut her left foreleg a little, thankfully the cut wasn't too deep.

Air Break himself looked like he had gotten mauled by a Manticore. He was covered in dirt and bruises and blood still continued to drip down from the large gash on the right side of his face, his right eye itself was shut.

Kickback was covered completely in dirt, much to his horror, but other than that, he had no injuries, he had done a great job at avoiding all of Shining Armor's attacks.

Finally, after a long silence went by, Kickback said, "I'm done with this...Air Break...let's get out of here!"

Air Break growled. "No way...I ain't finished yet!"

"Don't be an idiot...let's go!" Kickback slowly stepped away from Shining Armor.

Shining however had no intention of letting them leave. "You're not going anywhere, if you're too exhausted to continue the fight then just surrender. Your wounds and injuries will be treated and the Princesses will decide what to do with you."

Air Break rushed towards Applejack, who was ready to strike. But she was surprised when the large blue Earth Pony rushed right past her, and instead, he ended up smacking his large hoof across the back of Shining Armor's head, bringing the Captain of the Guard right to the ground.

"SHININ' ARE YA OKAY?!" Applejack rushed to his side.

As she helped him back up, Applejack glared at Air Break who was once again at Kickback's side. "We'll see you later!" Air Break said as he rushed through the doors, followed by Kickback.

Shining Armor groaned in pain as he took his helmet off and placed his hoof on his head. "That's going to give me a headache..."

Applejack nodded. "Darn straight. That looked like a pretty painful hit if ya ask me."

"We need to go after them. Let's go." Shining replied as he faced her.

"Ah'm right behind ya." Applejack said as she followed him through the doors.

* * *

A good amount of time went by, the castle guard had fully been rallied and had regrouped with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. By the time Shining Armor and Applejack had met up with them, they all found Kickback and Air Break making a run for the entrance to the castle.

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity had caught up with them to help, while Spike was still all the way back in Twilight's quarters, tending to her.

Celestia and Luna, with their guards and the Element wielders by their sides, pursued Kickback and Air Break outside to the castle courtyard. Fortunately, the two Iron Empire officers were unable to escape, as the castles front gates were being guarded by a few archers and, surprisingly, Magister Black Lance.

"You two appear to be lost." Black Lance said in an amused tone.

Kickback and Air Break glared at the black armoured Pony. Before they could run back inside, Celestia, Luna and all of the others had emerged from the castle doors. The courtyard was eventually swarmed by hundreds of Celestia and Luna's guards.

A large number of Pegasus archers were in the air, their bows and arrows all aimed right at the two Iron Empire officers. At this point, Kickback and Air Break had no chance in Tartarus of escaping.

"Well...looks like we're bucked." Kickback said as he threw down his spear.

Air Break clutched the bleeding wound on his face for a moment before glaring at a few guards who tried to close in on them. He swung his spear at them.

"COME ON! I'LL SMASH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Air Break challenged.

All of the guards in the courtyard pointed their spears at them.

Finally, Celestia and Luna stepped forward, making their presence known to everypony in the courtyard. "You've lost, surrender now and face judgement." Luna stated.

Kickback narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't think so."

Fluttershy, upon noticing Air Break's bleeding face, turned away for a moment before facing Kickback. "Please...don't...don't fight anymore. Your friend is hurt real badly. Please just stop this, he needs help."

Air Break stomped his hoof on the ground. "This ain't nothin' compared to what I'm gonna do to anypony who dares to try and attack us!"

"Hm...that settles that then." Kickback said with a smirk.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "You ruffians are really troublesome you know that? You stand there exhausted and bleeding and yet you still refuse to surrender, what is wrong with you?!"

"A lot of things apparently." Kickback said as he sat down. "Seeing as how we're pretty much done for, enjoy what time you have left Air Break."

Just as Celestia and Luna were about to speak again, a blue flash appeared before them all for a brief moment.

Standing before them now, was Vanisher.

"Ah, Vanisher, glad you could join us." Kickback said.

Celestia and Luna saw a slight burn mark on Vanisher's chest, clearly caused by Luna's attack earlier. However, even so, Vanisher looked the same as always, blank face and no sign of exhaustion.

"Even if you are powerful, you are greatly outnumbered and outmatched, silent one. If you wish for you and your allies to remain unharmed, surrender immediately." Luna said.

Vanisher, clearly had no intention of surrendering as he charged up his horn.

Acting quickly, Celestia and Luna charged up their own horns and trapped the silent Unicorn in a barrier, preventing him from using his magic on anypony.

"Uh...there's goes our last chance of escape." Kickback whispered to Air Break.

Celestia faced the two and gave them a sympathetic look. "There has already been enough bloodshed today, please don't let this madness continue any further. Just surrender, you and your allies wounds will be treated and you will be given fair judgement."

Kickback raised a brow and turned to Air Break, who at this point had lost so much blood, ended up falling to his knees. "Air Break?"

"A soldier of the Iron Empire fights till his last breath." Air Break muttered, loud enough for all of them to hear.

With a sigh, Kickback glared at Celestia and Luna. "Bring it."

Before either Princess could respond, Rarity beat them to it. "Are the two of you insane?! Don't you care if whether or not you live?! If you know what's good for you, you will give up and save your lives right now!"

**"And if you all know what's good for you, you will let them leave and save another's life."**

Everypony turned to the source of the loud voice and saw...

"Cloud Hunter!" Kickback shouted.

Right enough, all eyes were on Cloud Hunter, the tall blue Pegasus, who stood at the top of the castles walls.

A large number of Pegasus archers aimed their bows and arrows at him.

However, Celestia, Luna, and the Element wielders eyes all widened with horror when they saw something under Cloud Hunters front hoof.

Frowning at them all, Cloud Hunter lowered his front hoof and placed it on the head of an unconscious cyan Pegasus.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie cried out.

Celestia and Luna could only stare in shock as the helpless and unconscious form of Rainbow Dash was at Cloud Hunter's mercy.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! If you value the life of your precious Element of Loyalty, you will order your guards to stand down and allow my allies to leave." Cloud Hunter said.

The blue Pegasus slowly pressed his hoof down on Rainbow Dash's head.

"Or...risk losing a loved one."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Wow, I have to say, that is one heck of a cliffhanger ain't it? So it's either, let Kickback and the others leave and they save Rainbow Dash, or refuse to let them leave and Cloud Hunter kills Rainbow Dash, losing the Element of Loyalty. I would like to ask that you all review and take a vote on that one, it'd be interesting to see what choices people pick, I may even decide to go along with the one with the most votes. That said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Rainbow Dash's life is on the line as Celestia and Luna must make a decision. Their only concern is whether or not Cloud Hunter will stay true to his word.**


	10. Honour before Duty

**Ok so the last chapter left at a major cliffhanger, but if you actually thought that one of those two choices in the last authors notes was going to happen, then be prepared because the twist starts here.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
'Honour before Duty'**

_Blitz Bolt laughed like a maniac. "Good job Cloud Hunter! She almost had me there!"_

_"I'll take her back to the castle and exchange her safety for the others escape." Cloud Hunter replied as he held the unconscious Rainbow Dash in his forelegs._

_"Uhh..." Blitz Bolt scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if something goes wrong?"_

_Cloud Hunter shrugged. "I don't know...I can only hope that I'll be able to fool them successfully. If not, well, then, you'll have to tell lord Metal Wing that we're currently rotting in Canterlot's dungeon."_

_Blitz Bolt chuckled. "Hey relax Cloud Hunter. I've got a back-up plan."_

_"No. My own plan should work, there's no need for a back-up plan." Cloud Hunter said as he turned to fly away._

_"Just like your plan to steal the Elements?" Blitz Bolt replied._

_Cloud Hunter said nothing and flew back towards the castle._

_Blitz Bolt merely smirked. "Well...just in case your plan doesn't work Cloud Hunter..." He turned and set his sights on Ponyville. "My plan will be ready." Without another word, he flew towards the small town._

* * *

Cloud Hunter swore he saw a brief silver flash in the distance at the corner of his eye. He knew without a doubt that it must have been Blitz Bolt using his special skill to quickly get back to the castle, but why now? Had he stayed in that one spot for that long? He could only assume the silver Pegasus stayed to try and think of a back-up plan in case something went wrong with his own and finally gave up.

His plan couldn't go wrong though, here he stood on the castle walls, with an unconscious Rainbow Dash under his hoof. Despite all of the archers aiming their bows at him, he knew they wouldn't dare fire, the risk of hitting Rainbow Dash was too high and they knew it.

On the ground level of the courtyard, was a large crowd of guards, and in the middle, was Kickback, Air Break and Vanisher, the latter who was currently trapped in a barrier conjured up by Celestia and Luna.

By the Princesses sides, was the four other Element wielders, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, along with Shining Armor, Captain of the Guard.

Blocking the castle gates was a group of black armoured guards, in front of them, was Magister Black Lance.

A long silence filled the air, and Cloud Hunter knew without a doubt that the Princesses were trying to think of a way to save Rainbow Dash while ensuring he and the others couldn't escape.

"I won't ask again Princesses...tell your guards to stand down immediately, or watch me crush Rainbow Dash's head." Cloud Hunter said as he pressed his hoof down a little more on the cyan Pegasus's head.

"NO DON'T! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Kickback smirked. "I think I see where this is going." He said with a chuckle.

After exchanging a look with Luna, Celestia turned back to Cloud Hunter and said, "You won't."

Cloud Hunter raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Celestia's eyes softened as she continued. "You won't do it. While you say that you will, you could never bring yourself to take the life of a defenceless Pony."

Doing his best to hide the shocked look on his face, Cloud Hunter slowly pressed his hoof down even more and said, "Don't test me Celestia! Just let them leave right now and I will let your precious Element wielder live."

No reply came, instead, Princess Celestia took a step forward.

Cloud Hunter lifted his hoof up. "I MEAN IT!"

Unfurling her wings, Celestia slowly began to take flight.

"I _WILL_ DO IT CELESTIA!" Cloud Hunter shouted.

Celestia continued to slowly fly towards him, almost as if she hadn't heard his words. Cloud Hunter clenched his teeth, he was starting to panic but he did a good job at not showing it. _'She's got me. She can see right through my bluff!'_

Celestia landed on the castle wall right in front of Cloud Hunter. At this distance she was able to make out his height better. His head was just up to the lower part of her neck.

The two stared into each others eyes for a long moment, almost as if they were having a staring contest. Finally, Cloud Hunter lost.

With a low growl, Cloud Hunter pulled his hoof back and stepped away from Rainbow Dash. "Dammit." He muttered under his breath, looking at the ground in anger.

Kickback and Air Break just stared in shock. "And...there goes THAT escape plan." Kickback whispered to his large partner.

Luna charged up her horn and teleported the unconscious Rainbow Dash right next to the other Element wielders. "RAINBOW! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Fluttershy cried as she held her unconscious friend in her forelegs.

Celestia turned to her Pegasus archers in the sky and motioned for them to lower their bows. After they did so, she faced Cloud Hunter again.

The blue Pegasus stood there as still as a statue, his eyes still looking down at the ground in frustration, frustration that his plan failed yet again. After a long moment of silence went by, Celestia smiled slightly at him. "You're better than that. That's how I knew you wouldn't do it."

Cloud Hunter sighed. "Honour before duty." He closed his eyes. "There is no honour in taking the life of one who can't defend themselves."

Celestia's smile widened a little. "And that's why I continue to believe." After watching him take a deep breath, she continued. "Please stop your resistance. I promise, your allies will not be harmed and their wounds will be treated."

Looking up from the ground, Cloud Hunter stared back at her. Red eyes locked with magenta coloured eyes, one pair filled with a defeated expression, the other filled with a sad but relieved one.

"I know you won't harm them..." Cloud Hunter said as he managed a slight smirk. "Because I know you're better than that, Celestia."

Celestia couldn't help but chuckle a little at his words, the very same words she used a moment ago. Cloud Hunter lowered his head a little. "Very well. You have us beat Celestia and as such, I shall accept defeat with honour."

With a nod, Celestia, with Cloud Hunter right behind her, flew back down into the courtyard where the others were waiting. Luna approached her sister. "They accept defeat?"

"Yes sister." Celestia replied.

Black Lance approached the two, catching their attention. "Let us execute them then." Those words made Kickback wince.

Celestia faced the black armoured Magister. "No. I promised they would not be harmed and I intend to keep that promise."

"You don't get it do you Celestia? These four are Metal Wing's officers, you'll be saving yourself a lot of trouble in the future if you just kill them right now." Black Lance said.

Luna was about to speak up, but Celestia stopped her. "I understand Magister Black Lance but killing them won't make things any better. I will be speaking with the four of them later, and hopefully we can persuade them to join our side and gain valuable information in the process. We cannot afford to pass up a chance like that."

Black Lance huffed and turned away. "Do as you like."

Applejack turned back to the four and only now noticed something. "Wait a minute...where's-"

Before she could finish, a bright silver flash appeared in the sky, and within the blink of an eye, it landed on the same wall that Cloud Hunter stood on earlier.

"What was that?!" Shining Armor said as he covered his eyes.

The flash died down and standing in its place, Blitz Bolt.

"Blitz Bolt! Please for the love of Celestia..." Kickback stopped and looked at Celestia for a moment before continuing. "Please tell me you've got an escape plan that WON'T fail!"

Blitz Bolt grinned at all of the archers who aimed their bows at him. "As a matter of fact I do..." He looked at Cloud Hunter and smirked. "Well Cloud Hunter, looks like your plan didn't work out as well as you thought it would, did it?"

Cloud Hunter narrowed his eyes at the silver Pegasus. _'What is he up to?'_

After letting out a loud chuckle, Blitz Bolt faced Celestia. "You may have been able to find a loophole in Cloud Hunter's threat Celestia...but not mine."

An amused expression made its way onto Luna's face. "Oh? And pray tell Blitz Bolt...what exactly do YOU have that will force us to let your allies go?"

Blitz Bolt slowly turned and looked at the Element wielders. "Applejack, Rarity..."

Applejack and Rarity narrowed their eyes at him, they started to grow nervous when he smirked at them.

Suddenly, Applejack's eyes widened with horror when Blitz Bolt showed them what he was holding in his hoof. "Your little sisters and their friend really loved to play hide-and-seek, unfortunately, their hiding place just wasn't good enough." Blitz Bolt said as he showed them all a small pink bow.

"No..." Applejack shook her head.

Fluttershy stared nervously at her friend. "Umm...Applejack...that bow...isn't it Apple Bloom's?"

Applejack's eyes were filled with rage as she stepped forward. "**WHAT HAVE YA DONE WITH MAH LITTLE SISTER?!**"

Celestia and Luna couldn't believe what they were hearing. Blitz Bolt laughed as he threw the bow at Applejack. "Not just your sister...but Rarity's aswell. And the filly called Scootaloo. They gave me quite a bit of trouble when I first met them back in the Everfree Forest, so...I just decided to pay them a visit and asked them if they wanted to see our castle."

"C-Castle?" Fluttershy stuttered.

Blitz Bolt nodded. "That's right Fluttershy. So don't any of you worry, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are safe and sound...back in our castle in the north." He burst out in laughter.

"YOU CRUEL, HEARTLESS SAVAGE!" Luna shouted.

"HAHA! Cruel? Heartless? That hurts Luna, really it does." Blitz Bolt said, his grin then lowered into a frown. "Now here's MY offer. Let my allies leave, or you will never see the three little fillies again. In fact, I may just decide to kill them if you don't comply with my demand."

Celestia stepped forward. "You wouldn't dare!"

Cloud Hunter then spoke up. "You've taken things too far now Blitz Bolt!" Celestia turned to him, surprised that he was actually taking their side on this. "I told you to go back to the castle! How dare you resort to such an evil trick! This is low even for YOU!"

Blitz Bolt raised a brow. "Really Cloud Hunter? You're going to lecture ME about low? You should be thanking me that I decided to come over here and save your rears! Besides, I honestly don't see what the problem is, after all, we have taken our fair share of lives, have we not?"

Cloud Hunter nodded. "We have, but those were enemy troops, trained to fight, and it was because we were ordered to! We are soldiers of the Iron Empire! Not takers of innocent lives! You know that aswell as anypony else Blitz Bolt!"

Celestia and Luna were surprised by Cloud Hunter's noble words, even Shining Armor, who stared in awe at him. Fluttershy was the one who couldn't take her eyes off of him though. Cloud Hunter noticed this and looked at her, causing her to quickly look away, much to his confusion.

Narrowing his eyes at the blue Pegasus, Blitz Bolt said, "That was a long time ago." He said in a surprisingly hurt tone before turning away. "Nonetheless, Celestia, Luna, my offer stands, let them leave immediately, or you will have the blood of those three fillies on your hoofs!"

Applejack turned to Celestia. "Princess...ah know ya need them ta get information but...please...please don't let mah sister...don't let her..." She choked on her words as tears started to form in her eyes.

Rarity was no different as tears were already flowing down her face. "Oh Sweetie Belle...she must be so scared."

Pinkie Pie comforted her two friends. "Hey it's ok. We'll get them back, I know we will."

Seeing the two Element wielders cry, Celestia turned back to Blitz Bolt and said, "Blitz Bolt...do I have your word that no harm will come to the young ones if we allow your allies to leave?"

Blitz Bolt smirked. "You have my...word...Celestia. They will...not be harmed." He said before letting out a dark chuckle.

Luna faced her sister. "Celestia?"

"I will not risk endangering the lives of anypony Luna, especially three young fillies who have long lives ahead of them." Celestia said.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Luna nodded. The two Alicorn sisters turned to Vanisher and lowered the barrier around him.

Vanisher used his magic and teleported himself and the other three Iron Empire officers up to where Blitz Bolt stood.

Kickback put one of his forelegs around the silver Pegasus. "Blitz Bolt you genius! If you were a mare I'd kiss you!"

Blitz Bolt raised a brow. "Uh...even if I was a mare, I still wouldn't let you kiss me."

Air Break slowly fell down and growled. "Just...hurry up and get us out of here..." He said as he placed a hoof over his bleeding face.

Vanisher nodded and charged up his horn.

A large blue aura began to surround the five Ponies. Cloud Hunter looked back and locked eyes with Celestia. He then turned to Applejack and Rarity, who were shedding a lot of tears, Pinkie Pie was doing her best to comfort the two. He then locked eyes with Fluttershy, who was staring at him with a sad expression on her face. He couldn't help but notice a few tears flowing down her face aswell.

With a sigh, Cloud Hunter said, "Blitz Bolt...when we get back...you will take me to where the fillies are."

"Whatever." Blitz Bolt replied.

With that, the five Iron Empire officers disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

Hours following the escape of the Iron Empire officers, Celestia and Luna had sent a group of guards to Ponyville to ensure nopony was harmed when Blitz Bolt made his way in to capture the fillies. Thankfully, no blood was spilled and the guards confirmed that the fillies were indeed missing.

Shining Armor had already begun counting the dead, Rainbow Dash and all of the injured guards were moved into the medical quarters of the castle, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy chose to remain by the cyan Pegasus's side until she woke up. Princess Cadence went to the medical quarters to help speed up everyponies recovery with her healing magic, as there was no telling when or if the enemy would return.

Celestia and Luna returned to the throne room to meet up with Dusk, not only to inform him of the events that took place, but to demand an explanation as to why he hadn't assisted them.

"It wasn't my place." Dusk stated in his usual bored tone as he stood out on the balcony, the sunlight reflected off of his golden armour. "Besides, I didn't think you'd need any help." He added as he turned to step back inside.

Celestia narrowed her eyes at him. "That doesn't change the fact that you didn't step in to assist us Dusk."

Black Lance rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

At the moment, Celestia and Luna stood at the bottom of the podium where they usually always stood. The table and chairs they used for the council were still there but most of the chairs were taken away. Magister's Freed, Burning Mace and Snow Charm were the only ones who were seated down. Black Lance stood by the door, while Dusk remained near the exit to the balcony.

"If this alliance is going to happen, we expect you to do your part. Allies are supposed to assist each other, I'm sure I do not need to inform you of that." Luna said.

Dusk glared at her. "Those officers of the Iron Empire are beneath me, thus, they are not worth my time. I expected the two leaders of Equestria to be more than capable of dealing with them."

Knowing her sister was on the verge of unleashing her anger on him, Celestia put a hoof on Luna's shoulder. After waiting for the dark Alicorn to calm down, she turned back to Dusk and said, "What's done is done, we can't change that. I would however like to know more about these officers though Dusk. From what I saw, the five of them are exceptional opponents, Shining Armor says so himself."

Dusk made his way over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"Who are they? What are they capable of?" Luna replied for her sister.

Facing the two Princesses, Dusk was about to reply until the throne room doors opened up. Entering was the five Element wielders themselves, Rainbow Dash included. "How are you Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked with a concerned tone.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I'm...I'm fine Princess..." She looked up at the white Alicorn and her eyes narrowed a little. "Is it true about Scootaloo and the others? Did Blitz Bolt really foalnap them?"

Celestia merely nodded, to which Rainbow Dash stomped her hoof on the floor. "I can't believe this! If I had just caught him sooner, they wouldn't have gotten away!"

"It...it's not your fault Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy said, trying to comfort her friend.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yeah! We all make mistakes! But that just teaches us never to make them a second time! Right?!"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Pinkie..." Rainbow said before looking at the floor again.

Celestia turned back to Dusk. "Please continue Dusk..."

"Very well..." Dusk took a deep breath before continuing. "As I'm sure you already know, the tall blue Pegasus is called Cloud Hunter. He's Metal Wing's commander and second in command, believe me when I say that you are lucky he didn't go all out earlier today, because if he did, Canterlot would be nothing but a pile of rubble."

"How so?" Luna asked in a curious tone.

Dusk faced her. "Just like all other Pegasi, Cloud Hunter can control the weather, but he can do more that. Like others, he can create tornadoes but the ones he creates are of a much larger magnitude. His speed however, is a whole different story. He flies and moves so fast, you would immediately think that he's teleporting, and with speed like that, he can create a powerful wind, and a powerful wind, means he can create a powerful storm. His abilities to create destructive weathers have always been a major factor on the battlefield for Metal Wing and is one of the main reasons the Iron Empire have always been victorious."

"And the others?" Celestia replied.

"Kickback...the short red Pony is the Iron Empire's Medical Officer...but don't let that rank alone fool you. From what I heard, he gave Captain Shining Armor a pretty tough fight." Dusk said. "Nonetheless, Kickback is skilled when he needs to be and he is one of the main reasons that the Iron Empire's troops have always recovered from a battle, his medical skills are far beyond the best doctors you could find in Equestria."

The golden armoured Prince used his magic to levitate a glass of water over to him and took a sip. "Then there's Air Break. Captain of the Iron Empire's forces, I'm sure you've already seen enough of him to know what he is like. I heard Shining Armor actually managed to hold him and Kickback off, and I admit, that's quite a surprise considering nopony has ever lasted in a one on one fight with Air Break."

Applejack spoke up. "He ain't so tough...ah kicked his tail once before and ah did a second time earlier today!"

Dusk faced her. "So I heard..."

Luna spoke up again. "Tell us about the silent one. The one named Vanisher."

Just as Dusk was about to reply, they heard the throne room doors open again, and they were all surprised to see who had entered.

"TWILIGHT!"

* * *

In the mountains, North of the Crystal Empire...

Cloud Hunter, followed by Blitz Bolt, Kickback, Air Break and Vanisher, all entered through the old rusty doors and into the large dark throne room.

All guards that were lined up on both sides of the throne room faced them. Blitz Bolt looked on ahead and saw his leader standing on top of the podium at the very end of the hall, and the sight of the podium and his leader being covered by the shadows didn't do anything to help him feel better.

The five officers reached the bottom of the podium and then bowed. "Lord Metal Wing." They all said, except Vanisher.

Metal Wing slowly stepped forth from the shadows, revealing his armoured form in what light was shining in through the openings in the ceiling. "The Elements..."

Cloud Hunter took a deep breath and spoke up. "Lord Metal Wing...we return in shame, we could not retrieve the Elements of Harmony."

A long silence followed when those words echoed through the throne room, even a few guards were exchanging nervous glances with each other.

Finally, Metal Wing spoke, his words surprising them all. "I see..."

Cloud Hunter looked up at him. "My lord?"

Metal Wing slowly made his way down the podium towards the five. "Considering I heard that Blitz Bolt had brought a few fillies here not too long ago...I suspected something had...or was...about to go wrong."

He reached the five officers, who remained on their knees. "Rise."

They did as they were told and got up. "So where are the Elements then?" He asked.

Cloud Hunter looked at Blitz Bolt for a moment before replying. "While we did not successfully retrieve them, they are scattered all around Canterlot, or the areas near Canterlot that is."

Metal Wing nodded. "Then it would appear that your assignment wasn't a total failure after all." He walked by them and smirked. "If the Elements of Harmony are scattered, then that only gives us a chance to retrieve them before Celestia and her precious subjects can."

Hearing a low growl behind him, Metal Wing turned and faced Air Break. "If any of you are injured, get moving and have your injuries treated, I have no use for those who can't fight."

"Yes...lord Metal Wing." Air Break muttered out before being limping away through a door at the side of the throne room.

Kickback patted his coat before turning to follow his partner. "I'll go and treat his injuries, as always. Then I'm cleaning myself up!" He took off to catch up with the blue Pony.

Metal Wing turned to Blitz Bolt. "Blitz Bolt...as of now...you are my lieutenant and Cloud Hunter will be taking back his position as commander."

"W-WHAT?! BUT WHY?! HE FAILED! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME THEN NONE OF THEM WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Blitz Bolt argued.

Raising a brow, Metal Wing said, "It's not just because that failure Blitz Bolt..." He then narrowed his eyes at him, making the silver Pegasus step back in fear. "But I can't have a commander who is so foolish that he would let himself be outsmarted by a few mere fillies."

Blitz Bolt's eyes widened with horror. "How...how do you know about that?"

Metal Wing smirked. "Why...the three fillies you brought here told me of course."

"THOSE LITTLE..." Blitz Bolt turned around and stormed off.

Cloud Hunter watched Blitz Bolt leave before turning back to his leader. "Lord Metal Wing I-"

"Save it." Metal Wing cut in. "I only named him my temporary second in command because you were busy in Canterlot. Now that you're back Cloud Hunter, I expect much out of you."

Cloud Hunter nodded. "Yes...my lord."

"Also..." Metal Wing continued. "See to it that you get some rest, considering what you have all been through, you need it. And I need my troops at their very best."

As he was about to walk away, Cloud Hunter stopped and replied. "Lord Metal Wing...what about the fillies?"

Metal Wing looked up at the dark rusty ceiling. "What about them?"

"We...aren't going to kill them are we?" Cloud Hunter replied in a nervous tone.

"No..." Metal Wing faced his commander and said, "But we can't have the three of them wandering about either, if you're so worried about them Cloud Hunter, then you can have the responsibility of watching them."

Cloud Hunter nodded. "I...I understand." In all honesty though, he didn't really have a problem with it. Knowing Blitz Bolt would be looking for them, he took off to find them before the silver Pegasus did.

Metal Wing sighed. "Things are going to be a little more difficult this time Vanisher."

The blind and silent Unicorn, Vanisher, slowly turned and looked up at his leader. Metal Wing continued. "We have won many battles, many wars, and though we have defeated enemies like Grande, I don't doubt for a second that Celestia and Luna will put up the most difficult fight yet."

Vanisher remained silent as he stared blankly at his leader.

Metal Wing smirked. "I always did like a challenge though."

A dark chuckle caught their attention. Metal Wing and Vanisher turned to the source and saw something emerging from the shadows.

"You're quite confident Metal Wing. You're so sure that you will be victorious and conquer all of Equestria...that's what I like about you."

Metal Wing smirked a little. "Queen Chrysalis."

Chrysalis reached him and returned his smirk with one of her own. She looked up at him, he was only a couple of inches taller than her. "My Changelings are carrying out the tasks you had me give them, if the enemy even so much as makes a move, we will know immediately."

"Good." Metal Wing said as he slowly made his way back up to the top of the podium.

"Metal Wing, I am most curious, you said that you seek Celestia, what exactly did you mean by that?" Chrysalis asked, still smirking but her tone filled with curiosity.

Facing her, the Iron King said, "That will be discussed another time, for now, I merely wish to have some time to myself."

"Of course..." Chrysalis said before leaving.

Metal Wing waited until she was gone before speaking up again. "I will be Equestria's King." He said.

Vanisher looked up at his leader, his face still blank.

Metal Wing took in a deep breath. "And every King...needs a Queen. You Chrysalis, are not that Queen however. There is only one in all of Equestria...no...there is only one in all of the world, who deserves to be my Queen."

Vanisher fully faced his leader as he finished his words.

"I seek Celestia...to be my Queen."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Now that pretty much ends Act 1 of the story. Now surely you all had to assume that the Iron Five would have gotten out of there somehow, yeah Celestia and Luna could have teleported Rainbow Dash away from Cloud Hunter but then that would have forced them to lower the barrier around Vanisher, allowing him to teleport him and the others out of there. Maybe only one of them could have stopped keeping the barrier up, but that would still have lowered it enough for him to slip through. Surely you couldn't have forgotten about Blitz Bolt though right? Blitz Bolt was the one who got them out of there, resorting to the usual cheap and dirty tricks, YES, Blitz Bolt is THAT kind of character, I would expect everyone to know that about him at this point. And if you're wondering what his special skill is, you'll see soon enough. As for Cloud Hunter, come on, you really think he's a bad guy? He's just following orders, you can't really blame him can you?**

**The next six chapters will revolve around Twilight and the others splitting up to retrieve their respective Elements, thus, you can expect them to run into the Iron Five as they too will be seeking to retrieve them. The six chapters will really only be starring two characters in each one, example, Applejack and Air Break, Pinkie Pie and Kickback. This is to delve deeper into each of the Iron Five's background aswell as establishing the rivalries/friendships etc between them and the Mane Six.**


	11. Laughter and Style

**Act 2 starts here and like I said in the last authors notes, this and the next five chapters will only revolve around each of the Mane Six going after their respective Element, while establishing the rivalries or friendships etc between them and the Iron Five.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
'Laughter and Style'**

All eyes were on Twilight Sparkle as she slowly made her way into the throne room. Following behind her, was the silver armoured Pegasus, Magister Sky Shadow, and Spike.

"My apologies your highnesses, but the Princess insisted on seeing you." Sky Shadow said as he accompanied Twilight through the throne room.

Celestia and Luna approached the young Alicorn. "Twilight Sparkle...how are you feeling?"

Twilight rubbed her head and smiled a little. "I'm fine..." She was then greeted by her friends, who all crowded around her and hugged her.

"Glad ta see ya feelin' better sugarcube!"

"Oh Twilight, we were so worried about you darling!"

Hugging them back, Twilight slowly backed away and smiled at them. "Like I said, I'm fine, it's good to see you all too."

After a quick exchange of words, Twilight turned back to the Princesses, her expression changing into one of concern. "Princess Celestia...Princess Luna...what happened while I was unconscious?"

Celestia and Luna exchanged looks before turning back to the young Alicorn. They didn't waste any time in explaining all of the events that happened after she was 'attacked' by the Iron Five. Making sure they didn't leave out a single detail, they explained to her how all of the Elements were stolen, to where they had almost caught them until Blitz Bolt intervened, stating that he had taken Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo captive.

Twilight's eyes widened with horror upon hearing about what happened to the three fillies, she turned to Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity. "I...I'm so sorry, I can't even begin to imagine how the three of you are feeling right now."

The three of them just looked at her, trying to hide the sad expressions on their faces. "It's ok Twilight...it ain't your fault. Ya got nothin' ta apologize for."

Rarity nodded. "Exactly...I...I just hope they'll be okay...I can't even imagine how scared they must be right now. Oh those poor dears..."

"If I ever get my hoofs on Blitz Bolt...I swear...I will give him the beating I SHOULD'VE given him when we first met!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Celestia sighed and smiled a little. "Don't worry my little Ponies." Her words caught their attention. "I believe they'll be just fine."

"What makes ya say that Princess?" Applejack asked.

The white Alicorn turned her back to them. "I can't really explain but...it's just a feeling...I believe no harm will come to them. I have faith that...somepony...will make sure of that."

Before any of the Element wielders could ask any further questions, Celestia continued. "There's also the matter of the Elements...since the enemy now has them, getting them back will be near impossible."

Twilight was about to speak, but Rainbow Dash beat her to it. "But wait Princess! The enemy doesn't have the Elements!"

All eyes were on the cyan Pegasus now. Luna was the first to reply. "What do you mean Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm saying that I was there when they lost them. While the guards where chasing Cloud Hunter, the Elements must have slipped out of the bag! I even saw him lose the bag itself! In fact, Cloud Hunter said to Blitz Bolt that the Elements were scattered!" Rainbow explained.

Celestia's eyes widened a little. "Then there's still hope..."

Twilight spoke up. "That's what I was about to tell you Princess. I understand that you and Princess Luna are no longer connected to the Elements, but instead, me and my friends are. I was trying to say earlier that I can feel my own Element nearby." She turned to her friends. "Concentrate everypony, can't you feel your own?"

After closing their eyes for a moment and thinking about their respective Elements, the five other Element wielders opened their eyes and turned to Celestia. "Twilight's right! I can feel my Element too! It's not far!" Pinkie Pie said.

Fluttershy nodded. "I...I can feel mine too...it's faint...but I can still feel it."

"Twilight is right Princess. Ah can feel mah Element too." Applejack added.

Jumping into the air, Rainbow said, "YEAH! WE CAN STILL STOP THEM FROM GETTING THEIR HOOFS ON THE ELEMENTS! LET'S GO AND GET 'EM!"

Before the cyan Pegasus could fly off, she was stopped by a golden aura that surrounded her entire body. "Don't be so hasty Rainbow Dash." Celestia said as she approached the six Element wielders. "The six of you have been through much today, I think it would be for the best if we all got some rest and waited until tomorrow to search for the Elements."

Applejack spoke up. "But Princess! What if they're out lookin' for 'em right now?!"

Luna approached them and replied for her sister. "Despite how desperate they seemed to get their hoofs on the Elements, they were overly exhausted. I very much doubt that the five of them would go out and search for the Elements after everything they went through today. I believe they too will be getting some rest, and will no doubt return for the Elements tomorrow. It's the only course action that they can take."

"True enough. We should take the chance to rest aswell, after which, first thing tomorrow morning, Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends will go out and find your respective Elements." Celestia said.

The six Element wielders nodded. "Yes Princess."

Luna turned to Celestia. "It is time to lower the sun sister, shall we?"

Celestia nodded and walked off with the dark Alicorn to take care of their usual duties.

Twilight remained in the throne room while her five friends left to find a few spare rooms to sleep in. Spike nudged her leg. "Umm...Twilight?"

"Spike...could you return to Ponyville and see if Starlight is okay? I haven't heard from him in a while and I'm worried he may have been with the fillies when Blitz Bolt foalnapped them." Twilight said.

Spike raised a brow. "You think Blitz Bolt may have hurt him?"

Twilight nodded. "Starlight is tough but I'm still worried about him, could you go to Ponyville for me and make sure he's okay? Please?"

"Right away Twilight! I'll send you a letter when I get there!" The young dragon said before running off.

It was only now that Twilight remembered the armoured Pegasus standing next to her. Sky Shadow, who stood there by her side, like a silver shadow. "Umm...I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am..."

"Princess Twilight Sparkle. I know." Sky Shadow said. "I am Magister Sky Shadow. It's a wonderful honour to...finally...meet you." He said as he took a small step forward and gave a quick bow.

Nodding at his words, Twilight turned to the other four Magister's in the throne room, and then set her eyes on the golden armoured Unicorn. "So...that's him?" She replied with a whisper.

Sky Shadow nodded. "Yes...Prince Dusk of the North Kingdom." He whispered back to her. "The others are Magister's Freed, Burning Mace and Snow Charm." He continued as he gestured towards each of the Magister's. "And of course...Magister Black Lance." He finished by looking at the black armoured Magister who stood at the doors behind them.

Twilight couldn't help but shiver a little when she noticed Black Lance was looking at her. It was a good thing he was wearing that helmet because she didn't really want to see the eyes of an intimidating Pony like him.

She slowly made her way across the throne room and towards Dusk, who remained seated at the table. She was stopped when Magister Sky Shadow spoke up again. "Magisters...let us leave the two of them in peace."

Nodding at his words, Freed and Snow Charm followed Black Lance out of the throne room.

Twilight watched as Burning Mace was approaching her. He stopped in front of her and just looked at her for a long moment before moving on, leaving the throne room, followed by Sky Shadow, who nodded slightly at her.

Feeling a little more relaxed now that it was just the two of them Twilight approached Dusk and managed a slight smile. "It's...it's an honour to finally meet you Prince Dusk."

Dusk opened his eyes and faced her. "Of course it is."

She was caught off guard by his tone. But, remembering his reputation, she decided to push any thoughts of his arrogance out of her head. "Umm...how has your stay in Canterlot been so far?"

"Reasonably good I suppose." Dusk replied.

_'Wow...he's not much for words is he?' _Twilight thought. "Well...about our...you know...our marriage..."

Dusk faced her again. "What about it?"

Twilight looked at the floor and tried to think of something that could keep the conversation going. "I...well...I just figured that since the two of us are to be married...I just thought it'd be a good idea if we...got to know more about each other."

No reply came. Twilight herself began to grow nervous as Dusk's piercing red eyes never looked away from her. Finally, he spoke. "I suppose it would only be right, but at the moment, this situation with the Elements must be taken care of first."

Finally managing a smile, Twilight said, "Yeah. You're right."

Dusk nodded. "Of course I am." He stopped for a moment. The two Ponies looked outside the balcony and watched as the sun descended while the moon began to rise. "Hmph." He got off the chair and stood on all four hoofs. Twilight was able to make out his height better. He was just about as tall as Princess Luna herself, maybe only an inch or two shorter. "I suggest you return to your quarters and get some sleep."

"But..." She was about to protest but stopped when he narrowed his eyes at her. She didn't want to test his patience, nor did she want to leave a bad first impression, instead, she nodded and turned to leave. "I understand, I will see you in the morning."

As she left, Dusk turned around and watched as Celestia and Luna landed on the balcony. "I trust everypony has returned to their respective rooms?" Celestia said as she and her sister entered the throne room.

Dusk nodded. "Yes..."

"I see." Celestia said. "Luna, I will go and rest aswell then."

Luna smiled at her. "Of course. Goodnight sister. As always, I shall guard the night."

Celestia returned her smile and left the throne room. Just as Dusk was about to follow, he looked back at Luna, the two narrowed their eyes at each other. They remained still as statues for a long moment, not taking their eyes off the other.

Finally, Dusk turned away and left.

Luna didn't take her eyes off of him for a second, it was only after he was out of her sight, that she turned to step back out onto the balcony. "Dusk...you're hiding something."

* * *

The morning light shined brightly through the openings of the rusty ceiling, forcing Blitz Bolt to lift the sheets up to cover his face. "Damn Celestia and her sun..."

"BLITZ BOLT!"

The loud voice made Blitz Bolt jump and fall out of his bed. After rubbing his head, he looked up and glared at the one who disturbed his sleep. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA KICKBACK?!"

Kickback smirked at him. "You do realise we're suppose to head out today and find the Elements right?"

"Yeah? So?" Blitz Bolt replied.

Kickback rolled his eyes. "Well apparently lord Metal Wing is still waiting for you. He told me to come down here and get you."

Eyes widening at the red Pony's words, Blitz Bolt rushed to his hoofs and quickly made his way out of his room, Kickback followed.

The two rushed down the rusty hallway, shoving their way past a few guards in the process, ignoring any harm they may have caused. As soon as they reached the throne room, they quickly made their way over to the bottom of the podium where the others stood.

"I'm sorry for my late arrival lord Metal Wing!" Blitz Bolt said as he bowed.

Metal Wing made his way down the podium and stopped when he reached the silver Pegasus. "Be grateful that we still have plenty of time Blitz Bolt."

Blitz Bolt nodded and stood up. He turned to Vanisher, who merely looked at him, blank face as usual. He then noticed Air Break, a few bandages were covered around his legs and his body, but what really stood out was the eyepatch that covered the blue Pony's right eye.

Chuckling, Blitz Bolt said, "Hey Air Break?"

"What?" Air Break replied with a slight growl in his voice.

"Glad to see you were able to 'patch' yourself up! HAHAHA!" Blitz Bolt laughed. Kickback backed away until he was behind Air Break before chuckling himself.

Air Break stomped towards the silver Pegasus. "You wanna die right now Blitz Bolt?!"

Jumping back, Blitz Bolt said, "Hey relax, I was just messing with you." He snickered.

Growling again, Air Break turned back to Metal Wing. "Lord Metal Wing, when are we moving out?"

Metal Wing looked at his four officers. "In a minute."

Their attention was caught by the sound of a door opening. They all turned to see Cloud Hunter approaching them. Blitz Bolt then narrowed his eyes when he saw three little fillies right behind the tall blue Pegasus.

"Well now..." Blitz Bolt said as Cloud Hunter reached them. "Shouldn't you three still be asleep?! Were you planning on making a run for it when we were gone?!"

Sweetie Belle hid behind Cloud Hunter's left hind leg. Apple Bloom hid behind the other hind leg, whereas Scootaloo was hiding right under Cloud Hunter and stood between his forelegs.

After looking at each other for a moment, Scootaloo stuck her tongue out at Blitz Bolt.

Eyes widening at her action, Blitz Bolt stepped forward. "Why you little-" He was stopped by Cloud Hunter, who shoved him back with one of his front hoofs.

"Back off Blitz Bolt." Cloud Hunter said as he lowered his hoof.

Blitz Bolt glared at the blue Pegasus. "Don't you tell me what to-"

"ENOUGH!" Metal Wing's voice boomed throughout the entire throne room, making the fillies curl up next to each other, still staying hidden under Cloud Hunter.

Taking in a deep breath, Metal Wing turned to Vanisher and said, "Vanisher has managed to track the Elements of Harmony. He will teleport all of you as close as he can, from there, you are all to split up and find each Element. He will transfer the information he has on them into each of your minds so you know exactly where to find them. After that, you are all to meet back up so he can teleport you all back. Understood?"

"Yes lord Metal Wing." They all said, except Vanisher, who merely nodded.

As the others were busy gathering around Vanisher, Cloud Hunter moved away until he could see the fillies. He looked down at them for a moment. Seeing them look up at him with the frightened expressions on their faces just made him want to break something in two. He slowly lowered his head until he was close enough to whisper to them.

"Be good, and I'll get the three of you out of here. Ok?" Cloud Hunter whispered softly to them.

The frightened expressions remained on their faces but they relaxed a little upon hearing his words. Unable to say anything, the three fillies merely nodded at him.

Cloud Hunter nodded in return before raising his head back up. "Go back to your room and stay in there until I get back. NOW!"

Jumping at his sudden change of tone, the three fillies wasted no time in bolting back through the door they came through earlier.

Blitz Bolt chuckled. "They're really quick."

Cloud Hunter walked over to the four officers and hit Blitz Bolt over the back of the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You deserved it." Cloud Hunter replied.

Growling at his words, Blitz Bolt shuffled away from the tall blue Pegasus until he was out of his reach.

Vanisher charged up his horn, surrounding the five in a large blue aura. Kickback looked at Air Break and smirked. "Ready for some payback?"

Air Break nodded. "Totally."

The five disappeared in a blue flash, leaving Metal Wing alone. "Now then...I better be ready to head off myself." He said as he made his way back up the podium.

* * *

When morning had come, Twilight and the rest of the Element wielders had already been prepared to leave. Celestia and Luna had seen them off as they got on the train to Ponyville.

Shining Armor had went along with them, stating that if the Iron Five were indeed going to be looking for the Elements, one of them, mainly Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie, would need protection. Princess Cadence had also decided to go along with them, as she had not been in Ponyville for quite some time and wanted to see the town again.

Dusk and his Magister's remained in Canterlot to discuss plans with Celestia and Luna, in the event that the Iron Empire may decide to launch an attack on them.

Twilight had received a letter before leaving Canterlot. It was from Spike, the young dragon had stated in the letter that Starlight was okay but he was beating himself up for not knowing what had happened. Twilight, knowing full well that it wasn't Starlight's fault, was more eager to get to Ponyville as quickly as possible so she could talk to him.

As soon as the train had reached its destination, the group disembarked and didn't waste any time heading into Ponyville.

"It's good to see this place again." Cadence said as she looked around, smiling at all of the happy Ponies who were waving and smiling back at her.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. "That's right princess! In fact, since you're here, maybe we should throw a party!"

Shining Armor laughed. "That sounds like a great idea Pinkie Pie. But don't you think we should focus in finding the Elements first?"

Scratching her head, Pinkie nodded. "Absolutely! THEN we can throw a party!"

As soon as they reached the centre of town, they stopped walking. Cadence faced the six Element wielders and said, "Ok, since each of you are connected to your respective Element, we should split up and meet back here as soon as we find them."

Fluttershy looked at the ground. "But...what if..."

Shining Armor looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll be going with you."

His words caught her attention. "What?"

Shining Armor tightened his grip around the spear he was carrying. "If by some chance we run into one of the Iron Five, I'll protect you. That's why I came in the first place..." He looked at Cadence. "And Cadence of course, will be going with Pinkie Pie. So there's no need to worry."

Fluttershy looked at the others. "But...won't Twilight need you?"

Twilight smiled. "It's ok Fluttershy, I'll be fine."

Facing Rarity, the shy Pegasus said, "What about...what about you Rarity?"

"Don't worry about me darling, I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Rarity's expression then changed into one of anger. "If any of those brutes even so much as dare show their faces around me, I will..." She noticed the scared and nervous look on Fluttershy's face and smiled again. "You just worry about yourself darling."

Cadence spoke up. "Ok, Pinkie Pie, you can feel your Element, so you lead the way."

"ABSOLUTELY!" Pinkie Pie replied before jumping off, Cadence followed.

The rest of the group watched them leave before splitting up themselves. Twilight headed in the direction of her house to find Spike and Starlight before going out to search for her Element. Applejack made her way out of the town and in the direction of the old mines. Rainbow Dash flew off towards the Ghastly Gorge, while Rarity made her way to the White Tail Woods. As for Fluttershy and Shining Armor, they headed off towards the area where Fluttershy could feel her Element calling to her, the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Cadence couldn't help but smile at Pinkie Pie's continuous jumping around. Even when things were so serious, she was still acting as cheery as always.

"Pinkie Pie, I'm thrilled to be back here too but we need to focus. Remember, this is one of the Elements of Harmony that we're talking about, you know we can't let the Iron Empire get a hold of them." Cadence said, reminding the Element wielder of her task.

Pinkie nodded. "I know! I'm just so happy to be here again! Even though I was only away for like a day, it felt like AGES! And that made me miss Ponyville a lot so I can't help but be extra super happy right now!"

Laughing at her cheerfulness, Cadence said, "I understand. Where do you think your Element is anyway Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie tapped her mouth with her hoof for a second before walking on ahead. "Everytime I head in this direction, I can feel my connection with it getting stronger."

Cadence raised a brow. "A large part of town is this way you know, you think it may have landed here when they were dropped?"

"I don't know but that doesn't matter! If it's here in Ponyville then that just means we can spend more time here than usual!" Pinkie Pie said out loud.

Pondering on her thoughts, Cadence said, "There is a slight chance that somepony may have found it. If that's the case then we should consider ourselves lucky Pinkie Pie. Finding your Element will be much easier than we thought."

Looking at the Princess for a moment, Pinkie Pie's attention as then caught by something red, she wasn't able to make it out however as it had quickly rushed out of sight. "Hmm...it's probably nothing." She said before turning to move on ahead.

Cadence, confused at her words, decided to ignore them and followed, unaware of the short red Pony who began to follow also.

The two walked on for a few good long minutes, Cadence continued to receive a few waves from Ponies that walked by, causing her to wave back. While Pinkie Pie was still daydreaming, but thankfully still looking for her Element, the Princess's attention was caught by a small group of colts and fillies who were playing a ball game.

When the ball had rolled over to her hoofs, she gently kicked it back to them, which made them kick it back towards her. Giggling at their playful attitude, she kicked it back and forth for a good little minute before noticing Pinkie Pie had gotten far ahead. "Excuse me my little Ponies, but I must attend to my duties. Perhaps we can play some more later." She said with a friendly smile. Gently patting each of their heads, she rushed off to catch up with Pinkie Pie.

"Any closer Pinkie Pie?" Cadence asked.

No reply came.

"Pinkie Pie?" Cadence tried to get her attention again but failed. She then listened and noticed Pinkie humming to herself. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Pinkie Pie..." She nudged the pink mare, finally getting her attention.

"Oh, sorry Princess!" Pinkie Pie said, her expression remaining as cheerful as always.

Cadence shook her head. "It's ok, just, try and focus a little more."

Nodding at her words, Pinkie Pie kept walking, she started to feel as if her Element was getting closer and closer.

Finally, the two stopped, right in front of Sugarcube Corner. "OH! SUGARCUBE CORNER! I LIVE HERE YOU KNOW! CAN WE GO IN PRINCESS?! PLEASE?! PLEASE?! PLEASE?!"

Cadence furrowed her brows at her a little. "But Pinkie..."

"PLEEEEEASE?!"

Accepting defeat, Cadence nodded. "Ok, but...try not to be too long."

"YAY!" Pinkie didn't waste any time rushing inside, Cadence followed closely.

The two of them were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "Pinkie Pie!"

"HELLO MR. AND MRS. CAKE! HOW ARE YOU?!" Pinkie replied as she exchanged a hug with the two.

"We're doing just fine, what about you?" Mrs. Cake replied.

Pinkie waved her hoof. "Oh you know, the usual! Having fun! Meeting new Ponies!"

The two smiled at her and then turned to Cadence. "Princess Cadence! This is an unexpected surprise!" Mr. Cake said as he and his wife bowed.

"Please, there's no need to bow, I'm just another Pony here." Cadence said with a smile.

Mrs. Cake set up a table and chairs for them. "Please have a seat!"

"Thank you." Cadence said as she and Pinkie sat down. "You're too kind."

Mr. Cake chuckled. "Oh please, we're just trying our best to keep up our reputation as good hosts, we wouldn't want to start ruining it now would we?"

Cadence giggled. "Of course not."

Mrs. Cake turned to Pinkie Pie. "So what brings you and Princess Cadence here?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment before speaking. "Well-"

"Pinkie Pie, perhaps I should tell them." Cadence interrupted.

"BUT OF COURSE!" Pinkie replied.

Turning back to the Cakes, Cadence explained the whole situation about what had happened in Canterlot, and the situation with the Elements of Harmony, and included that Pinkie was looking for own Element which led her in Sugarcube Corner's direction.

The Cakes exchanged surprised looks before Mr. Cake went upstairs.

"Where's he going? Is something wrong? Is it Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake? Are they awake? Is it time to feed them?" Pinkie's barrage of questions was eventually silenced when Mr. Cake came back down with something in his hoofs. "HEY IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!"

Mr. Cake held it out to her. It was a gold necklace with a blue balloon shaped gem inside it. "We found this just outside town when we took our young ones out to have a picnic. We knew without a doubt it was yours Pinkie Pie because we know that you are one of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, we've seen you with it before. Here, take it, it belongs to you."

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE IT ALREADY! I CAN'T BELIEVE-" Pinkie Pie was cut off when the door to the bakery slammed open.

They all stared in shock as a red Pony rushed right towards them, tackled Mr. Cake to the floor and snatched the Element from his hoof. "I'll take that! Thank you very much!" The red Pony said before sprinting back out.

"STOP!" Cadence got up and pursued him, Pinkie Pie, who was equally as shocked, followed after making sure Mr. Cake was okay.

Outside, Cadence could see the Pony up ahead running towards a small alley. Seeing a pile of boxes next to it, she used her magic to tumble them over, stopping him in his tracks. "Return the Element immediately!"

The red Pony faced her and smirked.

Pinkie Pie caught up and then waved at him. "OH HEY! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU WERE WITH THE OTHER PONIES IN CANTERLOT! KICKBACK RIGHT?!"

Kickback continued to smirk at them. "Glad to see you remember my name Pinkie Pie."

"But of course I remember you! You were the one who kept complaining about your coat and your mane! You know you should meet my friend Rarity! You and she are so much alike! In fact, I think you already have met her! But have you spoken with her?! Because if not then I'm sure I can introduce you to-" Pinkie Pie was interrupted when Kickback shouted over her.

"SHUT UP!"

Pinkie did indeed go silent. Kickback placed his hoof over his face for a moment before speaking. "Jeez, I've only just got here and already I've got a headache. I'm surprised you haven't driven your friends to the brink of insanity."

Cadence stepped in front of Pinkie Pie. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

Kickback rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I've said meaner things."

Looking at him up and down, Cadence set her eyes on his cutie mark, noticing it was a medical cross, much to her surprise. She then remembered what she was told about the events that transpired yesterday.

"You were one of the two Ponies who fought against my husband." Cadence said.

Kickback winked at her. "Correct! I'm flattered the Princess of the Crystal Empire would know about me. Although, this is the first time that we've actually met. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Kickback, Medical Officer of the Iron Empire and a member of the Iron Five. Pleasure to meet you, Princess Cadence."

Cadence just raised a brow at him. "Ok? Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, return the Element to us."

"Haha! Sorry but I can't do that, I was ordered to retrieve the Element I was sent after and I'll be damned if you think I'm just going to leave without it." Kickback said.

Cadence knew about the battle that took place yesterday. From what she was told, Kickback had apparently held his own against her husband Shining Armor in a one on one fight, though a victor wasn't decided as he had run off at one point. As she looked at him now, she was quite surprised, he was short, much shorter than her, about the same height as Pinkie Pie.

But knowing what he did yesterday, she wasn't going to make the mistake of underestimating him. "I do not wish to resort to violence, just return the Element immediately."

Kickback rolled his eyes again. "You sound just like Celestia, jeez. Well, then, I guess I'll just have to repeat myself and tell you, I am NOT returning ANYTHING."

Cadence sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

The Element was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura. Before Kickback could notice, it was suddenly yanked out of his hoofs, he watched in shock as it was levitated over to Pinkie Pie. "Put it on Pinkie, that way he won't be able to get it."

Pinkie nodded. "SURE THING PRINCESS!" Without hesitation, she put the necklace on.

"NO!" Kickback was at her face in an instant and placed one hoof over her head while the other was on her necklace. He tried pulling on it, but it wouldn't come off. "WHY...WON'T...YOU...COME...OFF!"

Cadence smiled. "It's simple Kickback, only the Element wielders themselves can take them off, as such, you've lost your chance at taking the Element."

Kickback glared at her. "Oh really? I don't think so! If I can't take the necklace, I'll just take the wielder too!" He said as he attempted to pick Pinkie Pie up.

"Oh! A piggyback ride?!" She slipped out of his grasp and jumped onto his back. Unfortunately, Kickback wasn't prepared for her weight and ended up falling to the ground.

Pinkie Pie laughed. "Come on silly! You're supposed to stand, not fall!"

"GET OFF ME!" He pushed her off and got to his hoofs, quickly patting his coat. "Thank goodness the ground here isn't as dirty."

Pinkie Pie nodded. "I know! Ponyville is such a clean and tidy and fun place isn't it?!"

Glaring at her, Kickback jumped forward, but Pinkie leaned down, forcing him to jump over her and land face first into the ground. Pinkie was tapping her front hoof on the ground. "There's just a little bit of dirt but it's nothing to worry about."

The pink mare turned around, accidentally dodging Kickback as he went to grab her again. "You know, you should really try out the sweets and the cakes in Sugarcube Corner! I'm sure if you apologize to Mr. Cake for tackling him, he'll be MORE than happy to share some with you!"

"Stay still!" Kickback yelled as he jumped at her again.

Upon turning to him, she accidentally dodged his attempt to grab her again. "Oh silly, I can't afford to stay still! I have so much fun planned out for me and my friends, it's got me all excited!"

"ARGH!" Kickback jumped at her again. This time however, she took a step towards Cadence, forcing him to miss once more and trip up.

As the red Pony was rolling towards the bakery, Pinkie was speaking to the pink Alicorn. "So Princess Cadence, when I do get the party ready, you WILL show up right?!"

Cadence smiled a little, trying her best to keep her attention off of the rolling Kickback. "Uh...of...of course Pinkie Pie...that would be-" She was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass.

The two mares turned and saw that one of the windows of the bakery was shattered. They quickly made their way towards the front of the entrance, Pinkie then shouted towards the shattered window. "Hey! Are you okay in there?!"

Silence followed for a quick moment, but eventually they heard Kickback reply from inside the bakery. "Oh...oh yes I'm fine. I'm fantastic. Nothing but sweets and ice cream in here."

Pinkie Pie smiled widely at his words. "OH! CAN I COME IN AND JOIN YOU?!"

Silence followed once more but he eventually replied. "...I'm surrounded by idiots."

Pinkie's smile then lowered. "Aww...I thought you were surrounded by sweets and ice cream."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kickback came leaping back out the shattered window, glaring madly at the two. "OF ALL THE ELEMENT WIELDERS I HAD TO GET PAIRED UP AGAINST, IT HAD TO BE YOU!"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Oh relax, we all scream for ice cream!"

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ELEMENTS ANYMORE! I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!" Kickback rushed towards the two but before he could attempt anything, he was stopped when a cake collided with the back of his head.

"AH! MY MANE!" Kickback wiped all of the frosting off of his mane, only for his head to be struck by another cake. "AH!"

Wiping the frosting off, he was eventually able to see who it was that threw the cakes. It was Mr. and Mrs. Cake themselves.

"This is for shattering our window!" Mr. Cake shouted as he threw a large cake at Kickback, covering his entire coat in white frosting.

"And THIS is for hurting my husband!" Mrs. Cake added as she struck Kickback with a large chocolate cake, covering his coat in even more frosting.

Finally, the two picked up buckets of sprinkles. "And THIS...IS FOR THREATENING PINKIE PIE!" They both said simultaneously as they threw the buckets at Kickback, covering him completely in sprinkles.

Kickback looked at his coat, then his tail. He started to pant heavily, looking as if he was about to have a panic attack. "My...my coat...MY BEAUTIFUL COAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PONIES?! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING?! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR STYLE?!"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "You know, if you care about style so much, you should try something different! All of that frosting looks sweet and all, but it doesn't exactly fit in the stylish department!"

Kickback, still looking at his hoofs, glared madly at Pinkie Pie, and then Princess Cadence. Refusing to have his coat ruined any further, Kickback ran off, screaming like a maniac.

"Bye! See you again Cakeback! Oops...I mean, KICKBACK!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she waved to him.

Cadence couldn't help but giggle at her words. "That was quite interesting."

"Yeah! It was wasn't it?!" Pinkie Pie said, still smiling.

Cadence turned to Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "I apologize for the trouble and the damage that was caused here today. I promise, I will make sure it gets fixed."

"It's ok Princess, we can fix it ourselves!" Mr. Cake replied.

Mrs. Cake gave Pinkie Pie a bag of donuts. "Here Pinkie Pie, for all of the trouble."

"THANK YOU MRS. CAKE!" She said as she hugged the older mare. "I'll make sure I come back to see the little ones!" She said as she began to walk away with Princess Cadence.

"BYE PINKIE PIE!" The two Cakes yelled.

When the two were alone, Cadence spoke up. "You know some nice Ponies Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie nodded as she chewed on a donut. "Yup! That's why I always make friends out of everypony! Whenever you're in a tough spot, or whenever you're in trouble, your friends will be there to help you out. Because that's what friends are for!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: This chapter dragged on a little further than I wanted it to, but oh I couldn't resist writing in those parts with Kickback. Mane Six 1, Iron Five 0. In response to a guest review, you called it when you said they would feel their Elements, that's what I was planning to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as usual, please Review, feedback is appreciated.**

**If you would like to see what Kickback looks like, check him out on my Deviantart. My Account name is Omega-Wing**

**Next Chapter: Applejack faces off against Air Break as she attempts to retrieve her Element. The bigger problem, the Diamond Dogs want the Element too.**


	12. Honesty and Bravery

**The last chapter was longer than it should have been so this one might be a little shorter just so you know. This time it's Applejacks turn to retrieve her Element, the obstacle? Air Break.**

******In response to The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i's review: I understand the points you're trying to make. But it was practically night time at that point and despite how important the Elements are, Celestia and Luna put the well-being of their subjects first. I do agree with you about the guards thing though, an error I do plan on going back to fix. As for Kickback getting away, well, villains with characteristics like his ALWAYS get away, it's comical humour, getting away just to come back later.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
'Honesty and Bravery'**

Applejack continuously dwelled on the events that had transpired yesterday. Her little sister, Apple Bloom, and her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, were foalnapped by Blitz Bolt, the silver Pegasus with the short spiky mane and tail. She wanted nothing more in the world right now than to see her sister again, to give her a big hug tell her how sorry she was that she wasn't there to protect her like an older sister should.

Of course, another part of her wanted to find Blitz Bolt and strangle him to death. The silver Pegasus made a major enemy out of her and her friends, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna included.

She recalled the short conversation she had with Princess Celestia earlier in the morning. The Princess had told her not to worry about her little sister, and only to focus on finding her Element, as she assured Applejack that Apple Bloom would be okay. The Princess also stated back then that if by some chance she were to encounter one of the Iron Five, she was to avoid them if possible.

In all honesty, Applejack would have no problem avoiding them. If it was Blitz Bolt however, she had no idea if whether or not she'd be able to hold herself back from beating him up. She didn't doubt for a second that she would encounter one of them. The last one she wanted to encounter was Vanisher, as she was told that the blind and silent Unicorn had given both Celestia and Luna a tough fight.

"Ah can feel mah Element comin' from this direction..." She said to herself as she stopped for a moment to look around. "Somethin' about this place seems familiar though...ah think ah might have been here before."

True enough, the area she was in looked very familiar to her. A large open field, nothing but dirt, dirt and more dirt.

Concentrating on her Element, she followed the direction she could feel it calling from.

She took a quick moment to look at the pink bow that was tied to her mane, Apple Bloom's bow. "Don't worry little sis', ah swear, no matter what happens, ah will save ya."

Trying to focus on her Element was hard when the thoughts of Apple Bloom continued to enter her mind. No matter how much she tried to focus, she just couldn't stop thinking about her little sister. Nopony could blame her to be honest. After all, her little sister was foalnapped by a sadistic Pegasus who follows a cruel and ruthless conqueror who has defeated and killed all who have stood in his path. Knowing that, it'd be a miracle if Apple Bloom was able to stay sane.

There was a nice clean river nearby, Applejack took a moment to rest and get a nice wash, considering it was really hot thanks to the sun. She had placed her hat and Apple Bloom's bow by a large rock while she let herself float in the water.

"Ah wonder how the others are doin' right now..." She muttered to herself as she looked up at the light blue sky. "Ah'm pretty sure Twilight's already found her Element by now. Ah wouldn't doubt Fluttershy is probably still lookin' for hers too." She closed her eyes and let herself drift away in her thoughts.

One of the important questions going through her head was, what happens after they get back the Elements? Do they wait until the Iron Empire makes their move? That was honestly the only thing they could do after finding the Elements. After all, they had no idea where the Empire's main stronghold was. Whatever it was that Celestia and Luna were discussing with Dusk, she hoped it involved saving her sister.

She knew finding the Element was important, and that resting right now was only wasting time, but she couldn't afford to exhaust herself. If she ran into one of the Iron Five, she needed to be fully prepared and ready.

Deciding she stayed in long enough, she got out and let herself dry off. After putting her hat and bow back on, she focused on her Element again before going in the same direction as earlier.

Atleast thirty minutes must have went by after leaving the river, and finally, Applejack could feel her Element getting closer and closer with every step she took. Cutting through a few trees, she eventually came to another large dirty field. "Again...very familiar..." She muttered as she headed out.

Heading further out, her connection was getting much stronger. Finally, she arrived at the exact spot she could feel it in. The only problem was, she couldn't see it.

"Where is it? Ah swear ah can feel comin' from this exact spot." She said as she looked around.

Again, she looked around but couldn't see it anywhere. She looked harder, she even went on further ahead, but that was no good either. She went back to the exact same spot where the connection was at its strongest. Still though, no Element in sight.

"Where IS IT?!" She stomped her hoof on the ground...and ended up clutching her hoof in pain when she struck something hard. After blowing on her hoof, she looked down and noticed a small sparkling light in the ground.

Eyes widening, she wiped some of the dirt away and started kicking herself for not noticing earlier. There in the dirt, was a gold necklace with an apple-shaped gem. Her Element.

"About time ah found ya! Can't believe ah didn't realise it sooner!" Applejack said as she wiped away the rest of the dirt.

Just as she was about to pick it up however, a small boulder came flying towards her. With no time to pick up the necklace, she leaped out of the way. "WHOA!"

The boulder just barely missed, landing right behind her.

"Phew!" Applejack took in a deep breath of relief before turning to the source of the boulder. "Ah shoulda figured ah'd run into ya again!"

Emerging from the trees, was a large blue Earth Pony. There were bandages around his chest and legs and he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. He glared at her with his one piercing yellow eye before slowly making his way towards her, each step he took was hard and loud. "I ain't surprised that I'd run into you. But I suppose I should be grateful, after all, I still owe ya for that kick when we first met."

Applejack got to her hoofs and narrowed her eyes at Air Break as he stopped a good distance away from her. She looked down and noticed her Element was in between them, the two of them were at equal distance away from it. "So Air Break...ah'm guessing yer pals are also lookin' for the other Elements too?"

Air Break narrowed his eye back at her. "That's right, and I'm here to take yours, as I'm sure ya noticed." He took a step forward, she did the same. "You don't stand a chance against me Applejack, so I suggest that you do yourself the biggest favour of your life and just leave right now." He said with a slight growl in his voice.

"If ya think ah'm jus' gonna let ya have mah Element, ya got another thing comin' partner!" Applejack replied.

The two glared at each other, narrowing their eyes at the Element between them and then back at each other. Applejack kept a confident look on her face, Air Break however looked like he was ready to explode.

Neither of them moved. They remained in the same position for a good few minutes. It was just like one of those western standoffs, only this time the two Ponies who were facing each other were after a necklace and not trying to kill each other. Then again, Air Break probably still intended to kill her.

"Your move." Air Break said with a grin.

Applejack smirked. "Alright then...partner." She raised her hoof up and tipped her hat down a bit.

The wind blew against their manes and tails, making them dance in the air as the two continued to stare each other down.

"DRAW!" Applejack shouted and immediately sprinted towards her Element.

Air Break rushed towards the Element aswell. Because of his muscular body though, he was much slower, which gave Applejack a head start.

Just as the mare had reached the necklace and picked it up from the ground, she saw Air Break sliding towards her. He rammed into her, swinging his hoof forward and knocking the Element out of her hoofs.

The two watched as it landed not far away from them. Getting back to their hoofs, they turned and glared at each other, after which, Air Break started swinging his hoofs at her.

Though Air Break was stronger, Applejack was much, much faster, thanks to her shorter height. She dodged every punch he threw and more, eventually she saw an opening and managed to land a good hit on his side.

Air Break grinned however, the hit barely fazed him. He then swung his hoof at her again, but she ducked just in time, almost losing her hat. Jumping around him, Applejack quickly positioned herself and kicked him with her rear hoofs just like she usually bucks a tree.

She got a perfect hit on his side again, but this only forced him back a few steps. Air Break let a low growl as he glared at her. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Applejack fully turned to him and smirked. "Not mah fault ya can't hit me."

Air Break narrowed his eye at her. "Consider yourself lucky Applejack! If it wasn't for these injuries that I'm still recoverin' from, I'd crush you in less than a second!"

"Well partner, you deserved 'em after what ya tried ta do yesterday." Applejack replied. "And considerin' your pal Blitz Bolt foalnapped mah little sister and her friends, those injuries are the least of yer worries."

No reply came from the blue Pony, instead he just glared at her. Applejack continued. "Speakin' of which, atleast have the decency ta tell me how mah little sis' is doin' Air Break."

Deciding to satisfy her with an answer, Air Break said, "Your little sister is doin' just fine, all three of the fillies are fine in fact. You should be grateful that Cloud Hunter offered to watch after 'em, because if he didn't, well, let's just say neither I nor Kickback would have stopped Blitz Bolt from doin' what he wanted to 'em." He said with a grin.

Applejack narrowed her eyes at him. "How can ya say that? Why do things like scarin' fillies and killin' other Ponies make you so...so thrilled?"

Air Break chuckled. "When you've been through the kind of life that me and the others have, you tend to enjoy watchin' others suffer. I still remember the day when I killed my first Stallion, ah, the look on his face as I was about to finish him off...priceless."

Feeling her anger rising, Applejack said, "Yer a monster! Ya'll are monsters!"

Air Break looked at her, his eye was showing an emotion Applejack never thought she'd see in him, sadness. "Monsters? You're gonna call us monsters?" Looking at the ground for a second, he glared back at her, his eye showing complete and utter rage. "What do you know?! You've never been through what WE'VE been through! You Applejack, you and your sister, and ALL of your friends, every last one of you had it easy! YOU STILL DO!"

Applejack was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Air Break took a step forward. "You grew up with parents who didn't throw you away! You grew up with a family who accepted you for who and what you were! They didn't throw you away because of it! They accepted it! They adored you! They weren't afraid of you! They kept you by their sides instead of giving you away in an attempt to change you against your will!"

Air Break started to pant heavily as he unleashed his onslaught of words at her. Applejack, meanwhile, just stared at him in shock. "Air Break..."

Glaring back at her, Air Break said, "You and all of your friends had your lives from the very beginning. As for us...we were GIVEN our lives."

She found herself taking a step towards him. After what she had just heard, she started to feel an emotion rising up inside her. Pity.

"Air Break...ah...ah didn't think..." Applejack was about to continue but found her attention being dragged by something at the corner of her eye.

Something was standing over the Element. Its back was facing her so she was unable to make it out. "Yes...YES! This apple-shaped gem will do nicely! A necklace too! What a treat!" It said. It was a voice Applejack was actually familiar with.

Air Break turned to it and narrowed his eye. "What's that?" After seeing it pick up the Element, he shouted. "HEY! THAT'S MINE! DROP IT IMMEDIATELY!"

When it turned to them, Applejack finally realised why the area she was in was so familiar. The thing standing before them was Rover, one of the Diamond Dogs. "Ah great, not this again!"

Rover grinned at Applejack. "I remember you! You were with the Pony who cheated us out of all of our gems! I'll take a wild guess that this is yours?"

"Yer darn tootin' right it's mine!" Applejack said.

Air Break stepped forward. "No! It's mine!"

Rover looked back and forth at them before snickering. "Well then...TOO BAD! It's mine now!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Air Break rushed towards the dog...only for the ground to collapse beneath him.

Applejack watched as the blue Pony fell into a small hole. She glared back at Rover and said, "Ah suggest ya give it back right now! Or else!"

"Is it important?" Rover asked.

Applejack nodded. "Yer darn right it's important."

"Then I'm definitely not going to give it to you!" He snickered again.

Refusing to let him get away with the Element, she sprinted towards him. The ground beneath her collapsed, but she already saw it happen to Air Break so she was able to avoid falling into a hole. As soon she reached the dog, she raised her hoof at him. "Don't me repeat mahself! Give it to me now!"

Rover stepped back and snickered again.

Their attention was then caught by Air Break, who jumped out of the hole he fell in. "Now you're gonna pay." He said as he slowly approached the two.

Rover backed away a little. "You're a tough one aren't you?" He turned to Applejack. "This your big coltfriend? You gonna get him to beat me up eh?"

Applejack and Air Break's eyes widened when he said that. After facing each other, they quickly looked away, blushing madly. "N-Not even close!" Applejack said.

Air Break glared back at Rover. "Now shut up and give me the necklace!"

Snickering at them again, Rover whistled.

It was only after something behind them appeared from the ground that Applejack remembered. "How could ah forget-" She turned and found herself staring into the eyes of Spot, the smallest of the three Diamond Dogs.

"Hello again!" Spot said before shoving Applejack into a hole.

Air Break found himself staring into the largest of the Diamond Dogs, Fido. "You think that just because you're bigger than me that you-" He wasn't allowed to finish, as Fido had smacked him aside and right into the same hole as Applejack.

Snickering once again, Rover motioned for his fellow dogs to follow him before running off.

A few minutes after they left, Applejack crawled out of the hole. "Those...those rotten...no good..."

Air Break crawled out next to her. "Those little...when I get my hoofs on them..."

The two looked at each other for a moment. Knowing full well what situation they were in, they decided to resort to the only possible solution. Applejack was the first to say it. "Truce?"

Air Break nodded. "Truce."

They shook hoofs and ran on ahead to catch the gem thieves.

* * *

The two Earth Ponies ran for atleast twenty minutes, it was only after they noticed smoke up ahead that they started to slow down. They took cover behind a line of trees and saw a campfire up ahead. There were bags of gems everywhere, clearly the Diamond Dogs were still up to their same old routine.

Applejack narrowed her eyes when she saw Rover approaching the campfire, he was still holding onto her Element. Fido and Spot were sitting on the other side, roasting some marshmallows, while at the same time, admiring the necklace that Rover showed them.

"Just so we're clear...when we kill those idiots...it's back to fighting each other." Air Break said.

Applejack looked at him. "Kill? We're not gonna kill 'em!"

Air Break chuckled. "What...you think they're just gonna return it if you keep askin' them?"

"Ah know they won't. But we don't have ta kill 'em Air Break. Maybe yer used to that by now, but ah don't plan on sinkin' to yer level." Applejack said.

"Whatever." Air Break replied.

Looking back at the three dogs, Applejack said, "Ok. Now listen, me and mah friends have dealt with these guys before. They're really, really stupid, but that still doesn't mean we shouldn't come up with a plan."

Air Break smirked. "I got a plan. We rush down there and smash them before they even see us coming."

Looking at him with a raised brow, Applejack said, "Uh...no." She turned to the dogs again. "Ok...you go right down there and distract 'em, while yer doin' that, ah'll sneak around and grab a hold of the Element. How does that sound?"

Air Break looked at her. "What? So you can leave me to fight 'em by myself while you get away with the Element? I don't think so."

Applejack knew that Air Break would try and take the Element by the time they got it back, and right now he wasn't making things any easier by refusing to go along with her plan. "Listen, ah won't run away. Ah'd never do that, even if...even if ya did try ta kill me and mah friends."

"Hmph. You ain't foolin' me Applejack." Air Break said.

Suddenly, Air Break felt something soft over his hoof. He looked down to see that it was Applejack's hoof. When he looked back at her, he was taken aback by the sad look she was giving him. "Ah won't leave ya down there to fend for yerself. Honest. You can count on me, ah swear, ah won't abandon ya Air Break. Ah promise."

Air Break just looked at her for a moment. _'What's her deal? She knows that we're enemies, or, rather, she knows that as soon as we deal with those idiot dogs down there, it'll be back to fightin' each other. So what is her problem? Why is she bein' so kind to me that she'd make a promise? Heh, that's a pretty cute look for her though. Wait...did I actually just think that?'_

"Air Break?"

The blue Pony's attention was caught back to Applejack, who was mere inches away from his face. "You okay?"

Air Break shook his head and backed away from her. "I'm fine. Let's hurry this up so we can get out of here."

Smiling at him, Applejack stood up. "Alright, ah'm gonna go and sneak around, you rush down there as soon as ah'm out of yer sight." With that, Applejack rushed off.

Air Break kept his eye on her as she took the long way around in order to avoid being seen. He shook his head again in order to clear his head before turning back to the Diamond Dogs.

When Applejack was no longer in his sight, he jumped out of the trees and rushed towards the three dogs, intent on getting the Element and completing his task as quickly as possible.

The three dogs were already on their feet by the time he arrived, his loud hoofsteps no doubt caught their attention. Rover backed away until he was behind Fido and Spot. "You again? You never learn do you?"

Air Break tried to think of a way to keep them distracted. Normally he'd just rush them right now and break their bones, but he agreed to Applejack's plan and wasn't going to change it now. "Well ya see, that's the thing. I never was one to learn, I just pick things up as I go along." He said with a smirk.

Rover snickered. "You're persistent, I'll give you that much. Who exactly are you anyway?"

That was a question he had no problem answering. "I'm Air Break. Captain of the Iron Empire's frontline and one of the Iron Five officers. If you know who the Iron Empire is, you'd be smart and give me that Element."

Rover's eyes widened a little upon hearing the blue Pony's words but he managed to keep a confident look on his face. "The Iron Empire is just a rumour from what I heard, you're just trying to trick us. But it won't work! This gem is ours!"

"Actually! It's MINE!"

The three Diamond Dogs quickly turned around but were already too late to avoid Applejack. She jumped at Rover and knocked the Element out of his paw. Not wasting any time, she picked it up and put it on around her neck before running towards Air Break.

Air Break moved forward and pulled Applejack behind him before the three dogs could get her. "Good job."

"Thanks partner!" Applejack said as she looked at her Element.

Rover growled at them. "Give us back our gem!"

"YOUR gem? This ain't your gem! It's mine!" Applejack replied.

The three dogs moved closer to them. Applejack was surprised when Air Break stood in front of her. It almost felt like he was her brother Big McIntosh, protecting her from a bunch of bullies.

"We're going to put you into the dirt and bury you after we take back our gem! Once we've dealt with you, we might decide to make the little mare our slave and have her do all of the gem finding for us!" Rover snickered at his words, as did Spot and Fido.

Air Break narrowed his eye at them. He didn't know why, but what he said just made him really angry. So angry in fact, that he didn't have control over his own words when shouted. "OVER MY DEAD MY DEAD BODY!"

With that, Air Break jumped at the three dogs.

Applejack just watched in amazement as Air Break was kicking their rears around, Rover and Spot that is. Fido had managed to hold the blue Earth Pony down at one point but he managed to power out of the hold and get the upper-hoof again.

When Spot was pretty much knocked out, Rover distracted Air Break while Fido sneaked up behind him. Not allowing them to win with cheap tricks, Applejack rushed forward and kicked Fido between his legs with her rear hoofs, earning a loud scream from the dog.

Rover just watched in shock as Fido fell to the ground. He turned back to Air Break, only to be met with a hard punch to the face. He rubbed his face and growled in pain, seeing his two friends on the ground while the two Ponies stood clearly got the message through that they didn't stand a chance.

The Diamond Dog leader got back to his feet and glared at the two Ponies. "Curse you! We'll remember this!" He said before running off. Fido struggled to his feet before picking up the unconscious Spot and rushed after his fellow Diamond Dog.

As soon as they were out of sight, Air Break chuckled while Applejack jumped into the air. "We did it! We beat 'em!" She laughed as she landed back on the ground.

Their little victory however was short-lived when Applejack heard Air Break clear his throat.

She turned to face the blue Pony and noticed he looked ready to continue fighting. "Now that those idiots are outta the way, I think it's time we continue from where we left off."

Her smiled lowered. "Air Break...do we really need ta fight each other?" Her face started showing a sad expression. She didn't want to fight him, despite what he had done, she started believing that there really was hope for him.

"Of course! I came for the Element after all and I ain't leavin' without it!" Air Break said.

Applejack sighed. "Well then partner, ah hate to break it to ya but it ain't possible now."

"What are you talkin' about?" Air Break replied.

Applejack tapped the necklace around her neck with her hoof. "As long as ah'm wearin' it, only ah can take it off. You've lost partner."

Eye widening at her words, Air Break stomped the ground. "DAMMIT!" He paced back and forth for a moment before glaring at her again. "Fine then! I'll just kill you and take it from your dead body!"

Applejack shivered a little at his words. "Ya won't..."

The blue Earth Pony was already at her face, his large hoofs were around her neck. "I would." He said in a cold tone.

Applejack started to gasp for air. She started to feel his hoofs tightening around her, attempting to break her neck. _'Heh...now ah know why he's called Air Break.'_

With that, she lifted up her hind legs and kicked him in the chest with her rear hoofs. She ended up striking him where he was injured, which forced him to let her go and stumble back, growling in pain.

Upon looking at the ground, she noticed he was about to step into an open hole. "Air Break watch out!"

She was too late however, as the large blue Pony had already stumbled far back and eventually fell into the hole. She ran over to it and sighed with relief, she could see him, but just barely, and he looked like he was okay. Of course, she didn't doubt for a second that he'd be as mad as a hornet when he crawled out.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Applejack ran back towards Ponyville to meet up with the rest of her friends.

Running for a few good long minutes, as soon as the mare had reached the river she rested at not too long ago, she slowed down to catch her breath. "Well...atleast the worst is over for now."

She was wrong however. When she looked up at the sunny sky...her eyes widened in horror at what she was seeing.

The sun was slowly being eclipsed, blocking out all of the sunlight.

"What in tarnation?" Knowing it wasn't good, she increased her pace and ran on to find her friends.

Whatever that eclipse was, she knew it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ok, scratch what I said at the start of this chapter, it turned out longer than I thought it would be. Sorry if the second half seemed a little rushed, but in all honesty, that's really how quick it really could have gone. Mane Six 2, Iron Five 0, yeah Applejack is a tough cookie, no way she was gonna let a big brute like Air Break win. As for what Air Break said about family and whatnot, that will all be explained later and the origins of the Iron Five will be told. As usual, please Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

**Next Chapter: Rarity encounters Cloud Hunter while looking for her Element. Still angry over the foalnapping of her sister, her Generosity is put to the test when the Pegasus allows her a choice.**


	13. Generosity and Honour

**Ok, the last chapter was definitely longer than it was really supposed to be, and that was the exact same thing I said for the chapter before that. So...yeah, I'll just let myself do the typing and see for myself how long this gets. This time it's Rarity's turn to find her Element, and her Iron Five opponent is none other than the Iron Empire's Commander, Cloud Hunter.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:  
'Generosity and Honour'**

Rarity carefully trotted her way through the White Tail Woods as she searched for her Element. While she was fully determined to find her Element, her thoughts continuously drifted back to her sister, Sweetie Belle.

The safety of her sister worried her to no end. The Unicorn didn't doubt for a second that Applejack was probably going through the same thing aswell, considering her sister was also foalnapped. She remembered the faces of those responsible, and her blood boiled. A part of her was hoping that she'd run into one of them, while a larger part of her was hoping she wouldn't. While she wanted to just beat them up real bad, Princess Celestia had spoken with her before she left Canterlot with the others.

The Princess had told her to remain focused on finding her Element and assured her that Sweetie Belle would be okay. Rarity had no idea if she had said that because Blitz Bolt had given his 'word' not to harm them, or if she was just trying to convince herself that they really would be okay. Either way, if Rarity did encounter one of them, she would try her best to avoid fighting as much as possible. The task was to find her Element of Harmony, not fight, kill or capture one of the Iron Five.

Coming across a large dirty puddle, she carefully made her way around it, making sure she didn't get her hoofs dirty. For some reason, her thoughts drifted to the other day when she and rest of the Element wielders had made it to the council. She didn't deny that she was scared when Rainbow Dash almost got cut down by Magister Black Lance. She didn't know much about the Magisters but she immediately came to dislike Black Lance after what he did, even if Rainbow was the one to 'attack' him first.

Her thoughts then drifted to the one called Freed. Remembering what he had said to her when she tried to ask about Twilight's marriage, she found herself blushing. _'He was quite the gentlecolt. How he talked down to that brute Black Lance, and the way he spoke to me, such good manners are hard to find in a Stallion these days.'_

Rarity made a mental note to speak with Magister Freed when she got back to Canterlot.

As she continued her way through the woods, she let out a high-pitched scream as she almost stood in a puddle of mud. She managed to stop just in time and quickly rushed around it. She had absolutely no intention of getting herself dirty, even if nopony was around.

She focused on her Element again and could it feel it was close. The sooner she found it, the sooner she could return to Ponyville and go to the spa.

After about ten minutes of walking, and avoiding dirt, Rarity reached a small open area that was clear of trees. She focused once more on her Element, and when she felt its presence not far in front of her, her eyes widened with horror.

Only now did she actually notice the large pool of slimy mud in the open area. She cringed at the thought of her Element being inside the pool of mud, and decided to walk around it.

Unfortunately, as she reached the other side, she could now feel the presence of her Element behind her. She stared at the pool of mud, eyes filled with horror and worry. "Oh please no..."

She focused on her Element again, no matter how many times she walked around the pool of mud though, she eventually had no choice but to accept the fact that her Element was underneath the filth.

"Oh dear...oh dear..." She dropped to her knees and started to panic. "This is so not good...not good at all. I know my Element is important but..." She looked at the slimy mud again. "It's just so FILTHY!"

An idea popped into her head. She charged up her horn to see if she could levitate it out of the mud. Her hopes were immediately crushed however when nothing came out.

"Oh please...do not make me jump in there." Rarity pleaded to the sky.

She remained on her knees for atleast a good five minutes.

Suddenly, her attention was caught by a flapping sound. Wings.

Eyes widening a little, she looked up and saw something flying down towards her. "Is that..."

A tall blue Pegasus landed just a few steps away from her and narrowed his eyes at her. Rarity recognized him immediately and got to her hoofs. "Cloud Hunter!"

Cloud Hunter kept his eyes on her as she stepped back. "It's good to see you again Rarity."

Rarity just gave him an angry look. It was only now that she remembered when she actually first met him. He was the guard that stopped them from searching for the stallions Pinkie Pie mentioned the other day. Clearly those stallions were the other members of the Iron Five.

"And what exactly do you want Cloud Hunter? To take my Element?" Rarity said.

Cloud Hunter nodded. "That's right. So where is it?"

Rarity rolled her eyes and pointed at the large puddle of slimy mud. Cloud Hunter looked at the puddle, then back at Rarity, back at the puddle, and then back at Rarity again. "You're kidding."

"No." Rarity replied.

Cloud Hunter raised a brow. "So...aren't you going to go in and get it?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Rarity shouted, her voice echoing into the air. Cloud Hunter was taken aback by her outburst as she continued. "I REFUSE TO WILLINGLY THROW MYSELF INTO SUCH FILTH!"

The Pegasus couldn't help but chuckle a little at her words. "You sound just like Kickback."

Rarity looked back at him. "Don't compare me to your sadistic friends! I am nothing like them!"

Cloud Hunter's smirk lowered a little. "I wasn't comparing."

She glared at him again. She could feel her anger rising when she remembered her sister was still being held captive by them. She wanted to charge up her horn and rip him apart right now, but she refrained from doing so, remembering that her task was the Element.

Still, it did not stop her from asking, "Cloud Hunter...how is my little sister?"

Cloud Hunter knew she would ask that question, he didn't hesitate to answer. "She's fine. The others too. Don't worry, I took responsibility to look after them so you can put your mind at ease."

Rarity raised a brow. "Look after them? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I just said, I'm looking after them so Blitz Bolt can't do anything to them. As long as I'm around, they're perfectly safe." Cloud Hunter replied.

The Unicorn was taken aback by his words. _'He's looking after my little sister and her friends? Why would he do that? He's evil...isn't he?'_

Cloud Hunter noticed the look on her face and said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't believe you! You threatened to kill Rainbow Dash and hurt a lot of guards back in Canterlot! You even hurt my friend Twilight Sparkle! Why should I believe that you would look after my sister and her friends?!" Rarity yelled, her anger clearly got the better of her.

Sighing, Cloud Hunter said, "Even if Celestia didn't approach me, I still wouldn't have killed Rainbow Dash. The guards thing was self-defence." He took a deep breath as he tried to think of a way to explain what happened with Twilight. "As for Twilight Sparkle...that was Vanisher. I was only trying to comfort her while she was going through that pain in her head."

Rarity's angry expression slowly faded as he explained each reason, it fully faded when he explained what happened with Twilight. "Comfort her?"

"Of course. Wouldn't you do the same?" Cloud Hunter asked.

"I ABSOLUTELY WOULD!" Rarity shouted.

Again, Cloud Hunter was taken aback by her outburst.

Rarity calmed down and said, "I mean...yes...I would." She took in a deep breath. "So...you didn't mean to hurt her then?"

Cloud Hunter narrowed his eyes at her, she was the one who was taken aback now.

Rarity took a step back. "I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry."

"It's fine." Cloud Hunter replied as he looked up at the blue sky as his eyes softened again. "Beautiful day..."

Rarity slowly approached him but still kept her distance. Cloud Hunter faced her again. "I know you're angry, about Blitz Bolt taking your sister and her friends."

"Well OF COURSE I'm angry! She IS my little sister after all!" Rarity yelled. "How would you feel if YOUR sibling was foalnapped by a bunch of cruel, sadistic, warmongering, bloodthirsty monsters?!"

Cloud Hunter sighed. "...Is that what you think of us?"

Rarity decided not to reply this time. Cloud Hunter faced her again. "I completely understand that you hate us, it's only right considering what we've done so far." He took a step towards her, forcing her to take a step back. "But know this...we are _not _monsters."

The Pegasus took another step towards the young mare again. "We've fought in many battles, we've taken our share of lives, but even so, we are not cruel or sadistic. We don't do any of this for the sole purpose of enjoyment..."

Rarity continued to step back while he continued to slowly approach her. "We don't do this to enjoy watching others suffer..."

Finally, Rarity found herself backed against a tree. Her expression turned to one of fear as Cloud Hunter reached her. He towered over her slightly. He slowly lowered his head a little until their faces were mere inches away from each other. "We do this...because we have no other path. We do this, because this is the path we were raised on."

Cloud Hunter then took a step back. "I know you would like nothing more than for a chance at revenge for the foalnapping of your sister..."

Rarity merely looked at him with a confused expression. Cloud Hunter then took a small step towards her. "So if you getting your revenge is what is required to prove to you that we are not what you think we are..." He slowly moved his hoof forward.

Knowing what was going to happen next, Rarity clenched her eyes shut and waited for him to strike her. However, no strike came. She slowly opened her eyes and was taken aback by what she was seeing.

Cloud Hunter was on his knees in front her, his head lay low as he finished speaking. "Then by all means...strike me down. Plunge your horn into my head and take my life, to make up for the foalnapping of your sister, the guards who were hurt, and the suffering Twilight Sparkle was put through."

Rarity was completely at a loss for words. Cloud Hunter was just offering his life to her to make up for everything that had happened yesterday, he was giving her the chance to kill him to satisfy her anger and get revenge.

_'And he's supposed to be my enemy?' _Rarity just continued to look down at the blue Pegasus, thoughts rushing through her mind. A small part of her wanted them to get what they deserved, and killing Cloud Hunter would be the perfect way to get revenge on the others for foalnapping Sweetie Belle and her friends. _'No! Absolutely not! I can't believe I'm even considering such a thing!'_

With that, Rarity took a deep breath and whispered softly, "Cloud Hunter?"

Cloud Hunter slowly looked up at her, only to be met by a slap to his face. He continued to look in shock before turning back to Rarity. "There, I've gotten my revenge." She said.

As Rarity slowly trotted around him, Cloud Hunter got back to his hoofs, rubbed his face where she slapped him and said, "Why not kill me? You have every right to, why not take the opportunity when you had it?"

Rarity reached the large pool of slimy mud and sighed. "Because, I could never bring myself to take a life, it's not me."

Cloud Hunter just looked at her for a moment before walking to her side. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." She looked up at him, he was taken aback by the sad expression on her face. "Killing is horrible. And I would never do such a thing, neither would my friends for that matter."

The Pegasus raised a brow at her words. "Rarity...taking a life is indeed a horrible thing to do. But there are times that when you find yourself in a bad situation, the only choice you have left is to kill."

Rarity looked away from him. "I don't believe that for a second. There is always another way."

Cloud Hunter sighed. "I wouldn't know...I've never really lived much of a peaceful life to know about other ways."

The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever, the only sound filling the air was the wind blowing against the trees.

Finally, Rarity broke the silence. "I'm sorry Cloud Hunter."

"What for?" Cloud Hunter replied, eyes filled with confusion.

Rarity looked up at him again. "For calling you all of those things..."

Cloud Hunter shrugged. "It's fine. You had every right to considering what's happened so far. I don't blame you for calling me a monster."

Suddenly, Cloud Hunter was shocked beyond words when he saw Rarity place her hoof around his foreleg. "You're no monster..."

He looked into her eyes for a moment before quickly turning his head away. "A monster wouldn't offer his life to somepony so willingly just to satisfy them. A monster wouldn't go out of his way to ensure the safety of three young fillies." She placed her other hoof on his face and turned his head until they were facing each other again. "You are better than that. I can see it now."

Cloud Hunter just looked at her for a moment. Rarity slowly removed her hoofs from him, allowing him to turn around. "That's exactly what Celestia said..." He replied.

Rarity smiled at him. "And it's true."

Taking in a deep breath, Cloud Hunter faced her and managed a slight smirk. "I have to say...Equestria really is a wonderful place to have such friendly Ponies like you in it."

"So you weren't born here?" Rarity said.

Cloud Hunter shook his head. "No. But that's a story I would be more than willing to share with you another time..." He looked at the large pool of mud. "Right now, we have something more important to deal with."

Rarity nodded. "Right..." She cringed again she looked at the pool of slimy mud. "Ew...I...I just can't do it. My Element is important, yes, but I just can't allow myself to be covered in such filth."

"Not to worry..." Cloud Hunter said.

Rarity faced him. Before she could ask what he meant, she was surprised when the blue Pegasus slowly made his way into the pool of mud. By the time he was in the middle, the mud was up to his neck. He started moving his hoofs around underneath the mud. "So you couldn't use your magic to levitate it out because, despite your connection, you couldn't get a proper lock on it?" Cloud Hunter asked as he blindly searched for the Element.

"More or less." Rarity replied as she watched him.

Cloud Hunter continued his search for the Element, moving his hoofs everywhere he could under the mud. "Well, the mud is quick thick...even if you did get a lock on it, I don't know if you would have gotten it out."

Rarity shrugged. After about five minutes of searching, Cloud Hunter finally felt something. "Ah...I think I've got it."

"Really?" Rarity took a small step forward.

Cloud Hunter pulled hard as he backed out of the mud. When he got himself out, he slowly pulled his hoof out next. What he was holding was exactly what they were looking for, the Element of Generosity. A necklace with a purple diamond-shaped gem, that, and it was covered in mud.

"Oh dear..." Rarity said.

Cloud Hunter chuckled before gently swinging the necklace back and forth, shaking all of the mud off it. He picked up a few leaves and used them to clean the necklace until there was no more mud on it.

After he had finished cleaning the necklace, Cloud Hunter walked back to over to Rarity and held it out to her. "Here."

Rarity looked at it for a moment, then back at Cloud Hunter. "What?"

Cloud Hunter held it out further. "Take it. It's yours."

"But..." Rarity looked at it again. "Aren't you here to take it too? Aren't you going to try and take it?"

Shaking his head, Cloud Hunter said, "Your Generosity proved to be more powerful than my Honour, as such, you defeated me in a fair and honourable battle. It's only fair that I accept defeat and let you leave with the Element. Here, take it."

Rarity looked at the Element again before finally using her magic to levitate it out of his hoof. After putting it around her neck, she looked back at Cloud Hunter and smiled at him. "You really are such a kind gentlecolt aren't you?"

Cloud Hunter looked away from her. "I am merely standing by my honour, that's all."

Rarity continued to smile. "Well, whatever the case, thank you Cloud Hunter. I really appreciate you helping me get my Element."

"It's nothing." Cloud Hunter replied as he shook off some of the mud from his body. After wiping off the rest with his hoofs, he turned to leave. "I will take my leave now."

Rarity quickly walked in front of him. "Wait...I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" The Pegasus replied.

After looking at her Element for a quick moment, she faced him again and said, "I...I'm grateful that you would give my Element back to me, really I am. And...I know it may not be my place, but please, can I ask you for one small favour?"

Cloud Hunter raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

Rarity placed her hoof on his foreleg. "Tell my sister...tell Sweetie Belle, that I love her."

The blue Pegasus looked into the mares eyes for a long moment. Rarity knew that he owed her no favours especially when he gave her the Element without a fight. Something which she was relieved of. But she really wanted to make sure that Sweetie Belle knew she was thinking about her.

Cloud Hunter sighed and walked past her.

"Cloud Hunter? Please tell her. Please?" Rarity could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as the Pegasus's back was turned to her.

Finally, Cloud Hunter replied. "You can tell her yourself, tomorrow." He looked over his shoulder at her. "You will see your sister again very soon."

Rarity was able hold her tears back and smiled.

Unfurling his wings, Cloud Hunter smiled back at her and took off faster than the eye could see.

Rarity watched as the Pegasus disappeared from her sight. Upon looking back at her Element, she smiled again and started making her way back to Ponyville. "I believe I should inform Princess Celestia of a valuable lesson I learned today when I get back to Canterlot."

Seeing the end of the woods up ahead, she smiled as her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with the Iron Empire's Commander.

"You should never be so quick to jump to conclusions. Sometimes reasoning with others is the best way to settle any debate. Reasoning, is a brilliant way to learn more about somepony, because you never know what you might learn about them."

Upon exiting the woods, Rarity continued to smile as she trotted happily back to Ponyville. However, as she looked up, her smile faded as she watched as the sky began to darken.

Before her very eyes, she could see the sun...being eclipsed.

"Oh dear...that doesn't look good."

Knowing the eclipse wasn't a good thing, she increased her pace and hurried back to Ponyville to meet up with her friends.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well, that actually went pretty well. Mane Six 3, Iron Five 0. Yeah I know, this is probably the shortest chapter in the entire story if you count out the Prologue. As I'm sure you all may have noticed, this chapter was really just about Rarity trying to overcome her anger and learning to be patient, Cloud Hunter assisted her with that as you all saw for yourselves. If you're also wondering why Cloud Hunter didn't attack Rarity or fight her, it's simple really, it's not in his character, he doesn't attack mares and he prefers to avoid fights that he knows are avoidable. The chapter allowed me to develop his character more too, as I'm sure you can tell by now, Cloud Hunter ain't really a bad guy, he cares a lot about honour and he would never tarnish it.**

**If you're interested in seeing what Cloud Hunter looks like, check out the images of him and the other members of the Iron Five on my Deviantart. My account name is Omega-Wing**

**Next Chapter: As Fluttershy searches the Everfree Forest for her Element, Shining Armor attempts to buy her time as his skills are put to the ultimate test when he faces off against the blind and silent Unicorn, Vanisher. What will Fluttershy do however when she eventually finds herself alone with the silent Unicorn?**


	14. Kindness and Mystery

**The last chapter revolved around Rarity overcoming her anger aswell as a major character development point for Cloud Hunter. This chapter focuses on Fluttershy as she attempts to find her Element, with Shining Armor's help. The Everfree Forest is the last thing they need to worry about however, as their main obstacle is the none other than the blind and silent Unicorn himself, Vanisher.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
'Kindness and Mystery'**

"Now remember, be good Angel, I'll be back soon, ok?"

Shining Armor watched as Fluttershy said goodbye to the little bunny at her door. As she approached him, he noticed the small bag she was carrying. "If you don't mind me asking Fluttershy, what's in the bag?"

Fluttershy opened the bag and looked inside. "Oh nothing much, just some herbs and bandages in case something happens. Since we're going into the Everfree Forest I...I wanted to be extra prepared." She said as she managed a smile.

Shining Armor smiled in return before turning to move on. "Alright then, let's go, follow me."

Fluttershy nodded and followed the Captain of the Guard away from her cottage and towards the Everfree Forest.

Upon reaching the entrance to the forest, Fluttershy found herself shaking when she looked at the darkness up ahead.

Shining Armor put a hoof on her back. "Don't worry, I'm here, you have nothing to be scared of." He was the first to head in.

Not willing to be let him get ahead of her, Fluttershy rushed on and stayed close to him. She looked from side to side every five seconds, nervous that something was going to jump out and attack them.

"It's this direction right?" Shining Armor asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, I can feel my Element calling from this direction." She said as she trotted in front of him for a moment.

Shining Armor walked on ahead, keeping an eye out for anything hostile. Fluttershy remained by his side.

They were tasked by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to retrieve the Elements and return them to Canterlot where they would be safer. Even though the enemy did indeed get a hold of them, it was only because they had no idea they had infiltrated Canterlot, that and they didn't think the enemy would be after the Elements of Harmony either. Celestia and Luna stated that the Elements would be placed in a more secure area to keep them safe from the Iron Empire. Now that they knew the enemy was trying to obtain them, protecting them would be easier.

Shining Armor had every confidence that he and Fluttershy would be able to get her Element before the Iron Five. He would die before letting one of them get their hoofs on it. Of course, he couldn't forget his other duty aswell, he was here to protect Fluttershy also. He knew Twilight would kill him if something happened to her.

They walked on for atleast a good ten minutes, Shining noticed Fluttershy was still nervously looking back and forth, thinking something was going to jump out and attack them. When they reached a small open area, the Captain decided it'd be a good idea to stop for the moment. "We'll just rest here for a couple of minutes and then continue. We don't want to exhaust ourselves."

Fluttershy sat down and gave him a nervous look. "Are...are you sure?"

"Of course." Shining replied. "There's no harm in resting for a bit is there?"

Shaking her head, Fluttershy said, "N-No...I guess not..." She looked at the ground for a moment before turning back to Shining Armor, who was busy looking at his spear while keeping an eye out. "Umm...Captain...do you-"

"Fluttershy please, we're friends, just call me Shining." Shining Armor replied with a friendly smile.

"Oh...ok...Shining. I'm...I'm sorry if I offended you." Fluttershy replied.

Shining Armor chuckled. "Of course not." He looked around again. "As soon as we find your Element, we'll head back immediately, I don't like being in this forest anymore than you do. Once we get back to Ponyville, we'll return to Canterlot, I'm sure Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will be glad to see all of the Elements of Harmony back in our possession."

Fluttershy nodded and managed a smile. "They will...I just hope we can stop those Ponies from stealing them again." She looked at the ground again. Suddenly, a thought entered her head. She turned back to Shining Armor and asked, "Umm, Shining?"

"What is it Fluttershy?" Shining replied, still smiling.

The shy Pegasus looked down at her hoofs for a moment, figuring out a way to ask her question. "I...I was wondering...what do you think of them?"

"The Iron Five?" Shining Armor's smile lowered a little.

"Yes..." Fluttershy said with a nod.

Shining Armor sighed as he looked at his spear again. "Honestly Fluttershy, I really don't know. I can say without a doubt that they're really dangerous. Air Break, he's quite a tough one, he almost had me yesterday when we fought each other. I really don't know what to think about Kickback though, in fact, he acts a lot like your friend Rarity."

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at his words. Shining Armor's smile lowered as he continued. "As for that silver Pegasus, Blitz Bolt I think his name was, well, he better pray that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are forgiving enough to overlook what he's done. The Unicorn, Vanisher..." He stopped.

"Yes?" Fluttershy said, curious about the Captains thoughts.

Shining sighed. "I don't know, he's a complete mystery. Cloud Hunter is a different story..."

When thoughts of Cloud Hunter entered her mind, Fluttershy couldn't help but blush a little. She immediately looked at the ground to hide her blush from Shining as he turned to her. "He's...he's a hard one to judge. He didn't exactly seem the evil type when I think about it, after all, he did spare Rainbow Dash's life."

Fluttershy nodded. "He did...and...and that's why I think we can reform them. If Cloud Hunter isn't evil, then the others can't be either."

Shining Armor shrugged. "I'd like nothing more than to believe that Fluttershy. However, until I actually see a change in them myself, I'm going to stand by my current opinion."

"Oh...ok." The Pegasus replied in a slightly sad tone.

"Hey don't take it the wrong way Fluttershy, I'd actually like to have those five on our side. Air Break would make a good sparring partner." Shining said with a chuckle.

Fluttershy giggled again at his words before getting to her hoofs. "Well, I guess we better keep moving." She started focusing on her Element again before turning in another direction. "This way." She said as she pointed to a small narrow path.

Shining nodded and led the way, Fluttershy stayed close to him as she followed.

As the two continued their way through the dark forest, Fluttershy started remembering something that had transpired yesterday. It was the nightmare she had, the nightmare she had before she woke up yesterday morning. The black Unicorn she saw in that nightmare continued to haunt her mind. She was able to push the thoughts of it out of her head for a good while, but as soon as she stepped into the Everfree Forest, she started remembering it again.

It was familiar, but she couldn't exactly remember where she had seen it before.

She decided that now would be a good time to talk about it, and Shining Armor would be the first Pony to know. "Umm, Shining Armor...there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

"What is it Fluttershy?" Shining asked.

Fluttershy started to get nervous. "Well...it was actually something that...that I meant to talk to everypony about...but I just couldn't."

Shining stopped walking. Fluttershy stopped behind him. "You see...yesterday morning before I woke up...I...I had a..."

"Fluttershy...stand back." Shining said in a very low tone.

Confused by his words, Fluttershy looked up from the ground and faced him. "What's wrong?" She asked him, but no reply came.

The Pegasus slowly stepped to the side to see what the Captain was looking at, and her eyes widened in shock. "W-What's that...?"

Shining Armor tightened his grip around his spear. Something was approaching them, but they were unable to make it out due to the thick fog. It was a Unicorn though, that much they could tell just by the shape of its shadow.

The Unicorn slowly approached them, and as it emerged from the fog, Fluttershy and Shining Armor were able to identify it.

"Vanisher." Shining Armor said.

Fluttershy watched as Vanisher stopped not far in front of them. As usual, he was still wearing that blindfold around his eyes, and his mouth wasn't twisted in the slightest to show any expression. His face was, as always, blank.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy took a short step back.

Shining turned to her. "Fluttershy, you go and keep searching for your Element." He turned back to Vanisher. "I'll deal with our silent friend here."

Fluttershy slowly approached him. "A-Are you sure...I could stay here and-"

"No. Just go, I'll be okay. Find your Element, and when you do, go straight to Ponyville, I'll catch up. Got it?" Shining said.

Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer, Fluttershy nodded. "I...I understand..." She unfurled her wings and took flight. "Good luck, Shining Armor." She said softly as she flew on ahead.

As soon as the Pegasus was out of sight, Shining Armor turned back to Vanisher. "Tell me something, what do you intend to do with the Elements of Harmony?"

Vanisher said nothing.

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes at the Unicorn. "Can't you speak?"

Again, Vanisher said nothing and merely looked blankly at the Captain. Shining sighed. "Fine then..." He pointed his spear at the silent Unicorn. "Vanisher, I'm going to give you one chance to just turn around and leave right now. I would prefer not to fight, but I will if I have to."

Vanisher's horn began to glow. Shining Armor braced himself for whatever magic the Unicorn was planning on throwing at him.

No magic came however, instead, two small blades appeared out of thin air and levitated in front of Vanisher. Shining Armor raised a brow at the strange looking weapons. The blades were small like daggers, but they looked a lot like claws.

Vanisher stood up on his hind legs and grabbed the two blades with his front hoofs, one in each hoof.

Shining Armor's eyes widened a little when Vanisher twirled the blades around in his hoofs before getting into a fighting stance. _'This might be a little more difficult than I thought.' _He thought in his head.

As he readied his spear, Shining Armor took a moment to study Vanisher. _'Ok...let's see. Vanisher is just about as tall as myself, only an inch or two shorter. He's a bit slim but at the same time he's slightly built, nonetheless, I should have the advantage in terms of strength. And I will certainly not lower my guard just because he's blind.'_

Vanisher remained where he stood, he didn't move at all and remained in his fighting stance, waiting for Shining Armor to make the first move. Shining stayed where he was however, knowing that the silent Unicorn was waiting for him to strike. _'He wants me to make the first move, too bad that isn't going to happen.'_

The two continued to face each other, neither of them moved from where they stood. Atleast a good few long minutes went by, and Shining Armor was actually starting to get impatient. _'Darn it! Would you move?!' _He said in his head. He wanted Vanisher to make the first move but clearly the silent Unicorn was more patient than him.

Finally, he had enough, Shining decided to grant Vanisher his wish and made the first move. He aimed his spear and threw it at the silent Unicorn.

Vanisher, much to Shining's surprise, jumped to the side, dodging the spear. Knowing he had no weapon now, Vanisher started rushing towards the Captain.

Shining Armor used his magic and teleported his spear back into his hoofs just in time as Vanisher leaped at him. As soon as he landed, Vanisher started unleashing a flurry of quick strikes. Shining could do nothing but continuously block them all, as the silent Unicorn was literally that fast at throwing so many strikes.

Vanisher went to impale him, but Shining stepped to the side and twirled his spear around. He swung it at Vanisher's head. However, the silent Unicorn pulled his head back, the tip of the spears blade just barely missing his blindfold. Vanisher did a backflip and landed a few steps away from his opponent, he stared blankly at him again.

Shining narrowed his eyes. _'Ok, he's good, really good. How in Celestia's name can he fight like that even when he's blind?'_

Vanisher twirled one of his blades before throwing it at the Captain. Shining used his spear to block it, he then saw the other blade flying towards him and knocked it aside also. He then charged at the silent Unicorn, but just as he was about to land a clean hit on Vanisher, the small blades came flying back and forced the Captain to jump away before he could finish his attack.

He glared and noticed Vanisher had used his magic to levitate the blades back into his hoofs. Vanisher then surprised him when he teleported behind him. Shining quickly turned around just in time to block his two blades. Vanisher pulled back for a second before unleashing another flurry of strikes. Once more, the Captain could only block as the silent Unicorn was too quick.

Vanisher circled around the Captain as he continued to swing his blades at him nonstop. Shining Armor then finally got a break when he managed to swing his spear, forcing the silent Unicorn to jump back.

He decided to go on the offensive now and started thrusting his spear forward, but Vanisher dodged all of his strikes. Shining then started swinging his spear at him, but Vanisher stepped back, sidestepped and even twirled around to dodge all of his attacks, almost like he was breakdancing.

The silent Unicorn then saw Shining recoil from his last strike and quickly leaped forward and started swinging away with his blades. Shining didn't have enough time to block, all he could do was stumble back and let out a loud growl as Vanisher's blades cut away at various parts of his body. Thankfully his armour protected the most important parts of his body.

Then, an idea popped into his head. Shining lunged forward and grabbed Vanisher's hoof just as he was about to strike again. Vanisher looked up blankly at him.

Shining Armor pulled his head back and then hammered it right into Vanisher's head, both of their horns just barely missing each other.

Vanisher stumbled back a few steps, clutching his head with one of his hoofs. Shining was surprised, considering he was wearing his helmet, he expected that headbutt to knock Vanisher out immediately, that and he was also surprised his opponent wasn't crying in pain right now.

Finally, Vanisher looked back at him, his face remained blank, showing no signs of pain whatsoever, much to the Captain's shock.

Shining Armor was able to make out a line of blood slowly dripping down from the top of the silent Unicorn's head. The blood was slowly sliding down Vanisher's face and disappeared behind the blindfold for a few seconds before reappearing at the bottom of the blindfold.

All of a sudden, Shining Armor started to feel himself growing weaker. He looked down and found himself standing in a small pool of blood. He then looked at his body and noticed blood was dripping from almost every part, minus the parts that were covered and protected by his armour. Still, all of the cuts looked very bad and he could feel his body was actually starting to give out.

Knowing he had to end it quickly, Shining rushed forward one last time. He thrust his spear forward, but Vanisher sidestepped it and swung his blades down at the Captain. Shining used the long hilt of the spear to block the blades, thankfully the hilt itself didn't break.

He then shoved Vanisher back and swung his spear at him again, but Vanisher leaped over the Captains head and landed behind him.

Vanisher then turned to deliver another strike, but Shining had him this time.

The Captain pulled his spear back and stabbed the hilt right into Vanisher's chest. Though it didn't actually injure him, it stunned him just long enough for Shining Armor to turn around and hammer the hilt of his spear into the silent Unicorn's head.

Vanisher was brought to the ground. Shining Armor panted heavily as he slowly approached the silent Unicorn. Vanisher slowly turned his head and looked up at the Captain, his face, surprisingly, remained blank, and his blindfold was all red from the blood.

"Do you surrender?" Shining Armor said as he pointed his spear at the silent Unicorn.

Vanisher said nothing and continued to stare blankly at the Captain.

"Alright then, I'm taking you back to Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will decide what to do with-" Before Shining Armor could finish, Vanisher charged up his horn and teleported.

"What?!" The Captain was about to turn around, but stopped when he felt a cold feeling in his side.

Slowly turning his head, Shining saw Vanisher standing right behind him, with one of his blades pierced right into his side.

Shining Armor coughed out blood and fell to the ground, suddenly, he started losing all feeling in his body. He was able to summon up enough strength to turn his head and look up at Vanisher, who looked back down at him, face blank as always.

Vanisher's horn began to glow and his small blades disappeared. He turned around and started to walk away. As he began to fade into the distance, Vanisher disappeared in a blue flash.

Shining Armor, knowing he couldn't get up to go after him, let his head fall back to the ground. He closed his eyes and muttered softly. "Fluttershy...I tried."

* * *

Fluttershy could feel her Element getting closer and closer. She had stopped flying and decided to walk the rest of way due to flying into too many branches. The worst that could possibly happen at this point was running into a wild beast, Timberwolf, Manticore or any other vicious animal.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Fluttershy had made outside of the forest. She took a moment to rest before focusing on her Element again. She could feel it calling to her, just up ahead. Unfortunately, as she moved on, she was able to make out a large cave up ahead. She tried to turn around but her Element was calling to her, from inside the cave.

"H-How...how did it get inside that cave exactly?" She said in a nervous tone.

Suddenly, Fluttershy's eyes were blinded by a blue flash.

After rubbing her eyes, she waited until her vision was normal before turning to the source of the flash, she regretted it.

Vanisher stood before her, staring blankly at her. "V-Vanisher..." She slowly backed away from the silent Unicorn.

He merely looked at her for a moment before charging up his horn, causing him to turn to the cave.

Fluttershy set her eyes on the blood covered blindfold around his eyes, aswell as the blood that still continued to flow down from his head. "Oh my...are you...okay?"

Vanisher turned to her again.

"Y-You're...you're bleeding real badly..." The Pegasus said as she pointed at his head.

Vanisher said nothing.

Fluttershy became even more nervous when she remembered that Shining Armor had stayed behind to hold him off. If Vanisher was standing before her now then that could only mean...

"W-What...what did you do...what did you do to Shining Armor? Where is he?" She asked, trying to keep herself from being intimidated by his blank look.

Again, Vanisher said nothing.

Fluttershy knew she didn't stand a ghost of a chance against the Unicorn. She heard how he had given the Princesses a tough fight yesterday, and that being the case, she wouldn't last a second against him.

However, she couldn't keep her eyes off of his bleeding wounds, and she felt her helpful side kicking in. "Those wounds look...really painful..." She slowly started to approach him. "Here, I can help you...if...if you don't mind that is..."

As soon as she reached him however, a small claw looking blade appeared before her. She yelped when Vanisher grabbed the blade and pointed it at her.

"I...I...I...I didn't...I didn't mean to offend you...I'm sorry..." Fluttershy said, unable to hide the fear in her eyes.

Vanisher looked blankly at her before turning to back to the cave.

"You're after my Element aren't you?" Fluttershy asked.

Surprisingly, Vanisher actually acknowledged her words this time. He turned and nodded at her.

Fluttershy carefully approached him. "Umm...I...I really need my Element too because...because I was asked to find and...take it back to Canterlot."

Vanisher just looked at her before facing the cave again. Fluttershy finally worked up the courage to stand next to him. "It's inside the cave..."

No reply came from the silent Unicorn, instead, he started making his towards the cave entrance.

Fluttershy followed him. However, just as they made it right to the entrance, a twig snapped under Fluttershy's hoof, causing her to let out a loud high-pitched scream.

As she hid behind Vanisher, a loud and powerful roar came from inside the cave. Fluttershy started trembling as she recognized it. "Oh no...that sounds like a..."

Vanisher looked down at her before turning back to the darkness up ahead. The cave started to shake uncontrollably as something large was heading their way.

Wasting no time, Vanisher teleported himself and Fluttershy further away from the caves entrance, waiting for whatever was inside to come out.

A long minute went by, after listening to the sound of loud steps slowly approaching, the source of the roar finally emerged from the darkness. A Dragon.

"Oh...oh dear..." Fluttershy said as she continued to tremble at the sight of the large green beast.

Vanisher looked up blankly at the dragon.

Fluttershy watched as another claw looking blade appeared out of thin air. Vanisher stood up on his hind legs and grabbed the blade with his other hoof, twirling it before getting into a fighting stance.

"Y-You're not actually going to...fight it...are you?" Fluttershy asked, her tone filled with fear and worry.

Vanisher said nothing and waited for the dragon to attack.

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Vanisher was actually going to fight a dragon. He was definitely insane, that much Fluttershy knew. His head was still bleeding and, despite the continuous blank expression on his face, she knew he was exhausted.

The dragon roared and took a step towards them. Vanisher however took the fight straight to the dragon, as he teleported right on top of its head. Fluttershy watched in shock as Vanisher started swinging his blades away at the dragon, cutting and impaling its head with his blades. The dragon let out a loud roar as it used its claws to swipe him off of its head.

Vanisher jumped off of its head and teleported while he was in mid-air, reappearing at the dragons side. The dragon turned and breathed a large wave a fire at him, but Vanisher once again teleported, this time he teleported into the air, behind the dragon.

Unfortunately, Vanisher hadn't anticipated the dragons senses, and he was too late to avoid the large tail that came flying towards him.

Fluttershy watched in horror as the dragons tail smacked Vanisher into the rocky wall next to the cave entrance. She quickly flew around the dragon and next to the cave entrance where she could see the silent Unicorn.

Vanisher was struggling back to his hoofs, but his face continued to show no expression whatsoever, much to Fluttershy's surprise.

The two Ponies turned back to the dragon and watched as it prepared to breath another wave of fire at them.

Fluttershy slowly backed away into the cave, while Vanisher teleported inside. As the fire came blasting out of the dragons mouth, Vanisher charged up his horn and unleashed a powerful beam at the ceiling of the cave.

As the beam collided with the top of the cave, Fluttershy watched in shock as the whole ceiling began to collapse. The fires were stopped by the large cave in Vanisher had just caused.

It continued to collapse however, and Vanisher had to teleport further down the cave to avoid getting crushed. Fluttershy followed and, thanks to the light coming from Vanisher's horn, they were able to see where they were going.

They had finally reached a small and dimly lit open cavern, and the tunnel behind them was blocked by all of the rubble, there was no way the dragon would be able to get them now.

Fluttershy sighed with relief and looked on ahead. She wasn't too surprised by what she saw. There were chests filled with gold everywhere in the cavern, jewels, emeralds, diamonds and various other types of jewellery. No doubt the dragon would be furious now that it no longer had any way of getting back into the cave to sleep with its possessions. There was also a large pond at the lower part of the cavern, clearly the dragon wouldn't have gone thirsty either.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thud. Fluttershy turned and saw Vanisher lying on the rocky ground. She gasped and quickly rushed to his side. It was only now that she was able to make out the various cuts all over his body, no doubt he got those from that hit he took earlier.

He was breathing quietly and the expression on his face remained blank as usual. "Vanisher are you okay?"

Vanisher slowly looked up at her before resting his head on the ground again.

She knew how dangerous he was, and she knew he was the enemy. But now that she looked at how weak, injured and defenceless he was right now, she couldn't let him suffer from those injuries, even if the blank expression on his face said otherwise.

"Hold on...hold on Vanisher..." Fluttershy said as she put her small bag down, thankful she still had it. She took out the bandages and walked back over to the silent Unicorn. "I'm here to help...ok?"

Vanisher just looked up at her again before letting his head fall to the ground.

Fluttershy started with the upper parts of his forelegs. She gently wrapped the bandages around his forelegs until she was no longer able to see the cuts. She then moved to his left hind leg, which had a slightly large gash on it. She wasted no time in wrapping this one up, as it looked just as bad as the deep cuts on his chest.

The shy Pegasus gently picked Vanisher up and placed him on his back so she could get a better look at the cuts. She started wrapping the bandages around his chest and the lower part of his neck. The blood was staining the bandages a little so she continued to wrap more around him until she was no longer able to see any blood.

Finally, she moved to his head. She sat down and gently placed his head on her lap as she started wrapping the bandages around the top of his head. Since he already had the wound on his head when he showed up, she made sure to wrap extra bandages around it.

Vanisher didn't move, his face remained blank and he didn't wince in pain once. Fluttershy had to give him credit for that and it only made it easier to patch him up.

She kept his head on her lap, knowing that laying on a rocky ground wouldn't help any. Suddenly, she got very curious when she stared at his blood covered blindfold. _'I wonder what his eyes look like...I mean...I know he's blind but...'_

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she slowly lowered her front hoof towards the blindfold around his eyes. Just as she was about to touch it however, Vanisher's front hoof swiftly shot up and stopped her.

"Eep!" Fluttershy was taken aback by his quickness. She didn't like the look of the blood on the blindfold and just wanted to clean it when she looked back at the large pond at the lower part of the cavern. "I...I just want to get rid of the blood on your blindfold...that's all."

Vanisher looked up blankly at her for a moment before lowering his hoof.

Satisfied that he was allowing her to do so, she gently removed his blindfold.

She looked at his face and let out a soft gasp. His eyes were closed, there were no marks or scars, he just looked like he was sleeping, sleeping peacefully too. Fluttershy turned her head away and blushed a little. _'He's...he's actually quite cute. Adorable even.'_

Vanisher slowly shuffled off of Fluttershy's lap and sat against a large rock.

Fluttershy, remembering what she was doing, quickly got to her hoofs and flew down to the lower part of the cavern where the pond was. She approached the pond and held the blindfold tightly as she placed it in the water. As she cleaned it, she cringed as she watched the blood flow around the water.

By the time the blindfold was rid of the blood stains, Fluttershy took it out of the water and squeezed it tightly to lose most of the water that soaked it. She decided to take one of her bandages out and soaked that also before flying back up to where Vanisher was.

Thankfully he hadn't moved.

Fluttershy approached him with the soaked bandage and the damp but clean blindfold. Vanisher held his hoof out, obviously he wanted his blindfold back.

"I'll give you your blindfold back in just a minute...first thing first..." Fluttershy said softly as she kneeled down next to him. "We need to clean your face of that dry blood."

Vanisher just continued to look blankly at her as she gently wiped the soaked bandages across his face, slowly getting rid of the dry blood. When the blood was gone and his face was clean, Fluttershy picked up his blindfold.

Again, Vanisher held his hoof out but Fluttershy didn't give the blindfold to him. Instead, she put it back on for him.

"There we go, you're all clean and patched up, you should be fine now." Fluttershy said softly as she smiled at him.

Vanisher looked blankly at her again.

Fluttershy was very curious as to what he was thinking right now, but she would never know, even asking him wouldn't help. "You really are a mystery Vanisher..." She said softly.

As usual, Vanisher didn't say anything. He slowly shuffled himself over and lay down.

Fluttershy looked at him for a moment. She had no idea why she did it when she moved and laid down next to him. She slowly unfurled her left wing and wrapped it around the silent Unicorn, she had no idea why she did that and she was quite surprised by her actions, but she didn't mind too much.

The two Ponies didn't move an inch and rested for a good long while.

Their peaceful slumber wasn't to last however, as they heard a loud crashing sound above.

Fluttershy and Vanisher quickly got to their hoofs and looked at the ceiling of the cavern. A large green claw came smashing through.

"Oh no..." Fluttershy muttered. "The dragon is back..."

Vanisher charged up his horn and quickly looked around the cavern.

Fluttershy knew what he was looking, and she gasped when he actually found it. "My Element!"

Turning to her, Vanisher used his magic to place the Element around his neck.

"Vanisher please...let me have my Element back..." Fluttershy pleaded softly.

No reply came from the silent Unicorn.

Sunlight started shining through the ceiling of the cavern as the dragon smashed its way through even further.

By the time the silent Unicorn had approached Fluttershy again, the dragon had created a large enough hole to fit through. As it roared at them, Vanisher charged up his horn and immediately, he and Fluttershy disappeared in a bright blue flash, leaving the furious dragon alone.

* * *

Fluttershy opened her eyes and was surprised at where she found herself. Upon looking around, she found herself, right in front of her cottage. "I'm home?"

Again, she looked around. There was no sign of Vanisher anywhere. He had taken off, with her Element. "Why...why Vanisher?" She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"F-Fluttershy...?"

Fluttershy's eyes widened and she turned around. She let out a loud and terrified scream when she saw a bloodied Shining Armor on the ground in front of her. "SHINING ARMOR!" She rushed to his side. "Are you okay?! Please, say something!"

Shining Armor slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I'm...fine..." His smile then lowered. "What...what about...you? Did...did you get...your Element?"

Fluttershy just stared into his eyes, unable to say anything. Shining could see it in her eyes however and let out a weak sigh. "I...see..."

"I'm sorry Shining Armor. I'm so sorry...I...I..." Fluttershy stumbled on her words as she tried to explain what happened.

The Captain smiled weakly at her and placed his hoof on her own. "Hey...it's okay...we all fail from time to time...just...just look at me..." He let out a weak chuckle.

Fluttershy helped him up and turned to her cottage. "Come on Shining Armor...let's get you inside so we can get those injuries patched up."

As the two slowly entered the cottage, Vanisher watched from afar.

The silent Unicorn remained under the tree he was hiding behind before turning to leave. He looked at the necklace he had around his neck, the Element of Kindness. A gold necklace with a pink butterfly-shaped gem. He completed his task.

Suddenly, he found himself looking at his bandaged foreleg. He remained frozen in that position for atleast a good long minute.

His attention was then caught by something else. He looked up at the sky.

The sun was slowly being eclipsed.

Vanisher knew what this meant and immediately charged up his horn. He took one last look at Fluttershy's cottage before disappearing in a blue flash.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Wow, this chapter was actually a bit difficult. In any case, Mane Six 3, Iron Five 1. Vanisher had absolutely no intention of failing to retrieve the Element, he was willing to fight a dragon to accomplish his task. I would probably expect some of you to say that you knew Vanisher was going to succeed somehow. So yeah, his fight with Shining Armor was fun to write and the part with Fluttershy nursing him and all, adorable, yes. Is this a hint towards FluttershyxVanisher? Honestly, I have no idea, I'll have to wait and see how the story ends up. Also, if you're wondering what weapons Vanisher was using, he was using 'Sai Blades', I know you're wondering why I gave him those, well that'll be explained another time.**

**Next Chapter: Rainbow Dash finally gets the chance she's been waiting for when she runs into Blitz Bolt while looking for her Element. However, things take a turn when an old friend from The Wonderbolts Academy shows up.**


	15. Loyalty and Determination

**We're nearing the end of the search for the Elements of Harmony, this time, it's Rainbow Dash's time to shine, but not if Blitz Bolt has anything to say about it. But Blitz Bolt isn't the only one intent on taking her down. An old friend from The Wonderbolts Academy has come seeking revenge on Rainbow Dash.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:  
****'Loyalty and Determination'**

The Ghastly Gorge was just up ahead and Rainbow Dash wasted no time in flying towards it. She couldn't stop thinking about Scootaloo but she decided to trust Princess Celestia's words when she said that the fillies would be okay. This allowed her to focus on her Element with absolutely no distractions. That didn't stop her from still being angry though.

Despite her focus on her Element, she was also still thinking about whether or not she would run into one of the Iron Five. Without a doubt. And she was sincerely praying in her head that it was Blitz Bolt that she'd run into, so she could give him the beating she should have given him when she first met him.

She continued to repeat the events that transpired yesterday in her head over and over again. She almost had Blitz Bolt, but something had knocked her out. When she woke up some time after that, she was told about what happened, from Cloud Hunter threatening to kill her, to the rest of the Iron Five escaping.

Suffice to say, she felt a little disappointed at herself. She was a little angry at herself for letting Cloud Hunter knock her out. She let her anger get the better of her and, despite the fact that Cloud Hunter's plan didn't work, she still couldn't stop dwelling on how she nearly let the enemy have the advantage, not that they already still did.

The Elements of Harmony were scattered right now, and that gave the enemy a second chance to try and take them. Rainbow Dash had absolutely no intention of letting the enemy gain another advantage, it was bad enough that they had Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, but if they were to obtain just one of the Elements, they would end up in quite a tough situation. There was no way in Tartarus that she was going to let that happen. She was fully confident and would do everything she could to retrieve her Element before the enemy.

"Well well...look who we got here!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened with shock as she recognized the voice. She looked to her left and saw, "BLITZ BOLT!"

Blitz Bolt smirked at her as he flew by her side. "It seems like we always happen to fly into each other, no matter where we go, eh Rainbow Dash?" He said with a chuckle.

Rainbow Dash, letting her anger take over, stopped flying. Blitz Bolt stopped also after keeping himself a good distance away from her. "I got a bone to pick with you!"

Blitz Bolt rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess...it's about those fillies ain't it?"

"You're darn right it is! Who do you think you are foalnapping Scootaloo and her friends and then threatening to kill them?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, her voice echoed a little through the Ghastly Gorge.

Raising a brow at her words, Blitz Bolt said, "I thought it was a brilliant idea on my part. After all, Celestia and Luna did order their guards to stand down." He chuckled. "You are all so foolish. I can't believe Celestia was even worrying about those fillies anyway, I mean, after all, it was just THREE fillies. The population of Equestria is massive, I don't see what the big deal is about three little fillies."

Rainbow narrowed her eyes at him. "You...!" She shot towards him.

"WHOA!" Blitz Bolt flew to the side, just barely dodging her. He let out a loud chuckle as Rainbow turned and faced him again. "You know, I thought Air Break was a hot-head, but wow Rainbow Dash, you practically just proved to be even more hot-headed than he is, and that's saying something. You really need to relax." He chuckled again.

She let out a low growl as she prepared to attack him again. "I'll relax..." Again, she shot towards him. "AFTER I GIVE YOU THE WORST BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Uh-oh." Blitz Bolt quickly turned and flew off.

Rainbow Dash kept her eyes on him at all times as they flew around the Gorge. Blitz Bolt pulled off various stunts, flying back and forth, trying to confuse her in which direction he was going. He even went so far as to fly in circles around her, literally.

She knew he was only doing that to make her even more angry, and it was definitely working. As soon as she saw the silver Pegasus flying right at her, she pulled her hoof back and prepared to strike him.

But again, he fooled her. Just as he was almost within range for her to strike him, he quickly pulled back and flew off down the Gorge again, laughing like a maniac.

Letting out a loud growl, Rainbow Dash bolted after him. She desired nothing more right now than to just get her hoofs on him and give him the worst beating imaginable. He was able to keep himself away from her at the moment, but eventually he would slip up and she would have the opening she'd need to get him.

Thankfully, there were no clouds in the sky today, which meant that he couldn't use any hit and run tactics like he did when they first met. Of course, he could use the Gorge itself, but he also knew that Rainbow Dash would be expecting him to resort to the same strategy a second time.

"COME ON RAINBOW DASH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST FLIER IN EQUESTRIA!" Blitz Bolt shouted from up ahead.

Growling at his words, Rainbow Dash flew faster, eventually catching up to the silver Pegasus. "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! KEEP UP IF YOU CAN!" Blitz Bolt added as he shot on ahead, Rainbow quickly bolted after him.

The two Pegasus's flew down the Gorge, neither of them stopping to rest. Anything they were about to crash into, they dodged effortlessly. They almost ended up flying into a bunch of large rocks, but again, they dodged with ease, almost as if they were trying to show off in front of each other. Rainbow Dash was almost amused, she started to like the thrill of this 'race' but the feeling went away immediately when she remembered her task. Finding her Element. Thankfully, her Element was in the direction she was flying. Of course, she also knew that getting her Element would be difficult with Blitz Bolt around, so she decided to try and get rid of him first.

Blitz Bolt's eyes widened when he saw something up ahead that would most definitely prove to be annoying. "Oh great..."

"The Bramble Bushes." Rainbow Dash muttered as she also saw what they were flying towards.

Upon seeing all of the thorns on the bushes, Blitz Bolt let out a loud high-pitched shriek. "NO WAY!" The silver Pegasus shot upwards and flew over the Bramble Bushes instead of going right through them.

Rainbow Dash was already flying too fast to change course and braced herself as she started flying her way through the bushes. She just barely avoided getting cut by the thorns and growled when one nearly hit her cheek.

Upon flying out of the bushes, she could Blitz Bolt up ahead. "You are NOT getting ahead of me Blitz Bolt!" She yelled as she bolted ahead to catch up.

Blitz Bolt could see her catching up and grinned. "You gotta fly faster if you wanna keep up with me!" He shouted before speeding up.

Rainbow Dash heard his words and happily obliged as she began to speed up also.

The two didn't slow down for even a second. They were completely intent on showing who was the fastest out of the two of them. Despite knowing the Element was nearby, Blitz Bolt couldn't resist the chance to outfly Rainbow Dash, and the cyan Pegasus was no different, as she too wanted to outfly him.

So far Blitz Bolt was ahead of her and had been since they started flying through the Gorge, but, even knowing that, Rainbow wasn't planning on stopping. She was completely intent on beating him, by proving she was faster, and by getting her Element before he did. She had absolutely no intention of losing in either those.

As the two continued to bolt through the Gorge, their attention was suddenly caught by something up ahead. There were large holes on the sides of the Gorge up ahead, and the holes themselves were huge.

While Blitz Bolt had no idea what they were, Rainbow Dash did. She had been in the Ghastly Gorge once before when she was trying to find herself a good pet, as such, she was aware of all of the obstacles and other dangerous things in the Gorge. The holes on the sides of the Gorge were undoubtedly the most dangerous obstacle, and Blitz Bolt was just about to find out.

The silver Pegasus laughed like a maniac as he saw Rainbow Dash had started to slow down a little. "HAHAHAHA! WHAT'S THE MATTER RAINBOW DASH?! FINALLY ACCEPT THAT YOU'RE NO LONGER THE-" The silver Pegasus was cut off as something large had shot out from one of the holes and tried to eat him. A Quarray Eel.

"YOU BUCKING-" He couldn't finish as another Quarray Eel had lunged out from the hole ahead. "AH!"

Blitz Bolt let out a series of high-pitched shrieks and screams as he flew for his life while dodging all of the Quarray Eels that appeared out of hole after hole after hole.

Because they had already revealed themselves in an attempt to eat Blitz Bolt, Rainbow Dash had the advantage and flew over the large Eels, dodging them with little effort.

After finally escaping the part of the Gorge where the Quarray Eels resided, Blitz Bolt looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at Rainbow Dash. "YOU KNEW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN YOU COWARD!"

Rainbow Dash caught up to him and frowned angrily at him. "Well if you thought that was bad then just you wait until I take you back to Canterlot! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will definitely give you the worst punishment a Pony can get!"

Blitz Bolt laughed. "Not gonna happen! Once I get your Element and return to the castle, I think I might pay the fillies a little visit! And if I'm in a really bad mood, I might just decide to kill one of 'em!" He laughed again.

Feeling her anger rising, Rainbow flew faster, trying to keep up with him while preparing to strike him with her hoofs. "If you even so much as touch them, I swear Blitz Bolt, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?!" Blitz Bolt interrupted her. "You can't do anything Rainbow Dash! You know something though, the filly called Scootaloo always kept talking about how you were gonna stop us and all that! I can only take a wild guess that she looks up to you am I right?!"

Rainbow Dash remained silent at his words. She certainly didn't like where he was going right now.

Blitz Bolt laughed again. "You know what? When I get back, I might decide to shut her up and tell her that I killed you! And when she breaks down into tears and begs me to kill her too so she can be with you, I'll be more than happy to oblige! HAHAHAHA!"

"THAT'S IT!" Rainbow Dash shouted before shooting forward.

Blitz Bolt was surprised and shocked at the same time as the cyan Pegasus literally shot right into him within the blink of an eye. "NOPONY THREATENS MY ADOPTED LITTLE SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she started striking Blitz Bolt madly with her hoofs.

As the two started freefalling down the Gorge, Blitz Bolt saw an opening and started throwing back some punches of his own. The two Pegasus's ignored the fact that they were falling and didn't stop exchanging blows.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! BECAUSE IT FEELS LIKE I'M FIGHTING AN OVERGROWN MARSHMALLOW!" Blitz Bolt shouted as he blocked most of Rainbow's punches.

"WELL THIS MARSHMALLOW IS ABOUT TO GET FIRED UP!" Rainbow Dash shouted back as she grabbed Blitz Bolt's hoof and started using her hind legs to kick him.

Blitz Bolt growled at the pain the kicks were giving him and used his own hind legs to block them.

Suddenly, as they neared the bottom, they could see a small bright light flickering at the corner of their eyes. The Pegasi stopped exchanging blows and narrowed their eyes at the source of the light.

Hanging from a small branch at the side of the Gorge, was a gold necklace with a red thunderbolt-shaped gem. The Element of Loyalty.

"Well I'll be...FINDERS KEEPERS!" Blitz Bolt yelled as he shot off towards the Element.

There was no way Rainbow Dash was going to let the silver Pegasus get the necklace and immediately bolted after him once again.

As the two Pegasus's got closer and closer towards the Element, Rainbow Dash decided to take a page out of Blitz Bolt's book. As soon as she was close enough, she grabbed his short spiky tail and pulled him back, causing him to lose control for a few seconds.

By the time he regained control and kept himself in the air, he glared daggers at Rainbow Dash, who was already far ahead. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted as he flew after her.

Rainbow Dash was on the verge of finally getting her Element.

All of a sudden, before her very eyes, a blue and yellow thunderbolt streak shot past her and towards the Element. Rainbow Dash and Blitz Bolt ceased their flying and watched in shock as the thunderbolt streak zoomed past the branch, taking the Element with it.

"What...was that?" Blitz Bolt muttered.

Rainbow Dash looked up and saw the thunderbolt streak heading towards them. It started to slow down and eventually landed on the Cliffside of the Gorge.

"It's been a while Rainbow Dash. I would say it's good to see you, but, considering our history, those are the very last words that would cross my mind." A voice said.

As she flew up to the Cliffside too, Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in shock. Standing before her, holding her Element was, "Lightning Dust?"

Lightning Dust. A cyan Pegasus just like Rainbow Dash, she had a long and tidy looking mane and tail. Both were a bright orange and yellow colour, as were her eyes. Her Cutie Mark was a lightning bolt with three stars.

The other cyan Pegasus narrowed her eyes at Rainbow Dash and smirked a little. "Really Rainbow Dash...how long has it been? A year? Maybe more? Honestly I can't quite remember."

Rainbow Dash just glared at her as she slowly descended to ground level, whereas Blitz Bolt remained high in the air, watching with interest. "What are you doing here Lightning Dust?" She slowly set her eyes on the gold necklace in Lightning Dust's hoofs. "And give me my Element, I need it."

Lightning Dust looked at the necklace, eyes widened a little before turning back to her old friend. "How does...no sound?"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at the cyan Pegasus. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gave me the task of getting my Element back, now give it!"

"Oh I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but..." Lightning Dust's smirk lowered into a frown. "I don't owe you anything. Have you forgotten what you did to me?"

True enough, the moment Lightning said those words, Rainbow started remembering what happened one day back at The Wonderbolts Academy. She had decided to quit The Wonderbolts Academy because she had thought that Ponies there were rewarded simply for being reckless. That's exactly what Lightning Dust was back then. She had created a tornado that almost hurt Rainbow Dash's friends, and it was this that prompted her to quit. But Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts, had stated to her that being elite isn't about pushing oneself, it's about pushing oneself in the right direction. After that, Spitfire had taken away Lightning Dust's team leader status and gave it to Rainbow Dash. Suffice to say, the look on Lightning Dust's face right now said everything.

"I was kicked out of The Wonderbolts Academy not long after that. I dreamed of becoming a Wonderbolt for a long time, I wanted to show everypony that I was the best in the world at what I do..." She clenched her eyes shut for a moment before sending a raging glare towards Rainbow Dash. "And because of you, that isn't possible anymore!"

Rainbow sighed. "You're blaming me for your mistakes? It was you who was being all reckless in the first place Lightning! If you hadn't been so competitive then none of that would never have happened!"

"I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses! The fact of the matter is this...you crushed the only dream I ever had, all of my hopes of becoming a Wonderbolt are now gone." Lightning Dust stopped for a moment as she looked at the golden necklace in her hoof. "I know all about you being one the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, and I also heard about what happened in Canterlot yesterday. I can honestly say, I'm glad all of that happened, because when I heard that you and your stupid friends were out searching for the Elements of Harmony, I knew this was my chance." She looked back and gave Rainbow Dash an evil glare. "My chance for revenge."

Rainbow Dash didn't like where Lightning was going with this, but she continued to stand her ground. Lightning Dust chuckled. "You took what was rightfully mine and now...I'm going to take what's rightfully yours." She said as she looked at the golden necklace again.

"That's one of the Elements of Harmony Lightning Dust! Do you know how important those are?! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna themselves told me and my friends to get our Elements back! Are you really going to try and steal one of them?!" Rainbow Dash said. Despite her dislike for Lightning Dust, she didn't exactly want to fight her, for she had no reason to.

Lightning Dust chuckled. "Of course I am. After all..." Her eyes slowly moved up to Blitz Bolt, who was still in the air. "That's what our silver friend up there was trying to do, right?"

Rainbow Dash cast a quick glance towards Blitz Bolt before replying. "He's a member of the Iron Empire! They're the enemy!"

"So I've heard." Lightning Dust replied, her words confusing Rainbow Dash. "Honestly, I don't really know much about this Iron Empire, but rumours have been going around pretty fast. And I have to say..." She looked up at Blitz Bolt again and smirked. "That Pegasus there is pretty fast. He might make for a good racing partner."

Blitz Bolt raised a brow and landed a good little distance away from the two cyan Pegasus's. "As much as I'm enjoying this little conversation between you two, I have a task that needs completing and you're only delaying me. Give me the Element!"

Lightning Dust smirked. "Ok." She merely said before tossing the necklace at Blitz Bolt, who quickly caught it.

Blitz Bolt just stared at her, surprised that she actually gave it to him.

Rainbow Dash however, wasn't going to let him get away with her Element and jumped at him. "I don't think so Blitz Bolt!"

Before she could land a hit however, she was struck in the side and knocked down by Lightning Dust. "You're not going anywhere Rainbow Dash, we're going to settle things between us, here and now."

As Rainbow Dash struggled to stand, Blitz Bolt remained a good distance away, watching with interest as Lightning Dust started pounding away at Rainbow Dash.

The two cyan Pegasus's started exchanging punches and kicks and didn't seem intent on letting off until one was permanently down. Blitz Bolt continued to watch. Even though he had the Element and could get away with it right now, he just couldn't take his eyes off of the two cyan Pegasus's. He was too distracted by their fight to even care right now about his task. _'I have to say...this is quite an interesting turn of events. Really, I thought all Ponies in Equestria were supposed to be the happy, cheerful and non-violent types. Clearly I was mistaken.'_

"You took away what mattered the most to me, now I'm taking away your Element!" Lightning Dust yelled as she continued to hammer her hoofs away at the other cyan Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash shielded herself with her forelegs and growled slightly when she could feel the pain of Lightning Dust's punches taking effect. "What do you think the Princesses will do if they find out about this?! Huh Lightning Dust?! You'll be in big and trouble and you know it!"

Lightning Dust ceased her strikes for a brief second, but that was all the time Rainbow Dash needed to kick her off. Jumping back and getting a good distance away from the cyan Pegasus, Lightning Dust looked at Blitz Bolt for a quick moment before facing her opponent again. "I don't care."

Rainbow Dash was taken aback slightly by her words. She didn't know why, but she was starting to worry a little, which caused her to say, "Lightning Dust...just stay out of this and let me get my Element back. This is bigger than you think."

"You think I don't know that?!" Lightning Dust yelled. "I know how big this is, THAT'S why I'm getting myself involved. You have absolutely no idea how much I despise you Rainbow Dash! You ruined everything! You took away what was most important to me, how do you think that makes me feel! HUH?!" Lightning Dust shouted, her tone mixed with anger and sorrow.

No reply came, Rainbow Dash could only look at the ground. Though she wouldn't say it, she did feel a bit bad about what happened back in The Wonderbolts Academy, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how Lightning Dust felt when she was eventually kicked out. When she thought about how she would feel if she were in that position, she honestly could no blame the other cyan Pegasus for hating her so much right now.

Lightning Dust turned to Blitz Bolt again, who was still watching the two. "Why are you still here? I thought you wanted the Element."

Blitz Bolt chuckled. "Hehe...I do. But, I'm just curious about what will happen next. Do you intend to kill Rainbow Dash?"

Those words actually made Lightning Dust freeze in her place.

Rainbow Dash noticed the other cyan Pegasus was deep in thought, and Blitz Bolt's full attention was also on her. Taking advantage of this, she quickly shot forward and flew right into Blitz Bolt, much to Lightning Dust's shock. The two ended up falling off of the edge of the small cliff and back into the Gorge.

They ended up freefalling again, this time however no punches or kicks were being thrown, instead, Rainbow Dash was trying to grab her Element, but Blitz Bolt was doing his best to keep it out of her reach.

"GIVE ME MY ELEMENT!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"NO! NEVER!" Blitz Bolt shouted back, pulling his hoofs further away from the cyan Pegasus.

Blitz Bolt then kicked Rainbow Dash, but this only ended up moving them towards the wall of the cliff. They crashed and the two ended up rolling down the cliff as it began to get less steeper.

After a short minute of continuous rolling, they finally reached the bottom, the two were engulfed by a cloud of dust as they landed hard.

Rainbow Dash and Blitz Bolt coughed as they attempted to stand, only to find that they couldn't. They decided to stay down for a moment to regain their strength, it was only then that the silver Pegasus himself could feel something soft on top of him. Rainbow Dash also noticed that she wasn't on rocky ground either and instead was laying on something soft.

By the time the dust cleared and they opened their eyes, the expressions on their faces turned to shock as they were able to make out what the soft feeling was.

Blitz Bolt was lying down on his back and Rainbow Dash was right there, lying on top of him. The only thing that made it more awkward was that their muzzles were just mere inches away from each other.

They were frozen in that position for a good long minute, staring into each others widened eyes with shocked, surprised and slightly nervous expressions on their faces.

Finally, Rainbow Dash got back to her hoofs. She turned and saw the Element just a few steps away. After looking back at Blitz Bolt who was still picking himself up, she rushed towards the Element, picked it up and flew off as fast as she could.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Blitz Bolt flapped his wings and was about to go after her, only to end up growling in pain and fell to his knees. "What the..." He looked and noticed his wing was a little bent, much to his shock. "Oh well that's just great." He stomped his hoof into and ground and growled again. "How could I have been so stupid?! I should have just took off with the Element when I had the chance!"

Hearing a flapping sound coming from above, Blitz Bolt looked up and saw Lightning Dust slowly flying down to him. When she landed, she smirked at him. "Well, looks like you attempting to get the Element failed."

"Save it! I would have gotten it if you hadn't gotten in the way!" Blitz Bolt replied.

Lightning Dust raised a brow. "Really? I find that hard to believe. You wouldn't have gotten your hoofs on the Element if it wasn't for me. If anything, you should be thanking me for helping you out."

Blitz Bolt stomped the ground again and fell to his knees, mumbling something that the cyan Pegasus wasn't able to make out.

"So...what are you going to do now?" Lightning Dust asked.

Facing her, Blitz Bolt said, "Well, after I completed my task, I was supposed to meet up with the rest of my allies so we could return to our castle." He then looked at his bent wing. "Clearly I can't make it because my wing is messed up so I'm gonna have to walk the whole way." He growled again. "Curse that Rainbow Dash! She's gotten in my way too many times and it's really starting to annoy me!"

"Ah...so you hate Rainbow Dash too?" Lightning Dust asked as her smirk returned.

Blitz Bolt glared at her. "What's it to you?"

Lightning Dust rolled her eyes. "Oh nothing really. But...tell me, you're supposed to be a part of the Iron Empire right?"

"A part of the Iron Empire? I'M the Iron Empire's Lieutenant and second in command to lord Metal Wing!" Blitz Bolt yelled.

Chuckling at his reply, Lightning Dust slowly approached him. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to make you mad. I suppose a more appropriate introduction is in order. I'm Lightning Dust. And you are?"

"...Blitz Bolt." The silver Pegasus replied.

Upon reaching him, Lightning Dust looked down at him and smirked again. "Well then, Blitz Bolt, I'll make you a deal. I'll fly you to where you need to meet up with your friends."

Blitz Bolt raised a brow. "And in return?"

Lightning Dust's smirk widened. "...In return...I want to join the Iron Empire."

* * *

With Ponyville just up ahead and knowing that she had managed to lose Blitz Bolt and Lightning Dust, Rainbow Dash sighed with relief as she started to slow down.

Upon reaching the Town Hall where she was supposed to meet the others, Rainbow Dash slowly descended to ground level.

It wasn't long before she heard somepony calling her name. "HEY! HEY RAINBOW DASH! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!"

The cyan Pegasus panted heavily before turning to the source, Pinkie Pie, who was followed by Princess Cadence. "Hi Pinkie..."

As soon as the pink Pony had reached and gave her friend a big hug, she smiled widely as she saw the necklace in her hoof. "Yay! So you got your Element back too!"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah...although, I have to admit, some things happened that I certainly wasn't expecting."

Princess Cadence reached the two and also greeted the cyan Pegasus with a smile. "Well, it's good to see we weren't the only ones that were lucky." Noticing Rainbow Dash's exhaustion, Cadence approached her. "Hold still Rainbow Dash, let me help you."

As soon as the Princess's horn glowed, Rainbow Dash could feel some of her strength coming back to her. The glow around Cadence's horn disappeared and she stepped back, giving the Pegasus another friendly smile. "There we go, how do you feel?"

"Much better now, thanks Princess." Rainbow said, returning her smile. Though she was happy that she got her Element back, she was still upset over what had transpired. _'Lightning Dust...why?'_

"Is something wrong Rainbow Dash?" Cadence asked.

The cyan Pegasus shook her head. "No, nothing..." She looked around. "So...I'm guessing the others are still searching for their Elements too?"

"It looks that way, I just hope they have as much luck as we did." Cadence replied as she watched Pinkie Pie play around with her Element.

Suddenly, they heard gasps coming from all around them.

"Oh my!"

"What is that?"

"Is that normal?"

Cadence, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash looked around and noticed all of the Ponies in the Town Hall were looking up at the sky and pointing at something.

"What is it? What's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked as she looked up also.

Rainbow Dash and Cadence looked next and their eyes widened in horror. "Oh my..."

Everypony all watched in shock as the sun was being eclipsed.

"I really don't like the look of that." Rainbow Dash said as she narrowed her eyes.

Cadence looked around Town Hall as a look of worry made its way onto her face. "I hope the others find their Elements soon, I've got a bad feeling about that eclipse."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ok, this one took just a little longer than the last few because I didn't have as much time on the laptop, thankfully, the weekend provided me the time I needed to finish it. So then, Mane Six 4, Iron Five 1. I figured involving Lightning Dust would make things more interesting, as a good few ideas formed in my mind when I started thinking about it. Blitz Bolt could have gotten away with the Element but as you already know by now, he's one of those villains who always makes one of those mistakes. I'm sure you're speculating that after seeing this chapter, there may be a possibility of Rainbow DashxBlitz Bolt. Right now, the two of them are each others most hated enemy. But there is a chance that the hatred between them may bloom into something more beautiful. I'm having someone on Deviantart do a vector of the two of them so hopefully that gets done soon too. As usual, please Review, the feedback is always appreciated.**

**Next Chapter: Twilight Sparkle, with Spike and Starlight's help, manages to find her own Element. But they soon find themselves in a very serious situation when the three of them come face to face with the leader of the Iron Empire himself. Metal Wing.**


	16. Magic and Destiny

**This chapter will mark the end of the search for the Elements of Harmony and things will finally start to settle down for everypony, after a few certain events in this chapter and the next that is. On a side note, Metal Wing finally makes himself known.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:  
****'Magic and Destiny'**

After splitting up, Twilight Sparkle trotted off towards her home to see Spike and Starlight, the latter who she was quite concerned about. By the time she had arrived, she was relieved to find the two casually sitting about inside her home, doing what they usually do, talking to each other. She managed a smile when she noticed Starlight appeared to be pretty happy, but she could still tell that his happy expression was just slightly forced.

Despite the importance of her crown, or rather, her Element, she had remembered in Spike's last letter that Starlight was in quite a depressed state after hearing about what happened to Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, and she wanted to make sure he was fine before looking for her Element. She also remembered how she had forgotten to return to Ponyville to hang out with him like she said she would, and it only made her feel guilty.

As soon as Spike noticed Twilight standing by the door, he waved to her. "Hey Twilight!"

Twilight smiled slightly as she approached the two. "Hey Spike..." She slowly turned and tried to keep her smile up as she spoke to Starlight. "Starlight."

Starlight faced her and returned her smile. "Hey Twilight, how are you feeling?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm feeling...fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Twilight replied.

The smile on the red Pony's face faded as he got to his hoofs and approached her. "Spike told me what happened back in Canterlot, about how you were attacked and how the Elements were stolen. The Stallions that he told me about...was it the same Stallions back at the Everfree Forest?"

Twilight cast a quick glance towards Spike before replying. "Yes it was..." She said, which caused Starlight to frown a little. "But don't worry, they didn't hurt me. The worst thing I got was a headache, that's it, you don't have to worry about me Starlight, I'm perfectly fine."

Starlight nodded before sitting back down next to Spike. "I understand. I just...I just wish I was there when it all happened. If I was...I...I could have...I could have..." He stopped and looked at the floor, clenching his eyes shut in order to stop the tears that were threatening to show. "I could have done something to stop them!"

Twilight exchanged a quick worried look with Spike before slowly walking over to the red Pony. She sat down next to him and placed a hoof on his shoulder. "It's ok Starlight. Not even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were able to do much yesterday, besides, it's a good thing you weren't there, you would have been hurt."

Facing her again, Starlight said, "What about Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, the three of were foalnapped and I-"

"Don't!" Twilight said out loud, silencing Starlight. "You weren't there when that happened so don't you dare try and blame yourself for that!" She said, her tone still slightly loud.

Starlight looked back at the floor and sighed. Twilight noticed he was still blaming himself and continued. "Stop taking the blame for something that clearly wasn't your fault Starlight. The situation at Canterlot was far more serious than you think, and Blitz Bolt foalnapping the fillies was definitely not your fault because you weren't there at the time. There was no way you could have known what was going on."

Blitz Bolt, the name of the one who foalnapped the fillies. Starlight swore he would never forget that name. He then recalled the events that took place just outside the Everfree Forest, causing him to let out a sad sigh. "Twilight...I'm useless. I couldn't even stop those Stallions back at the Everfree Forest, back when we first met them."

"We didn't expect any of that to happen at the time Starlight..." Twilight replied before getting back to her hoofs. "Now stop blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault and let's go already."

Starlight looked up at her with a confused expression. "Go where?"

"Didn't Spike tell you? Me and the others are out searching for our Elements, I'm going to go and find mine, you coming?" Twilight asked with a slight smile on her face.

Spike stepped forward. "Well I know I'm going. After what happened yesterday, somepony has to keep an eye on you."

Twilight giggled a little before turning back to the red Pony. "So what do you say Starlight? You coming with us?"

"Sure..." Starlight replied as he stood up. "Considering I've got nothing else to do today, this'll be a good way to spend some time."

"Oh it won't take too long..." Twilight said as she charged up her horn. "I can feel my Element calling to me, so finding it should be easy." She said as she teleported the three of them outside.

Spike sighed. "Would you let me know when you're going to do that?"

"Sorry Spike." Twilight said before turning to walk off. "I'm focusing on my Element right now. Let's keep walking in this direction, the closer it's presence gets, the sooner I'll be able to teleport to its exact location."

Spike rushed on ahead. "Well what are we waiting for, let's hurry up already!" He said, eager to find the Element as soon as possible.

Starlight walked alongside the mare as they casually strolled through the town. He looked at her for a moment and noticed she was still looking up ahead, clearly still focusing on her Element. Despite how much he wanted to start conversation with her, he didn't want to break her concentration and refrained from saying anything, atleast until she had gotten a better lock on her Elements location.

Twilight saw at the corner of her eye that Starlight was indeed eager to say something, but she knew he was staying silent to allow her to focus, which she was grateful for. She immediately reminded herself to spend the day with him as soon as she found her Element. But that also reminded her that she needed to speak with him about why she hadn't come back to Ponyville to spend time with him like she said she would. If he was still dwelling on that too, then he was certainly doing a good job at hiding it.

Since he was already ahead of them, Spike was taking the time to look around in various shops to find anything of interest. Though, when he reached the jewellery store, he was so caught up in looking at all of the nice looking gems and diamonds for so long that the two Ponies eventually got of ahead of him.

Again, Starlight looked at Twilight, wondering if she had gotten a lock on her Element's location yet. He immediately got his answer when she stopped walking. "Ok...I should be able to teleport us near my Element from here. Where's Spike?" She asked as she looked around for the young dragon.

"Right here Twilight!" Spike shouted as he ran towards the two Ponies.

Starlight rolled his eyes. "You should've just stayed with us Spike. It would have saved your energy having to catch up with us."

Spike raised a brow at him. "Give me a break Starlight. I wanted to see if there was anything new in the jewellery store that I could probably buy Rarity. After all, I do have some bits that I've been saving up and I know she's been looking at some things in there for a while now."

"Good luck with that." Starlight said with a chuckle before turning back to Twilight. "You were saying Twilight?"

Twilight giggled a little at the two before replying. "I should be able to teleport us near my Element, after that it won't take us long to find it." She charged up her horn. "Stay close to me now." She added.

Starlight and Spike braced themselves as a light purple aura began to surround them. The dragon and the two Ponies disappeared in a purple flash, which caused a few other nearby Ponies to look on in confusion before returning to their own things.

* * *

Reappearing in a large open field with a small number of trees nearby, Starlight and Spike looked around to find out where they were. They could see Ponyville just downhill from where they stood, fortunately it wasn't too far, but it still looked like a long walk.

"Well, this was a good a way to save time I suppose." Spike said.

Starlight nodded. "Totally."

Twilight looked in the direction of the nearby trees and made her way towards them. "Twilight? Where are you going?" Starlight asked as he started to follow her.

"My Element is somewhere over there..." She said gesturing towards the trees.

Starlight rubbed the back of his head. "Umm, I can go and get it for you if you want."

"Thanks Starlight but it's ok, I can get it myself. Besides, if it's in one of the trees then I can just fly up there." She looked back and smiled at him. "And I wouldn't want you climbing up there and risk falling out and hurting yourself."

Starlight looked away, thankfully, since his coat was red, it was more than enough to hide the blush on his face.

Spike noticed the look on his face and snickered a little. Twilight made her way back towards the line of trees, Starlight and Spike followed.

As they were approaching the trees, Twilight smiled a little as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her Element.

**_Thump, thump._**

Twilight stopped walking.

Spike and Starlight stopped and looked at her. "What is it Twilight?" Spike asked.

**_Thump, thump._**

It sounded like a heartbeat. A very, loud heartbeat. "Can you guys hear that?" Twilight asked as she faced the two.

Starlight furrowed his brows in confusion. "Hear what?"

**_Thump, thump._**

"That! Right there! Did you hear it?" Twilight replied.

Spike and Starlight exchanged confused looks before turning back to Twilight. "Uh Twilight, we don't hear anything. Are you okay?"

Twilight closed her eyes for a minute to listen for the sound again, but it stopped. She opened her eyes and faced the two, who were still looking at her with confused expressions. "I...never mind, let's go and find my Element." She continued on. Whatever it was, she didn't like the sound of it.

After looking at her for a few seconds, Spike and Starlight once more exchanged confused looks before catching up with the Alicorn.

Upon reaching the trees, Twilight quickly rushed over to where she felt her Element calling from. There were atleast four trees that the Element could be in, so she waste no time and carefully flew up to start searching through the leaves and branches.

Starlight, knowing it could be in one of the other trees, climbed up another and also started searching. Spike remained on the ground and just watched the two Ponies.

Atleast five minutes went by and Twilight hadn't found the Element. She slowly flew back down and noticed Starlight wasn't with Spike, she rolled her eyes and let out a quiet chuckle, knowing he climbed up one of the other trees to help find her Element.

The Alicorn made her way up another tree and once again, spent a good number of minutes looking for her Element. But again, she didn't find it. She let out a quiet sigh and slowly flew back down again.

"Still nothing?" Spike asked.

Twilight shook her head before making her way up the third tree. She knew Starlight was probably having difficulties because he didn't have wings, which meant that he had to climb around the tree he was in, whereas Twilight, who did have wings, could just fly around in the tree.

She looked around for a good long moment, but once more, she didn't find her Element. Just then, she heard Starlight shout out to her. "Twilight! I found it!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Twilight flew out of the tree and landed next to Spike. She waited until Starlight appeared, brushing aside a number of leaves to reveal himself sitting on a large branch, holding on to what Twilight was looking for. A golden crown with a star-shaped gem. "My Element!"

Starlight chuckled as he looked at the crown. "I just found it sitting in that birds nest there."

"Great going Starlight!" Twilight said.

Returning her smile, Starlight slowly began to climb back down the tree. "Just give me a minute Twilight..." The red Pony said as he carefully climbed down while holding the crown with his teeth.

However, just as he made it nearly halfway down, he slipped. "Whoa!"

"STARLIGHT!" Twilight spread out her wings and flew up to the red Pony.

As soon as she was in the air, Twilight held out her forelegs, ready to catch him. Starlight braced himself as he fell towards the Alicorn Princess. Eventually, he landed in her forelegs, but the Alicorn wasn't prepared to catch something as heavy as him and ended falling also.

Spike then opened his arms and attempted to catch the two, but immediately decided against it and jumped out of the way. Before they hit the ground, Starlight swung his forelegs around Twilight and repositioned them so that he would end up hitting the ground while she would be safe from the impact.

The two eventually hit the ground and Starlight let out a painful grunt. The two remained where they lay for atleast a few long seconds before Twilight opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Starlight's face. "Starlight...?"

Starlight smiled a little at her. "H-Hey...Twilight..."

Spike slowly lifted his head and raised a brow at the awkward position the two were in.

Pulling her head away, Twilight noticed she was laying right on top of Starlight. Blushing hard, she quickly rushed off of him. She turned back to him and noticed he was struggling to stand. "Are...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. The impact from the fall hurt my back a little but I'll be fine." Starlight replied as he slowly made it back to his hoofs. He saw her Element on the ground and walked over to it. After picking it up, he made his way over to Twilight and held it out to her. "Here Twilight."

Twilight smiled at him. "Thanks Starlight." She used her magic to levitate the crown out of his hoof. "Now that we've got my Element, let's head back to Ponyville."

Spike approached them. "You think the others managed to find theirs too?"

"I hope they did." She replied.

However, before Twilight could put on her crown and teleport the three of them back to Ponyville, a large silver aura appeared around her crown and prevented her from putting it on. "W-What? What's going?!"

"What is it Twilight?!" Spike asked.

Twilight's eyes widened with her horror as she watched her crown fly off. "MY ELEMENT!"

Starlight quickly sprinted after the crown, Twilight and Spike wasted no time and followed.

As the three made it back out into the open field, they saw the crown floating in the air just up ahead, still surrounded by a silver aura. Twilight charged up her horn and attempted to get a hold of her crown, but to no avail. "Something isn't right, my magic won't work on it!"

Starlight looked at her. "What? Your magic can't get a hold of it?"

Twilight shook her head. "No!"

Turning back to the crown, Starlight walked over to it and slowly raised his hoof to touch it.

They were met with the biggest shock of their life, for as soon Starlight's hoof was an inch away from touching the crown, he was thrown back a powerful blast of wind.

"STARLIGHT!" Twilight and Spike rushed over to the red Pony's side and helped him up. "Are you okay?!"

"I...I'm fine." Starlight stuttered a little as he looked back at the crown.

Spike scratched his head and furrowed his brows in confusion at the floating Element. "Why is it doing that?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes, knowing full well what the problem was. "There's somepony else here..."

Silence followed. For a long moment, they just stood in silence as they waited for something to happen.

Eventually, they got their wish.

**"You are quite perceptive, Princess Twilight Sparkle."**

A loud voice boomed through the air, rivalling that of the Royal Canterlot Voice itself.

Twilight, Starlight and Spike looked around for the source of the voice, their attention then went back towards the crown.

A large silver flash appeared next to the crown, their eyes all widened at what appeared before them.

Standing before them, was a tall, metal armoured Stallion.

He was a tall Stallion, taller than Princess Celestia herself. They could tell that he was a Unicorn, due to his very long and fierce looking horn. His coat was a dark silver colour, the rest of his features however were covered up by the silver metal armour he was wearing.

He was wearing a jagged metal helmet that covered the whole top part of his head and face, with two eyes holes that revealed his eyes. His left eye was a blood red colour, his right eye however was pale and almost all white, his horn stuck out from a small hole that was carved into the helmet. His hoofs were covered by large metal bracers and he had a large metal breastplate covering his whole chest and the lower part of his neck. There was also a small design of a dark grey crown decorated on the chest of the breastplate, as well as the large bracers.

Although the jagged helmet covered up almost his entire head and face, there was a burn mark slightly showing on the right side of his face, which immediately explained the reason for his pale right eye. Only a small part of his dark grey mane was showing, sticking out through the back of his helmet, while his long tail was tied up by small metal rings. There were small metal plates covering both sides of his flank, which prevented them from seeing his Cutie Mark.

What froze them in their place however, were the large metal wings that stuck out the back of the breastplate. The wings looked a lot like a dragons wings and they looked as sharp as a sword.

Just by looking at this tall, metal armoured Unicorn, it didn't take a genius to figure out who he was. The wings gave Twilight the answer.

"M-Metal...Wing."

Metal Wing smirked at the terrified Alicorn. "So you have indeed heard of me, I'm honoured, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Of course, I would expect no less from Princess Celestia's former student."

Starlight attempted to move but found that he couldn't, almost as if he was literally frozen against his will.

Twilight kept her eyes on Metal Wing and spoke quietly enough so that the metal armoured Unicorn wouldn't hear her. "Spike...go and find the others, quickly." She said, her tone filled with nothing but fear.

Spike looked at her for a moment and was about to object. But as soon as he saw the serious and terrified expression on her face, he decided against it and quickly ran off to find the others, praying in his head that they had found their Elements.

Metal Wing smirked at Twilight. "Sending your little friend to get help?"

Twilight said nothing.

Chuckling at her silence, Metal Wing said, "My dear, you're merely wasting your time. I know you sent him to get the other Element wielders. Let me just say this, don't bother. My officers have probably already found and taken your friends Elements before they could find them, and the Elements of Harmony are useless unless they are all together. Alone, they are nothing but mere jewellery."

He looked at the crown that floated next to him. "Interesting how your Element has now become your crown..." He stopped and looked up at Canterlot which sat on the side of the mountain in the distance.

"But...do you believe you're worthy of such an honour, Twilight Sparkle? Do you believe you're experienced enough? Do you believe you have what it takes to be a leader?" His smirk lowered a little as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you believe you deserve such a thing as being a Princess?"

Twilight, once again, remained silent.

Metal Wing took a small step forward. "Speak."

Knowing she was only going to make things worse by staying silent, she spoke. "I don't believe I'm worthy of the honour. And I admit, I am very inexperienced, but I'm willing to try my best to be a great leader. And..." She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. "And I am willing to do my best to be a great Princess, just like Princess Celestia herself. I am willing to do whatever it takes, and I know, I know I will be able to meet her expectations!"

Metal Wing's smirk fully lowered upon hearing Celestia's name. "Then you cling to a dream."

"What?" Twilight replied, her expression changed to one of confusion.

With a sigh, Metal Wing said, "You will never be a true Princess, Twilight Sparkle. No matter how many times you say you will do your best, it won't matter. In the end, you being a Princess, won't make a difference in Equestria. You are just another Pony, being given an abused title that belongs to only one Pony. Celestia herself."

Twilight mustered up her confidence and stepped forward. "What makes you say that?"

Metal Wing chuckled. "Believe me, I know Celestia is the only one deserving of the title, Princess. She has managed to keep Equestria going for a long time, albeit her decision to banish her sister Luna and do so alone left me quite surprised, she nonetheless proved that she is capable, if only slightly."

Starlight frowned at the metal armoured Unicorn, he wanted to say something to defend Twilight but he didn't want to risk saying something that would anger him.

Metal Wing smirked again at the Princess. "Equestria has need for only one Princess and that is Celestia herself. If I remember correctly, there are currently four Princesses including yourself."

His smirk then lowered into a frown. "And that, is unacceptable. I need Celestia, for, personal reasons. As for her sister Luna, she'll have an important role to play in the future, as for Princess Cadence, well, let's just say that she'll be stepping down as Princess of the Crystal Empire very soon."

Twilight's eyes widened at his words, but before she could reply, he spoke over her. "And as for you Twilight Sparkle, you were never worthy of becoming a Princess in the first place. You bring shame to the title and as such, you must step down."

Refusing to take his insults, Twilight said, "You don't know anything Metal Wing!"

Metal Wing raised a brow. "Believe me Twilight Sparkle, I actually know a lot more than you think. I have been gone for a long time and now that I have returned to Equestria, I shall fulfil my destiny by becoming its King! That, is my goal, and every King needs a worthy Queen, and only one Princess is worthy of being my Queen. Celestia herself. You're not fit to be a Princess, Twilight Sparkle, do yourself a favour and step down now while you still can."

Returned to Equestria? Destiny? Before Twilight could ask him anything, Starlight finally mustered up the confidence to speak.

"Twilight is a wonderful Pony and she makes a great Princess! She may have only been a Princess for a year, but she definitely has what it takes to be a great Princess just like Princess Celestia! Your words mean nothing!" Starlight said, trying to keep a brave face.

Metal Wing narrowed his eyes at the young Stallion. He looked back and forth between Twilight and Starlight for a minute before smirking again. _'Ah, I see what's going on here. How sweet.'_

Starlight slowly made his way in front of Twilight, trying to keep the confident look on his face, but inside, he was absolutely terrified. "Twilight, stay behind me." He said.

"Starlight..." Twilight gave him a worried look, knowing he was ready to do something reckless.

Metal Wing chuckled. "Protecting your Princess, how precious."

"I won't let you hurt her." Starlight said as he continued to keep up his confidence. "You'll have to go through me first!" With that, Starlight sprinted towards the Iron King.

"STARLIGHT! NO!" Twilight shouted.

Metal Wing sighed a little before lowering his magic hold around the Element, letting it fall to the ground. "Brave, but foolish."

Starlight jumped at the metal Unicorn and was prepared to strike, but just as he within to land a hit, he suddenly found himself frozen in mid-air.

"STARLIGHT!" Twilight called out to him again.

The red Pony looked and saw he was surrounded by a silver aura, the same aura was around Metal Wing's horn. The metal Unicorn smirked as he levitated Starlight towards him. "Put me down!" Starlight yelled.

Again, Metal Wing smirked. "As you wish."

The silver aura around Starlight disappeared, causing him to fall to the ground. Just as he was about to get back up, something heavy came down on top of his left foreleg. He looked and saw it was one of Metal Wing's large armoured hoofs.

"You wanted to be put down, and that's exactly what I'll do." Metal Wing said with a dark chuckle before pushing his armoured hoof down.

A loud crack filled the air and Starlight let out a loud painful scream.

"STARLIGHT!" Twilight refused to stand by any longer and charged up her horn. She teleported her Element towards her and levitated it onto her head, which now prevented Metal Wing from getting it. Afterwards, the Alicorn turned back to Metal Wing and fired a beam from her horn.

Metal Wing saw it coming but did nothing to stop it, much to Twilight's confusion. As soon as the beam hit him however, she understood why he didn't stop it.

The beam collided with Metal Wing's armoured chest, but nothing happened, no magical explosion, no damage, nothing. It was almost as if the armour had just swallowed the beam up.

"What?!" Twilight said as she stared in shock.

Metal Wing chuckled again. "Your magic is too weak Twilight Sparkle. You don't seriously think that I wear this armour just for show do you?"

Twilight just stared at him, still unable to comprehend what just happened.

Metal Wing continued. "The armour I wear is enchanted. It is called the Magical Wings of Metal. The enchantment on it protects its wearer from almost any type of magic. It's almost like it has a mind of its own too, for when I first put it on, it became one with my mind, and the wings became my new wings." He flapped up his large metal wings and smirked, the sunlight reflected off of them and almost blinded Twilight.

Twilight didn't exactly understand what he meant by new wings, he made it sound like he had wings before, but, that was impossible. She was told that he was a Unicorn. At the moment however, that didn't matter, her attention went back to Starlight, who was still being held under Metal Wing's large armoured hoof. "Let Starlight go! Now!"

Metal Wing frowned and slowly pulled his armoured hoof back, allowing Starlight to move.

"T-Twilight..." The red Pony muttered painfully as he faced her.

Before Starlight could attempt to crawl back to the young Alicorn Princess, Metal Wing's armoured hoof came crashing down on him again, this time, on Starlight's head. "AAHHH!"

Eyes widened at seeing Starlight's head being pinned to the ground by the Iron King's hoof, Twilight fired a barrage of magical beams from her horn, all of which however, were merely swallowed up by Metal Wing's armour and did no damage whatsoever.

Starlight began to scream in pain as Metal Wing slowly pushed his hoof down even further, and since her magic had no effect on him, Twilight tried something else she believed would get him away from the Iron King. She attempted to use her magic to teleport Starlight out of Metal Wing's grasp, but to her horror, she couldn't do that either. She soon figured out why when she noticed Metal Wing's horn was glowing, creating a silver barrier that surrounded both him and Starlight.

Out of ideas, Twilight resorted to the only thing left that she believed would save her friend. "METAL WING! STOP! PLEASE!"

Surprisingly, the Iron King did indeed stop. He slowly looked over at the Princess and said, "You wish for your friend to live Twilight Sparkle?"

Nodding, Twilight said, "Yes...please, don't...don't hurt him."

Metal Wing narrowed his eyes at her. "I shall allow him to live, only if you give me back the Element."

Before Twilight could reply, Starlight shouted out to her. "DON'T DO IT TWILIGHT! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS! DON'T GIVE HIM YOUR ELEMENT JUST TO SAVE ME!"

"Quiet." Metal Wing said as he pushed his hoof down on the red Pony's head once more, earning another loud painful cry.

"STOP!" Twilight shouted. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she saw blood slowly dripping down Starlight's head.

Metal Wing looked back at her and smirked again. "If you want your friend to live, I suggest you do as I say Twilight Sparkle. Give me your Element." The silver glow around Metal Wing's horn began to get brighter.

Along with the bright silver glow, Metal Wing's eyes were consumed by a white light, much similar to when Luna was angered back during a previous Nightmare Night.

Twilight Sparkle watched in pure horror as the sky began to darken.

Eventually, before her very eyes, the sun itself was being eclipsed.

The area they were in began to shake slightly as the glow around Metal Wing only continued to get brighter and brighter.

**"If you refuse, you can say goodbye to your friend. Make your choice Twilight Sparkle. The Element of Magic, or the life of your friend."**

* * *

**Authors Notes: The search for the Elements has finally ended. Of course, there's still the matter of having to escape Metal Wing, which they will need some serious luck with. If you're wondering what the whole heartbeat thing was about, you'll find out in the next chapter. And yes, the summary of the story states that there is an eventual TwilightxOC pairing, by reading this chapter I'm sure you'll know by now that the OC is Starlight. Of course, he himself has yet to be informed of Twilight's marriage to Prince Dusk, one can only wonder how he'll take THAT news. As usual, please Review, your thoughts and feedback is what keeps me going!**

**Next Chapter: Just as Twilight Sparkle is on the verge of surrendering her Element, Metal Wing is confronted by a Mad Unicorn clad in Pitch Black Armour. The question is, is this dark monster a friend, or another enemy?**


	17. Roar of the Mad Unicorn

**Ok, do you remember when Fluttershy had that nightmare back in Chapter 5? If not, then I suggest going back to read it very quickly because the source of that nightmare is revealed in this chapter, and I'm sure I hinted that off in the last Authors Notes.**

**If you overlooked the last Authors Notes, I'll say it here again. Please take the time to check out the Poll on my Profile, which member of the Iron Five do you think has the biggest chance of being reformed first? I may decide to even go along with the idea of reforming whoever has the most votes.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:  
****'Roar of the Mad Unicorn'**

Hearing all of the animals outside her cottage running around panicking, Fluttershy carefully stepped outside to see what all the commotion was about. She immediately got her answer however when she saw the eclipsed sun in the darkened sky.

"Fluttershy, what is it?" Shining Armor asked as he stepped out of the cottage next, only for his eyes to widen in horror. "What in Luna's name?"

The shy Pegasus turned to the Captain. "I...I have a very bad feeling about that Shining Armor..."

Shining Armor nodded. "So do I...let's head back to Ponyville and meet up with the others." He took a step forward and immediately dropped down on one knee. He let out a low painful growl before standing back up.

Knowing full well he still needed to recover, Fluttershy said, "A-Are...are you sure? I mean, I can go and meet up with the others myself. Shouldn't you stay here and get some rest?"

Shining looked at his body for a moment. With the Pegasus's help, he had taken off all of his armour so she could bandage up all of his wounds injuries. Only a small part of his coat was seen at the chest, and most of his legs were almost fully covered up in bandages. The stab wound he got needed extra treatment, but he managed to use a spell to ease the pain and, thanks to Fluttershy's help, they managed to stop all of the bleeding.

Turning to the Pegasus, he smiled weakly and said, "I'll be fine Fluttershy, I can manage."

Fluttershy nodded nervously before rushing back inside the get the bag she was carrying earlier. "I better bring the bandages with me just in case."

"Good idea, I doubt the others are hurt but, we can't be too careful now can we?" Shining replied with a slight chuckle.

Again, Fluttershy nodded before following the Captain towards Ponyville. "We need hurry though." Shining added.

"Umm...Shining?" Fluttershy whispered out.

As soon as he faced her, she continued. "What will we...what will tell the others? About my Element I mean? They're going to be really mad at me for not being able to get it."

Shining shook his head. "No they won't. Don't worry about your Element Fluttershy, we'll get it back. If anything it was my fault that you failed to get it. I should have stopped Vanisher but he beat me, and I couldn't expect you to fight him, we should be just lucky that you weren't harmed."

Fluttershy looked at the ground as they continued to walk. _'But...but it was really my fault. If I hadn't helped him, he wouldn't have been able to take it, but then, the dragon would have killed us both.'_

Noticing her expression, Shining said, "Cheer up Fluttershy, we're both okay, that's what matters, right?"

Looking at him, Fluttershy pushed the thoughts of what happened back in the cave out of her head and managed to return his smile. "Y-Yes...you're right." She turned and kept her eyes on the path ahead.

The thoughts of what happened in the cave immediately returned. Sooner or later she would have to tell him and the others how she lost her Element, and it was how they would react that scared her the most.

* * *

Somewhere in the Everfree Forest...

Cloud Hunter quickly descended down to the large staircase and looked up at the large ruined castle before him. "The Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters..." He muttered. After looking at the castle for a good long minute, he advanced up the stairs. "Just looking at this castle gives me the creeps, I can see why Celestia and Luna live in Canterlot."

Upon reaching the main entrance, he heard somepony shouting and cursing.

Knowing who the voice belonged to, Cloud Hunter sighed and slowly entered.

As soon as the Pegasus stepped inside, the red Pony standing in the middle of the throne room shouted at him. "It's about time you got back!"

Cloud Hunter set his eyes on Kickback, only for his expression to change to pure shock at what he was seeing.

"Laugh and I'll kill you." Kickback said as he tried to wipe off the frosting and sprinkles that covered his entire body.

Suppressing a chuckle, Cloud Hunter said, "Let me guess, Pinkie Pie?"

Kickback glared daggers at him. "The next time I see that annoying chatterbox, I swear...I swear..." He groaned loudly as he realised his continuous attempts to wipe the frosting off was only making his coat more messier. "Ugh...look at this! It's gonna take FOREVER to get every last bit of this frosting out of my coat! Let's not forget about my beautiful mane and tail! Seriously! How could they possibly do such a horrible thing?!"

Cloud Hunter rolled his eyes. "Relax, nothing a good wash won't sort out. You can fix yourself when we back to the castle..." He looked at his surroundings for a moment before continuing. "OUR castle I mean."

Kickback looked at him and raised a brow. "Doesn't look like you got the Element you went after either."

"No." Cloud Hunter quickly replied. "I can certainly say the same for you though."

Before the red Pony could respond, the throne room doors slammed open. "You will not BELIEVE what I've been through today!" A dirty looking blue Earth Pony entered and approached the two.

"Air Break..." Cloud Hunter faced the Pony and sighed, noticing he wasn't carrying anything with him. "You didn't get the Element you went after either?"

Upon reaching them, Air Break said, "No, I didn't!" He looked at Kickback and raised a brow. "What happened to you?"

Kickback shook his head. "Nothing. What happened to you?"

"Nothing. And as for the Element, I'd rather not talk about it, I'm already in a bad mood enough as it is." Air Break replied.

They were all blinded for a brief moment by a blue flash. They all turned to the source and their eyes widened when they saw Vanisher slowly approaching them, all bandaged up. "Vanisher?" Cloud Hunter made his way over to the silent Unicorn. "Vanisher, are you okay?"

Vanisher looked at him, his expression was blank as always.

Cloud Hunter looked down and again, his eyes widened when he saw the necklace around Vanisher's neck. "The Element of Kindness?!"

Kickback and Air Break rushed over to them to get a closer look. "Vanisher got the Element?!" Kickback yelled.

Air Break narrowed his eye at the blind Unicorn. "You know what..." He turned and walked away from them. "Why am I not surprised."

Cloud Hunter recalled which Element belonged to who, and as soon as he remembered which one the Element of Kindness belonged to, again, his eyes widened, this time, in shock. "Vanisher..." He said, getting the silent Unicorn's full attention. "What did you do to the Element wielder? The one called Fluttershy." His eyes then drifted towards all of the bandages that covered Vanisher's body. "And...who bandaged you up?"

Vanisher looked blankly at him for a moment before charging up his horn and placing it against Cloud Hunter's head.

A small blue glow surrounded the two as Vanisher showed Cloud Hunter everything that happened during his search.

When the glow dissipated, Cloud Hunter opened his eyes and stared at the silent Unicorn in shock.

Kickback and Air Break stayed silent and watched curiously.

Cloud Hunter turned his back and slowly walked outside onto the balcony. _'Vanisher...how could you? Fluttershy didn't deserve to have her Element taken away like that, after what she did for you.'_ He looked up at the dark sky and sighed. _'Such actions are dishonourable. I'll have to wait until we get back to the castle before I can fix this.' _Looking at the bandages covering Vanisher's body, Cloud Hunter let out a sad sigh. _'Fluttershy, thank you. And don't worry about your Element, I'll take care of that, personally.'_

Just as the blue Pegasus was making his way back inside, he heard a flapping sound coming from behind. Turning to the source, Cloud Hunter and rest of the Iron Five watched as something slowly descended down to the balcony outside.

It was a cyan Pegasus whom they hadn't seen before. In her forelegs, was a silver Pegasus, who was clinging to her to stop himself from falling. As soon as the two flew inside, they landed on the rusty floor of the throne room.

"Blitz Bolt?" Air Break raised a brow in confusion.

Blitz Bolt let go of the cyan Pegasus and got to his hoofs. "I take it I'm a little late?"

"No, we all just got here too." Air Break replied before setting his sight on the cyan Pegasus.

Noticing Cloud Hunter and the others were also looking at the cyan Pegasus, Blitz Bolt said, "Umm...this is Lightning Dust." He unfurled his wings and pointed to the one that was slightly bent. "I...kinda hurt my wing so I wasn't able to fly. She, offered to fly my over here."

Lightning Dust smirked a little. "You're welcome by the way."

Cloud Hunter looked back and forth between the two for a moment. "Blitz Bolt..."

Blitz Bolt raised his hoof. "It's not what you think!" He took a deep breath before explaining. "While I was trying to get the Element from Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust showed up and got involved. A little tussle, here and there, I hurt my wing and Rainbow Dash got away. Lightning Dust offered to fly me over here so I figured, what the heck."

Looking at the silver Pegasus up and down, Cloud Hunter said, "You don't have the Element you went after either?"

Letting out a nervous sigh, Blitz Bolt said, "No. Rainbow Dash got it..." He looked at the others and raised a brow. "Wait, you guys didn't get the other Elements either?"

Cloud Hunter gestured towards Vanisher. "Vanisher got the one he went after, the rest of us though? Nope."

Blitz Bolt stomped his hoof on the floor before glaring at the silent Unicorn. "I should have figured! Of course, OF COURSE! ALL of us fail to get the Elements we went after except VANISHER! WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED!" Taking in a deep breath, he glared at Vanisher again and said, "Don't even think about rubbing it in Vanisher."

Vanisher said nothing and just looked blankly at him.

Lightning Dust looked at Vanisher and raised a brow in confusion upon noticing the blindfold around the silent Unicorns eyes. "Why is he wearing that blindfold?"

Cloud Hunter faced her. "He's blind that's why." Before the cyan Pegasus could ask further, Cloud Hunter continued. "It's a long story, there'll be time for explanations later. Right now..." He took a few small steps towards Lightning Dust, who began to grow a little nervous upon looking up into his piercing red eyes. "We should discuss what to do about you."

Blitz Bolt quickly cut in. "She said she wanted to join us!"

Giving him a surprised look, Cloud Hunter turned back to Lightning Dust and raised a brow. "You want to join us? You want to join the Iron Empire?"

Lightning Dust managed a slight smirk and nodded. "Of course. Apparently, Rainbow Dash is your enemy, and I'd do anything for a chance to make her suffer."

Surprised a little by her dark words, Cloud Hunter said, "You do realise that there will be a war right?"

"Yeah." The cyan Pegasus replied.

Cloud Hunter looked into her eyes and could see she was dead serious. "Lightning Dust, this war will probably take quite a number of lives. Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns, many lives may be lost."

Lightning Dust looked at the floor for a moment, almost as if she was having second thoughts, but she immediately looked back up at him and said, "I know. I don't care, I just want to make Rainbow Dash pay, that's all. And if this war gives me that chance, I'll gladly take it."

Seeing as he was nowhere near persuading her to change her mind, Cloud Hunter sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want? Lightning Dust, if you join the Iron Empire, you will be making yourself an enemy of Equestria, an enemy of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Are you willing to go through with this knowing there is a chance that you may die?"

Again, she looked at the floor, this time she remained silent for a little longer. She let out a sad but firm sigh and said, "I've got nothing to lose."

Cloud Hunter nodded. "Very well. Although I am the Iron Empire's Commander, I will need to take you to our leader, lord Metal Wing, so he can make the decision. As for the others..." He looked at the rest of the Iron Five. "You've already met Blitz Bolt. That's Kickback, Air Break and Vanisher."

Lightning Dust looked at each of them before replying with a simple nod. Blitz Bolt looked at Kickback and snickered.

"Blitz Bolt..." Kickback said, ready to rip the silver Pegasus's wings off.

Cloud Hunter interrupted. "We'll get more acquainted later, right now we have to return to our castle." He turned to Vanisher. "Vanisher, take your time to charge up a teleportation spell, nopony will find us here."

Vanisher nodded and began charging up his horn.

They all sat in silence and waited. Though they were aware of the eclipsed sun, they were not aware of the events that were transpiring outside Ponyville.

* * *

In Ponyville...

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie continued to wait for the others while Princess Cadence was busy keeping everypony calm. The eclipse had caused a mass panic and most of the towns citizens were starting to worry, thankfully, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had jumped in to help the Princess keep everypony calm.

Some time after it had started, Applejack arrived, with her Element in hoof, much to their relief. The three friends didn't waste any time informing each other of what happened during their search and how they had retrieved their respective Elements, although Rainbow Dash decided to leave out the part with Lightning Dust. Applejack didn't leave out any of the details, she even included how Air Break had nearly strangled her to death, much to her friends horror.

"In any case, I'm just glad you're alright Applejack, from what Shining told me, Air Break was quite ferocious. You're really lucky you managed to get away." Cadence said.

Applejack shrugged. "Hey don't worry about me Princess, ah can take care of mahself."

Before Cadence could reply, Rarity had emerged from the crowd of Ponies. "Rarity! Over here!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Seeing her friends standing in a small empty spot, Rarity rushed over to them. "What is going on?! That horrible eclipse is blocking out the sun! Do you know what is causing it?!"

Cadence shook her head. "I'm afraid not Rarity..." She looked down and noticed Rarity had her Element around her neck. "It's good to see you got your Element too. The others also got theirs so don't worry."

Rarity looked back at her friends. "Twilight and Fluttershy have yet to show, oh I hope they don't take too long!"

Rainbow Dash unfurled her wings. "I'll go and look for them!"

"Wait!" Cadence held her hoof out. "We can't split up now, we all agreed to meet up here. Let's just wait until the others arrive, if they don't arrive in the next few minutes we'll-AHHH!" Cadence immediately screamed upon seeing Shining Armour approaching them, covered in bandages. "SHINING!"

"Hey dear..." Shining said as the Princess threw her hoofs around him and hugged him. "Ow! C-Careful...! It still hurts..."

Cadence loosened her grip and backed away to face him. "I'm so sorry!" She charged up her horn and started using her healing magic on him. As soon as she was done, she faced him again. "What happened?"

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity all approached them, also very eager to hear what happened to him. "It was Vanisher." Shining Armour said.

Eyes widening at the name, Rainbow Dash said, "You mean that blind freak that doesn't talk?! HE did this to you?!"

"Y-Yeah..." Shining said, clearly still showing exhaustion despite being healed. Not far behind, Fluttershy was slowly approaching the group.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Element wielders rushed over to their friend. However, before they could ask any questions, their eyes all widened in horror when they noticed she wasn't carrying her Element. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked at the ground, unable to reply to the cyan Pegasus.

"Where's yer Element sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Again, Fluttershy didn't reply.

Rarity put a hoof on her friends shoulder. "Fluttershy dear, what happened?"

Shining sighed and spoke up for the shy Pegasus. "Her Element was taken by Vanisher."

Again, their eyes widened in horror. Rainbow Dash's expression immediately changed to one of anger. "Darn it! If I ever come across that blind freak again-"

"You'll do what?" Shining Armour interrupted, getting all of their attention. "Rainbow Dash, just because he's blind, doesn't mean he's not dangerous. He DID do this to me after all." He said, referring to all of the bandages covering his body.

Rainbow Dash wanted to reply but couldn't find any words to say and merely sighed.

"I...I'm really sorry, you all probably hate me right now for not being able to get my Element." Fluttershy muttered out.

Rarity shook her head. "Of course not darling! We could never hate you! We all make mistakes, and besides, that brute Vanisher managed to hold his own against Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! It's a miracle you're not hurt!"

Fluttershy tried to attempt a smile but failed.

Just as they were about to continue their conversation, they heard their names being called. "Rarity! Rainbow Dash! Princess Cadence! Guys!"

"That sounds a lot like..." Rainbow Dash unfurled her wings and jumped into the air. She saw a small purple dragon fighting his way through the crowd of Ponies. "SPIKE! OVER HERE!"

Spike saw the cyan Pegasus waving at him and quickly rushed his way towards them. "You guys...gotta...help!" He said between breaths.

"What is it Spike?!" Cadence asked.

Spike pointed to the large hill outside Ponyville. "Twilight...Starlight... they need help! It's...it's..." He took in a deep breath to finish. "It's Metal Wing!"

They all froze upon hearing the name. "M-Metal Wing? Are... are you sure?" Cadence stuttered her words a little.

"Big Unicorn! Tall and scary! Large metal wings! I'm POSITIVE!" Spike replied.

Cadence turned to Shining Armour. "Let's use our magic and try to teleport there..." Getting a nod from her husband, Cadence turned back to Spike. "Spike, quickly, go and write a letter to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The dragon said as he ran off.

Applejack began to shake nervously. "Ah...ah can't believe we're actually about ta fight him."

Pinkie Pie was not her usual cheery self for once, as she too was extremely nervous. "Maybe we should just stay here and-"

"No Pinkie Pie. Twilight and Starlight are trouble and they need our help!" Rainbow Dash interrupted.

Rarity looked at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy doesn't have her Element though, we won't be able to use the Elements of Harmony!"

As Shining Armour and Cadence charged up their horns, the Princess said, "Then we'll just have to make due with what we have."

* * *

"Dusk, do you have any idea what could be causing this eclipse?" Celestia asked as she and Luna stood outside on the throne room balcony.

Slowly walking to their sides, Dusk said, "I would assume it is Metal Wing's doing."

Celestia faced him. "He has the power to do such a thing like this?"

"Of course." Dusk replied. "I told you he was very powerful did I not?"

Luna narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to the eclipsed sun. "Whatever the case, I hope the Element wielders aren't having any trouble retrieving their Elements. If they succeed, we can use the Elements of Harmony and stop Metal Wing today."

Celestia faced her sister. "Though I would also very much like to end this as quickly as possible sister, I want to have a word with Metal Wing first. I'm hoping I can persuade him to see reason and put a stop to this war he's attempting to start without violence."

"Hmph." Both Alicorn's turned to Dusk. "You can try Celestia, although I very much doubt that you'll succeed."

His tone frustrated Luna to no end, but she refrained from saying anything.

A good long moment went by as the three continued to look at the eclipse. Just then, their attention was caught by a scroll that appeared out of thin air. Celestia quickly used her magic to open the scroll and started to read through it.

"What is it sister? What does it say?" Luna asked.

Celestia finished reading the scroll and turned to her sister. "...Luna, alert the guards."

* * *

Twilight stood and watched helplessly as Metal Wing kept Starlight pinned under his large metal hoof. She tried everything, from magic beams to attempting to teleport Starlight away from the Iron King, but no matter what she did, Metal Wing's magic was just too powerful, and it stopped all of her attempts at saving her friend.

"I'm waiting Twilight Sparkle..." Metal Wing said.

Starlight growled in pain and shouted out to her. "DON'T...DON'T DO IT TWILIGHT! PLEASE!"

Twilight looked at the ground and clenched her eyes shut. If she gave her Element to Metal Wing then he would spare Starlight, but if she refused then Starlight would die, and she didn't want to be responsible for somepony else's death, especially Starlight's.

Mustering up her confidence, Twilight stepped forward and said, "Metal Wing, no matter what happens, we will defeat you, somehow, some way, we will defeat you. We've defeated others before you, and you will be no different!"

Metal Wing narrowed his eyes at her. "You believe you can defeat me Twilight Sparkle? Hm...maybe you can..."

Twlight's eyes widened at his words. Before she could reply however, he continued. "But know this. You only defeated Nightmare Moon because she made the mistake of underestimating you and your friends. As for...Discord..." Metal Wing, to Twilight's confusion, said Discord's name in disgust and anger. "Discord was a fool. He was too busy with his idiotic hobbies, you and your friends only defeated him because he didn't take immediate action, he didn't have it in him to finish what he started. As for Queen Chrysalis, well, she also made that same mistake, instead of getting rid of you all right away, she believed she had already won when she captured you all, and that overconfidence led to her defeat. King Sombra was defeated only because he was weak. Defeating him was no great achievement."

Twilight just looked at him in shock. _'How...how does he know all of this? Could he have been watching us the entire time?'_

Metal Wing chuckled. "Twilight Sparkle...you and your friends victories, they are all nothing but flukes. I am neither of those foolish weaklings, I am greater than all of them. Yes, you do have the Elements of Harmony, but even they have a weakness. Divided, they are but mere jewellery, thus, they are useless. Everything has a weakness Twilight Sparkle, and I know yours..." He looked down at Starlight, who was starting to lose consciousness. "You value the lives of your friends over anything else. I could command you to attack your other friends if I wanted to, and you would do it to keep your friend here alive. Rest assured though, that is not my intent." His smirk lowered. "Now, surrender the Element and your friend will live, refuse and...well, you know the rest."

Twilight fell to her knees, on the verge of crying. She wanted to give her Element to him to save Starlight, but Starlight told her not to, and that only made deciding even more difficult.

Suddenly, their attention was caught by a bright pink flash.

"TWILIGHT!"

Looking up, Twilight was more relieved than ever when she saw her friends rushing to her side. "You all made it!"

"Well of course we did darling, we couldn't just leave you out here by yourself now could we?" Rarity said.

Twilight managed a smile and turned to Cadence and Shining Armor. "Shining, are you okay?" She asked, noticing the bandages around Shining Armor's body.

"Don't worry about me Twily, I'm perfectly fine." Shining replied before turning back to Metal Wing. He tightened his grip around the spear he brought with him and turned back to his sister. "So...that's him?"

"Yes..." Twilight said with a nod. "Metal Wing."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked at the Iron King and immediately stood behind Cadence and Shining Armor as fear overtook them. Applejack remained more confident but she still stayed behind the older Ponies. "Ah can't believe it, his wings really are metal."

Upon seeing the barely conscious Starlight, Rainbow Dash flew into the air and pointed at the Iron King. "Hey! Let him go right now!"

Metal Wing smirked. "Ah, the rest of the Element wielders have come. And what a surprise, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor themselves, I must say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cadence stepped forward. "Release their friend at once Metal Wing!" She said, surprising the others with her confidence and bravery.

"I'll release him, as soon as Twilight surrenders her Element..." Metal Wing replied. His eyes widened a little when he noticed all of them had their Elements, except one. He let out a low sigh and said, "I can see my officers failed to complete their tasks, nonetheless, as long as you're one Element short, you won't be using those anytime soon."

"One Element short?" Twilight turned to her friends and noticed Fluttershy was the only one who didn't have her Element. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked away from her friend. Shining Armor, once again, spoke up for the shy Pegasus. "We'll explain later Twily, right now we need to save Starlight."

Metal Wing chuckled again. "You can save him, all you have to do is surrender the Elements. But, not just Twilight Sparkle's. ALL of them this time. Since you all have them before me, what better way to exchange them here and now, for the life of your friend."

Twilight looked at the barely conscious Starlight and once again held in the tears that threatened to appear. "I want to save him but...but if we surrender the Elements..."

Starlight slowly looked up at them and managed to find the strength to speak. "Don't...don't...don't do it Twilight! R-Rainbow...Rainbow Dash...don't let her!"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at the red Pony before turning to Twilight. She wanted to save Starlight too, but even she had no idea what to do at this point.

"Be silent." Metal Wing pushed his hoof down further, forcing Starlight to let out another loud painful cry.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rainbow Dash shot towards him.

Metal Wing merely stood and watched as she bolted towards him. "RAINBOW DASH! NO!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow Dash didn't stop and continued to fly towards the Iron King. The moment she reached him however, she was blown back by a powerful wind, sending her flying back to her friends.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight rushed to her friends side. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Getting back to her hoofs, Rainbow nodded and glared back at the Iron King. "I'm fine..."

Cadence and Shining Armor charged up their horns and fired a barrage of beams at Metal Wing. They did so carefully in order to avoid hitting Starlight.

Even so, it didn't matter if their beams were perfectly aimed or not, the large silver barrier appeared around Metal Wing and Starlight and deflected every last one of them.

"How is that possible?!" Cadence said in disbelief.

Shining Armor let out a quiet growl. "Sorry Cadence, I'm still drained from my fight with Vanisher. If I had more time to recover...I..."

Metal Wing chuckled again. "Don't be so hard on yourself Shining Armor, after all, we all have our moments where we show signs of weakness."

Knowing they weren't in any position to do anything, the group of Ponies just stood and glared at the Iron King.

As Starlight finally went unconscious, Twilight could feel tears forming in her eyes again. "Oh Starlight...I...I wish..." She dropped to her knees and was on the verge of giving up. "...I wish Princess Celestia was here."

Silence followed for a long moment before...

**"But I am here, my most faithful student."**

There were no words in existence to describe how happy Twilight and the others were to hear that voice.

Following a bright flash, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appeared before them all.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Twilight rushed towards the white Alicorn and hugged her.

Celestia smiled at her. "Are you okay Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight returned her smile. "I'm better...now that you're here."

"That's good." Celestia said, keeping up her smile. "Rest easy now my most faithful student, we will take care of the rest."

Nodding in response, Twilight and the other Element wielders stepped back and watched as Celestia and Luna stood in front of them.

This was the moment she herself had been waiting for. The moment she had heard about the Iron Empire, Twilight knew that this day would come eventually. And now it had.

Here they were. Metal Wing, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, staring each other down. The leaders of Equestria and the leader of the Iron Empire.

Metal Wing kept his eyes on the Alicorn sisters, his expression was completely unreadable, but Twilight noticed something. Metal Wing looked like he was...happy. Happy that Celestia and Luna were here.

"You are Metal Wing, leader of the Iron Empire, yes?" Celestia asked.

Metal Wing looked at her and, much to all of their shock, gave her a friendly smile. "If that is who you believe me to be, then yes, I am."

Celestia narrowed her eyes at him. _'Something isn't right here. The way he said that, it was almost as if he was expecting me to know something...'_

Metal Wing kept up his smile as he continued. "Celestia...it brings complete and utter joy to my heart to see you. Words alone are not enough to describe how I feel."

Celestia and Luna exchanged confused looks before turning back to him. Upon seeing the unconscious Starlight under his hoof, Luna said, "Release that Pony immediately!"

Metal Wing raised a brow at her. "Temper now Luna, I won't harm him, just as long as your precious Element wielders surrender their Elements." He turned back to Celestia. "I would like nothing more right now than to speak with you Celestia, but I'm a very busy Pony, we shall exchange words another time, but for now..." He glared at Twilight. "I want the Elements of Harmony, now." He pushed his hoof down further, causing the unconscious Starlight to let out a weak and painful groan.

"ALRIGHT! THEY'RE YOURS! PLEASE STOP!" Twilight shouted.

Celestia and Luna turned to Twilight. The young Alicorn Princess rushed past the two older Alicorns and took off her crown. "Here! Take it! Just please, let Starlight go!"

Metal Wing smirked. "I asked for all of them Twilight Sparkle, not just yours..."

Celestia and Luna exchanged looks before charging up their horns. "We will not allow to take the Elements of Harmony Metal Wing, nor will we allow you to harm one of our subjects." Luna said as she and her sister prepared to attack.

Twilight turned to the two Alicorn sisters. "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! No! Wait! PLEASE!"

_**Thump, thump.**_

Twilight froze.

**_Thump, thump._**

Rainbow Dash looked around and rubbed her ears. "What's that?"

Twilight looked at her. "You can hear it?!"

"Ah can hear it too Twi." Applejack replied.

_**Thump, thump.**_

Rarity turned to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie, can you hear it too?"

Pinkie Pie nodded nervously. "I do...I do...and my Pinkie Sense is acting up! Look! My tail is twitching like crazy!"

Celestia and Luna stopped charging their horns and faced the group. "What is it? What do you hear?"

Twilight faced them. "Princess Celestia, can't you hear it?! The heartbeat!"

_**Thump, thump.**_

"There! Right there! Did you hear it?!" Twilight added.

Celestia tilted her head confusion. "I...don't hear anything Twilight Sparkle."

_**THUMP, THUMP.**_

_**THUMP, THUMP.**_

"It's...it's louder...and...closer." Fluttershy slowly dropped to her knees and hid behind her mane.

Metal Wing just watched them in confusion for a moment, also wondering what they were going on about.

_**THUMP, THUMP.**_

"It's...right here." Twilight whispered out.

As if on cue, a large explosion of black flames erupted from the ground not far from the side of where they stood.

Standing in the small charred area where the explosion erupted from, was a Unicorn, clad in Pitch Black Armour. He was shrouded completely by a dark aura much like that of King Sombra's. His eyes glowed a blood red colour from the eye slits of his helmet.

Fluttershy's eyes widened with horror upon looking at him. "It's...it's him." She looked at his long metal horn and slowly backed away. "The Unicorn from my nightmare." Her words caught their attention for a slight moment.

Celestia and Luna rushed in front of their subjects. "That is no mere Unicorn...!" Celestia said.

Luna narrowed her eyes at the dark armoured shadow.

The black armoured Unicorn slowly turned and faced them. Followed by a low growl, he let out a loud monstrous roar.

"That is **Stormrage**...the **Mad Unicorn**."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ok I had every intention of getting further than this but since I've made a limit to how many words a chapter should have, I couldn't really get far especially since I had to add in the parts with the Iron Five and the Mane Six. Nonetheless, atleast I was able to make sure the chapter was linked with it's title, even if it was just the last part. Stormrage the Mad Unicorn, now this guy, has one hell of a background and will play a most important supporting role in the story. He won't appear too much but he will make a big impact with what little appearances he has. I've been waiting to introduce this character for a while. As usual, please Review etc, the feedback is always helpful!**

**Next Chapter: Metal Wing and Stormrage face off against each other. Celestia and Luna meanwhile try to figure out whose side the Mad Unicorn is on.**


	18. Friend or Foe

**The last chapter was supposed to have surpassed the events that take place in this chapter but like I stated in the last Authors Notes, I limit how many words a chapter has most of the time, you could also say it really depends on what's happening in the chapter aswell. Anyway, this chapter is where things finally begin to settle down.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:  
****'Friend or Foe'**

_"I'm here sister!"_

_Celestia struggled but succeeded in getting back to her hoofs. She was beyond relieved when she saw Luna flying towards her._

_Upon landing, Luna moved in front of her sister and faced the one responsible for hurting her._

_Standing not far away from them, was a Unicorn, covered from head to hoof in Pitch Black Armour. His long metal horn reflected the light of the flames that engulfed the abandoned village around them. The dark aura that surrounded him made him blend in perfectly with all of the black smoke that rose from the burning buildings and houses. His dark blue mane and tail were both tied up and slowly drifted in the air as the hot wind blew against them._

_"How dare you assault my sister!" Luna shouted as she charged up her horn._

_Celestia slowly moved to Luna's side. "Wait Luna..."_

_Luna stopped and faced her sister. "What is it Celestia?"_

_The white Alicorn just gave her sister a quick glance before stepping forward. "This Unicorn may have the same aura that Sombra had, but he is certainly not Sombra."_

_Tilting her head in confusion, Luna turned back to the dark Unicorn and said, "Does it really matter? Look at all of the destruction he has caused! He just obliterated an entire village! We're lucky enough that the guards managed to evacuate everypony!"_

_Celestia narrowed her eyes at the dark beast before speaking again. "Tell me, who are you? What reason do you have for causing such destruction?"_

_The black armoured Unicorn just remained motionless as he stood, but his glowing red eyes from the thin slits of his helmet clearly indicated that he was still looking at them. No words came from him, instead, he let out a low, beastly growl._

_Celestia and Luna were taken slightly aback by his growl. Luna faced her sister. "He doesn't seem to be interested in exchanging words sister."_

_"No..." Celestia replied, she looked back at the armoured shadow and spoke again. "If you are capable of speech, I merely ask that you answer us, who are you? What are you?"_

_For a long moment, no reply came, the dark Unicorn merely remained silent and motionless as he looked at them. Eventually however, they got what they wanted, he replied._

**_"Storm...Rage..."_**

_It sounded like a whisper, but at the same time, it sounded like it hadn't come from the Unicorn either._

_"Stormrage?" Luna replied as she raised a brow in confusion._

_Celestia narrowed her eyes as she noticed the dark fiery aura around Stormrage slowly began to cover his entire armoured body. Then, it let off a small black explosion, forcing Stormrage to scream out in pain._

_The two Alicorn sisters watched in horror as Stormrage dropped to his knees, screaming and roaring._

_Then, he looked back up at them._

_Screaming like a mad beast, he swiftly leaped towards them._

* * *

Celestia and Luna found themselves back to the present after recalling their very first encounter with the Mad Unicorn, that had happened a good while ago. Stormrage proved to be a fierce opponent, and their fight even led up to the sky, but in the end, the Alicorn sisters had managed to use their magic and struck him down. The last they saw of him, was when Luna struck him with a powerful magic beam, blasting him into the ocean, he never came back up after that.

The Princesses believed that he had died that day, but now here he was, standing before them, looking exactly the same as he did back then. As if the situation in Equestria wasn't bad enough with Metal Wing and the Iron Empire, now they had to deal with Stormrage, a Unicorn under the influence of King Sombra's darkness. And the Mad Unicorn was just as powerful as the dark King.

While everypony stared at the armoured shadow in horror, Metal Wing merely looked on in confusion. _'What monstrosity is this? Is Luna responsible for this thing?'_

Fluttershy slowly backed away from the group. "That...that was the same Unicorn. The same Unicorn that I...that I saw in my nightmare yesterday."

Rarity faced her friend. "Fluttershy dear, are you saying that...that thing over there was what made you scream yesterday morning?"

The shy Pegasus nodded.

"Oh dear..." Rarity faced the Princesses and continued. "Princess Celestia, you act as if you know who that Unicorn is."

Celestia nodded. "I do. Luna and I fought against him some time ago. We thought he was dead, clearly we were mistaken."

**"Grrr..." **Stormrage's growl caught their attention.

Twilight carefully made her way back to the Princesses sides and said, "Why is he here?"

Luna shook her head. "We don't know Twilight Sparkle...the motives of this mad beast are a complete mystery to all."

Rainbow Dash looked up at the sky and pointed at something. "Look! Up there!"

Besides Stormrage and Metal Wing, everypony else looked up and saw a large number of Pegasi flying towards them.

"Is that our guards?" Celestia asked.

Before Luna could reply, the Pegasi all landed around Metal Wing. They were all wearing dark grey armour, and their numbers were atleast around thirty. "Lord Metal Wing." That answered Celestia's question.

Metal Wing smirked. "Ah my troops, right on time."

Celestia narrowed her eyes at them before turning to Luna. "Luna, where are our guards?"

Luna looked up at Canterlot which they could see in the distance. "I alerted all of the guards and ordered them to come to us as soon as they were all ready, I don't understand why they have not shown up yet."

Those words only made them more nervous. Not only were they facing down Metal Wing himself but now he had his troops to support him, and with Stormrage at the side, that only made things worse. They started to worry a little as they saw no signs of their guards leaving the large white castle that sat on the side of the mountain.

Turning her attention back to her enemies, Celestia quietly said, "Listen, without all of the Elements of Harmony, there's really nothing we can do here. We must prepare ourselves for the worst."

Luna and Cadence nodded and charged up their horns.

Finally, the Mad Unicorn moved from his motionless state, and turned his head towards Metal Wing and his guards, much to Celestia's surprise.

Metal Wing noticed this and also faced the armoured shadow. "So dark one, you wish to face me?"

Stormrage growled at him.

Chuckling at the wordless reply, Metal Wing charged up his horn. "I've no time to deal with you, so I'm afraid I'll have to make this quick."

With that, Metal Wing fired a large silver beam at Stormrage, the latter who was engulfed in a large silver explosion.

Believing it to be over, Metal Wing was about to face Celestia again, until he caught sight of the flaming shadow inside the smoke, standing still, unfazed and undamaged by his attack. "What?"

A dark purple glow surrounded Stormrage's long metal horn for a moment before it quickly faded.

Narrowing his eyes, Metal Wing took his hoof off of the unconscious Starlight and fully faced the black armoured Unicorn. "I see you're the persistent type. Unfortunately, persistence is a trait that very much annoys me!" He yelled.

Raising his hoof, Metal Wing said, "Archers! Strike this shadow down so I can finish my business here!"

Following the Iron King's order, ten Pegasus archers stepped forward and aimed their bows at the Mad Unicorn.

Rainbow Dash shrugged as she landed back on the ground. "Well, looks like he's a goner."

Luna didn't take her sights off of Stormrage as she replied. "Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions Rainbow Dash..."

"READY...AIM..."

Stormrage stretched his foreleg out. The shadowy aura around him twisted until it formed something in his hoof. It was long, black jagged spear.

"FIRE!"

The archers fired a volley of arrows at the Mad Unicorn.

To everyponies horror, Stormrage swiftly rushed forward at a monstrous speed and skilfully swung his jagged spear at each arrow, cutting them all down before they could even strike him.

"What?!" One of the archers said in disbelief.

Metal Wing narrowed his eyes and raised his hoof. "Again! FIRE!"

Once more, the ten archers fired a volley of arrows at Stormrage.

But the Mad Unicorn, once again with his jagged spear, swiftly struck down each arrow in mid-air before they could even get close to him.

Growling at his archers failed attempts, Metal Wing raised his hoof once again. "All troops! Ready your bows!"

The other twenty Iron guards lay down their spears and pulled out their bows, joining the formation as they prepared to fire their arrows.

Metal Wing smirked as he prepared to give the order. _'Thirty arrows, let's see you try and stop this, Mad Unicorn.' _He thought before giving the order. "FIRE!"

The thirty archers did as they were told and fired another volley of arrows, this time, the arrows numbers were larger.

Stormrage however, shocked them all when he stood up on his hind legs and stretched out his other foreleg, a black jagged blade forming in his hoof. With two weapons in hoof, Stormrage shot forward once again, swiftly shredding all of the arrows aside like they were nothing.

The archers did nothing but stare in horror as they watched the Mad Unicorn swiftly swipe away all of the arrows they fired at him.

"L-Lord Metal Wing...?" An archer said as most of them began to back away.

Growling, Metal Wing stepped forward and charged up his horn. "You are really starting to irritate me!" He used his magic to pick up all of the spears that his guards laid down, and levitated them all into the air. "Arrows are but mere sticks, spears on the other hoof..."

Stormrage stayed up on his hind legs and was clearly showing no signs of exhaustion, much to their surprise.

Twilight Sparkle just watched in shock, unable to believe what she was seeing. "What...what is he?"

Celestia and Luna didn't reply, as they were too focused on the exchange between Metal Wing and Stormrage.

Cadence slowly turned her attention to the unconscious Starlight. Knowing Metal Wing was no longer stopping them, Cadence charged up her horn quickly and teleported the unconscious Starlight right next to them.

"Starlight!" Twilight rushed to the unconscious Pony's side and held him in her forelegs. "Wake up! Wake up Starlight!" She gently shook him. Her friends moved to her side to also check on him. Thankfully, he was still alive. Remembering the wound on his head, Cadence wasted no time and immediately started casting a healing spell, which started to close up the wound.

"Good job Cadence." Shining Armor said as he placed his hoof on her shoulder.

Cadence smiled at him before turning back to the fight. Clearly Metal Wing was unaware of what she just did, although she doubted he cared at this point.

Metal Wing's smirk was replaced with a look of pure rage. "NOW DIE!" With that, he fired all thirty spears at the Mad Unicorn.

**"UUAAAHHHHH!" **Stormrage let out a monstrous roar as he threw his blade at the spears. The jagged blade itself cut through a few of the spears, much to Metal Wing's shock. The Mad Unicorn then swiftly swung his jagged spear at them, which cut through a few more spears.

The rest of the spears though were almost about to hit their mark, and Metal Wing smirked thinking he had finally won.

Unfortunately, he hadn't predicted what the Mad Unicorn would do next.

Stormrage charged up his horn and immediately incinerated all of the spears with a large fiery beam.

Metal Wing's eyes widened in horror upon seeing his attempt fail, but he didn't hesitate to throw one more attack at his opponent. "DAMN YOU!" He charged up his horn and fired a large silver beam at Stormrage.

The Mad Unicorn leaped over Metal Wing's beam and formed a jagged axe in his hoof. **"HUAAHH!" **He roared as he threw the axe at the Iron King.

Metal Wing, seeing the axe flying towards him, quickly evaded to the side, just barely avoiding it as the very tip of the axes blade scratched his helmet.

Enraged, Metal Wing turned and faced the Mad Unicorn again. "You...**YOU! HOW DARE YOU!**" His voice boomed in the air much like the Royal Canterlot Voice. Stormrage however, stood motionlessly and unfazed by Metal Wing's rising anger.

One of the Iron guards rushed to Metal Wing's side and kneeled down before him. "Lord Metal Wing! We should fall back for now! Even if you defeat that thing, you will be leaving yourself vulnerable to the Princesses!"

Hearing his guards words, Metal Wing began to calm down and slowly turned to Celestia and Luna, who were indeed still there, along with the others.

At the same time, the dark sky began to light up again and the eclipse slowly disappeared, revealing the bright sun once again.

Upon noticing Starlight was with them, Metal Wing sighed and turned his back to them. "We shall see each other again Celestia, I promise. We shall speak when that time comes."

Giving Celestia one last glance, Metal Wing flew up into the air and took off, followed by his Iron guards.

Celestia, Luna and the others all watched as Metal Wing and his troops faded into the distance, before setting their eyes back on the Mad Unicorn, who continued to stand motionlessly.

He didn't remain that way for long, as he slowly turned and faced them too.

Not knowing his intentions, the Princesses charged up their horns, ready to defend themselves and their subjects.

Stormrage slowly looked back and forth at each of them, his dark gaze remained on Celestia and Luna a little longer than the others, before he finally stopped at Cadence.

The Princess of the Crystal Empire knew he was looking at her, as did the others, which prompted Shining Armor to move in front of her. "Stay behind me..."

For a moment, Stormrage just looked at her, not moving an inch. Then, he slowly lifted his jagged metal hoof and reached it out to Cadence. **"...Crystal...Heart..."**

Their eyes all widened, not only at what he said, but the fact that he actually said something. More so, his voice was deep and had a growly tone.

Before any of them could reply however, Stormrage slowly faded into a cloud of black smoke, disappearing into thin air.

"What the...where did he go?!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she started to look around.

Celestia sighed. "He has left, there's no need to worry Rainbow Dash."

Twilight turned her attention back to the unconscious Starlight. "Starlight?"

No reply came. Twilight sighed and tightened her grip around him a little. "I'm so sorry. If I had just done something sooner, you wouldn't have been hurt."

Walking towards her, Celestia placed a hoof on the younger Alicorn's shoulder and said, "Nothing was your fault Twilight Sparkle."

Cadence kneeled down next to Twilight and smiled. "He will be okay, although..." She noticed how Twilight was holding Starlight and her smiled widened a little. "We better take him back to Canterlot where it's safe."

Celestia turned to Luna, the latter who was looking up at Canterlot in the distance. "I issued an order for the guards to come to us when they were ready, and yet, they haven't shown. I have a feeling a certain Prince of the North Kingdom has something to do with this." Luna said as she narrowed her eyes.

"If Dusk did have some involvement in stopping our guards from carrying out your order, I hope he had a good reason. Even I am curious right now..." Celestia replied.

As soon as she turned to the others, her expression became slightly worried when she saw the bandages around Shining Armour's body. "Shining Armor, what happened?"

Shining Armor chuckled a little. Before he could reply however, Pinkie Pie beat him to it. "He said it was that quiet Unicorn with the blindfold! Vanisher was it?! Yeah I'm pretty sure it was Vanisher!"

Rolling his eyes, Shining turned back to reply to Celestia, who was surprised by what Pinkie Pie had said. "I'm fine Princess, though I admit, Vanisher kicked my tail. But right now, I think it would be best if we all head back to Canterlot and rest. These mares deserve it after their hard work today."

Celestia smiled at him. "Indeed. When we get back, Luna and I will speak with Dusk. After that, I am very interested in hearing about how each of your searches went. I would very much like to know how all of you retrieved your Elements."

Fluttershy looked at the ground and closed her eyes. "Not all of us..." She muttered quietly, though it was loud enough for Celestia to hear.

Noticing the shy Pegasus didn't have her Element, Celestia was about to question what happened until, once again, Shining Armor spoke up for her. "We'll explain what happened with Fluttershy's Element later your highness. Right now, I think Starlight here could use a bed."

Nodding at his words, Celestia exchanged a look with Luna before the two Alicorn sisters charged up their horns.

"Hey! Wait! Wait for me!"

They all turned and saw something running towards them. "Hey Spike!" Pinkie Pie yelled out. "You will not believe what happened while you were gone! There was this big, angry-"

"Pinkie Pie. I think we can all save this topic for later, right now, we need to return to Canterlot." Luna interrupted.

Giggling, Pinkie Pie said, "Sorry about that."

Spike panted heavily as he dropped to his knees. As soon as he saw Starlight, his eyes widened a little. "What happened to Starlight?! Is he okay?!"

"He'll be fine, he's just unconscious." Cadence replied.

As Celestia and Luna charged up their horns, Spike asked, "So...what did I miss?"

Applejack let out a nervous sigh. "Trust me partner, ya don't wanna know."

With that, they all disappeared in a bright flash.

* * *

With the exception of Sky Shadow, the Magisters of the North Kingdom casually walked through the hallways of Canterlot castle, discussing a recent event that has left two of them rather curious.

"I don't understand, why would Prince Dusk tell the Princesses guards that they were to remain in Canterlot?" Magister Snow Charm asked curiously.

Magister Burning Mace let out a low sigh as he replied. "Does it really matter?"

"To me it does!" Snow Charm said in a louder tone. "I heard that Princess Luna was ordering the guards to prepare themselves and meet up with them outside Ponyville! And then, as soon as the Princesses left, Prince Dusk told the guards to remain in Canterlot! Why would he do that?! He knew the Princesses were going to confront Metal Wing didn't he?"

Black Lance chuckled. "You trouble yourself over such trivial matters Snow Charm. Whatever reason the Prince had for doing such a thing, it is not our business to ask about it, unless he deems it so."

Snow Charm glared at the black armoured Magister. "You don't exactly sound worried Black Lance."

"Ha!" His loud laugh caught their full attention. "Why should I worry about Celestia and Luna? I'm sure they have enough Ponies worrying about their safety as it is. Besides, I don't like them, I figured you would have been aware of that by now." Black Lance said coldly.

Before Snow Charm could reply, Burning Mace spoke over her. "Too true. We are not their subjects Snow Charm, as such, we do not need to concern ourselves with their safety. Prince Dusk is our leader, we follow him, not the Princesses."

Snow Charm knew she couldn't win the argument against the two Magister's and sighed in defeat. "Nonetheless, I am still concerned about what he did earlier. I will have to speak with him directly about it, I can only hope Princess Celestia and Princess Luna aren't upset about this."

Burning Mace shook his head. "So? What will they do? The worst that can possibly happen is for them to cancel the alliance between us, and even then, they cannot afford to do that because they know that by doing so, they will end up fighting the Iron Empire by themselves. And Snow Charm, you know aswell as I do that it would be a suicidal move to face Metal Wing and his army without allies. Without the North Kingdom, Canterlot and the Crystal Empire would be defeated effortlessly."

Snow Charm remained silent.

Finally, Magister Freed spoke up. "You all bring up valid points." His words got their attention. "But know this, even if the alliance were to be cancelled, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would only fight harder, and even without other allies to support them, they would still have something that would encourage them to keep fighting."

The three Magisters waited patiently as Freed took in a deep breath. "Each other. Even if the alliance were to be cancelled, they would still have each other for support, and that is all they would need to keep fighting. They would fight with everything they have, knowing they are doing their best to preserve peace and harmony for all of Equestria."

Giving a quick look at the three of them, Freed continued. "You would be wise to keep this in mind, when Prince Dusk and Princess Twilight Sparkle get married, the marriage itself will connect the Kingdoms. Twilight Sparkle will be our future leader too, as such, we will be her subjects, and because Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are slightly related to her, we will be their subjects too. So your talk of us not being their subjects is false, Burning Mace, and thus, invalid."

Burning Mace looked away from Freed and kept his eyes on the hallway in front of him. He wanted to reply so badly to that, but he had no words to retaliate with.

Freed looked on ahead also and continued. "As for what Prince Dusk did when he told the guards to remain in Canterlot, I'm sure he had a good reason."

Snow Charm raised a brow. "You think so Freed?"

Nodding, Freed said, "Of course. I've known Dusk since he was just a colt, I know him better than anypony else, and he has always had a good reason for everything that he does."

Black Lance chuckled.

"What do you find so amusing Black Lance?" Freed asked.

Facing him, Black Lance said, "Dusk started a rebellion against King Grande years ago remember? If I remember correctly, his reason for that was simply because he wanted Grande dead."

Freed nodded. "Though that isn't the full reason, it is still as good a reason as any. Grande was a corrupt Alicorn who needed to be put down. He took many innocent lives and killed whenever he wanted to, he even executed innocent residents of the capital city on various occasions."

Snow Charm cringed at the Magisters words.

Freed looked at Black Lance and continued. "Be glad that Dusk allowed you to serve him Black Lance, considering what you did."

"Hmph." Black Lance increased his pace and got ahead of them, eventually he disappeared from their sight.

As they were passing by the door to the library, Freed and Snow Charm stopped to enter, whereas Burning Mace continued to walk on, clearly eager to be alone.

Upon entering, Freed and Snow Charm sat down at a large table in the middle of the room.

"Freed, I'm curious..." Snow Charm said.

Turning to her, Freed said, "About what?"

Snow Charm looked at the large number of books on the shelves, upon seeing one with a title that interested her, she charged up her horn and levitated it down to her. "What do you think of the Element wielders?"

Freed wasn't surprised by her question and took a minute to think of a reply. "They are...an interesting group of mares."

"Really?" Snow Charm replied as she started to read through the book, a smirk making its way onto her face.

Chuckling, Freed continued. "The one called Rainbow Dash is quite the aggressive type, after what happened at the council, she was lucky Princess Luna stopped Black Lance from executing her. But nonetheless, she is confident in her abilities and wouldn't hesitate to help others in need, she may not show it, but she is a kind-hearted Pegasus. The one called Applejack, I haven't seen much of her, but from what I can tell, she is one of those Ponies who would be there for you whenever you need help."

Snow Charm smiled as Freed spoke his thoughts on the Element wielders. "Fluttershy, if I remember correctly, she was the Pegasus with the pink mane and tail. Just like her name, she is indeed shy. I will admit, I tried to start conversation with her earlier this morning before she and the rest of the Element wielders left to search for their Elements, but, well, she was just too shy." He chuckled a little. "Pinkie Pie, well, I honestly do not know what to say about her, she's quite...interesting. I've met many Ponies in my lifetime and let me assure you Snow Charm, I've never met anypony like Pinkie Pie before, the fact that she can just smile even after everything has happened recently is astonishing."

"Indeed." Snow Charm replied.

Freed took in a deep breath before continuing. "And Rarity...I tried to speak with her earlier this morning too, but she wasn't as talkative as the others, in fact, she barely even looked at me. I believe my armoured appearance may have frightened her. Nonetheless, she is a young and beautiful mare, and I do hope we can speak again, I'm quite eager to learn more about her and the rest of the Element wielders."

Snow Charm faced him. "Why don't you visit Ponyville?"

He pondered on that for a moment. "An interesting suggestion Snow Charm. Not only that, but Ponyville is their home." He faced her and continued. "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea. I could use the walk anyway, it's been a while since I took a casual stroll."

"Are you going right now?" Snow Charm asked.

Freed got up from the chair and prepared to leave. "Not today, tomorrow maybe. Besides..." He stopped for a moment and turned to the open doors where they entered, watching as a large group of guards were passing by, rushing down the hallway towards the throne room.

"The Princesses are back."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ok, Stormrage did the duty of driving Metal Wing away before disappearing himself, he'll be back though. I believe you all have an idea as to what he's after, I kinda made it obvious, but that doesn't solve the mystery of the character himself. You know, I really love writing Magister Freed, the way he just outtalks Black Lance and Burning Mace is one of the reasons why he's one of my favourite OC's. ****To quickly respond to a few earlier questions, in Chapter 16, Metal Wing got Twilight's crown just right before she was about to put it on. Sky Shadow won't be in a love triangle with Twilight and Starlight, but for a good reason which will be explained very soon. I'm debating over who I should pair Fluttershy with, and let me tell you all, it is a VERY difficult decision. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as usual, please Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

**Next Chapter: Celestia and Luna decide to hold a banquet to celebrate Dusk and Twilight's marriage. Meanwhile, the Mane Six are picked on by Magister Black Lance.**


	19. Reliable Allies

**Alright, after all of the events that have transpired, you can expect this and the next few chapters to be quiet and peaceful. This is where things start to take quite an unexpected turn.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 19:  
****'Reliable Allies'**

Only a short amount of time went by after Celestia, Luna and their subjects arrived back into Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence wasted no time in taking the still unconscious Starlight to the castle's medical quarters. Spike had decided to go with them, as he too was overly worried about his friend and wanted to make sure he was okay.

Celestia and Luna asked their guards why they hadn't shown up. Words were not enough to describe how angry Luna was when she was informed that Dusk told the guards to remain in Canterlot. Suffice to say, she was overly furious.

Thankfully, Luna was able to regain her composure, with Celestia's help of course. The Princesses ordered their guards to escort the Element wielders to a few spare rooms so that they could rest, knowing they really needed it.

Shining Armor remained by their side, the three were eagerly awaiting Dusk's arrival after Luna sent a guard to request his presence in the throne room.

Atleast ten minutes went by, and Luna was starting to get impatient already. Celestia knew this and was about to try and calm her sister down, until the throne room doors swung open, the golden armoured Prince himself slowly entered, followed by Magister Sky Shadow.

"If you wanted to speak with me, you could have come to me instead. I was busy tending to important matters." Dusk stated in his usual calm, cold and bored tone.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "Well this is an important matter."

Dusk returned her glare with one of his own. "Do tell."

"Prince Dusk, Luna had ordered our guards to meet up with us outside Ponyville to confront Metal Wing, but they never showed. When we returned, the guards informed us that you had told them to remain in Canterlot. Why?" Celestia asked in a calm tone.

Dusk sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"

Celestia and Luna gave him confused looks. Facing them again, Dusk said, "Tell me Princesses, how important is Canterlot?"

"Very. It is the Capital of Equestria after all." Luna replied.

Dusk nodded. "Right. Now, I had sent out a few scouts to fly around and keep an eye out for any signs of the enemy, and as soon as you and Celestia left, those scouts returned. They informed me that a force of Iron guards were heading in this direction. I stopped your guards and told them to remain here in Canterlot, because I assumed that the Iron guards were heading this way to attack."

The Alicorn sisters exchanged glances before turning back to the golden armoured Prince. Dusk turned his back to them as he continued. "My scouts weren't specific on their numbers, so I merely took the course of action that I deemed most appropriate and ordered your guards to remain in Canterlot so as to keep its defences strong. Had I allowed your guards to leave and carry out the order you gave to them, it would have weakened the defences here and the Iron guards would have overwhelmed us."

Luna narrowed her eyes again. "But those Iron guards were the same ones that arrived to assist Metal Wing."

"Indeed." Dusk replied as he sighed again. "A slight error on my part and I will apologize for it. I know the two of you are Equestria's rulers, but I also know how important this city is. I merely deemed Canterlot's protection to be more important. Besides, from the look of things, the two of you made it out okay, and no attack came on Canterlot either, which we should be thankful for."

Celestia and Luna took a moment to process what the Prince of the North Kingdom had told them. He believed that the Iron guards he was informed of were heading their way to attack the city, and he decided Canterlot's protection was more important than their own safety and as such, he acted out on the course of action he believed was for the best.

Although she didn't say it, Celestia did admit that it was an understandable reason. Luna knew that too but she was still suspicious of the golden armoured Prince.

Magister Sky Shadow stepped forward and spoke. "I understand if you had a close call with Metal Wing and his troops, but please don't take it the wrong way. Prince Dusk was merely concerned for the safety of your Kingdom, and he did say to you that he would ensure its protection."

The silver armoured Pegasus did indeed bring up a good point. Dusk had mentioned in his letters that he would ensure his reliability by helping to protect their Kingdom, and, despite the tough situation the Princesses found themselves in not too long ago, he stood by those words.

Celestia sighed a little before giving him a smile. "I understand, thank you Dusk. We are glad to have a reliable ally like you on our side."

Luna wanted to scoff at her sisters words but refrained from doing so. She merely gave a simple nod to make sure they knew she was agreeing with her sister, but inside, she still had doubts.

"Now, since that is out of the way, is there anything else we should discuss?" Dusk said.

Celestia looked at the floor and thought for a moment. "Yes. It involves the situation with the Elements of Harmony."

"I'm assuming the search didn't go well?" Dusk replied as he faced them again.

"Actually..." Celestia started before giving him another smile. "It went very well. Five of the Elements of Harmony were recovered."

Dusk's eyes widened but he quickly regained his calm expression. "Five huh? And...what happened to the sixth?"

Shining Armor stepped forward and answered him. "Vanisher took it."

Turning to him, Dusk said, "Vanisher?"

"Yeah, the Unicorn with the blindfold." Shining Armor said before looking down at his bandaged body. "He's also the one who did this to me."

Sky Shadow merely glared at Shining Armor from behind his helmet. _'Hmph. That's only a small fragment of what you deserve.'_

Celestia sighed. She recalled the events that took place yesterday when the Iron Five had infiltrated Canterlot. She remembered how Vanisher had caused the deaths of some of their guards, and it forced her to let out a sad sigh before facing Shining Armor again. "I'm just glad you're still alive Captain."

Shining smiled slightly at her.

Dusk rolled his eyes and spoke again. "In any case, the enemy has one of the Elements of Harmony while we have five, but even so, unless all six are together, they're useless."

"We will find a way to get it back, but when the time comes, I just hope we don't have to resort to using the Elements." Celestia said.

Sky Shadow decided to speak again. "So, what is our next step?"

Luna thought for a moment before replying. "I shall order a few of my guards to go and scout out the area near the Smokey Mountain, considering you said the enemy has a secret stronghold set up there." She said as she glared at Dusk.

Dusk narrowed his eyes at her. "I said I had reason to believe they do. That doesn't mean the information is fully accurate, but by all means, be my guest."

Luna glared at him once again before calling in one of her guards. The others remained silent and pondered their thoughts while the Princess of the Night was issuing her orders to the guard. As soon as she was finished, the guard gave a quick bow before rushing out of the throne room. Luna turned to her sister and said, "My guards will begin their task later tonight, so as to avoid being detected by enemy scouts."

Shining Armor stepped forward. "Since we don't know what our enemy is planning at the moment, and until Princess Luna's guards return from scouting the Smokey Mountain, all we can do is wait."

Dusk nodded. "Indeed. I can only hope your guards will be up to the task Luna."

Luna glared at him once again. _'He is starting to get on my last nerve.'_

Celestia looked outside the throne room balcony. "Well, like Shining Armor said, until the scouts get back, all we can do is wait."

Sky Shadow spoke up again. "Princess, I would like to make a suggestion that would allow us to use up some time."

Facing him, Celestia said, "What would that be Magister Sky Shadow?"

"Considering that Prince Dusk and Princess Twilight Sparkle are to be married, would it not be in the best interest of both our Kingdoms to celebrate their marriage with a royal banquet?" Sky Shadow replied. "As you said, all we can do is wait. And a royal banquet would be one of the best ways to spend some time, it would also allow us to get more acquainted with each other."

Celestia pondered this for a moment. "You do bring up a good point Magister Sky Shadow." She turned to the golden armoured Prince. "What about you Dusk? Does a royal banquet to celebrate your marriage sit well with you?"

Dusk faced her. "Do as you like." He merely replied before turning to leave.

Sky Shadow spoke up again. "Prince Dusk, since Princess Twilight Sparkle is back, perhaps now would also be a good time to get to know your future wife."

Facing the silver armoured Pegasus, Dusk said, "I will speak with her later, for now, I have important things to take care of." He replied before leaving the throne room.

Luna finally spoke again. "I can only take so much of that attitude of his."

Sky Shadow faced her and gave a quick bow. "My apologies Princess Luna. Prince Dusk has been through quite a lot in his life, and it has had quite...an effect on him."

Celestia faced him, her expression changing into one of curiosity. "What exactly has he been through Sky Shadow?"

Looking at the floor, Sky Shadow said, "I'm...I'm sorry Princess, but it is not my place to speak of another's personal life. Perhaps you could ask Prince Dusk himself at the banquet."

Celestia nodded. "I understand. Thank you anyway Magister. My sister and I will indeed hold this banquet tonight, besides, I think it's only right that we also take it as an opportunity to learn more about each other, don't you think?"

Sky Shadow chuckled. "You couldn't be more correct your highness."

Giggling a little at his words, Celestia turned to Luna. "Sister, let us go and speak with the royal chefs."

Luna replied with a nod and followed her sister out of the throne room, leaving only Shining Armor and Sky Shadow.

The two stood in silence, remaining motionless as they stared at the floor. After a long minute went by, Shining Armor decided to speak up. "So...Sky Shadow..."

Sky Shadow faced him.

Shining Armor raised a brow at the Magisters silence. "Umm..."

"What is it?" Sky Shadow asked, his tone was no longer the same kind and friendly one that Shining had been hearing the whole time, but rather, it was now a cold tone.

Assuming the Magister wasn't in the mood to have a friendly conversation, Shining Armor sighed and turned to leave. "Never mind."

When the Captain left the throne room, Sky Shadow narrowed his eyes and said, "Soon enough, Shining Armor, soon enough."

* * *

After being escorted to a few spare rooms by the guards, the Element wielders decided to go and see how Starlight was doing before getting some rest. They decided to keep their Elements on them for the moment until the Princesses decided that they be placed in a more secure location of the castle.

Various thoughts were running through their heads right now. Each of them were thinking back to their separate encounters with the Iron Five. Pinkie Pie was giggling a little when she remembered Kickback screaming like a maniac after he got covered in cake. Applejack herself winced a little when she remembered how Air Break almost strangled her to death. Rarity felt herself blushing a little when she recalled how Cloud Hunter had jumped into a pool of filthy mud and retrieved her Element for her. Fluttershy on the other hoof was still too upset over the fact that Vanisher had taken her Element, and she knew that wouldn't have happened if she hadn't helped him. But again, if she hadn't helped him, she wouldn't be walking with her friends right now.

Rainbow Dash had mixed feelings right now. She was still angry that she couldn't give Blitz Bolt the pounding he deserved, and she was upset when she remembered how Lightning Dust had lashed out at her for what happened back at The Wonderbolts Academy. But despite that, the thought she couldn't push out of her head was when she was lying on top of Blitz Bolt after the two of them crashed.

Despite these thoughts, the one common thought that they were all thinking about was had happened not too long ago. The clash between Metal Wing and Stormrage.

"What in tarnation was that thing?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash shrugged as she slowly flew above her friends. "I don't know, but did you see how he just stood his ground?! That was awesome! That Mad Unicorn or whatever he is was so fast!"

Rarity looked at the cyan Pegasus and said, "Would you be saying that if he attacked us?"

Rainbow looked away and remained silent, unable to think a reply to the Unicorn's words.

Fluttershy decided to speak up. "Why...why didn't it...I mean, why didn't he attack us?"

"I'm not quite sure darling, but we should be grateful that he didn't. We all saw what that Mad Unicorn was able to do against Metal Wing. Just imagine how awful it would have been if the Princesses fought him!" Rarity replied.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Maybe he's here to help us! I mean, like you said, he didn't attack us! Maybe he wants to be our friend! That would be amazing! To have another friend to hang out with and talk to and-"

"Pinkie Pie..." Rarity and Applejack said.

"Oops, uh sorry." Pinkie Pie replied with a giggle.

Rarity sighed. "In any case, we should be more careful from now on. That Mad Unicorn is clearly dangerous, although, I really wonder who is more dangerous here, him or Metal Wing."

Rainbow Dash cut in. "Don't forget about Blitz Bolt and his crew of jerks!"

Rarity stared at the cyan Pegasus, eyes widened. "How...how can you say such a thing?! I admit that most of them are indeed nothing but a bunch of mindless brutes, but...Cloud Hunter, he's not really as bad as you think."

Fluttershy spoke up. "I...I agree."

Rainbow Dash stared at the two for a moment before replying. "Give me a break! Remember what they did Twilight?!"

"If I remember correctly, they didn't physically harm her in any way, they merely used a spell on her from what I recall." Rarity replied.

Before Rainbow Dash could reply again, Applejack interrupted. "Ya bring up a good point Rainbow, but jus' think about it fer a second. They ain't exactly yer normal everyday Ponies. Obviously they..." She stopped for a moment when she thought back on what Air Break said to her. "Obviously they've been through some tough situations in their lives, ah mean, no normal Pony would act like the way they do without a reason."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "I completely agree! They're actually pretty funny! I like them!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and landed on the floor to walk alongside them. "You go ahead and keep thinking that."

"Well now, what do we have here?" A cold, deep voice said.

The five mares stopped in their tracks and turned to the source of the voice, standing in front of them was the black armoured Magister, Black Lance. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at him.

Letting out an amused chuckle, Black Lance said, "So it would appear that all of you managed to get back your Elements..." He then looked at Fluttershy and waited for a moment before continuing. "Well...almost all of you."

Fluttershy slowly took a step back and looked at the floor. Rainbow Dash noticed the sad look on her friends face and immediately flew towards Black Lance until her eyes were mere inches away from the slit of his helmet. "Watch what you say about my friend! She didn't have it as easy as the rest of us, that's why she couldn't get her Element!"

Black Lance chuckled again. "Oh really? Even so, considering you're the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, you should have had no problem getting back what is supposed to be yours..." He grinned behind his helmet as he looked back at Fluttershy. "If one of you isn't capable of doing such a simple thing, you clearly don't deserve to hold on to an Element."

Fluttershy could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Rainbow Dash growled. "That's it! Let's go! Right now!" She said as she backed away and put her hoofs up.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity charged up her horn and used her magic to levitate the cyan Pegasus away from the Magister. "Remember what happened yesterday! Don't make the same mistake twice!"

"But...but he...!" Rainbow Dash tried to argue but the look Rarity gave her silenced her.

Black Lance chuckled again. "She is right you know. I could have executed you on the spot for attempting to attack me yesterday, you should consider yourself lucky that I was willing to show mercy."

Applejack stepped forward. "Ya didn't show any mercy at all! Princess Luna was the one who stopped ya!"

Facing her, Black Lance said, "Is that what you think? Well you're wrong. I could have struck Luna down just as easily, but again, I was feeling merciful and decided to let it go."

Pinkie Pie trotted towards the Magister, still smiling. "You know, it isn't nice to threaten other Ponies! Maybe if you just take the time to sit down and have a cupcake with somepony like Princess Luna, you'll find that the two of you could actually be good friends! It is so fun to make new friends!"

Black Lance chuckled again. "I'm not interested in making friends with anypony. Having friends only holds you back. They're a weakness, and as such, it's always better for you to be without them."

They all just stared at him, wide-eyed at what he said.

After a long silence, Rarity spoke up. "...How can you say such a thing?"

"Easy, I just did." Black Lance replied.

Pinkie Pie started bouncing around him. "Well that won't do! Not having friends is no fun at all! If you want though, I'LL be your friend! I can show you around Ponyville and introduce you to all of my friends there too! Then they can be your friends aswell and then you'll have more friends!"

Black Lance grabbed Pinkie Pie and shoved her into her friends, much to their shock. "Be silent. Your continuous chatter is torture to my ears."

Pinkie Pie just stared at him, also shocked that he had just shoved her aside. She could now feel tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Rainbow Dash glared at him. "That's it! You're going down!"

The cyan Pegasus shot forward and attempted to strike the Magister. As she threw her hoof forward, Black Lance dodged it and stepped to the side, he then hammered his armoured hoof down on Rainbow Dash's back, earning a loud painful cry from the Pegasus as she landed on the floor.

Just as Rainbow Dash was about to get back up, Black Lance hammered his hoof down on her back again and kept her pinned to the floor. "Just so you know, I don't give mercy a second time..." He said as he charged up his horn.

As Black Lance kept Rainbow Dash pinned on the floor with one hoof, he raised his other hoof and a long thin sword appeared in it. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's quick and painless."

Applejack stepped forward. "L-Let her go right now!"

"She attacked me, and now she must pay the price." Black Lance replied as he kept his gaze on Rainbow Dash, who was trying her best to break out of his grasp.

Black Lance raised his sword and smirked behind his helmet. "Farewell."

"NO! DON'T!" Rarity cried out.

Black Lance was about to swing his sword down. At the same time, Applejack was just about to rush him, until they were both stopped by a calm toned voice.

"That's enough Black Lance."

The Magister froze, whereas the Element wielders all turned to the source of the voice. Slowly approaching them, was Magister Freed. "Put your sword away. Now."

Black Lance just glared at Freed from behind his helmet. "And if I refuse?"

Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all nervously looked back and forth between the two Magisters, while Rainbow Dash finally stopped struggling and looked up at Magister Freed.

Freed sighed and charged up his horn.

Before Black Lance could even react, he suddenly found that he was unable to move a single part of his body. The mares next to them could do nothing but stare in shock.

Black Lance slowly looked down and found that his legs were all tied up by a large chain. The chain itself was wrapped around each of his four legs and stopped at his neck, preventing him from bringing his sword down on Rainbow Dash. He attempted to charge up his own horn, but found that he couldn't.

"Let Rainbow Dash go, or I will crush every bone in your body." Freed threatened, his tone remained ever calm.

Growling at Freed's threat, Black Lance sighed. "Fine." He spat.

The chain slowly loosened, just enough for Black Lance to take his hoof off of Rainbow Dash's back. As soon as the cyan Pegasus was able to stand again, she backed away towards her friends.

The glow around Freed's horn disappeared, the chain eventually followed, releasing Black Lance. The two Magisters faced each other, the Element wielders found it difficult to figure out the expressions on their faces due to the helmets they were wearing.

With his sword disappearing into thin air, Black Lance turned and walked away.

Freed waited until he was fully out of sight before turning back to the five mares. "My apologies Element wielders, as I'm sure you already know by now, Black Lance detests all of you."

Applejack smiled at him. "That's alright, we can't expect everypony ta like us now can we?"

Chuckling, Freed said, "Too true." He turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, how are you feeling? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Rainbow Dash put on a confident look and said, "No way! Not at all! I'm perfectly fine! It takes a lot to keep me down!"

Once again, Freed chuckled. "I'm sure." He turned to Pinkie Pie and approached her. He held his hoof out to her and said, "What about you? Are you okay?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and jumped back to her hoofs. "Of course I'm okay!"

"That's good." Freed replied.

Rarity took a small step forward and said, "Um, thank you for helping us good sir."

Freed looked at her and smiled behind his helmet. "Think nothing of it. It is one thing to pick on others that are smaller than you, but to threaten a group of young mares, that is something I will not tolerate."

Rarity giggled. "My, you are...quite the noble gentlecolt aren't you?"

Chuckling at her words, Freed slowly approached Rarity. "I would like to think so Miss Rarity."

Rarity blushed a little at his words and looked away.

Noticing how shy she was being, Freed chuckled again and turned around. "If you find yourself in need of assistance, don't be afraid to seek me out."

With that, Magister Freed walked away.

As soon as the Magister was gone, Rarity let out sigh of relief.

"Somethin' wrong?" Applejack asked.

Rarity shook her head. "No dear, I'm absolutely fine." She then smiled a little as she looked down the hallway where Freed had gone. "That Magister Freed, he is such a kind Stallion. Never have I met such a good mannered Pony like him before. Oh and that foreign accent of his, he's so...so..." Rarity realised that her friends were still right next to her. Blushing madly, she quickly trotted down the hallway. "Um...l-let's go and see how Starlight is doing."

Applejack and Pinkie Pie just exchanged confused glances before following her.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and turned to Fluttershy. Noticing the shy Pegasus was still upset, she put one of her hoofs around her and said, "Hey, just ignore what that jerk said earlier."

Fluttershy looked at her friend and tried to smile. "I...I will. He was just...he was just being mean."

"Exactly, don't let what he said get to you Fluttershy. Come on, we better make sure the others don't get ahead of us." Rainbow Dash said before flying off to catch up with the others.

Fluttershy looked back at the floor and let out a sad sigh. "But...what if he's right?"

* * *

"UNBELIEVABLE! ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE!"

With the exception of Vanisher, the Iron Five all cringed as Metal Wing's voice boomed throughout the entire throne room.

Metal Wing paced back and forth as his officers were lined up in front of him. Lightning Dust, who was also stricken with fear, stood behind Cloud Hunter and remained silent.

"Five! There were five Elements of Harmony out there, all ripe for the taking! And yet Vanisher is the only one who comes back with something other than an excuse!" Metal Wing shouted.

Again, the Iron King paced back and forth for a moment before stopping at Cloud Hunter. "So tell me Cloud Hunter, what's YOUR excuse?"

Cloud Hunter slowly bowed his head. "I have none, lord Metal Wing. I will accept any punishment you deem necessary."

Metal Wing just stared at his Commander for a moment before turning away. "Forget it."

Cloud Hunter raised his head and stared at the Iron King with a surprised expression. "My lord?"

The armoured Unicorn slowly paced back and forth again as he spoke. "When it comes down to it, having just one Element in our possession is more than enough. As long as the Element wielders don't have all six, they won't be able to use them."

Blitz Bolt took a step forward. "But, won't they try and take it back?"

Metal Wing smirked. "They will have to find our location first, and even then, my ally in Canterlot will ensure that doesn't happen." He turned back to his officers. "Now then, who is this you have brought before me?" He asked as he set his eyes on Lightning Dust.

Cloud Hunter looked back at Lightning Dust for a moment before replying. "This is Lightning Dust, she wishes to join the Iron Empire."

Metal Wing raised a brow and turned back to the cyan Pegasus. "You wish to join us do you?"

Lightning Dust slowly stepped forward. "Y-Yes..."

"And...tell me, Lightning Dust, what reason do you have for wanting to join the Iron Empire?" Metal Wing asked.

The cyan Pegasus was still too afraid but she managed to find the confidence to reply. "Is...is revenge a good enough reason?"

Metal Wing just looked at her a moment. After pondering his thoughts, he said, "I see..."

His words caught her attention as she looked back up at him. Metal Wing smirked and turned to Blitz Bolt. "Blitz Bolt, show Lightning Dust around, help her get acquainted with the troops. Make sure you find her a spare room too."

Blitz Bolt nodded. "Yes lord Metal Wing..." He turned to the cyan Pegasus and motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, let's go."

Lightning Dust looked back at Metal Wing once more before following the silver Pegasus.

Metal Wing sighed. "Right now, I am not in the mood for details, I shall speak with Lightning Dust later about her role in our army."

Air Break spoke up next. "So, what next lord Metal Wing?"

"We wait. Until then, you are all off-duty." The Iron King said.

"Understood." Air Break replied before leaving the throne room.

Despite what Metal Wing said, Cloud Hunter had a personal task he needed to take care of and left the throne room next.

Metal Wing turned to the blind Unicorn. "Vanisher, if we are to remain one step ahead of our enemy, as the Iron Empire's Surveillance Commander, I am relying on you to continue gathering information."

Vanisher nodded and turned to leave the throne room.

Metal Wing smirked. "Kickback, Vanisher will gather all the information we need, and when the time comes, our victory will be swift, and I will rule as Equestria's king."

Kickback looked at the silent Unicorn and nodded. "Yes, lord Metal Wing. We are...fortunate, to have an ally like Vanisher on our side."

As Vanisher used his magic to open the throne room doors, Metal Wing took a moment to look at the bandages around the blind Unicorns body.

When Vanisher left, Metal Wing returned his gaze to Kickback. "Also, as soon as he is finished with his task, see about getting him proper medical treatment. Make sure none of his wounds are infected or anything."

Kickback bowed. "Yes lord Metal Wing." He replied before leaving the throne room.

* * *

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sat in the dark room in silence. Even though they were no longer in the presence of the scary armoured Stallion, they were still afraid, worrying about what would happen to them.

The three fillies sat next to each other on the bed. There were a few old books in the room that they could read, but reading wasn't exactly one of their favourite hobbies.

They barely spoke. They continued to think of their families, their sisters, whom they really missed. Even though they had only been in the dark castle for about a day now, they were already starting to lose hope.

Of course, they remembered what the tall blue Pegasus had said to them a while ago, about getting them out, but they immediately assumed he was lying.

Apple Bloom just wanted to see her sister again and give her a big hug. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were no different, as they both wanted to see Rarity and Rainbow Dash, and give them the biggest hugs possible. But despite only spending a short time in the dark castle, they started assuming that they would never see their sisters ever again. No more school for them either. No more attempts to get their Cutie Marks.

The thoughts of never seeing their sisters was too much for them, and the three fillies were just about to shed their tears until...

The room door slammed open, giving the Cutie Mark Crusaders a massive scare.

Entering the room, was Cloud Hunter.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked up at the tall blue Pegasus, fear consuming them as they stared into his piercing red eyes.

Finally, the three fillies were given renewed hope when Cloud Hunter spoke.

"So...do you want to go home?"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ok, I didn't really get to the point that I wanted to get to in this chapter, nonetheless, I'm partially satisfied with this chapter, despite it being slightly rushed. I was so waiting for the moment where I could write Cloud Hunter finally getting the Cutie Mark Crusaders out, but that obviously didn't happen and now I'll have to write it in the next chapter. Sorry if you were expecting better. Yeah, Black Lance is a bully, and if you think there will be a RarityxFreed pairing, well, tempted as I am to go with that idea, I'm probably not gonna go with it. I will put up a list of the Pairings in this story however just to satisfy anyone's curiosity.**

**Next Chapter: Cloud Hunter prepares to take the Cutie Mark Crusaders home, at the same time, he asks Vanisher to give him the Element of Kindness. Meanwhile, Starlight is heartbroken when he finds out about Twilight's marriage to Prince Dusk.**


	20. Broken Heart

**I just realised after posting the last chapter that this fic has reached over 100,000 words, and I'm quite surprised. Heck, I'm not even halfway through the story yet, this thing is FAR from finished. Anyway, I'd like to ask, if any Author is interested in assisting me with Pairing ideas, because I am literally having a hard time deciding on the Pairings, feel free to send me a PM and we'll talk.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 20:  
****'Broken Heart'**

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo followed Cloud Hunter down the dark rusty hallway of the castle. Every time they walked by an Iron guard, the guard would give them a quick glance, which forced them to look away or rush closer to Cloud Hunter for safety, albeit he himself was still dangerous. Nonetheless, the Commander of the Iron Empire had told them minutes ago that he was going to take them home, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were barely able to contain their joy.

Cloud Hunter was carrying a large saddle bag around the side of his neck. The fillies had no idea why he was carrying it especially when they were able to make out that there was nothing in it.

A few guards stepped aside as Cloud Hunter and the fillies approached them. As they neared the end of the hallway, the guards up ahead opened the doors for the four, which Cloud Hunter nodded in thanks before leading the three fillies into the throne room.

Upon entering, the fillies all sighed with relief when they saw no sign of the tall armoured Unicorn. Noticing Cloud Hunter hadn't stopped, the fillies quickly rushed on ahead to catch up with them.

Their walk had taken them out of the throne room and officially out of the castle, and into the large open cavern. There was also a large number of Iron guards patrolling this area too, and the fillies made sure they stayed really close to Cloud Hunter, much to his slight frustration.

Even though he wanted some personal space, Cloud Hunter decided to refrain from telling them to back off and let them stay close to his side. He couldn't help but notice the stares he was getting from various guards that they were passing by.

As the four reached the top of the cavern, they then started making their way towards the entrance to the tunnel that led to the outside.

Just as they were about to enter the tunnel however, they were stopped by a loud yell. "HEY!"

Cloud Hunter and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to turn to the source of the voice until it landed in front of them, stopping them from going through the tunnel.

"Blitz Bolt..." Cloud Hunter merely said with a sigh.

The silver Pegasus glared at the three fillies before setting his gaze back on Cloud Hunter. "Where do you think you're taking them Cloud Hunter?!"

Cloud Hunter looked at the fillies for a moment before facing Blitz Bolt again. "I'm taking them home."

"I don't think so Cloud Hunter! They're our captives! I brought them here so we could use them as a way to bail ourselves out of tight situations! Like the one you and the others found yourselves in yesterday!" Blitz Bolt shouted. Clearly the lieutenant wasn't happy right now, and in all honesty, Cloud Hunter couldn't blame him.

Letting out another sigh, Cloud Hunter gave the silver Pegasus a cold glare. "I said I would take them home, and I am not going back on my word..." He took a few steps towards Blitz Bolt until they were a few inches away from each other. Cloud Hunter slowly lowered his head until his eyes met Blitz Bolt's. "Are you going to stop me?"

Struck with fear as he looked into Cloud Hunter's piercing red eyes, Blitz Bolt slowly took a step back and then moved to the side, letting them pass.

Cloud Hunter gave the fillies a nod and motioned for them to run on ahead. As they ran on, Cloud Hunter was about to follow, until Blitz Bolt stopped him again. "You do know lord Metal Wing won't be happy about this."

Facing the silver Pegasus again, Cloud Hunter said, "He'll understand." With that, the tall blue Pegasus walked on, Blitz Bolt glared daggers at him before also taking off.

As he looked on ahead, Cloud Hunter was unable to see the fillies. At first, he figured it was only because the tunnel was a bit dark, but knowing they would probably jump at any opportunity to get away as soon as possible, he decided to unfurl his wings and flew on ahead.

Thanks to his speed, it was only mere seconds before he caught up to them. The three fillies ceased their running upon hearing him land behind them. They looked at him nervously as he approached them. "Just so you know, you won't be able to get back without me." Cloud Hunter merely said as he walked on ahead.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders exchanged looks before following him. Daylight was shining through the exit up ahead and the three fillies rushed on, eager to get outside as quickly as possible.

Cloud Hunter increased his pace just a little in order to make sure they stayed in his sight.

Finally, they got outside. The fillies were blinded for a moment by the bright sunlight, which Cloud Hunter couldn't blame them for considering they hadn't seen any light at all for a whole day.

The four stared out into the distance. Standing on the large ledge of the mountain, they had a clear view of the vast land before them. Not far at the side, was the Crystal Empire, and various other villages and towns could be seen from where they stood. Their sights all slowly moved towards the large white castle that sat on the side of the mountain in the distance. Although it was very far, it was still noticeable.

"Canterlot..." Cloud Hunter muttered.

Apple Bloom looked up at him. "Is...is that where yer takin' us?" She asked nervously.

Cloud Hunter nodded. "Yes..."

Sweetie Belle looked at Canterlot again before speaking. "But...how do you know our sisters will be there?"

"Considering all of the events that will soon take place, the Princesses can't afford for them not to be there." Cloud Hunter replied.

Scootaloo was about to speak, but she was stopped when she heard hoofsteps approaching them from behind.

The four turned back to the tunnel and waited for whatever, or whoever was approaching. Emerging from the shadows of the tunnel, was a navy blue Unicorn with a slightly long purple mane and tail. The most noticeable feature was usually the blindfold around his eyes, but this time, it was the golden necklace around his neck.

"Vanisher." Cloud Hunter said. The three fillies quickly rushed behind him as the blind Unicorn approached them. Cloud Hunter looked at the necklace around the silent Unicorn's neck before speaking again. "I need a favour..."

Vanisher said nothing and merely stared blankly at the Pegasus.

Knowing he had the Unicorn's full attention, Cloud Hunter continued. "Listen Vanisher...I understand our task was to retrieve the Elements, and I know that together, they are a major threat to lord Metal Wing."

Again, Vanisher said nothing.

"But just hear me out Vanisher..." Cloud Hunter started before taking a deep breath. "I need you to give me the Element. I'm taking it back to Canterlot so I can give it back to its wielder."

The fillies were surprised when they saw that no shocked expression made its way onto Vanisher's face. They were expecting the blind Unicorn to lash out at the Pegasus, or shout at him, but instead, his expression remained blank.

Cloud Hunter took a few steps forward, which prompted Vanisher to raise his head slightly, causing him to now look up a little at the Pegasus. Cloud Hunter didn't do this to intimidate Vanisher like he did with Blitz Bolt, as he knew that trying to intimidate the blind Unicorn was literally impossible.

Vanisher looked down at the necklace for a moment before facing Cloud Hunter again. Cloud Hunter sighed and slowly raised his hoof before placing it on Vanisher's shoulder. "Vanisher...we've known each other ever since we were just colts. I've always thought of you like a little brother of sorts. You know that I always have a good reason for everything that I do, and I promise you Vanisher, I have a good reason for wanting to take the Element back."

Vanisher continued to look blankly at the Pegasus.

"All I'm asking Vanisher, is that you place your trust in me. Please, give me the Element of Kindness." Cloud Hunter said, his tone softened a little.

A good long moment went by, and Vanisher continued to look blankly at the Pegasus.

Cloud Hunter continued to look back at him, hoping that his history with Vanisher and the trust between the two of them would be enough to persuade the silent Unicorn to give him the Element.

Finally, Vanisher made the decision. He used his magic, and removed the necklace.

Cloud Hunter smiled a little. He took the necklace and placed it in the saddle bag at his side.

"Well, I guess we know what the saddle bag was for now." Scootaloo whispered to the others.

Vanisher turned and walked back towards the tunnel.

"Thank you...Vanisher." Cloud Hunter said.

Vanisher stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder, giving Cloud Hunter a slight nod before disappearing into the shadows of the tunnel.

Cloud Hunter sighed and turned to the three fillies. "Alright, hop on."

"What?" The three fillies all stared at him in confusion.

Sighing, Cloud Hunter said, "I said, hop on. Two of you get on my back, the other, jump into my saddle bag."

"Umm, can't all three of us just get on your back?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Apple Bloom then spoke. "An' are ya sure you'll be able ta carry all three of us?"

Cloud Hunter rolled his eyes. "First off, no, only two of you will be able to sit on my back while keeping some space, that's why I have the large saddle bag. And second, I've spent my entire life training these wings of mine and I can take a good bit of weight, carrying you all won't be a problem. Though I may decide to stop for a quick rest."

He turned around and faced the large land ahead. "Now hop on..."

Not willing to test his patience, the fillies decided to listen to his words and walked over to him. Cloud Hunter lowered himself just enough for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to climb onto his back, while Scootaloo jumped into the saddle bag at his side. Thankfully, it was indeed large enough to hold a filly of her size, though she had to position herself a little so the necklace inside wasn't digging into her legs.

Cloud Hunter got back up and slowly unfurled his wings. "All set?"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle held onto him tightly, whereas Scootaloo merely sat comfortably in the saddle bag.

Cloud Hunter took a few steps back. "Alright then, let's go."

Taking in a deep breath, the tall blue Pegasus rushed forward and leaped off of the ledge, shooting forth into the sky at a very quick speed. While the two fillies on his back held on for dear life, the other merely cheered with excitement at how fast they were going.

As they flew, the three fillies started thinking about their sisters, and couldn't wait to see them again.

* * *

Starlight slowly opened his eyes and immediately shut them upon being blinded by the bright sunlight that was shining through the window. He let out a low groan as he rubbed his eyes and opened them again. He found himself lying in a comfortable bed, and from the looks of the room, he was able to immediately assume that he was in a hospital.

"Starlight! You're awake!"

Recognising the voice, Starlight slowly turned to his side and faced a relieved Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight...?"

Twilight threw her forelegs around him and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

Starlight was surprised by this action and decided to return it by placing his own forelegs around her. "I...I'm sorry..."

Slowly pulling back, Twilight looked into his eyes with a confused expression and said, "What are you sorry for?"

"Because of me..." He stopped for a moment when he noticed her crown sitting on the small desk next to the bed. He then turned his attention towards the other five mares that were standing not far behind her, giving him a look of concern. He noticed they still had their Elements aswell. "Because of me...we nearly lost the Elements."

Once more, Twilight threw her forelegs around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I don't care about that! I'm just glad you're okay!"

Starlight was surprised. They had nearly lost the Elements of Harmony because of him. So why wasn't she mad? "Twilight...the Elements are important...how can you not be angry at me?"

Twilight slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I could never be angry at you Starlight. You were only trying to help. Besides..." She looked at her friends and smiled. "We still have our Elements too, so everything is ok. Right?"

Applejack nodded. "She's right sugarcube. Don't worry about the Elements, we still got 'em an' yer still alive. That's all that matters."

Letting out a quiet sigh, Starlight leaned back in the bed and said, "Where are we anyway?"

"Canterlot. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna brought us here." Rainbow Dash replied.

Fluttershy then spoke up. "And Princess Cadence healed your injuries, so, you should be able to get up and walk again in no time."

Starlight did notice that most of the pain in his left foreleg was gone. And the aching pain he once felt in his head was also gone. He let out a relieved sigh and managed a smile. "Well, I hope she's still here, I have to thank her."

"She is still here darling, don't you worry. She won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so you just stay here and let yourself recover. She will come by again later so you can thank her then." Rarity replied with a cheerful tone.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he had to speak his mind. "The last thing I remember, was Metal Wing had me under his hoof, then I went unconscious." He looked at Twilight and continued. "What happened? How did we get out of there? I know you said Princess Celestia and Princess Luna brought us here, but what about Metal Wing? Surely he didn't just let us go did he?"

Twilight exchanged a worried look with the rest of her friends. Starlight noticed this and spoke again. "What? What is it? What happened?"

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly stopped by Applejack. "Ah think it'd be a good idea if we let Twilight explain this one sugarcube." She turned to her friends. "Come on y'all, let's give 'em some privacy."

With that, the rest of the Element wielders followed the orange coloured mare out of the room.

Starlight waited until the door closed behind them before turning back to Twilight. "What was that all about? What's going on Twilight?"

Twilight let out a nervous sigh. She remembered exactly what happened. She was just struggling on how to explain it to Starlight. She herself still wasn't sure what it was all about. The Mad Unicorn. A rumour that spread throughout Equestria. She had heard mention of the rumour a few times before but didn't pay any attention to it because it was exactly what everypony made it out to be, a rumour.

But earlier today, the rumour proved to be true. She had seen the Mad Unicorn for the very first time, and now the image of its dark gaze continued to haunt her memory. Something about it seemed very familiar, and she remembered when Celestia and Luna mentioned that they had fought against it once before. The Mad Unicorn was linked somehow to King Sombra. The very same King Sombra that was defeated and killed back at the Crystal Empire over a year ago.

Could the Mad Unicorn be nothing more than a demon spawned from the remnants of King Sombra's darkness? Is the Mad Unicorn King Sombra himself? Or, could he merely be one of King Sombra's minions seeking vengeance?

Twilight quickly retracted the last one. There was no way in tartarus that something THAT powerful could be Sombra's minion. Still, it didn't help her curiosity one bit. As soon as she was finished speaking with Starlight, she made a mental note to go to the library and search up on the Mad Unicorn.

"Twilight?" Starlight spoke, his tone filled with concern.

Facing him again, Twilight replied. "Sorry, I was just thinking. So...umm, to answer your question, well, it's kinda hard to explain. I'm not sure what happened myself. I guess this is the only way I can put it. Some, black knight Unicorn showed up, and he attacked Metal Wing. The two fought each other and then Metal Wing left. The black knight looked at us and then left after."

Starlight's eyes widened a little. "Black Knight Unicorn?"

"Yes..." Twilight replied. Though his tone clearly implied he had an idea as to what she was talking about.

"Twilight..." Starlight stopped for a moment and took in a deep breath before continuing. "This Black Knight Unicorn...it wouldn't happen to be the same Unicorn mentioned in those rumours is it?"

Twilight merely nodded.

This reply did nothing to help Starlight's mood, and only made him more nervous. "I don't believe it...the Mad Unicorn. So he's real after all. And what's more, I was there and I didn't even see what happened..." He let out a relieved sigh. "I guess I should just be lucky that I'm still alive."

"Yes, and that's all that matters." Twilight replied softly as she placed a hoof on his shoulder, causing the red Pony to blush.

Facing her again, Starlight noticed that their faces were just inches away from each other. He could see right into her beautiful violet coloured eyes, and he could tell that there was still a look of worry in them.

Leaning forward, Starlight decided to tell her something he'd been wanting to tell her for a while now. "Twilight?"

"Yes?" She replied softly.

He leaned in closer. "I...Twilight I...I l-"

The sound of the door opening caught their attention, Twilight and Starlight quickly turned to see who entered. Starlight raised a brow as he set his eyes on a Unicorn he'd never seen before. His coat was a dark shaded peach colour and he had a short and spiky yellow mane, and his long yellow tail was tied up by small golden rings. He wore a golden breastplate around his chest that extended back to near his flank, and his hoofs were covered by large golden bracers that expanded midway up his legs. His cutie mark was a small light green snake with its fangs showing.

The Unicorn narrowed his piercing red eyes when he noticed Twilight's hoof on Starlight's shoulder.

Twilight bowed her head quickly and managed a friendly smile. "Prince Dusk...it's good to see you. What brings you here?"

_'Prince Dusk?'_ Starlight looked at the golden armoured Unicorn in shock.

Dusk walked further into the room, not taking his eyes off of her. "I figured it would be a good idea to let you know that the Princesses are holding a royal banquet."

"A banquet? Whatever for?" Twilight asked confused.

Dusk sighed. "What do you think? Our marriage of course."

Starlight's heart sank upon hearing that word. He wanted to believe he was just hearing things, and quietly muttered out. "M-Marriage? What...what is he talking about Twilight?"

Twilight faced him and noticed the nervous look on his face. She let out a sad sigh and said, "That was Prince Dusk's terms for forming the alliance. If I agreed to marry him, we would have the aid of the North Kingdom against the Iron Empire."

Starlight looked back at Dusk again and quickly turned away. The evil look in the golden armoured Prince's eyes struck fear into his very soul. "But...he...I...surely there must have been another way to form the alliance than this!"

Twilight let out another sad sigh and got to her hoofs. "That's similar to what my friends said before..."

Dusk looked out the window and spoke again. "Those were the terms that I stood by. Consider yourself grateful that I even bothered to offer my aid."

Refraining from lashing out at his words, Twilight turned and leaned close to Starlight and whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I'll be back later ok?"

Starlight just looked at her. He wanted to reply but the sad look in her eyes kept him silent. The young Alicorn Princess gave him a quick nod before turning to leave. "I'm...I'm going to library, there's something I need to do." She said.

Dusk replied without facing her. "Very well. I shall be with you in a few minutes."

Nodding again, Twilight left, leaving the two Stallions alone.

Starlight sighed quietly and turned to the golden armoured Prince, who still had his back to him. "It...it's an honour to-"

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak to me." Dusk interrupted as he turned to face the Earth Pony. "Nor do I remember giving you permission to look upon me either."

Starlight quickly looked away. "I...I'm sorry..."

Dusk narrowed his eyes and walked over to the side of the bed. "It's hard isn't it?"

"Huh?" Starlight looked at him again.

Dusk's expression remained cold and emotionless as he continued to glare at the red Pony. "It's hard knowing the one you love doesn't love you back. It's hard knowing that she'll never return your love..."

"W-What are you talking about?" Starlight asked.

Dusk narrowed his eyes a little as he continued. "You know what I'm talking about. The moment I walked in here, I could see what was going on between you two. You love Twilight Sparkle."

"I...I...I don't! I mean..." Starlight stumbled on his words as she tried to think of a thoughtful reply.

"Hmph." Dusk turned his back to the red Pony. "It's actually quite sad to be honest. You love her, and yet she doesn't love you."

A look of anger made its way onto Starlight's face. "She does love me! I'm her friend!"

Dusk looked over his shoulder at him. "Don't make me laugh. A Princess has no friends." He fully turned to face the young Stallion again. "It must be hard knowing that the one you love is getting married to somepony better than you."

Starlight continued to glare at the golden armoured Prince. He was tempted to jump out of the bed and beat the living daylights out of him, but he refrained from doing so, knowing it would be a fatal mistake.

"Hmph. Even now you're still trying to deny the truth. Why do you think she was so eager to leave as soon as I arrived, hm?" Dusk said.

Starlight looked at him again, he tried to reply but couldn't find the words.

Dusk turned his back to the red Pony again and continued. "Besides, what makes you think that Twilight Sparkle would love you? She's a Princess, an Alicorn. She can fly and she has the ability to use magic. She's royalty to an extent. Look at you. You're just an Earth Pony. You have neither of those things. You're not royalty. You're nothing but a mere commoner, a weakling. Twilight Sparkle would never love a pitiful Stallion like you. She falls for those who are superior. Like me. I am of royalty. I possess magic that not even your precious Princesses can use. I have legions of troops at my command. My castle holds many valuable treasures that are impossible to find anywhere else."

Again, Dusk turned to Starlight. "You're nothing compared to me. Accept the truth. Twilight Sparkle doesn't care about you at all..." He made his way to the door and opened it.

"And she never will."

With that, the golden armoured Prince left, closing the door behind him with his magic.

Starlight sat in silence for a long moment.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Dusk was right. He did love Twilight Sparkle. And yet, she was to be married to Dusk himself. And the thought of her marrying that jerk was killing him inside.

Dusk was right. Starlight couldn't deny it. He was just an Earth Pony, a commoner. Twilight Sparkle was a Princess. How could he ever think he'd have a chance with her? She could do so many things, whereas he, he couldn't even do anything against those Stallions back at the Everfree Forest. He couldn't protect her against Metal Wing. They almost lost the Elements of Harmony because of him.

"It's true..." He muttered.

Dusk was right. He was a weakling. He was nothing compared to the Prince of the North. The young Stallion could feel tears forming in his eyes. "Twilight...Twilight does care about me...doesn't she?"

_"Don't make me laugh. A Princess has no friends." He fully turned to face the young Stallion again. "It must be hard knowing that the one you love is getting married to somepony better than you."_

Starlight didn't deny that Dusk was superior than him. But he still tried to convince himself that Twilight did care about him. She had been by his side when he was unconscious. He saw how scared she was when she looked into her eyes. Yet Dusk's words continued to echo through his mind.

_"Hmph. Even now you're still trying to deny the truth. Why do you think she was so eager to leave as soon as I arrived, hm?"_

Tears started to slowly pour down his face. "It's true..."

He turned around and cried. "It's true!"

Starlight buried his face into his pillow and sobbed loudly.

Outside the room...

Dusk stood on the other side of the door as he listened to the young Stallions muffled sobs.

"Hmph." Brushing his mane back, he walked off down the hallway, partially satisfied.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I believe Dusk did a good job of scoring extra jerk points here. So, I hope I managed to get you all to hate him now. Sorry for the long wait, but I was focusing on another fic. Speaking of which, that fic happens to be linked with the character the first half of this chapter revolved around. If you're a fan of Fluttershy and OC Pairings, and if you like the direction of a Cloud Hunter and Fluttershy Pairing in this story, then please go and read my new fic 'Honour Bound: Duty and Love'. You can pretty much say that it's an alternate dimension of this fic in a way. Check it out! The cover Image is also of Fluttershy and Cloud Hunter. If you want to see a better image of the two, check it out on my Deviantart, Omega-Wing. As usual, please Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

**Next Chapter: Twilight Sparkle begins her research on the Mad Unicorn. Meanwhile, Dusk meets the equally as arrogant Prince Blueblood. At the same time, the Cutie Mark Crusaders get to know Cloud Hunter.**


	21. Cloud Hunter The Foalsitter

**And Act 3 starts here. I'm sure you have all noticed by now that there are various subplots playing out while the main plot is still progressing. The purpose of this is, of course, to expand on the various pairings and relationships throughout the course of the story. Also, if you're a fan of Spitfire, expect her to appear very soon.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 21:  
****'Cloud Hunter The Foalsitter'**

As soon as Twilight Sparkle reached the library, she wasted no time in beginning her search for books related to the Mad Unicorn. She searched for atleast a good while but she couldn't find a single book on him, let alone a book that even mentioned him. She then tried to looking through books related to King Sombra, but still, there was no mention of the Mad Unicorn at all.

Sitting down, she let out a loud frustrated sigh. "There's gotta be atleast one book in here!"

The library doors opened.

Twilight turned to see who entered. Standing there, with a cart of books in front him, was the silver armoured Pegasus, Magister Sky Shadow. "Ah, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Good to see you."

Giving him a friendly smile, Twilight said, "Good to see you too Magister."

"Please..." Sky Shadow started as he pushed the cart of books over to the table she was sitting at. "You can just call me Sky Shadow."

Twilight giggled a little. "Ok then, if that's the case, then just call me Twilight. I'm still not used to the whole Princess thing."

Sky Shadow chuckled behind his helmet as he sat down in the chair next to her and started looking through the books on the cart. "If that is your wish."

The young Alicorn looked at him curiously before setting her eyes on the cart of books. "What are you doing?"

"I heard about what happened earlier, your encounter with Metal Wing...and the Mad Unicorn." Sky Shadow replied. "I asked Princess Luna and Princess Celestia about the Mad Unicorn a good few minutes ago, since I don't actually know much about him."

"And?" Twilight replied, her tone filled with curiosity.

Sky Shadow tapped the book cart before replying. "They said the librarian was bringing in a new set of books for the library. And that a book about the Mad Unicorn was among them. I found the librarian as he was on his way here with this cart, so I offered to take it here for him." He turned his head to face the purple Alicorn. "The way they described him, and how he drove off Metal Wing...this is something that has me very curious."

Twilight smiled. "Well then I guess it's a good thing you brought the cart here, I was just looking for a book on him too."

Chuckling once more, Sky Shadow said, "Well then, perhaps we can do some research together."

"Yeah..." Twilight replied as she got off of her chair and kneeled down as she started looking through the cart of books. "That sounds, wonderful." She said happily.

She loved books, and she couldn't recall a time where somepony would be interested in reading one with her. But Sky Shadow, he seemed very eager to learn about the Mad Unicorn just as much as her, and the thought of him reading a book with her made her feel very happy.

* * *

Dusk slowly walked down the empty halls of the castle, deep in thought. There were various thoughts running through his mind right now. He was actually pondering if whether or not the Stallion back in the medical quarters would try and get back at him for what he said. Dusk quickly pushed the thought aside, as he knew nopony would dare to make an attempt on his life, or talk back to him for that matter.

As he walked on, he exchanged quick glances with two royal guards that were passing by. He could see the look of fear in their eyes as he walked by them. _'Hmph, these royal guards are pathetic. It's a wonder how they even managed to become guards in the first place.'_

At the moment, all of the northern troops that arrived long before he did were currently stationed around the Canterlot area, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. The guards that came with him were patrolling along the hallways alongside the Celestia and Luna's guards. In fact, he had heard that three of his own Northern guards had gotten into a fight with some of the Celestial guards, and a few Lunar guards had to break it up. Apparently, one of the Celestial guards ended up with a black eye.

Dusk merely shook his head in frustration. He found it ridiculous how Ponies like that could become a guard for the royal Princesses. He then thought back to the two guards he passed by a minute ago. They were wearing dark lavender coloured armour. Their coats were also a dark colour and they had bat-like wings. It didn't take a genius to figure out that those were Lunar guards that he passed by not too long ago.

As he pondered on them, Dusk did admit that the Lunar guards seemed to be more experienced than the Celestial guards. He heard that during training sessions, Lunar guards almost always came out victorious over the Celestial guards.

The thought of this only annoyed him, as he also remembered that those guards were Luna's. While the Celestial and Lunar guards were loyal to both Princesses, it didn't change the fact that the Lunar guards were more intent on serving Luna than Celestia. Dusk assumed it probably had something to do with what Celestia did to Luna a long time, but in all honesty, he didn't care.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

The golden armoured Prince stopped walking as his thoughts were interrupted by a very arrogant toned voice.

He turned to the source of the voice. A white Unicorn with a tidy amber coloured mane and tail. He wore a small collared suit around his neck and it had a flower on the bottom. His Cutie Mark was a compass rose. The Unicorn towered over Dusk just by a few inches.

Dusk narrowed his eyes at the Unicorn and spoke. "I believe the question is, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Prince Blueblood! How can you possibly not know who I am?!" Blueblood stated in a clearly egotistical tone. "Now I just asked you a question? I suggest you give me an answer. Though, judging by your appearance, I'm assuming you're just another guard doing what he's told, am I correct?"

Once again, Dusk narrowed his eyes piercing red eyes at the other Prince. "Don't you dare compare me to those weaklings."

The expression on Blueblood's face was now one of anger. "How dare you speak to me in that tone! Just so you know, I could have you thrown in the dungeon if I wanted to!"

Dusk took a step forward. "Don't test me half-breed."

Blueblood's eyes widened. "H-How...how DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I..." Dusk took a moment to regain his composure. "I...am Prince Dusk, of the North Kingdom and future King of the North."

The shocked look on Blueblood's face remained. "Y-You...YOU'RE Prince Dusk?"

Dusk merely continued to glare at him.

"W-Well...Prince or not...I recommend that you watch what you say to me...I'M a Prince too!" Blueblood said, trying to keep himself from being intimidated by Dusk's glare.

Dusk took another step forward. "I recommend you watch what you say to _me_, half-breed. You already made the mistake of comparing me with Equestria's pathetic guards. You spoke to me, when I never gave you permission to do so, and even now, you continue to look upon my glorious presence without my permission. I suggest you turn away, and set your eyes elsewhere."

Blueblood was now furious as he took a step towards the golden armoured Prince. "HOW DARE YOU! I AM A PRINCE OF CANTERLOT AND THE DISTANT NEPHEW OF PRINCESS CELESTIA AND PRINCESS LUNA! THE RULERS OF EQUESTRIA! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A-" Blueblood was unable to finish, as Dusk had grabbed him with his two armoured hoofs.

Dusk pinned Blueblood to the wall and glared daggers at him. Blueblood looked back at him with fear-filled eyes. "You are treading on thin ice _Prince _Blueblood. Celestia and Luna are nothing. Allow me to let you in on a little secret." Dusk leaned in closer and spoke in a venomous tone. "Had it not been for unfortunate circumstances, I would be a King right now."

Blueblood said nothing, out of fear that he would anger the golden armoured Prince anymore than he already had.

Suddenly, Dusk's eyes were consumed by a blood red glow. "A title is nothing if you don't have the power to back it up. And that, Blueblood, is something you lack, thus, you may call yourself a Prince, but you will never truly be one."

Again, Blueblood remained silent. He was too frozen with fear as he looked into Dusk's glowing red eyes. "I assume you're here because you were requested to attend the royal banquet?"

No reply, instead, Blueblood gave a nervous nod.

Dusk narrowed his eyes at him. "Well then, allow me to offer you some advice. Don't show yourself at all. Because if you do..."

The sound of guards approaching caused Dusk to slowly let go of the Prince. "I will make you face terror beyond anything you've ever imagined." He finished as the red glow in his eyes slowly dissipated.

"Prince Dusk? Prince Blueblood? Is something wrong?" A Lunar guard asked as he approached the two.

Dusk turned and began walking towards the guard. "No. Everything is fine. Prince Blueblood was merely telling me that he no longer wishes to attend the banquet, and is going to take leave of Canterlot for a while. Escort him out."

The other Lunar guards nervously stepped aside, allowing the golden armoured Prince to pass them.

"Yes your highness." The Lunar guard said before turning back to Blueblood, who was now on his knees panting heavily. "Prince Blueblood?"

As the four Lunar guards gathered around him, Blueblood looked down the hallway towards Dusk as he continued walking away, his eyes were still widened with fear.

"Are you okay?" The Lunar guard asked.

Blueblood looked down at the floor. The image of Dusk's glowing red eyes never left his head. _'Those...those eyes...what is he?'_

* * *

"I found it!"

Twilight pulled out a thin red book and placed it on the table. She took a moment to study the cover. The title read 'The Mad Unicorn' and if the title wasn't enough, the cover of the book was proof that it was indeed the one they were looking for. The cover showed a black knight Unicorn, standing with his head lowered slightly. He was surrounded by flames and there were burning ruins in the background of the cover.

"It's him...this is the definitely the same Mad Unicorn that showed up not too long ago." Twilight said.

Sky Shadow shuffled his seat closer to her so he could get a better look. "So...that's the Mad Unicorn..."

Twilight opened the book to the first page and began reading aloud...

"Stormrage, known to all as The Mad Unicorn. Other names include, the Black Knight, Sombra's Shadow, the Mad Beast." Twilight took a moment to process the words she read. The Mad Unicorn certainly seemed to match such names.

Sky Shadow took advantage of her pause and continued for her...

"Nopony knows where he came from, or of his origins. Some say he is a demon, spawned by the darkness of King Sombra himself. Some state that he was a Unicorn, cursed by King Sombra. Others say that he is a monster, who arrived to punish the Princesses for allowing the balance of harmony to be disrupted. It is rumoured that the Mad Unicorn could also be King Sombra reborn, but nopony really knows for certain."

Twilight smiled at him. Her smile lowered a little when she noticed he still had his helmet on. "Sky Shadow, why don't you take your helmet off?" Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Come to think of it, I've not seen your face at all."

Sky Shadow lowered his head a little and sighed. "If you...don't mind Twilight, I would rather keep my helmet on. Don't misunderstand, I'd like to remove it, but, well, I'm just not comfortable showing my face around others that I still have yet to know."

Twilight tilted her in confusion. Though she curious, she decided to leave him be at the moment. "Ok..." She turned back to the book. "There's not really much on the Mad Unicorn, even in here."

"Considering there aren't a lot of pages, I would assume this book is just an incomplete copy." Sky Shadow said. "Which would mean that the one who wrote it is still researching the Mad Unicorn themselves." Just then, he remembered something. "Oh, by the way Twilight, were you informed of the royal banquet?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, the banquet for my marriage to Dusk. Speaking of which, I'll have to send a message to my parents and ask them to come visit."

Sky Shadow froze when Twilight mentioned her parents. Noticing this, Twilight faced him and said, "Are you okay Sky Shadow?"

"I...yes..." The silver armoured Pegasus faced her and nodded. "Yes I'm fine...just, thinking."

Something was definitely off with the Magister. While Twilight wanted to ask him what was wrong, she refrained from doing so in case it was sad topic. Looking back at the books in the cart, she faced him again and said, "Excuse me for a moment. I'm going to put these books on the shelves, then we'll get back to our research. Ok?"

Sky Shadow replied with a nod and watched as she pushed the cart to the other side of the library and began organizing the books. He watched her from behind his helmet and let out a quiet growl. _'Damn you Shining Armor...I wouldn't be in this situation right now if weren't for you!'_

* * *

Cloud Hunter couldn't help but roll his eyes at all of the stories the Cutie Mark Crusaders were sharing with each other. Some were weird, others were just plain embarrassing, but there were a few stories that he couldn't help but be amused at. He was intrigued when he heard them mention a zebra called Zecora, who they said was good at creating many different types of potions.

He also couldn't help but chuckle a little when he heard them talk about what happened with the Element wielders and the Poison Joke Flowers. When Apple Bloom had told the whole story about that, he wanted to laugh, but refrained from doing so.

Finally, their stories stopped and Cloud Hunter heard the last thing he wanted to hear from them.

"I'm hungry."

_'It starts.' _The blue Pegasus thought to himself, smirking slightly.

Sweetie Belle carefully moved forward and looked below. She shivered slightly at how high they were before looking around. A few minutes passed as she continued to look, and she was able to spot a few apple trees in a small meadow next to a large forest. "Hey!" She shouted as she carefully moved forward even more until she was next to Cloud Hunter's head. "Can we stop? There's some apple trees down there!"

Cloud Hunter turned his head slightly to look at her. Sweetie Belle was looking at him with big pleading eyes, causing him to let out a low sigh before descending towards the meadow. _'Darn it, why do they have to be so...so...so adorable?!'_

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle held on tight as Cloud Hunter dived towards a large apple tree. At the speed they were going, they started panicking as Cloud Hunter was getting closer and closer to the tree.

Finally, just as they were about to collide with the tree, Cloud Hunter flapped his wings hard and stopped effortlessly, right at the bottom of the tree. He gently flapped his wings, slowly descending until he finally touched the ground.

Scootaloo jumped out of the saddlebag, and Cloud Hunter lowered himself down on his belly so the other two fillies could jump off without hurting themselves. After they were off, Cloud Hunter lay down on his side and slowly closed his eyes. _'Well, I did say I was going to stop for a rest.'_

The grass was nice and soft so Cloud Hunter was able to get himself comfortable. Unfortunately, his nice rest didn't last long.

"Umm, Cloud Hunter?"

The blue Pegasus slowly opened his eyes and saw the three fillies standing right in front of him. "What?"

Scootaloo looked up the apple tree for a second before looking back down at Cloud Hunter. "Could you...maybe..."

Cloud Hunter knew exactly what she was going to ask and let out a loud sigh. "Why can't one of you do it? Can't you just climb up? In fact, you have wings, why don't you just fly up?"

Scootaloo looked down in embarrassment before replying. "Well...you see...my wings aren't exactly..."

Sighing again, Cloud Hunter got to his hoofs. He unfurled his wings and shot up into the tree. The three fillies just stood there for a moment and watched as Cloud Hunter began snapping various branches with his hoofs. Leaves were falling, aswell as apples, and a few of the branches fell out of the tree aswell. The fillies made sure to stand back so nothing hit them.

When the last apple fell out, the three fillies immediately started piling them up next to the tree.

Cloud Hunter dropped down from the tree and wasted no time in laying back down. He made sure he was comfortable again before slowly closing his eyes.

"Hey Cloud Hunter?"

He opened his eyes again. Apple Bloom was standing in front of him, while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were sitting next to the large pile of apples, munching away. "What is it now?" Cloud Hunter asked.

Apple Bloom tilted her head a little and said, "Why didn't ya just buck the tree?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Excuse me?"

"Ya know, kick it? Whenever mah sister Applejack is out workin' on the farm, she always bucks the trees, it gets all the apples out in like, two seconds. She always does it when she's harvesting apples." Apple Bloom said.

Cloud Hunter rolled his eyes. "I guess I didn't think of that, not that I really knew of that method to begin with."

"What do ya mean? Don't they do that back where you're from?" Apple Bloom asked, her tone filled with curiosity.

Again, Cloud Hunter looked at her. "Not exactly. I've been too busy spending my whole life fighting wars to know methods of harvesting apples."

The filly's eyes widened at his words. "Fightin' wars?"

Cloud Hunter nodded. "Yes...now...go and eat." He said before closing his eyes again.

Not wanting to annoy him, Apple Bloom left and walked back over to pile of apples and sat down next to her friends.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Cloud Hunter began to relax again. Only a minute or two went by however, before...

"Hey Cloud Hunter?"

He opened his eyes, again. This time, Sweetie Belle was now standing in front of him, holding an apple. "What is it this time?"

Sweetie Belle looked down at his barely opened eyes for a moment and quickly looked away in order to hide the blush that appeared on her face. As soon as it was gone, she looked back and gently put the apple down in front of him. "Here, I thought you might've been hungry too so..."

Cloud Hunter looked at the apple. He stared at it for a good long minute before looking back at Sweetie Belle. "No thanks."

"But you have to eat. You should make sure you're-" Sweetie Belle stopped when Cloud Hunter narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not hungry." The blue Pegasus said, his tone was calm but had a hint of frustration in it.

Sweetie Belle backed away a little. "I-I'm...I'm sorry." She said before quickly rushing back over to her friends.

_'This reminds of when I used to foalsit Blitz Bolt and the others.' _Cloud Hunter thought to himself before closing his eyes again.

He recalled the times when he used to foalsit his allies when they were still just colts. Blitz Bolt and Kickback were a nightmare. Air Break wouldn't shut up most of the time, and Vanisher...well, he was always just reading tomes, training with his blades and honing his magic skills. That was during the days when Metal Wing was still building his army.

Cloud Hunter sighed before relaxing again. However, it didn't last long...

"Hey Cloud Hunter?"

The blue Pegasus let out a frustrated growl. His eyes shot open however when he felt a hoof poking his flank. "Hey!" He said out loud as he quickly raised his head and glared at Scootaloo.

"Sorry..." Scootaloo replied before looking back at his flank. "So, how did you get your Cutie Mark?"

Cloud Hunter raised a brow. "What?"

Scootaloo poked his flank again, or rather, his Cutie Mark. "Your Cutie Mark, how did you get it?"

He saw at the corner of his eye that the other two fillies were listening in, also eager to know how he got his Cutie Mark. "That's a story for another day." He replied before lowering his head back down onto the soft grass.

"Oh come on!" Scootaloo said as she climbed on top of him and started shaking him with her hoofs. "We just wanna know that's all!"

Sighing again, the blue Pegasus said, "And why do you want to know exactly?"

Scootaloo shrugged. "Well we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and we're trying to figure out how to get our Cutie Marks."

Cloud Hunter opened his eyes and looked at her. "Patience."

"What?" Scootaloo replied.

The blue Pegasus closed his eyes again and sighed. "Patience. I was a blank flank for a few years before I discovered my Cutie Mark. If you're so eager to get yours, the first thing you need to do is be patient. I know, waiting isn't any fun, but look at it this way, it's the thrill of knowing you'll get your Cutie Mark eventually that makes it all worthwhile."

"That's...actually a good point." The filly said.

Cloud Hunter raised his head and looked at her again. "Believe me, nopony stays a blank flank forever...now can you get off? You're standing on my neck."

Scootaloo hadn't realised her front left hoof was pressing on Cloud Hunter's neck, and quickly jumped off. "Uh sorry about that, heh heh."

As soon as Scootaloo made her way back over to her friends, Cloud Hunter made sure he was fully comfortable before closing his eyes.

This time, there was no interruption, much to his relief. The fillies had eaten a good number of apples, and they continued to eat in silence until they were unable to eat anymore.

Because they had already spoke to each other while they were still in the sky, they had nothing else to talk about at the moment. Suddenly, a cold wind blew against them all.

Cloud Hunter merely shrugged it off, thanks to his body heat, he barely felt the cold wind. The fillies noticed this and, after exchanging nervous glances, they slowly approached the blue Pegasus.

"Umm...Cloud Hunter?"

"UGH!" Cloud Hunter sat up and glared at them. "What do you fillies have against the concept of a good rest huh?!"

The three fillies were shaking with fear at his sudden outburst.

Sweetie Belle shivered as the cold wind blew against her and her friends. "W-We...we're cold..."

"Cold?" Cloud Hunter raised a brow at them.

They nodded.

He watched as they continued to shiver, hugging each other to keep themselves warm. Rolling his eyes, Cloud Hunter lay back down and unfurled one of his large wings. "Here, my body heat will be enough to keep you all warm."

Upon hearing those words, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo rushed over and huddled up against Cloud Hunter's side. He rolled his eyes as they tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't help but be amused.

The three fillies had finally gotten into their comfortable positions, they were still huddled up together and they were right against Cloud Hunter's side.

Cloud Hunter watched as they too had closed their eyes and were now getting some rest. Satisfied, he slowly draped his large wing over them until it covered them completely, preventing the wind from touching them. Cloud Hunter sighed as he lay his head back down on the soft grass. _'This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.'_

The Commander of the Iron Empire slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Argh, I enjoyed writing that last part so much that I just wanted to write more, not even Cloud Hunter can resist the Cutie Mark Crusaders cuteness. Well, he can, he just, decided to submit just this once. Don't worry, they're just resting, though they all may indeed doze off. If you're wondering what the deal is with Sky Shadow, please be patient, I'm getting there, I'm really close to that major twist. And yeah, Dusk and Blueblood, I'm sure you all may have already known by now that there was something dark about Dusk. Also, we will finally be delving more into Dusk's origins very soon. As usual, please Review, your thoughts and feedback is what keeps me going.**

**Next Chapter: Twilight Sparkle and Sky Shadow continue their research on the Mad Unicorn, meanwhile, Lightning Dust wants Blitz Bolt to tell her about himself. At the same time, Metal Wing discusses his plans with Queen Chrysalis and a cloaked Unicorn.**


End file.
